Gâteau Aux Fraises
by b.shortcake
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia sabia que ser uma babá não era uma tarefa fácil... Ainda mais quando a criança já tinha seus 17 anos.M
1. Tu es tout petit

Olá! Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, e eu realmente tenho um carinho especial por ela. Ahn, só gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos importantes:

**1º.** Há muito tempo atrás eu assistia Gossip Girl, e bom, minha fic é baseada no cotidiado adolescente, e no fato da personagem principal ter um blog, mas nada igual ao seriado.

**2º.** Os personagens são OOC, então, muitos talvez não gostem do desenvolvimento do enredo.

**3º.** O casal principal é sim IchiRuki! Não se preocupem, eu gosto de enrolar mesmo, haha.

**4º.** Bom, talvez com o decorrer da história, eu mude pra Rated **M**, mas por enquanto vou deixá-la **T.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

A música 'Mon Meilleur Ami' também não me pertence, mas sim à Yelle.

~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~

Capítulo 01 – Tu es tout petit

**I**

Saiu do ônibus com a mínima pressa; foi a última passageira a pegar suas malas. Colocou uma mochila por cima do ombro esquerdo e com a outra mão que estava livre puxava a mala de rodinhas.

Não se lembrava muito bem como era Karakura antigamente, e de como aqui era tão aconchegante e calmo. Era muito melhor por não ter aquela multidão de pessoas apressadas, de um lado para o outro como se o coração estivesse na mão. Odiava o movimento. Principalmente quando ela fazia parte dele.

Tentou se lembrar da face do amigo de seu pai, mas não adiantou muito. Era pequena demais quando vieram aqui pela primeira (e última) vez. Devia ter no máximo doze anos. É, aproximadamente dez anos haviam se passado e nem aparentava. As risadas altas e escandalosas de seu pai ainda ecoavam pelas paredes do terminal de ônibus. Ah, aquela risada. Como sentia falta.

Por um momento, aquela dor ligeiramente passou pela cabeça, mas preferiu ignorá-la. Saudades não eram muito bem vindas naquele momento.

_Vida nova, vida nova._

-Rukia-chan? – ouviu uma voz rouca familiar chamá-la e virou-se para ver quem era.

Desfez as sobrancelhas enrugadas e olhou-o confusa. Aquela barba por fazer, as covinhas nas bochechas rosadas e o sorriso acolhedor. O sorriso que seu pai tanto lhe dizia. Ah... Não havia dúvidas, era ele mesmo, Kurosaki Isshin.

_Realmente papai, esse sorriso é reconfortante..._

-Como você cresceu! – a abraçou com força, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Rukia só não sabia se ele estava sendo educado ou sincero mesmo, por que estava do mesmo tamanho desde os sete anos.

_Em todos os aspectos_.

-Da última vez que a vi, ainda era uma criança! E agora, olha só pra você, já é uma mulher formada!

-Ah-huh, obrigada. – sentiu o rosto ferver com os comentários. Não era todo dia que se ouvia uma coisa dessas. Fazia até bem para o ego, que não era tão grande assim.

-O que estamos fazendo parados aqui no meio da estação? – pegou as malas de Rukia e começou a puxá-la sabe-se lá para onde. – Vamos, vamos, minha filha Yuzu já deve ter preparado o jantar.

-Yuzu? – indagou confusa. Desde quando ele tinha outra filha? Pelo que se lembrava – ou seja, quase nada –, Isshin só tinha um filho que era quase da mesma idade que ela. Como era mesmo o nome...?

-Sim, além de Ichigo tenho mais duas gêmeas. – comentou com certo brilho nos olhos. Era feliz; ou aparentava ser. – Acho que já chegou a conhecer Ichigo, não é?

-Hmm... – mordeu o lábio indecisa. Para falar a verdade, ela não se lembrava de nada. – Creio que sim, mas não lembro. – admitiu sem graça pela pouca capacidade de sua memória.

-Não fique sem graça, eu estava brincando com você. – pousou sua mão quente sobre o ombro dela, indicando para que virassem ao lado.

Foram andando até um carro preto, um dos únicos no estacionamento. Pelo modelo, Kurosaki Isshin era um homem muito, muito rico. Sim, precisava-se repetir o muito mais uma vez. Sentiu-se até mal de entrar no carro usando apenas um vestidinho fino de alças, esses de verão, coberto por uma blusa preta de lã. Simples.

Estava mais para uma mendiga.

-Então, - começou ele, quando já estava dentro do carro. – como estão todos? Hisana, Byakuya...

-Estão bem; Hisana está grávida. – e antes que Isshin pudesse comentar alguma coisa, acrescentou: - De um menino.

-Um menino? – sorriu. – Não consigo imaginar sua irmã, com aquele jeitinho de menina, grávida. Seu pai estaria tão conten... te.

_Ai_.

Um silêncio estranho se estabeleceu pelo automóvel. Não, ela não estava incomodada. Era tão comum ouvir falar de seu pai, era até relaxante. O único problema eram as lágrimas que formavam debaixo nos olhos, ameaçando cair a qualquer momento. O coração apertava com as possíveis reações que seu pai podia ter. Das possíveis risadas e os possíveis momentos felizes que juntos viveriam.

-É, ele estaria muito contente. – disse um pouco depois, evitando encarar o homem ao seu lado.

-Sinto muito, eu não queria ter tocado nesse assunto. – sentiu a mão quente de Isshin tocar-lhe o braço e virou-se apenas para assentir com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem, que não tinha problema.

Não mesmo?

Hã-ham. Kuchiki Rukia já era uma adulta, e não tinha mais desculpas para chorar. Só não sabia se isso era um aspecto positivo.

Voltou sua atenção para a paisagem lá fora; adorava andar de carro à noite. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que parou para observar o céu. Em Tóquio, de onde havia saído e vivido sua vida inteira, o céu não era tão bonito como aqui. As luzes da cidade impediam de ter uma visão como aquela em Karakura, cheia de estrelas. Podia até ficar a noite inteira só as observando.

Contou até três, e começou a se esforçar para puxar assunto com Isshin, e demonstrar que estava _realmente _tudo bem. Foram o restante do caminho conversando sobre tópicos aleatórios como o tempo, política e fatos recentes. Durante a conversa, percebeu aumentar a necessidade de fazer uma pergunta que começava a lhe intrigar. Abriu a boca para dizer, quando o carro parou.

-Chegamos.

**II**

-Ai. – murmurou quando sentiu o algodão molhado tocar-lhe o braço machucado. Fez uma carranca quando a loira peituda pressionou com mais força o mesmo de propósito.

Vaca.

-Tsc, deixa de ser um bebê chorão Ichigo. – riu, pela cara de dor que ele fazia. O que não era tão engraçado assim. Mas Matsumoto, a loira peituda, tinha que admitir, pelo corte, até que ele estava agüentando bem a dor. Se fosse ela, já teria passado dessa pra melhor.

-Não enche. – disse ele quando se afastou.

-Não devia ter entrado na briga. – comentou, meneando a cabeça, em desaprovação.

Kurosaki Ichigo, famoso por brigas. E famoso também por não dar ouvidos ao que os outros falavam. Era impulsivo e esquentado demais para isso. Lhe dava gastura só de ver os lábios rosados de Matsumoto dando-lhe sermão.

_De todas as pessoas, ela seria uma das últimas a dizer alguma coisa pra mim._

Pensou, fingindo escutar o que lhe estava sendo dito. Sinceramente, se achava educado demais para não lhe mandar calar a maldita boca que não parava de tagarelar.

Já que ele, Kurosaki _Ichigo_, estava recebendo um sermão de Matsumoto por entrar numa briga estúpida que nem lembrava o motivo, ela deveria receber o mesmo sermão; apenas três vezes maior.

-... Por isso, era melhor ter ficado na sua. Grimmjow é perigoso, nunca se sabe o que ele pode fazer. – finalizou, jogando fora alguns algodões encharcados de sangue.

Como se Ichigo tivesse escutado uma palavra sequer.

-Tá, eu já entendi. – Ichigo se levantou, pegando a camiseta jogada no chão e fez o caminho até a porta do quarto.

-Vê se toma algum remédio para não inflamar esse corte quando chegar em casa. – recomendou a loira, pegando o sake que tinha deixado de lado para fazer o curativo. Pelo menos ela ainda tinha um pouco de consciência quando estava bêbada.

-Só a vodca já é o suficiente. – foi tudo o que disse ao sair do quarto. Matsumoto riu.

Era domingo, e como todo adolescente normal, Ichigo havia ido à casa de um amigo – Hisagi Shuuhei – se divertir um pouco. Vida de colegial não era tão maravilhosa como alguns faziam parecer ser. Era extremamente cansativa. Principalmente no último dia da semana, quando iam para casa de alguém ficar bêbado ou chapado.

Claro que sempre tem que ter um desgraçado na festa, como Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Há pouco estava brigando com o maldito filho do diretor da escola, Karakura High School. Era famoso por falsificar identidades, e por ser o cara mais miserável. Não que ele, Ichigo, fosse uma das melhores pessoas nesse planeta, longe disso, mas Grimmjow estava além. Era um sujeito asqueroso, que não tinha escrúpulos. E não sabia como ainda meninas se jogavam pra cima dele.

_Deve ser dinheiro, se é que esse maldito tem alguma coisa._

Diziam por aí as más línguas da KHS, que Grimmjow era dono de um prostíbulo que ficava no centro da cidade, onde só a alta sociedade tinha acesso.

Haha, _que droga._

Como se ele fosse capaz de cuidar de algo além de si mesmo; e não fazia um bom trabalho nesse departamento.

Desceu as escadas sem pressa, gemendo um pouco de dor, e foi direto até a cozinha; onde pegou uma garrafa de vodca. Tomou um longe gole de sua bebida preciosa e suspirou agora mais calmo. Ah, como adorava aquela bebida. Pura e simples.

-Kurosaki-kun! – ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz chorosa, e pelo tom já sabia quem era. Veio correndo desesperada sabe-se lá de onde, os olhos avermelhados denunciando o choro. Inoue Orihime, sua primeira e única namorada.

**Correção**: ex-namorada.

-E então, como está se sentindo? – perguntou aflita. Pelo o que pôde perceber, a coitada estava receosa quanto a tocar nele. Não era por menos, já que estava bêbado de qualquer maneira. – Kurosaki-kun se machucou muito?

-Estou bem Inoue, não precisa se preocupar. – amoleceu a expressão de 'oi-sou-bravo', acariciando a cabeça da ruivinha. Às vezes sentia repulso por si mesmo de tão canalha que ele podia ser. Como se não bastasse fazê-la sofrer, ainda a preocupava.

-Vocês estavam tão bravos, e eu pensei que... – Inoue parou de falar quando se deu conta de que a voz estava embargada. Não conseguiu conter a formação das lágrimas no inferior dos olhos castanhos. O corpo tremia de medo, estava assustada.

Ah sim, agora lembrava o motivo da briga. Alguns minutos mais cedo, Orihime tentava se desvincilhar de um Grimmjow já bêbado que não queria largá-la de jeito nenhum. E, por mais que Ichigo estivesse no mesmo grau de incapacidade que o capitão do time de futebol da KHS, sabia ainda de suas prioridades. E uma delas era proteger aqueles que lhe eram importante.

Já não era de hoje que os dois não conseguiam ficar em um mesmo cômodo por mais de cinco segundos. O ego de ambos não cabia em um espaço tão... Pequeno.

-Shh, não foi nada Inoue. – garantiu ele, abraçando-a para lhe confortar. Sabia que era errado fazê-lo, mas não era como se isso pudesse ser evitado. Por mais canalha que ele fosse, era da natureza de Ichigo tentar confortar sempre que alguém estivesse chorando. Um verdadeiro... Sentimental?

Er, gay.

-Ichigo, seu desgraçado! – viu o amigo, Shuuhei, aparecer na cozinha visivelmente bêbado e separou-se da ex. – Vocês destruíram a minha sala! – colocou o braço por cima dos ombros do ruivo e o puxou para baixo.

-A culpa não foi minha. – riu, como se nada tivesse acontecido alguns minutos atrás. – Aquele filho da puta que não sabe se controlar.

-E você ainda rouba a minha vodca... Tsc, folgado. – riram. A bebida já estava fazendo efeito. E essa era a melhor parte.

**III**

_U__... au_.

Até para pensar era um pouco difícil.

Depois de entrar naquela casa, ou melhor, naquela mansão, sentiu-se mais ainda um lixo. O vestidinho fino que antes parecia uma toalha, agora parecia um pano de chão, daqueles bem velhos e cheios de furos.

A verdadeira escória, em outras palavras.

-Vamos entrando Rukia-chan, não se acanhe. – Isshin lhe deu pequenos empurrões e ela apenas obedeceu, surpresa demais.

Subiu as escadas de vidro com certo rubor nas bochechas. Era tão estranho. Como é que não se lembrava de uma mansão assim, desde a última vez que vieram?

-Por aqui Rukia-chan. – abriu uma porta, e então Rukia percebeu que haviam saído da garagem quase agora. Não teve tempo para pensar nisso, já estava na sala de estar, que era igualmente bonita a todo o resto da casa. Quadros estavam espalhados por todas as paredes, com alguns lustres pequenos. Não era cheia de coisa, e sim, simples. Dava um ar aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo elegante.

-Yuzu, Karin! – ouviu Isshin chamar pelas, que imaginou, filhas. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho, se certificando que estava com uma aparência boa para apresentações.

Tirando os olhos inchados de sono, a boca ressecada e a aparência nada saudável, estava ótima. Alisou os cabelos negros, levemente amassados, e deu pequenos beliscões nas bochechas pálidas, para que ficassem com uma cor mais... Normal. Às vezes se achava branca demais.

-Rukia-chan, essas são minhas filhas. – indicou as duas meninas que estavam à sua frente.

Oh.

-Muito prazer Rukia-chan, meu nome é Yuzu. – abriu um sorriso e esta não pôde evitar em fazer o mesmo. Pelo visto havia herdado o sorriso acolhedor de seu pai. Pelas roupas que usava, tinham o mesmo gosto. Vestidinhos leves com estampas florais, sapatilhas confortáveis e simples. Devia ter o cabelo curtinho por ser mais prático. Kurosaki Yuzu era do tipo de menina tímida, meiga e encantadora, concluiu Rukia. O tipo de menina que todo mundo gosta, e que é impossível se odiar.

-E essa, é minha irmã Karin. – deslizou os olhos azuis para a menina ao lado e não pôde evitar levar um pequeno susto. Ela a olhava com os olhos caídos, como se não se importasse o que estava acontecendo em sua volta. Usava roupas mais largadas, mais masculinas. Os cabelos eram escuros, talvez tanto quanto os seus. Isshin havia lhe dito mais cedo que tinha gêmeas, mas elas eram _realmente_ irmãs? Tão diferentes uma da outra. Entretanto, achou-a mais parecida consigo mesma. Não era do tipo que fingia estar contente quando não estava totalmente.

_Como eu estou fazendo agora_.

-Ah, muito prazer Yuzu, Karin. Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia, espero não incomodá-las. – curvou-se diante das duas.

-Oh, não precisa de tanta formalidade Rukia-chan. – Yuzu pegou a mãozinha de Rukia, surpreendendo-a. – Vamos comer, o jantar está pronto.

-É, estou morrendo de fome. – foi a primeira coisa que Rukia ouviu sair da boca de Karin, e sentiu-se um pouco mais contente por não deixá-la desconfortável com sua presença naquela casa.

-Sente-se aqui Rukia-chan. – Isshin puxou uma cadeira para a pequena se sentar. – A comida de Yuzu é uma das melhores, pode acreditar. Não é só por que é minha filha, mas é realmente muito boa! – exclamou contente.

E Isshin não estava mentindo sobre os dotes culinários de Yuzu. Tanto que Rukia até repetiu a refeição, de tão gostosa que estava. Devia ter soltado mais de dez elogios.

-E então Rukia-chan, já sabe com o que vai trabalhar? – a loirinha perguntou, quando terminou o jantar.

-Hmm, - mastigou rapidamente e engoliu. – eu ainda não sei.

-Como? – Rukia virou-se para a morena, espantada pela sua reação; durante todo o jantar havia ficado calada. – Velho, ainda não contou a ela...?

-Haha, er, veja bem minhas filhas, Rukia-chan... – coçou a bochecha sem graça. – Nós ainda não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre isso.

-Eu estava realmente achando estranho que alguém fosse querer esse emprego, tão rápido... – Karin cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro de... Compaixão? – Rukia-chan, não devia ter aceitado esse emprego.

-Huh, como assim? – tombou a cabeça para o lado, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio; quando ligou pedindo emprego, não se preocupou em se tratar do que era ao ouvir um 'sim' do outro lado da linha.

-Rukia-chan, você vai trabalhar como... – esperou por uma resposta que estava difícil de sair. Procurou os olhos de Yuzu, mas ela os desviou. Não ousou olhar nos olhos de Karin por que sabia que ficaria ainda mais apreensiva. – Você vai trabalhar como... Babá.

Oi? Cadê a coisa monstruosa pela qual esperava? Podia até soltar um suspiro de alívios. Aquela tensão toda até lhe deu mais fome.

-Babá de quem? – quis saber, agora menos preocupada.

-Do meu filho... – foi a única resposta que recebeu. Agora estava surpresa. _Mais_ um?

-Não sabia que o senhor tinha mais um filho. Quantos anos ele tem? – bebeu um gole de sua água para refrescar a garganta, que tinha secado minutos atrás.

-Eu não tive mais nenhum filho, depois de Karin e Yuzu... – então? – Ele tem dezessete anos.

**IV**

Estava deitado do lado da piscina, depois de ter vomitado pela segunda vez naquela noite. Pelo que aparentava, Kurosaki Ichigo já estava se entregando ao sono; muito incomum em festas.

Shuuhei e os outros colegas estavam dentro da casa, provavelmente chapados ou pegando uma menina por aí. Ficou com a primeira opção.

Era até engraçado pensar como a mãe de Hisagi Shuuhei iria reagir quando voltasse pra casa, depois de suas longas férias em Paris, pensou Ichigo ao se lembrar de como a mãe de seu amigo era extremamente histérica. Desde os tempos de jardim de infância, a velha só sabia berrar com o filho. Claro que as dezenas de plásticas agora dificultavam para poder abrir a boca, mesmo assim, dava um jeito.

Os gritos ensurdecedores da mulher não conseguiam sair da cabeça dele; nunca a viu gritar tanto de desgosto quando Shuuhei apareceu em casa depois de uma festa na casa de Matsumoto. A primeira vez que o garoto sentiu o gosto de álcool, e pegou o gosto pela coisa. Tanto por que, tinham o hábito de furtar os uísques importados do pai dele.

Época divertida.

Ichigo ouviu passos silenciosos em sua direção e abriu os olhos para ver quem era. A princípio, não conseguiu lembrar-se quem era aquela menina, porém, de uma coisa ele sabia. A saia preta pregueada Alexander McQueen realçava as pernas perfeitamente torneadas e bronzeadas aos olhos.

-Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou com sua voz sexy, e ele não fez objeção alguma. Pelo contrário, apoiou-se nos cotovelos para vê-la melhor.

-Por que está aqui fora? – Ichigo resolveu que ele queria saber.

-Te pergunto a mesma coisa. – riram. Kurosaki só não sabia se ria por conveniência, ou o modo como ela acendia um baseado lhe excitava ainda mais. Os cabelos loiros caíam sobre os ombros magros e nus, chamando a atenção para os seios redondos. Não eram pequenos, e pareciam macios.

-Por que o príncipe da KHS está sozinho? – agora era a vez dela de sorrir.

Kurosaki Ichigo também era conhecido como príncipe da KHS. Quando começaram a chamá-lo assim, nem mesmo o próprio fazia idéia ou o porquê. Particularmente, não gostava desse apelido. Fazia-o parecer egocêntrico demais; e Kurosaki Ichigo não era nem um pouco presunçoso.

Uhum, sei.

-Por que tantas perguntas? – Ichigo fingiu não perceber quando a jovem a sua frente lambeu os lábios tentadores e lambuzados de _gloss_.

-Talvez eu tenha me interessado por você. – tragou uma última vez e jogou o restante do baseado pra longe. – Kawaguchi Reira.

-Kurosaki... – Ichigo parou de falar quando sentiu o dedo indicador da loira repousar sobre os lábios.

-Eu já sei. – piscou-lhe com o olho esquerdo coberto por uma sombra azul. Logo, colocou-se de pé e fez algo que ele, Ichigo, achava ser impossível. Tirou a blusa de mangas compridas, revelando não usar um sutiã por baixo e a saia foi a segunda coisa a ser retirada.

Ichigo não teve muito tempo para apreciar a visão, já que Reira se jogou na piscina, e emergiu na superfície segundos depois. Sorriu chapada e o chamou para que se juntasse a ela.

Explicado agora o por quê do apelido de príncipe da KHS? Podia ter qualquer uma nua aos seus pés, sem precisar nem ao menos pedir. E a única coisa que ele fazia: seguia seus instintos, como um bom Kurosaki.

**V**

**Chappy's Wonderland**

_Post Arquivos Anterior Próximo Perguntas_

**Babá**

Olá!

Ah, já faz um bom tempo desde que eu atualizei esse blog, não é?

Tá, não faz tanto tempo assim... Duas semanas.

É só para parecer meio dramático mesmo, como se por um acaso eu tivesse que contar um mundo de coisas que aconteceram nesses últimos, porém não menos importantes, dias. De fato...

Bom, vou nomear tópicos, já que eu estou completamente exausta da viagem até aqui, então... Não se preocupem com a falta de detalhes; não são importantes, acreditem:

**1)** Tranquei minha matrícula na Todai ontem de manhã! Tô tremendo até agora, acreditem! Vocês, quer dizer, a maioria dos que estão lendo isso aqui ainda estão cursando o ensino médio, então... Como eu digo? Não sigam o meu exemplo, mesmo se eu dizer e insistir que a faculdade é uma droga! Por que além de ocupar praticamente 20 horas do seu dia só com matérias e matérias, não sobra tempo nem pra comer e dormir direito. O humor muda constantemente, o cabelo caí, as olheiras e a fadiga aumentam, as dores no corpo ficam insuportáveis, dores de cabeça que ficam o dia inteiro... Apesar de tudo isso, não sigam o meu exemplo, entenderam? Por que é a faculdade que faz você se tornar alguém nesse mundo, que te dá um emprego com um bom salário para sair da casa dos seus pais e ficar lendo meu blog no próprio computador!

Maravilha, não?

**2)**Karakura, aqui estou eu! Cheguei faz pouco tempo... Quer dizer, horas para ser mais exata.

**3)** Cansei de responder a isso, mas tudo bem... Se alguém me perguntar mais uma vez, vou ignorar, entenderam? Bom... Por que eu estou me mudando para Karakura, uma cidade do interior com menos pessoas interessantes, menos pessoas, cidade pouco conhecida e quase imperceptível no mapa; quando eu morava em Tóquio?

Simples. Por ter todas essas características citadas anteriormente... Minha vida infelizmente está uma bagunça. Como sempre foi...

É estranho, não sei bem como explicar.

De uma hora para outra, as coisas que aconteciam em Todai, pareciam sair fora do controle. Aliás, quando **KH** souber que eu tranquei minha matrícula e vim pra cá escondida, provavelmente vai vir atrás de mim... Enfim, se você estiver lendo isso agora, sinto muito... Muito mesmo.

**4)**Eu estou hospedada na casa de **KI**, um velho amigo do meu pai. Lembro de ter vindo aqui algumas vezes, mas enfim... É a mesma coisa que dizer 'é... não lembro'. O sr. **KI** é uma boa pessoa, gostei dele logo de cara! O que é difícil, acreditem. A família dele também é bem acolhedora, apesar de ser meio... Excêntrica. O sr. **KI** tem três filhos, mas até agora só conheci duas; gêmeas. Tudo bem que as duas parecem tudo, menos gêmeas. Uma é fofa e meiga, tem um jeitinho de mãe. A outra é bem... Digamos assim, jeito-menino-de-ser. Gostei delas também. Apesar de eu achar estranho não terem uma figura materna.

**5)** Como vou ficar aqui morando com a família **K**, é claro que eu vou ter que trabalhar, já que não quero ficar morando de favor. A primeira coisa que fiz antes de pedir abrigo igual a uma mendiga, foi perguntar ao sr. **KI** se ele sabia de algum trabalho por aqui, e ele disse que sim.

**6)** Babá. É esse meu trabalho. Uma babá. EU VOU SER UMA BABÁ!

**7)** Aqui é pra vocês rirem uns minutinhos da minha cara.

**8)**Aqui é pra vocês refletirem no que eu acabei de escrever.

**9)**Aqui é quando vocês começam a prestar atenção de novo.

**10)** E aqui é onde eu continuo a história legal que estava contando... Hm, pois é. Vou ser uma babá, um tanto quanto irônico, já que eu nem sei cuidar de mim mesma, quanto mais de um bebê... Quer dizer...

**11)** Só pra saber se vocês ainda estão me acompanhando: lembram quando eu disse no no 4 que **KI** tinha três filhos? Pois é, só conheci duas... O outro não estava presente.

**12)** Continuando do no 10, eu vou ser babá... Mas não de um bebê... E sim do primogênito dos **K**.

**13)** Não, ele não tem cinco anos. Muito menos 10, 12, ou 15... Ele tem mesmo é... 17 anos! O bebê tem 17 anos! _DEZESSETE_! Dezessete anos!

**14)** Aqui é quando vocês ficam pasmos e onde eu termino minha incrível e inacreditável história.

Pois é... Gostaram? Espero que não... Por que não foi divertida.

Boa noite pra vocês, que já está tarde demais... E ahn, aproveitem enquanto vocês ainda são umas criancinhas fofinhas que dormem colados no bichinho de pelúcia todas as noites... E não façam como eu... Não estraguem suas vidas tão cedo quanto a minha... É como dizem por aí, se arrependimento matasse... Provavelmente eu estaria abaixo de sete palmos de terra agora.

**Ouvindo: **Roller Coaster_Blink-182 

**Adicionado:** 01**/**02**/**09 **–** 00**:**47 **AM ** **Posted by:**R.

**VI**

Sete horas da manhã era quando os portões da Karakura High School começavam a fechar. Haviam dez minutos tolerantes para alunos atrasados; um deles era bem conhecido, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo se aproximava do portão sem muita pressa, as costas doíam e nem tinha acordado direito. Aliás, nem dormiu. As atividades de ontem [hoje] o mantiveram ocupado, e só passou em casa para tomar um banho e trocar sua roupa suja.

Não havia nenhuma manhã que ele não atraía olhares quando passava pelos corredores do colégio. O confundiam com um daqueles modelos, apesar de já o terem feito propostas interessantes. Isto é, fazer uma capa de revista com a Koda Kumi para a edição especial de dia dos namorados da Entertainment; que não era tão interessante assim. Koda Kumi, na sua opinião, era uma drogada que não sabia cantar. Mas rebolava que era uma beleza.

-Atrasado de novo Kurosaki? Belo jeito de começar a semana. - disse-lhe a inspetora de quarenta e tantos anos que ficava de pé ao lado do portão só para implicar com os alunos, já que não tinha coisa melhor para fazer.

A culpa não eram deles só por que o cabelo dela era um loiro desbotado cheios de pontas duplas, e também por aquele uniforme horroroso ficar extremamente apertado nela. A qualquer momento, os botões da parte de cima iriam estourar e furar alguém com força.

-Vou ter que ligar para o seu pai. - continuou, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação.

Ichigo ignorou seus comentários inúteis pois sabia que Hideko, inspetora, não ia cumprir com nenhuma de suas ameaças. Diziam por aí que ela era apaixonada por Ichigo desde o primeiro ano do colegial.

Haha, que piada.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso da blusa; hoje estava um frio dos diabos. O pescoço estava enrolado em um cachecol vermelho, escondendo algumas marcas da mesma cor que tinham sido feitas ontem [hoje].

O único motivo para ter vindo a escola em plena segunda-feira era por que estava curioso demais. Kawaguchi Reira o intrigava. Lembrava-se de ter visto aqueles cabelos loiros chamativos em algum lugar. E pernas torneadas também.

Droga, estava ficando excitado novamente.

**VII**

Sentado no fundo da sala de biologia, Hisagi Shuuhei podia ser confundido com um esqueleto ao lado. Se é que não estava em um estado pior. Os olhos avermelhados, a boca seca e bolsas escuras que mais pareciam manchas debaixo dos perfeitos olhos negros que tinha.

A primeira aula do dia era com o Sr. Kaname, seu professor predileto. Era a única matéria que realmente parava para prestar atenção por conta própria, mesmo que pareça impossível. Em geral, Sr. Kaname tinha um visual bem diferente dos outros professores, um tanto quanto mais moderninho. O fato de ser cego o deixava ainda mais interessante, na visão do jovem com ressaca.

Shuuhei suspirou, pegou suas anotações e ignorou completamente a pessoa com quem estava fazendo dupla hoje. Os pares iam sentando-se conforme fossem chegando, e infelizmente, para ele não havia exceção por ser bonitinho.

Do que adianta esse rosto então?

-Bom dia Hisagi-kun! - frisou os movimentos e levantou lentamente os olhos para ver que a pessoa ao seu lado não era nada mais nada menos que Kimiko Kokoro.

-Huh... Bom dia. - disparou rápido, encurtando o máximo possível de conversa com ela.

Kimiko Kokoro era a garota mais _geek_ da KHS. Daquelas de filme americano mesmo, com os óculos enormes cobrindo metade do rosto inteiro. Sem contar as camadas de roupas que usava, estampas coloridas e cegantes em cima de tecido plano com um tênis velho, furado e sujo, que usava desde o primeiro ano. Os cabelos eram pretos, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo; um show de horror total.

-Se quiser, eu posso te emprestar minhas anotações. Elas estão todas completas. – ofereceu gentilmente à Hisagi, que olhava disperso o chão empoeirado da sala de biologia.

-Hm, eu tenho. - murmurou sem muito ânimo. Não conseguia olhá-la com aquele casaco verde-abacate que usava por cima do vestido florido. Informação demais para seus olhos perfeitos.

Hisagi virou a cabeça para o outro lado, evitando qualquer tipo de tentativa de conversa que poderia haver. Viu Ichigo entrar na sala de aula com um cachecol e tentou evitar qualquer tipo de contato com ele, o que foi impossível. Viu os lábios rosados do príncipe se curvarem em um sorriso sarcástico e não pôde evitar o cenho franzido.

Maldito Kurosaki, e maldito cachecol vermelho. Ichigo não era do tipo que sentia frio, e sabia o motivo para usar aquele tecido vermelho em volta do pescoço;

Ichigo tinha que ter ficado justamente com sua prima, por quem esteve apaixonado todos esses anos?

**VIII**

Esperou pacientemente a boa vontade daquela mulher colocar o maldito purê de batata em seu prato e então se virou para procurar alguma mesa. Avistou Orihime lá no canto, acenando para ela, e sorriu.

Tatsuki Arisawa, famosa por ser a menina 'toque-em-mim-e-fica-sem-braço'. Era do tipo que se irritava fácil, e que não suportava ficar no mesmo lugar que Shigure Senna, a patricinha mais irritante da KHS. Tinha o costume de sempre pegar uma maçã para comer depois dos treinos de karatê, que ocorriam após o término das aulas.

Enquanto andava, Tatsuki pensava se deveria ir ao cinema com Orihime após o treino, ou se era melhor ir para casa estudar para a prova de química.

Ou nenhum dos dois.

-Woah. - ouviu a voz de Kurosaki Ichigo levemente irritada ao se esbarrarem, fazendo com que a bandeja com seu purê de batatas fosse instantaneamente em sua camiseta preta de mangas curtas.

Eca.

Tatsuki murmurou um desculpa e se abaixou para pegar sua maçã, enfiando-a no bolso esquerdo da blusa de tecido fininho.

-Devia olhar por onde anda. - com toda a sua graça, Ichigo lhe ofereceu gentilmente a mão para que se levantasse; em vez disso, foi desprezada.

-Já disse pra não me tocar nunca mais, desgraçado. - ralhou irritada, afastando-se do jovem.

Kurosaki Ichigo era o cara mais desgraçado do mundo inteiro, depois de Grimmjow, claro. Tatsuki estava tão irritada que podia sentir as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

Quando é que Ichigo iria voltar a ser como antes?

**IX**

Depois do incidente no horário de almoço, Ichigo decidiu ir para casa, já que não estava mais a fim de procurar pela loira do outro dia.

Foi até o estacionamento da KHS e pegou seu Audi TT prateado que ganhou no natal passado de seus avós.

Tatsuki Arisawa ainda era uma incógnita em sua vida. Quando estavam na oitava série eram melhores amigos.

_Melhores amigos não dormem juntos. _

Esse foi o único problema deles. Eram adolescentes excitados que não conseguiram ficar no simples ato de beijar; perderam a virgindade juntos no meio do ano. Foi estranho no começo, já que Ichigo ia para a casa dela todas as tardes, aproveitando que seus pais ficavam fora o dia inteiro. Continuaram nessa rotina mais algumas vezes e por algum motivo, as conversas entre eles iam ficando cada vez mais curtas, constrangedoras e embaraçosas. Ichigo deixou de ir todos os dias na casa dela, e quando raramente aparecia por lá, ficava apenas cinco minutos e ia embora.

No primeiro colegial, já não eram da mesma sala. Os encontros eram a cada vez menos constantes, até o dia em que ele, Kurosaki Ichigo começou a namorar com Orihime, sua melhor amiga. Claro que Tatsuki acabou brigando com ele, e claro que Orihime não sabe dessa estória toda.

Uma droga de novela mexicana que cheirava a... Purê de batata.

Estacionou o carro na imensa garagem e subiu avoado para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Abriu a porta de qualquer jeito e começou a tirar a camiseta, para depois de alguns segundos, perceber que aquele não era seu quarto.

Ouviu uma risada debochada e então viu que havia uma pessoa ali. Rindo, provavelmente, da cara dele.

**X**

**Username****:**shortcake

**Password:** aufraise

...

Do Re Mi Fa Ship

_Olá, R. | __Logout_

**Relacionados:**

- Chappy's Wonderland account ( _. __)_

...

_Apenas os leitores registrados poderão ter acesso ao conteúdo deste blog._

**Registrados:** 2544 leitores.

**On-line:** 1232 leitores.

...

**Posts (104):**

- 'Babá' 02/02/09 – 1228 e-mails.

- 'Minha vida é uma droga' 21/01/09 – 1248 e-mails.  
>- 'Karakura mês que vem' 0401/09 – 1165 e-mails.

...

...

**Caixa de entrada (854)**

- Click here to get...** (**ebay...**)** - 02/02/09 – 01:23 AM

- Chappy's Wonderland new... **(**aritan...**)** - 02/02/09 – 01:10 AM

- Rukia, precisamos nos... **(**kira_23...**)** - 02/02/09 – 01:02 AM

- Chappy's Wonderland new... **(**...**)** - 02/02/09 – 00:48 AM

...

...

**Respondendo e-mail:**

**De:**Maeda Hikari (kira_23...)

**Assunto:** Cadê vc?

Rukiaa! Cadê vc? :/

Renji me contou hoje que vc trancou sua matrícula! Pq fez isso? E ainda por cima, nem me avisou!

Aliás, estou te ligando há horas e só cai na caixa postal... Eu tô muito brava com a senhorita, viu?

Quando precisar de mim, não vai mais ter chocolate quente nem sorvete a vontade, tá?

**Resposta:**

Kari-chan, não fica chateada comigo... Eu tive que fazer isso pro bem de todo mundo, (:

Faz algumas horas que mudei pra Karakura, arranjei um emprego por aqui... Vou sentir saudades das nossas conversas, :/

**De:** Abarai Renji (zambimaru...)

**Assunto:** !

Rukiaaaaa... Vc não pode fugir pra sempre, tá entendo? Nem que eu tenha que ir até Karakura te buscar e te trazer de volta! E eu tô falando sério!

Resposta:

Haha, para com isso Renji... Vc sabe que assim vai ser melhor pra todo mundo, inclusive pra vc, seu baka!

**De:** Shiba Kaien (skaien...)

**Assunto:** Procura-se Kuchiki Rukia.

_Deletar_

_..._

_Concluir?_

_..._

_Deletado._

Ficou a ponderar sobre a tela do notebook por um tempo até terminar de mandar o último e-mail.

Rukia não fez muita coisa desde que acordou cinco horas da manhã por causa do fuso-horário. Sim, estava cansada mas não ao ponto do sono. Queria estar acordada quando Ichigo, a tal criança/adolescente, chegasse em casa. Talvez devesse tomar um banho.

Tarde demais.

Virou o rosto para ver quem havia entrado no quarto e surpreendeu-se quando viu um adolescente extremamente alto e de incríveis cabelos alaranjados entrar em seu quarto se despindo e jogando a camiseta no chão.

Rukia não conseguiu conter uma risada. E pelo olhar que estava lhe lançando agora, ele percebeu.

Err, ajuda?

_Hisana, alguma vez você desejou tanto recomeçar a vida, que no momento em que isso se realiza, nós queremos de volta o que não podemos mais ter?_

_~~/~~/~~/~~_

E aí, gostaram? Por favor, mandem reviews para eu saber se posso continuar! Obrigada, ;*_  
><em>


	2. Mon meilleur ami

**Disclaimer: **Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
>A música 'Mon Meilleur Ami' também não me pertence, mas sim à Yelle.<p>

-/-/-

Olá! Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à todos os reviews que me deixaram muito feliz! Vocês são fazem idéia do quanto me motivou a continuar essa história, e bom, aqui está o 2º capítulo!

Ahn, antes de mais nada, sobre esse capítulo, tenho uma pequena observação. Quando a Rukia escrever no blog dela, os nomes nunca vão ser citados, apenas as iniciais, por exemplo, Inoue Orihime (IO), Ichigo (I), Hisagui Shuuhei (HS) e assim por diante! Qualquer dúvida, é só falar!  
>Bom, agora uma boa leitura!<p>

-/-/-

Capítulo 02 – Mon Meilleur Ami

**l**

Nada como uma boa caminhada logo pela manhã cinzenta e fria de Karakura. Kuchiki Rukia segurava um copo de café-com-leite desnatado em uma mão, assoprando a cada cinco minutos o líquido ali dentro, enquanto lia 'Babás Iniciantes'. Carregava mais uma sacola no antebraço cheia desses livros de auto-ajuda, motivo pelo qual havia acordado cedo. Estava _realmente_ dedicada ao seu novo trabalho.

_Mentira_.

Acordou cedo para levar Ichigo até a escola, mesmo que de contragosto do próprio. Era seu trabalho afinal, assegurar-se de que ele estava lá dentro. O primeiro encontro com ele no dia anterior não foi um dos melhores. Ichigo era arrogante demais para o seu gosto.

_Primeiro conselho: Descubra mais sobre a criança que vai cuidar. Tente procurar o máximo de informações, por exemplo, o que gosta de comer, os horários que vai dormir, o que gosta de fazer no tempo livre. Adapte-se à vida dele._

Tá, talvez esses livros de auto-ajuda não fossem de tanta _ajuda_. Se existissem livros para babás de adolescente ficaria _eternamente _grata.

**Descubra mais sobre a criança que vai cuidar: **um adolescente de 17 anos arrogante e infantil.

**O que gosta de comer:** provavelmente qualquer coisa (_qualquer_ coisa).

**Os horários que vai dormir: **2h da manhã.

**O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre: **Er... Imaginava o que gostava de fazer.

**Adapte-se à vida dele: **ou seja, jogue todos os seus princípios no lixo.

Riu consigo mesma, e colocou o livro de volta a sacola, concentrando-se agora no café com leite. E só de pensar que ficou mais de quatro horas rodando aquele shopping atrás de uma livraria, suas pernas já começavam a latejar de dor. Já era meio dia, precisava voltar pra buscar Ichigo antes de ir para a casa dos Kurosaki.

Maravilha.

**ll**

_-__P__or que está rindo? – quis saber o príncipe da KHS, penetrando-a com seus olhos cor de caramelo._

_-Huh, não é nada. – Rukia mordeu o lábio, tentando se recompor. Evitou encará-lo; não gostava de ver muita pele exposta, e principalmente desse menino que lhe era familiar._

_-Quem é você? – Ichigo se abaixou para pegar a camiseta jogada no chão, e a olhou dos pés a cabeça. Um vestidinho simples, cabelos curtos e um par de olhos bonitos. É, tinha que admitir, os olhos eram lindos. Mas nada __**tão**__ diferente assim._

_-Ichigo, meu filho! – Isshin apareceu no quarto empolgado como de costume, antes mesmo que Rukia pudesse responder-lhe algo._

_No momento em que ouviu o nome, a morena sentiu os primeiros indícios de arrependimento. Huh, então era essa o adolescente, ou melhor, o inconseqüente de quem iria tomar conta?_

_Porra._

_-Fico feliz que você já conhece nossa hóspede, Rukia-chan. – Kurosaki Isshin colocou as mãos nos ombros definidos de Ichigo, e por algum motivo, achou-o um pouco tenso._

_-Nova hóspede? – como é?_

_Ficou fora só por algumas horas e quando volta já tem uma hóspede? Oi, alguém poderia lhe explicar o que está acontecendo? E por que essa nanica tinha que ficar no quarto ao lado do seu?_

_-Isso mesmo, Rukia-chan vai passar algumas temporadas aqui conosco. – afirmou, cautelosamente. – Arranjei um emprego pra ela._

_-Hm, legal. – murmurou o ruivo sem muito interesse. Contanto que ela não lhe dirige-se a palavra, não havia problema._

_Se virou para ir embora, porém Isshin o segurou onde estava._

_-O que foi agora?_

_-Não quer saber o trabalho dela? – apontou para Rukia, que olhava os pés como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo._

_-Preciso? – pelo modo como soltou um suspiro, estava ficando irritado já. O que não era tão bom assim._

_-Sim. – assegurou. – Rukia-chan vai trabalhar como babá._

_Como se Yuzu e Karin não soubessem se cuidar._

_-Vai ser a _sua_ babá. – murmurou o patriarca dos Kurosaki e Ichigo não soube o som que saiu da garganta._

_Como é que é?_

_Soltou um sorriso debochado, balançando a cabeça. Seu pai às vezes ultrapassava dos limites para fazer brincadeira. Tinha quase certeza de que ele era um velho esclerosado._

_-Ichigo. – seu pai o chamou mais uma vez quando o mesmo já estava no corredor para ir ao seu quarto. – O trabalho dela começa a partir de amanhã._

_Enrijeceu os ombros e parou de andar. É, talvez seu pai não estivesse brincado e talvez seu pai fosse mesmo um velho esclerosado. Com os dentes trincados, o nariz e o peito inflado, os olhos caramelos cintilando de raiva, virou-se para eles. É, não estavam brincando._

_Foi até seu quarto e fechou a porta com força. Tanta força que quebrou a fechadura da droga da porta. _

_*/*/*_

Com os olhos fechando a cada cinco minutos, Ichigo não resistiu e pousou a cabeça sobre o antebraço em cima da mesa. Estava na aula de literatura, e faltava muito para terminar. Sra. Nanao chegava a ser irritante quando começava a ler Lord Byron. Até que se identificava um pouco com o poeta britânico; ambos eram preguiçosos, e tinham qualquer garota aos seus pés.

_Lord Byron não era tão bonito quanto ele_.

Tá.

Aliás, por que estava nessa droga de aula? _Maldita _babá. Odiava que alguém controlasse sua vida, quanto mais uma anã de jardim como aquela, que era só cinco anos mais velha que ele. E daí que ela era bonitinha? Tinha um gênio dos diabos, além de ser autoritária.

-Kurosaki, essa é a quinta vez que chamo a sua atenção. – o mesmo levantou o rosto levemente vermelho devido a pressão com que apoiava, e abriu um sorriso maroto para a professora; suspiros eram ouvidos por metade da sala de aula.

-Espero que sorria assim para a professora da sala de detenção. – abriu a porta, e fez menção para que o jovem se retirasse.

-Sem problemas. – se levantou sem pestanejar, pegou seu material jogado pela mesa e enfiou na mochila, que agora estava por cima dos ombros.

Nanao Ise, a professora mais certinha. Pelo que constava, ninguém sabia de nenhum podre seu, muito menos reclamações de alunos. Ouviu dizer que o professor de química, Shunsui Kyouraku, tinha uma paixão antiga por ela; desde os tempos de colegial.

_Shunsui não era casado?_

Ta aí a explicação dela parecer [ou simplesmente] ser mal comida.

**lll**

Enquanto o Sr. Urahara explicava sobre a revolução industrial, Matsumoto Rangiku estudava suas unhas meticulosamente para ver se o esmalte vermelho cintilante ainda estava em condições apresentáveis na primeira carteira da segunda fileira.

Matsumoto, a repetente da sala de aula. _Três _vezes. Diziam por aí que ela dormia com o diretor da escola; grande mentira. Dormia mesmo era com o coordenador. Até descobrir que o rapaz era casado.

-O trabalho deverá ser entregue semana que vem, e vai pesar na nota final do trimestre. – de onde a loira peituda estava, tinha uma boa visão dos músculos por debaixo da blusa que o professor a sua frente possuía. Sr. Urahara não era de todo um ruim; se tirasse esse chapéu brega da cabeça, talvez melhorasse sua aparência de drogado.

De rabo-de-olho, viu Shuuhei tatear as folhas rabiscadas de seu caderno com a mente divagando. Sabia o motivo por estar tão disperso assim.

Kawaguchi Reira , prima de segundo grau.

Rangiku deu graças a Deus que, na festa, Shuuhei estava chapado demais para tentar tomar satisfações com o príncipe dos cabelos alaranjados. Apesar de achar divertido tê-lo visto fazer sexo na piscina de Shuuhei _com_ a prima _dele_, ela sabia que no fundo, as palavras de seu amigo chapado tinham algum valor.

'_Eu a amo, Rangiku... Eu a amo.'_

Conheceu Reira há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda estavam no primeiro ano do colegial; havia ido fazer algum trabalho de escola na casa de Hisagi e por coincidência, a viu sair do quarto dele só com um lençol enrolado no corpo, tentando escapar despercebida. Sabia também que Reira não era do tipo que se apaixonava; só queria se divertir, aproveitar a vida. Apesar de ainda ter seus dezesseis anos.

Não podia culpar o príncipe por ser um garoto normal e ter pulado em cima de uma menina que tirou a roupa em frente a ele. Reira _nunca_ quis nada com Hisagi, e de certa forma, isso deixava Rangiku abismada.

Um pouco decepcionada.

Se ao menos Hisagi _tentasse_ fazer algum esforço para esquecê-la.

-Copiem o que está na lousa e me entreguem as questões feitas na próxima aula, e... Rangiku? – Sr. Urahara chamou-a com um tom de voz brincalhão.

-Sim?

-Seria bom se começasse a entregar seus trabalhos, ou... Vai ser mais um ano aqui comigo. – sorriu.

É, talvez _mais_ um ano com ele não fosse tão ruim assim.

**lV**

_W__ow_.

É, foi isso o que Ichigo pensou quando ao invés de encontrar a Sra. Kachi, uma professora substituta que estava no fim da carreira, com as raízes dos cabelos esbranquiçadas, as gorduras caindo para fora da calça e a blusa larga para disfarçar os quilos a mais; e viu o seu oposto.

Ou a Sra. Kachi havia finalmente conseguido juntar um bom dinheiro para fazer uma lipoaspiração, ou era uma nova professora que estava bem diante dele.

Ichigo preferiu ficar com a segunda opção, já que, mesmo que a Sra. Kachi fizesse algumas (leiam-se várias) cirurgias, ainda ia ser a Sra. Kachi de sempre.

**Tradução:** mesmo que fizesse mil cirurgias, não ia adiantar porcaria nenhuma.

-Qual o seu nome? – indagou com a voz doce a jovem professora sentada na mesa em frente à grande lousa. Os cabelos eram negros e bem curtos, a franja caia nos olhos grandes e verdes que tinha, deixando-a mais... Provocativa?

-Hm, Kurosaki Ichigo. – sorriu, após uma longa pausa e sentou-se bem em frente a ela. Afinal, era um aluno aplicado.

Haha, era uma piada?

-Meu nome é Katsumi Sayuri, e eu sou a nova professora. – Ichigo olhou a sua volta e percebeu que não era só ele que estava todo derretido por ela. E por ser sortudo demais, de onde estava, tinha uma bela visão de seus seios. Eram razoavelmente grandes, não tanto quanto os de Orihime, mas eram perfeitos para o corpo que dela. Suas pernas também eram longas e torneadas. _Ah...!_

-Hm, o que aconteceu com a professora Kachi? – perguntou algum individuo lá atrás que Kurosaki não fez a menor questão de se virar para poder ver quem era o infeliz.

-Ela se mudou para Osaka no fim de semana. Problemas de saúde... Coitada. – meneou a cabeça, com a tristeza estampada em seu rostinho delicado.

É, e quem disse que as aulas de detenção eram tão chatas assim?

**V**

Por que Inoue utilizou o azul ao invés do rosa na capa do trabalho de física estava além de sua compreensão. O azul era bem fraquinho, tinha de estreitar bem os olhos para poder _tentar_ ler o que estava escrito. Era feio, lembrava a cor de sua calcinha na quarta série. Ou melhor, do segundo ano do colegial.

Suspirou chateada com o fracasso da cor no papel e mesmo assim entregou o trabalho ao Sr. Aizen.

-Muito bem classe, agora que todos vocês já entregaram os trabalhos, podem sair mais cedo.

Aizen Sousuke sempre foi o professor queridinho de todas as salas da KHS. Não tinha como odiá-lo; ele era gentil, bonzinho e educado demais. Não parecia nem um professor.

**Tradução:** não parecia ser tão mal comido como todos os outros.

Já do lado de fora da KHS, Inoue fora até o estacionamento e sentou-se em frente ao carro de Ichigo, esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar uma carona até sua casa, já que moravam perto um do outro. Não demorou muito tempo até o estacionamento lotar, e Shuuhei juntar-se a ela.

-Esperando pelo Ichigo? – perguntou o moreno, fitando o chão.

-É, eu estava pensando se ele podia dar uma carona até minha casa... Talvez ele não se importe. – Inoue sorriu, entrelaçando suas mãos.

Hisagi e todo mundo ali sabia muito bem que Inoue nunca conseguiu suportar bem o fim do namoro. Naquele dia, Hisagi estava por perto quando ouviu Inoue chorar baixinho escondida debaixo da mesa dos professores, para que Ichigo não a visse. Nunca lhe contou isso, achou melhor deixar que pensasse estar sozinha; se soubesse que ele, Hisagi, esteve ali o tempo todo, iria sentir-se mais humilhada do que já estava devido ao fora que levara.

-E você? – resolveu a ruiva perguntar.

Um tanto quanto idiota, já que Kurosaki Ichigo e Hisagi Shuuhei são melhores amigos desde que estavam na barriga de suas respectivas mães.

-Hm, sei lá. Por hábito, eu acho – soltou um suspiro.

Desde que Ichigo tirou sua carta da auto-escola dois anos atrás, sempre veio lhe pedir carona. Odiava caminhar, e pelo visto, sua mãe não liberava o motorista para ir buscá-lo e muito menos levá-lo para escola. O shopping era mais importante do que qualquer coisa para a Sra. Hisagi.

-Shuu-chan, - agradeça o apelido ridículo (mas que ele secretamente gostava) à Matsumoto Rangiku. – você sabe se, hm... Kurosaki-kun está...?

Inoue aumentou a força com que segurava suas duas mãos sobre as pernas cobertas por uma saia rosa cheia de babados que ganhou do irmão.

Por que as pessoas gostavam de sofrer era algo que realmente intrigava Shuuhei. E o pior era que ele mesmo fazia parte desses citados.

-Orihime... – disse num tom desaprovador. – você o conhece tanto quanto eu. Sabe que ele não namora. Só... Está se divertindo.

Se divertindo não era uma palavra que se encaixava corretamente no contexto. Apenas conveniente.

Quando viraram os rostos para o lado, viram uma figura diminuta caminhando até, pelo que aparentava, eles. Estava cheia de sacolas nas duas mãos, andando um pouco devagar devido ao peso dos livros, concluiu Shuuhei, observador como sempre.

Surpreenderam-se ainda mais quando esta parou bem em frente ao Audi TT prateado, abrindo a porta e jogando dentro dele todas as suas sacolas.

Rukia já estava cansada de carregar tanta sacola por mais ou menos uma hora. Se sua memória não fosse tão ruim, e não tivesse se perdido à caminho da escola, pouparia a dor que estava sentindo nas panturrilhas neste momento. E o tempo hoje, infelizmente, estava quente demais para o seu gosto. Limpando o suor que lhe escorria pelas têmporas, virou-se para procurar o motivo por que estava aqui. Em vez disso, deparou-se com dois pares de olhos surpresos fixados nela.

-Quem é você?

**Vl**

Colocando a mochila por cima do ombro esquerdo, Kurosaki saiu às pressas da sala de detenção assim que tocou o último sinal.

Sinceramente, odiava as salas de aula do primeiro andar. Além de todas elas serem um breu, eram pouco arejadas e tinham cheiro de mofo. Eca, odiava coisa com cheiro de mofo, lhe remetia à sua tia-avó quando usava um suéter de lã xadrez de cem anos atrás.

Ichigo decidiu então seguir atrás de seu objetivo, pelo qual saiu correndo. Precisava encontrar a Sra. Katsumi, pela qual ainda soltava suspiros.

Mas nesse momento, o único problema para ele, era o corredor, estreito demais para tantas pessoas, que chegava a ser impossível andar. E isso o irritava. Por mais que fosse alto, havia muitas pessoas tampando metade de sua visão, de modo que ficava nas pontas dos pés para ver a formosa professora substituta sentar-se em um dos bancos de madeira do lado de fora da escola.

Bagunçou levemente os cabelos alaranjados, e ajeitou a camisa branca do uniforme um pouco amassada, e relaxou também sua expressão de 'sou-um-cara-durão'. Em que sentindo a palavra 'durão' se aplicava nem ele sabia.

-ICHIGO! – o próprio quase soltou um berro quando ouviu ser chamado por alguém.

Virou-se para procurar e viu uma mão grande agitar compulsivamente do outro lado do corredor, indicando para que parasse.

Tsc, a professora podia ficar para outro dia.

-O que quer, Shinji? – indagou sem muito ânimo o morango ao ver uma cabeleira loira agitar-se no ar.

-Isso lá é jeito de se falar com os amigos? – fingiu-se ofendido, mas Ichigo ignorou-o.

Hirako Shinji era mais um daqueles que gostavam de provocar e testar a paciência dele, mas como sempre, preferia ignorá-lo ao em vez de socar-lhe o rosto ou jogar uma tinta preta naqueles cabelos loiros descoloridos que lhe dava aflição.

Shinji era também do cômite de jornalismo da KHS, cujo ocupava o posto de editor-chefe; na maioria das vezes publicavam ladainhas desinteressantes e irrelevantes para aqueles alunos fofoqueiros que Ichigo mal aguentava.

_Isso porque Ichigo na maioria das vezes encabeçava alguma coluna idiota._

-Que seja Shinji, o que quer? – Ichigo olhou novamente de relance para trás e a Sra. Katsumi já não estava mais lá, para sua infelicidade.

-Ara, por que está tão mal humorado hoje Ichi-kun? – Shinji apertou as bochechas do ruivo, com o intuito de irritá-lo. Pois bem, Ichigo agora estava irritado.

-Tsc, não toca nas minhas bochechas. – acariciou gentilmente as bochechas com movimentos circulares enquanto atravessavam o corredor em direção à saída. – E então, vai falar ou não por que tá aqui?

-Ah, ah. – Shinji abriu um largo sorriso, irritando o morango. – Ouvi as meninas do 2º B comentando sobre sua namorada estar te esperando no estacionamento.

_QUÊ?_

-Aquela desse tamanho. – o loiro indicou abaixando a mão até esta bater na cintura de Ichigo. – Etto, não sabia que agora você preferia as mais novas. – riu.

_Desse tamanho...? Desse tamanho é uma-_

-Rukia? Onde ela está? – _Tarde demais pra fugir?_

**Vll**

-Quem é você? – Orihime então decidiu que de repente, isso lhe intrigava.

Rukia, tomada pela surpresa, não conseguiu formular uma frase que não soasse tão cômica.

_Oi, eu sou Kuchiki Rukia. A nova babá do Kurosaki, prazer_.

-Qual seu nome? – Shuuhei agora decidiu que também queria saber. De alguma forma, aqueles olhos grandes azuis e cristalizados lhe eram agradáveis.

-Kuchiki... Kuchiki Rukia. – Rukia limitou-se a ficar com um sorriso quase invisível nos lábios rosados. E não, ela não estava tão curiosa assim para saber o nome dessas pessoas. Também por que não era do seu estilo falar muito. Só o essencial.

-Prazer Kuchiki-san! – para a surpresa dela, a ruiva lhe ofereceu a mão com um grande sorriso, indo de uma orelha a outra. – Meu nome é Inoue Orihime. – apontou pra si mesma após se cumprimentarem.

-E o meu é Hisagi Shuuhei. – adicionou o rapaz ao lado da menina feliz, com um tom acolhedor que agradou a babá. Pela pequena observação, Hisagi não era do tipo que falava muito. Vestia-se como qualquer jovem rico e descolado, e o rostinho bonito não podiam _não_ ser notados.

-Então, Kuchiki-san, ainda não nos disse o que-

-Ô lenhadora de Bonsai, o que está fazendo aqui? – todos viraram os rostos para onde a voz rouca e irritada vinha.

Se não fosse pelo 'lenhadora de bonsai' pouco tempo atrás, Rukia podia ter admitido que Ichigo andando até ela todo irritado o deixava bonitinho. Entretanto, como sempre foi do perfil de um Kuchiki irritar-se facilmente com tudo, o bonitinho havia virado horroroso.

-Kurosaki! Não fale desse jeito com a Ru-chan! – Hisagi protestou, mostrando-se estar ao lado de Rukia.

_Ru-chan? Hã?_

-Kurosaki-kun, o Shuu-chan tem razão. – Orihime acrescentou sorrindo, e acenou de leve para Shinji, que estava bem atrás do ruivo. Este acenou de volta, sorrindo também.

-É, _Kurosaki-kun_, não devia falar assim com a sua babá. – ops...?

_Filha de uma pu-_

-Como é que é? – Shinji, o loiro atrás de Ichigo, foi o primeiro a questionar.

-Babá? – completou Shuuhei, mordendo o lábio para não rir na frente do tão 'amigo de infância'.

-Kurosaki-kun...? – agora é que Inoue não sabia mesmo o que dizer.

-Argh! – grunhiu o ruivo, mexendo freneticamente nos cabelos. Tinha esse costume quando ficava nervoso.

Todos então pararam por um segundo e esperaram por uma resposta coerente. Ou seja, um '_não, ela só está brincando'._

-Anda, Kurosaki-_kun_. Vai deixar seus amigos esperando assim? – Rukia andou até ele, dando-lhe uma cotovelada de leve nas costelas.

Ichigo estava segurando seu ímpeto de esmagar aquela anã ao seu lado com todas as forças que tinha. Precisava ter dito na frente de todo mundo? Que agora tinha uma babá! Uma babá!

-Ok, eu explico. – tirou a mão de Shinji que estava em seu ombro e foi até o Audi TT prateado, abrindo a porta do carro. Era só o tempo de ele explicar, ligar o carro, e ir embora antes das risadas começarem. Fez um sinal discreto para que sua babá se juntasse a ele no carro, e dessa vez, ela pareceu não contrariá-lo.

Abrindo a janela do carro, praticamente cuspiu as palavras, de tão rápidas que saíram.

-Sim, ela é a babá que meu pai contratou pra mim, satisfeitos?

Ainda bem que o carro já não estava mais ali quando a sessão de risadas debochadas foram aumentando cada vez mais.

É, Ichigo... A vida não é tão perfeita assim.

**VIII**

-Fica longe do meu quarto. – avisou o ruivo quando bateu a porta consideravelmente forte.

Rukia suspirou, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Fez uma pequena trilha com as coisas que ia deixando jogadas no chão até sua cama. Ao deitar-se no colchão macio e cheiroso, permitiu-se soltar um gemido bem baixinho.

Ah, suas pernas latejavam. Não ia conseguir andar pelo resto da semana, e não, isso não é nada bom.

Rolando pela cama, pegou o primeiro livro de auto-ajuda da sacola. 'Babás, o universo das fraudas'.

É, pelo título, não seria de tanta auto-ajuda.

Sem muita vontade, Rukia abriu o livro em qualquer página. Hmm, nada de interessante... Nada de-

'_Em um relacionamento entre uma babá e a criança é sempre importante que os dois não tenham a mesma mentalidade. Por exemplo, não adianta nada continuar a cuidar de uma criança se não gosta do que faz. A criança também não vai gostar dela, e os dois acabam, sem perceberem, criando uma barreira entre eles. Além de competirem entre si para ver quem é que consegue irritar mais um ao outro._

_Por isso, é importante saber que, a babá não deve se comportar igual a uma criança. Tem que sempre saber relevar, ser repreensiva (mas não demais) e saber os limites de suas ações._

_Como toda babá [...]'_

Tá, isso talvez fosse algo interessante.

Só um pouco, bem pouco.

Mas algo a fez refletir sobre suas ações anteriores. Estava agindo igualmente ou mais infantil do que Ichigo. Não deveria ter exposto a 'relação-babá-e-nenê' para os amigos do filho de Isshin. Muito menos querer se sobressair naquela disputa um tanto quanto desnecessária.

_Rukia, o seu tempo _**já**_ foi._

Deixou para se redimir com o garoto segundos depois, após pensar claramente no que queria dizer. Foi no quarto do ruivo, procurá-lo. Bateu na porta pelo menos três vezes, mas o infeliz não queria ouvir.

Engolindo todo o constrangimento e orgulho que tinha, resolveu falar daquele jeito mesmo.

-Ichigo... Será que nós não podíamos dar uma trégua por enquanto...? Digo, eu sei que está sendo... - quando se deu conta de que a porta havia aberto sozinha, quis praticamente engolir todas aquelas palavras.

A cama estava perfeitamente organizada, o uniforme da escola jogado no chão... E a janela escancarada.

Única coisa que sentiu no momento, além da raiva, foi o vento beijar-lhe as bochechas.

**IX**

Não conhecia Karakura muito bem, mas conseguia se virar o suficiente para procurar um adolescente problemático com cabelos bem chamativos. Nesse caso, o próprio já colaborava com o suficiente. Era como um 'sinal', daqueles que se usa quando está perdido.

Um hospital, um mercado e uma lojinha de livros velhos. É, Kurosaki Ichigo, filho do dono e médico do maior hospital da cidade e o príncipe da KHS, definitivamente não iria estar em nenhum desses lugares. Lá não tinha libertinagem, drogas e bebidas.

Sem esperanças preferiu ir comprar um chocolate; o melhor anti-depressivo que conseguiu pensar no momento. Já era o primeiro dia do trabalho e nem o conseguia fazer direito. Era completamente decepcionante.

Seu pai estaria desapontado com seu fracasso. Sua mãe, Hisana e Byakuya... Se é que já não estavam desapontados com Rukia desde o momento em que ocorreram fatos, que não vinham ao caso no momento, meses atrás na faculdade.

Saiu do mercado com uma caixa do seu favorito: chocolate branco com pedaços de _cookies_.

O dia praticamente já estava por seu fim, o sol estava se pondo aos poucos. Não era como se quando voltasse para casa Ichigo fosse aparecer de repente em seu quarto, estudando ou fazendo qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, quase qualquer coisa.

-Ichigo, seu imbecil. - murmurou.

-Por que Kurosaki-kun é imbecil? - perguntou uma voz horrívelmente fina e talvez até conhecida.

Olhou para o lado, surpresa ao ver quem era. Aquela menina dos peitos enormes, uma das amigas de Ichigo. Como era seu nome mesmo...?

-Hmm, er-

-Lembra-se de mim, Kuchiki-san? - apontou para o rosto. - Orihime, Inoue Orihime, amiga do Kurosaki-kun.

-Oh sim, claro. - forçou a sorrir. - Pode me chamar de Rukia, eu até prefiro.

-Como quiser Rukia-chan, desde que me chame de Orihime também. - sorriu como sempre.

Nesses menos de três segundos de conversa, Rukia pôde perceber como a garota gostava de sorrir. Talvez ela... Talvez soubesse o paradeiro do infeliz-

-Orihime-chan... - indagou, com uma voz meiga incorporada apenas nos momentos necessários. - Por um acaso, você sabe onde o Kurosaki-kun está?

-Oh, - colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, com uma cara tão engraçadinha que Rukia sentiu vontade de rir. - acredito que não. Achei que tinha ido pra casa com você.

-É, mas... Você conhece Ichigo mais do que eu. - mordeu o lábio. - Deve saber que ele não está lidando muito bem com esse novo estilo de vida.

-Hmm... Kurosaki-kun sempre foi muito livre. - por algum motivo que intrigou Rukia,

Orihime já não sorria como antes. - Alguns pássaros preferem se refugiar em outros habitats, se é que me entende.

_Não é só ele, Orihime-chan. Eu também... E por algum motivo, não sei por quanto tempo posso fazer parte disso._

-Sabe Kuchiki-san... - começou lentamente, e dessa vez, Rukia estava interessada em ouvir. - Kurosaki-kun e eu namorávamos dois anos atrás... Acredito que tenha sido a melhor época da minha vida... - Orihime apertou as mãos. - Tenho certeza de que... Nós éramos perfeitos. Perfeitos até demais... Nunca consegui entender Kurosaki-kun completamente... Ele nunca me deixou 'entrar' em sua vida totalmente - Riu.

-Kurosaki-kun terminou comigo no meio daquele ano... Ainda não entendo o que aconteceu. O que o fez mudar, mas... Já não consigo mais acreditar que um dia Kurosaki-kun realmente gostou de mim... Como eu gosto dele.

-Orihime-chan... - Rukia pôs sua mão gentilmente sobre o ombro da ruiva e tentou lhe confortar. - Não pense em coisas desnecessárias. Não lhe faz bem... Perseguir o passado... Nunca é bom. Pra você, e pra ele... Não o conheço muito bem, mas Ichigo, por mais que seja daquele jeito... Deve pensar que você é uma pessoa muito importante pra ele... Talvez Ichigo não saiba como se desculpar pelo o que ocorreu... Mas posso tentar ajudar, ok? - ofereceu-se.

Quatro anos na faculdade foi o tempo suficiente para Rukia aceitar que o termo e o sentimento 'amor' banalizaram-se. Ninguém mais tinha aquele respeito do qual ela parecia ser a única achar importante. E naquele momento, quando os olhos castanhos de Orihime brilharam, sentiu-se um pouco feliz.

Ela não era a única ali a nadar contra a maré, mesmo que as correntezas insistissem em trazê-las de volta ao razo do mar; onde a água era mais salgada. E amarga.

**X**

**Chappy's Wonderland**

**Post Arquivos ****Anterior ****Próximo ****Perguntas**

_Livros de auto-ajuda que não ajudam_

Oi, pessoal!

**Primeiras impressões sobre **_**o bebê: **_

-Arrogante;

-Autoritário;

-Mimado;

-Irritante;

-Barulhento;

-Desdenhoso;

-Presunçoso;

-Petulante;

-E um monte de coisas do gênero.

Em um dos livros que eu comprei hoje de manhã depois de levar **I**à escola, dizia claramente:

'_Pegue um papel e uma caneta, e escreva todas suas impressões sobre o bebê. Após fazê-lo, preste muito atenção em cada característica escrita por você: por que é com base nas mesmas, que a babá vai tentar compreender, e talvez mudar o comportamento da criança. O que não é difícil._'

Ah tá que não é difícil. Só por que a autora já teve anos e anos de experiência não quer dizer que uma iniciante vai conseguir mudar alguém, de uma hora pra outra.

Além desse livro, acabei comprando mais alguns, já que sou uma consumista não muito inteligente. Na dúvida, achei melhor pegar todos da seção 'auto-ajuda' que tinham a palavra babá.

Mas o único problema é que, todos tinham um ponto de vista geral. E eles não tinham o _meu_ ponto de vista.

Estou pensando realmente em escrever um livro para babás iniciantes de adolescentes problemáticos e infantis...

Que fracasso seria... Ninguém tem uma babá em seus 17 anos de idade. Nenhum pai decente colocaria uma mulher 24 horas atrás do filho adolescente pra ver se ele fez xixi na cama e se está comendo direito...

Quer dizer, menos o sr. **KI**, claro.

'**Nunca demonstre estar irritada quando perto de uma criança, pois elas vão fazer de tudo para irritá-la ainda mais'**

Gostei dessa frase... Acho que ela se parece um pouco comigo, sabe como é.

Hoje mais tarde fui buscar **I** na escola, e sem querer conheci dois amigos deles:

**IO:**

-Fofa;

-Meiga;

-Simpática;

-Bonita;

-Um pouquinho boba;

-Ex-namorada de** I**;

-Ainda apaixonada por** I**;

**HS:**

-Típico adolescente bonitinho que adora pegar várias meninas e ficar bêbado numa noite;

-Melhor amigo de** I**;

-Menos problemático que **I**;

-Totalmente diferente de **I**, ou seja, uma pessoa muito legal;

Os dois foram atenciosos e simpáticos comigo, diferente de **I**. Argh, sério, acho que esse menino deve ter algum problema, parece que anda com um franzido permanente na testa... O que é irritante.

E não se surpreendam que mais tarde ele fugiu pela janela do quarto.

Okay, primeiro fracasso no primeiro dia de trabalho.

Acho que vou ter que me acostumar a sair todos os dias para procurá-lo... Desgraçado.

Bom, uma coisa que eu não gosto de sentir mesmo é pena... Mas quando **IO** me contou que ainda, depois de tudo o que **I** fez com ela no verão passado, ainda gosta dele, meio que senti... Compaixão? Acho que sim...

**I** é um idiota, isso sim.

E eu sou mais idiota ainda por ser babá dele.

Agora eu preciso ir dormir, e vocês também, :)

Boa noite, e por favor, quem ainda tiver uma babá, não dêem trabalho à elas... Por que elas não merecem.

**Ouvindo:** Maps_Yeah Yeah Yeahs 

**Adicionado:** 02**/**02**/**09 **–** 20**:**37 **PM ** **Posted by:**R.

_Algum dia, nee-chan, você já pensou em amar mais uma vez? E esse medo que vem junto, é normal?_

_Continua..._

_*/*/*/*/_

E entãao, o que acharam desse capítulo? Mandem muuuitos reviews, por favor!


	3. Je t'emmène avec moi

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.  
>A música 'Mon Meilleur Ami' também não me pertence, mas sim à Yelle.<p>

Ahh, estou tão feliz pessoal! Obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei tão feliz, vocês estão sempre me motivando! Por isso, decidi postar o capítulo um pouco mais cedo!  
>Aliás, pra quem tem dúvida, *Ana Paula, as frases da Rukia no final de cada capítulo é meio que, um pensamento, como se ela conversasse com a irmã... Ao desenrolar da fic, vocês vão entender mais!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 03 – Je t'emmène avec moi<span>

**l**

**Username:** shortcake

**Password:** aufraise

...

Do Re Mi Fa Ship

_Olá, R. | __Logout_

**Relacionados:**

- Chappy's Wonderland account ( _chappyswonderland blog __)_

...

_Apenas os leitores registrados poderão ter acesso ao conteúdo deste blog._

**Registrados:** 2546 leitores.

**On-line:** 1982 leitores.

...

**Posts (105):**

- Livros de auto-ajuda que não ajudam' 02/02/09 – 172 e-mails.  
>- 'Babá' 0102/09 – 1232 e-mails  
>- 'Minha vida é uma droga' 2101/09 – 148 e-mails.  
>- 'Karakura mês que vem' 0401/09 – 165 e-mails.

...

...

**Caixa de entrada (1291):**

- Chappy's Wonderland new...** (**tesuo87...**)** - 02/02/09 – 21:11 PM

- Chappy's Wonderland new... **(**aritan...**)** - 02/02/09 – 21: 09 PM

- Welcome to our site! Click... **(**bigbangvip...**)** - 02/02/09 – 21:00 PM

- Rukia, o convite pra minh... **(**hikarifreak21...**)** - 02/02/09 – 20:54 PM

...

...

**Respondendo e-mail:**

**De:** Mari Yamazaki (yamanee)**  
>Assunto:<strong>...  
>R., por favor, preciso de um conselho... Gás de cozinha ou navalha?<strong><br>Resposta:**Bom, acredito que remédios são mais eficazes, são rápidos e você nem sente! Caso sobreviva a qualquer um desses, era melhor nem ter tentando... É bobagem essa coisa de suicídio; se eu acreditasse que as coisas iriam melhorar dessa forma, então eu estaria aqui há muito tempo, (:

**De:**Kipei Nagari (kipenags)**  
>Assunto:<strong>help!  
>Descobri faz pouco tempo que vou me mudar. Também estou indo aí para Karakura! O problema é que... Na KHS já têm um príncipe, acho que o nome dele é Kurosaki Ichigo... E... Gostaria de saber se ele é gay! Obrigado.<strong><br>Resposta:**Se ele é gay? Hm... Totalmente. Meu conselho é: vai fundo nesse relacionamento!

**De:**Yagami Akira (akirocks)**  
>Assunto:<strong>(sem assunto)  
>Posso ser seu amigo?<strong><br>Resposta:**…

Foi o último e-mail que Kuchiki Rukia sentiu vontade de responder naquela tarde demasiadamente fria. O inverno ainda não era a estação do momento, mas sua chegada tão esperada se refletia na ânsia das crianças pelo primeiro floco de neve cair, ou mesmo até nas mulheres ricas da cidade comprando as novas coleções de casacos luxuosos que eram inspiradas em alguma estrela de cinema.

O fato era que, ainda era verão. Ainda estava entediante ficar em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada. A criança/adolescente mal parava em casa, e sempre que ia buscá-lo na escola, 'estranhamente' ninguém havia visto seu rosto ou o cabelo chamativo, mesmo que Rukia o levasse todos os dias no mesmo horário.

Kurosaki Isshin, disse-lhe no começo do emprego que seria difícil, e 'Conheço meu filho, se ele te der atenção é ruim. Ele vai querer alguma coisa com você. Se ele não te der atenção, é por que vai fazer como se não existisse.'

Haha, que _ótimo_!

Agora mesmo que a auto-estima que Rukia tinha, já não sabia se ainda a tinha de fato.

-Argh! - esbravejou abafadamente; consigo mesmo, claro.

Como é que não conseguia cuidar de um simples garoto? É, por que era disso mesmo que ele não passava, um garoto mimado. Um garoto mimado extremamente bonito com um senso de humor terrível. Igual ao de alguém que todos aqui sabem quem.

Rukia decidiu por fim desligar o _notebook_, já que não tinha mais ânimo pra responder mais um desses e-mails. Que mais serviam de passatempo mesmo, não que não fosse cansativo, óbvio.

Os orbes olhos azuis espiaram o tempo lá fora de relance, só pra garantir que ainda não chovia. Por sorte da pequena, não, não estava chovendo, o céu apenas estava escuro como a blusa que vestia no momento.

-Rukia-chan? - ouviu a voz fininha, e deduziu que era Yuzu. - Posso entrar?

A morena assentiu, e depois se deu conta de que ela não podia enxergar. Correu até a porta do quarto para abri-lá, tropeçando em seu tênis velho jogado no meio do caminho.

-Ah, desculpe a demora Yuzu-chan. - Rukia deu espaço para a irmã gêmea mais nova de Ichigo de entrar, porém essa hesitou. - Tem algo que eu possa ajudar?

-Um... Como eu posso dizer? - as bochechas de Yuzu queimaram com a pergunta repentina, mas assentiu de qualquer forma. - É que eu estou preparando o meu jantar, e... - apertando a barra da saia de bolinha, as palavras custavam a sair, e alto. - E eu acabei de perceber que não tinha macarrão, então... Eu até iria sair pra comprar, mas eu não posso sair da cozinha, já que a Karin-chan foi jogar futebol e, você foi a única pessoa que sobrou pra eu perguntar, já que papai também está trabalhando... - a loira apertava com força a barra do avental, tímida e com as bochechas ardendo, quase pegando fogo. - Então... Teria como Rukia-nee comprar o macarrão?

E Rukia tinha como dizer não?

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Rumores eram, até certo ponto, normais quando ainda se estava no colegial. Principalmente na Karakura High School, onde todos sabiam a vida de todos, já que a cidade era pequena, os pais amigos e toda aquela velha estória de 'vida do interior'. Ou seja, os rumores se espalhavam rapidamente. Só quem não tinha orelhas, ou era surdo, que não sabia de algum 'escândalo'.

E quem é que nunca ouviu falar no _novo _rumor do príncipe da KHS? Sim, o lindo de cabelos chamativos chamado Kurosaki Ichigo, do terceiro ano, cujo os olhos eram tão penetrantes quanto- _a-ham_, e os lábios levemente rosados, finos e tão tentadores quanto seu físico im-pe-cá-vel.

_Que rumor?_

O rumor de que agora tinha uma babá.

E, Tatsuki Arisawa, a menina do 'me-toque-e-você-fica-sem-braço', felizmente não era surda, muito menos sem orelhas; estava por dentro do assunto. E é claro que dessa vez, como a maioria das outras vezes, era mentira. _O _Kurosaki Ichigo que ela conhecia não iria ter uma babá com meio metro de altura, e tão autoritária quanto aparentava ser, refletiu a morena de cabelos curtos sentada no caixa da pequena loja de conveniência que, por um acaso, ficava bem perto da casa de Ichigo e onde passou a trabalhar meio-período fazia um mês.

Se a memória de Arisawa não estava tão ruim quanto parecia, aquela menina que passava segurando um pacote de macarrão e indo até os produtos infantis era a mesma que via todos os dias, de manhã e de tarde, junto de Ichigo e seus amigos.

Não era de toda feia; grandes olhos azuis, pele alva e um cabelo negro irrevogavelmente liso de dar inveja a qualquer menina vaidosa. Parecia uma criança, concluiu Tatsuki ao vê-la abafar um sorrisinho enquanto lia algum mangá água com açúcar. _Eca_.

Só de pensar, tinha dó da coitada. Infelizmente conhecia muito bem Ichigo. Sabia que não daria a mínima atenção à tal Kuchiki por ser tão... Pequena. Em todos os sentidos. Se ainda tivesse algo que chamasse atenção como sua amiga Orihime, ou mesmo até Matsumoto. Tudo ficaria _bem_ mais fácil.

Com um sorriso amigável no rosto, ficou a esperar pela à adolescente já próxima do caixa.

-Boa noite. - murmurou a tal Kuchiki, colocando os produtos em cima do balcão.

-Boa noite. - respondeu a filha única dos roqueiros mais esquecidos do mundo. - Hm, você é Kuchiki Rukia, certo? - arriscou puxar algum assunto.

-Oh, sou eu sim. - a morena abriu um sorriso e logo desconfiou. - Como sabe disso?

-Você é o assunto do momento na nossa escola; _todo_ mundo sabe seu nome. - Tatsuki digitalizou mais alguns produtos e finalmente, quando a curiosidade já não conseguia mais ser contida, resolveu perguntar. - É verdade que é babá de Ichigo?

-Ah, isso... - logo os orbes olhos azuis se curvaram de uma maneira estranha. Como se estivessem tristes. - Sou a babá dele sim. Conhece Ichigo?

-Ichigo? - dessa vez até ela riu. Quem é que diabos não conhecia esse menino? - Estudei com ele desde o primário.

-Hm, que estranho. - Rukia tombou a cabeça para o lado, tentando lembrar-se de algo.

-Acho que nunca te vi perto dele, ou do resto.

-É por que nós não nos falamos mais. - Tatsuki pegou o dinheiro da pequena, e logo lhe entregou o troco, junto com as compras. - Aqui, está pesado. E obrigada.

Kuchiki disse-lhe o mesmo, e antes de sair completamente, preferiu voltar. Queria perguntar, saber tudo sobre Kurosaki Ichigo. E quem melhor do que Tatsuki pra isso?

-Se não for muito rude da minha parte, mas... - mordeu os lábios rosados. - Por que vocês não se falam mais?

Então era isso. Tatsuki riu. Essa babá podia pelo menos tentar não ser tão fofinha quando perguntasse as coisas, já que ficava difícil de negar ou ser grossa.

-Muitas meninas, muitas mesmo... Pelo menos alguma vez já se sentiu atraída por Ichigo, isso é fato. - cruzou os braços ao explicar. - E comigo, que cresci junto com ele, não foi tão diferente. Eu era tão boba naquela época... - riu. - Foi na oitava série que nós, você sabe, transamos pela primeira vez. Na verdade, foi um acidente mesmo... Como meus pais viviam fora o dia inteiro, Ichigo sempre ia à minha casa pra poder passar algum tempo. E naquele dia, quando agente voltou do dojo, sem querer ele tropeçou e acabou caindo em cima de mim... E o resto, foi puro hormônio. - Tatsuki olhou de relance para Rukia e não pôde deixar de reparar como as bochechas estavam em brasa. - Depois disso, Ichigo deixou de ir à minha casa... Na escola poucas vezes falava ou sequer olhava pra mim.

-Hum.. - Rukia, ainda segurando a sacola, escutava atentamente tudo o que Tatsuki dizia, mas era difícil de acreditar no que ouvia.

-Piorou tudo quando nós entramos pra KHS... Aliás, quando ele ficou popular e esqueceu mesmo da nossa amizade. Tanto que até ano passado namorava com a minha melhor amiga.

-Inoue? - ela assentiu. - Eu não sabia disso... - pelo visto, Rukia estava arrependida da pergunta feita. - Ichigo nunca mencionou que-

-Que é um desgraçado? Se for isso, nem precisa. Só de olhar dá pra saber.

-Tatsuki-san... - ainda refletindo sobre o assunto, sentiu um tom de angústia na voz dela. Parecia tão mais melancólica do que raivosa, como as palavras de agora pouco.

-Sabe Kuchiki, - a voz de Tatsuki amoleceu um pouco mais dessa vez. - ser babá de um menino assim... Eu tenho muita dó de você.

_Eu também_, viu os lábios da mesma balbuciarem.

-Mas, se quiser, eu posso até ajudá-la com algumas coisas que dizem respeito ao Kurosaki. - sorriu.

-Obrigada- - Rukia não terminou de falar, pois o celular agora vibrava dentro da calça jeans.

Tatsuki preferiu ignorar a conversa, mas pela expressão dela, não parecia nada bom.

-Hm, eu preciso ir agora Tatsuki. E awn, obrigada. - acenou levemente, e saiu pela porta praticamente correndo; a preocupação estampada no rosto.

E quem é que não iria ficar com uma feição dessas se fosse babá de um inconseqüente como Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Era a terceira vez naquela mesma semana que Rukia tinha que sair às pressas logo depois que o telefone começava a vibrar. Não precisava olhar no identificador para ver quem era, já sabia de cor. Hisagi Shuuhei, o melhor amigo bonitinho de Kurosaki Ichigo que conheceu na semana passada, quando de passagem para buscá-lo.

As ligações eram em sua maioria sempre no mesmo horário, por volta das sete ou oito horas da noite, quando nenhum daqueles adolescentes irresponsáveis, mimados e babões conseguiam mais manter o nível do álcool estável no corpo.

Por isso que não passavam de adolescentes irresponsáveis, mimados e babões.

Rukia não demorou muito pra chegar até a casa de Hisagi; mesmo as pernas sendo pequenas, elas conseguiam marcar um ritmo maior do que de uma pessoa com pernas longas – leia-se normais – .

Ao avistar o moreno do 69 tatuado no rosto, sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Pelo menos nenhum dano físico parecia ter, muito menos o saco de batata em forma de adolescente, Ichigo, estirado no jardim da bela mansão dos pais de Shuuhei parecia ter algum arranhão.

Só a camiseta, que até essa manhã era verde claro, estava agora um verde musgo.

_No-jen-to._

-Ru-chan! Que bom que chegou. - o sóbrio, que nem estava tão sóbrio assim, acalmou. - Por que demorou?

-Hm, estava fazendo compras, tive que ir pra casa primeiro. - respondeu a menina de um metro e meio, não tão amigável pelo 'Ru-chan'. - O que aconteceu dessa vez? - amoleceu o tom de voz, ao ver Ichigo gemer baixinho por causa do vento, que cada vez mais ia ficando intenso.

-A mesma coisa de dois dias atrás. – Hisagi chutou a perna de Ichigo, e só escutaram uma risada abafada em resposta.

Estava completamente bêbado.

E chapado também. Sentia o cheiro de ambos longe, tão insuportáveis.

-Eu não acredito nisso. – levou a mãozinha até o rosto, de forma a não se conformar com o fato de que estava mais cuidando de um gambá do que de um menino de dezessete anos!

-Qual é o problema dele? - murmurou sozinha.

-Ichigo... Ele não é uma pessoa fácil. - Rukia levou os olhos até Shuuhei, e constatou que ele também parecia estar chapado. - Um dia você vai se acostumar com ele.

-O problema é, que dia? - se abaixou até o jovem mencionado agora pouco, e com um sinal, pediu para que Shuuhei a ajudasse com Ichigo até o carro que o próprio ganhou dos avós no natal retrasado.

-O dia em que você colocar alguns bons litros de silicone, e um implante de canelas. - insinuou educadamente o moreno.

Bom, oi, ele estava certo.

-Droga! - praguejou consigo mesma ao enfiar Kurosaki no automóvel. - Droga, droga, droga!

-Por que tanto 'droga'? - Shuuhei indagou ao vê-la andar de um lado para o outro, pensativa demais pra dizer outra coisa senão 'droga'.

-O que é que eu vou dizer pra família dele? Que '_Kurosaki-kun'_ resolveu sair pela _terceira_ vez no meio da semana pra se embebedar e fumar só por que ele quer _me_ ferrar? Qual vai ser a desculpa dessa vez, Shuuhei? - Rukia encostou-se na porta do carro e esperou por uma simples risada chapada, que não veio.

-Eu acho que você... Devia mais é se preocupar como chegar em casa, do que a explicação que vai ter que dar se chegar atrasada. - olhou pra Shuuhei, e pela primeira vez, depois de uma semana, percebeu como os olhos eram tão negros. Tão brilhantes.

E tão bonitos de se ver.

-Tem razão... Melhor eu ir pra casa.

-Não quer que eu leve vocês dois? - Hisagi ofereceu gentilmente.

_Ah, tá bom que eu iria preferir um bêbado chapado a eu mesma._

-Hm, acho melhor não. Obrigada de qualquer forma. - sorriu genuinamente a morena antes de entrar no carro e sair em disparada segundos após sua última sentença, sem antes dar um aceno simples ao adolescente que ficara a observá-la ir embora.

É... Ichigo sempre foi um filho da puta sortudo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Rukia fez todo o esforço que pôde para não acertar um soco na cara de Kurosaki Ichigo durante o caminho inteiro para a mansão dos Kurosaki.

Isso é, toda vez que o infeliz colocava a mão em suas pernas brancas.

Ela era uma babá, não uma prostituta, oi.

O jeito como ele enrolava ao falar algo, ou mesmo até os olhos vermelhos eram realmente engraçados. Provavelmente iria estar rindo numa hora dessas, se não fosse pelo simples detalhe de que ela era a culpada por isso.

Se ao menos conseguisse impor certos limites a Ichigo, sua vida seria tão mais tranquila... E tão mais fácil.

-Vem, vamos entrar pela porta dos fundos. - desceu do Audi TT tão rápido que Ichigo mal pôde abrir os olhos direito.

Ajudou-o a descer do carro, e cambaleando, Ichigo se apoiou no pequeno corpinho de Rukia, o que não era muito bom. Além de andar, tinha que carregar um gigante em seus ombros. Como se não bastasse a mão boba que o adolescente ali tinha.

_Ah, desgraçado... Se aproveitando da situação._

Rukia abriu a porta dos fundos com o máximo de cuidado, olhando sempre para os dois lados. Para sua sorte, os empregados estavam auxiliando Yuzu com a mesa de jantar, então não teria problema em passarem despercebidos.

Quer dizer, se Ichigo não continuasse a falar alto, claro.

-Rukiaaa...! - chamou por seu nome repetidas vezes, que até mesmo a própria cansou-se do nome lhe dado.

-Quieto Ichigo. - mesmo com a mãozinha pequena, conseguiu calar Ichigo até o quarto do mesmo. Subiram as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade, mas mesmo assim, ninguém os viu. E era isso que importava.

-Onde você... Urgh, tá me levando? - indagou levemente preocupado à Rukia, enquanto ela o fazia sentar-se na tampa do vaso sanitário de seu luxuoso banheiro.

-Hei... Hei, isso faz cócegas! - Ichigo ria instantaneamente ao toque das mãos geladas de Rukia, ao tirar as roupas de si mesmo. - Por que está tirando minhas roupas? - o sorriso maroto no rosto se formou logo após pegar a idéia errada. _Totalmente_ errada.

-Porque você vai tomar um bom banho – Rukia parou ao ver a cueca do ruivo, e decidiu que iria deixar do jeito que estava.

_OK, se acalma vaca._

Colocou Ichigo de pé com o intuíto de levá-lo sem _nenhum_ problema até a grande e espaçosa banheira, onde iria deixá-lo lá, se Deus quisesse até amanhã, quando o acordaria com um belo grito. Quer dizer, Rukia estava crente que seria tudo tão fácil assim, se não fosse pelo simples fato de que era tão pequena, e ficava exatamente bem em frente ao peito nu e branco de Ichigo, com seus músculos definidos de dar inveja a qualquer um da idade dele. E era nesses momentos que adorava odiava ser tão pequena.

Respirou fundo, e tentou conter a ardência nas bochechas. Estava agindo-de-um-jeito-que-não-era-exatamente-o-dela nesse momento, o que chegava a assustá-la com a possibilidade de pular naquele bêbado a qualquer hora.

Não era como se Rukia nunca tivesse visto um homem sem camiseta... Mas era a primeira vez que via um homem, melhor, menino sem camiseta e calça. Tá bom, era completamente constrangedor... E um pouco adorável.

Quando conseguiu mexer as pernas, Rukia o colocou, quer dizer, praticamente o jogou na banheira. Pensou em ajudá-lo, mas Ichigo era grandinho demais para tomar banho sozinho.

-Rukia? - Ichigo a chamou quando a viu virar-se para ir embora. - Você é minha babá... E dar banho no _bebê_ faz parte do trabalho. - riu, vitorioso como sempre.

Então era só nessas situações... Constrangedoras que o idiota fazia questão de indicar o tipo de relação que tinham.

Agora Rukia estava puta; o que não era boa coisa.

-Ah claro... - virou-se para ele com um sorriso tão enorme no rosto, que até o príncipe sentiu-se acuado. - Com. Todo. O. Prazer, _bebê.- _abriu a torneira de água gelada ao máximo, e se deleitou ao ouvir o gritinho saindo da boca de Ichigo.

-RUKIA!

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Ao sair do banheiro, Rukia achou melhor deixar que o 'bebê' terminasse o banho sozinho, enquanto ela iria descer as escadas e procurar pelo jantar dos dois. Se o levasse para a mesa de jantar, onde estaria a família Kurosaki inteira, provavelmente ela estaria na rua no dia seguinte. Era arriscado demais levá-lo até a comida. Mais fácil mesmo era levar a comida até ele. E depois a comida até a privada.

Ao descer o último degrau, sentiu todos os três pares de olhos colados nela, como se estivessem curiosos para saber o que estava se passando.

-Rukia-chan! - exclamou Isshin Kurosaki, um pouco preocupado. - O que estava fazendo lá em cima que demorou tanto? - um pouco preocupado, mas sempre brincalhão.

-O que ela faz da vida dela não te interessa, seu velho. - para a sorte de Rukia, Karin havia intervido a seu favor. Mas de alguma forma, sentiu que a morena sentada à mesa sabia de alguma coisa.

-Karin-chan! Não seja tão fria assim com seu papai! Vamos, me dê um-

-Saí daqui, esclerosado! - deu um murro na cadeira de Isshin, e o mesmo acabou voltando para o lugar.

-Huh, Rukia-chan... Não ligue para eles. - pediu Yuzu, a irmã gêmea de Karin, logo que o alvoroço sobre a mesa de jantar começara segundos atrás.

-Sem problemas Yuzu... - Rukia sorriu para ela, e meio que quase deixou escapar uma risadinha por conta da briga entre pai e filha.

-Cadê Ichi-nii? - indagou a loira, enquanto varria a sala com seus olhos castanhos a procura do irmão problemático.

-É que... - mordeu o lábio um pouco insegura. - ele acabou chegando um pouco tarde hoje, e disse que está muito cansado. - olhou de relance para a briguinha, e sentiu-se mais aliviada quando viu que nenhum dos dois prestava atenção do que dizia. - E como babá dele, achei melhor que levasse nosso jantar lá em cima.

-Entendo... - disse Isshin, para seu espanto. - Yuzu, peça para um dos empregados levarem o jantar lá em cima... Tenho certeza de que Ichigo deve estar _muito_ cansado. - sorriu para Rukia, o que não foi boa coisa.

Isshin sabia.

Isshin sabia que o filho dele era um bêbado drogado.

Isshin sabia de tudo isso.

Isshin com certeza ia lhe demitir.

Meu. Deus.

-B-bom, acho melhor eu subir agora. - a pequena não conseguiu disfarçar o tremor na voz, e quase cuspiu as palavras, de tão rápido que as soltou. - Obrigada.

-Velho... - foi a voz de Karin que invadiu a sala de jantar quando Rukia desapareceu das vistas de todo mundo. - Você não vai demiti-lá, vai?

Soltou uma risada, à guisa de explicação.

-Karin, Karin... - afagou os cabelos negros da filha, ainda sorrindo. - Vamos logo comer nosso jantar, antes que esfrie.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Encostou-se na porta do quarto ao fechá-la, ainda com as pernas bambas. Praticamente subiu às escadas correndo, com a sensação de que os dias dela na casa dos Kurosaki estava com os dias contados.

Iria ser demitida.

Iria ser demitida e não teria para onde ir. Tóquio?

Nunca mais. Preferia morrer do que voltar para aquele inferno. Depois de tanto custo para vir até aqui, não podia ir assim. Não podia ser demitida. E o mais importante, não queria ser demitida.

-Rukia? - a voz grossa e rouca de Ichigo invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo com que voltasse ao normal. - Você está bem?

-Hm... - quando iria dizer o 'sim, estou bem', reparou que o adolescente sentado na cama não vestia nada além de uma simples cueca samba canção azul, da cor do sutiã que ela mesma estava usando nesse momento.

Não, ela não estava bem.

-Eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. - tirou sua sapatilha preta de camurça, e instantes depois, subiu na cama kingsize do adolescente. - Me dá a toalha. - pediu gentilmente à Ichigo, e este não fez nada mais do que entregar a toalha amarela de algodão.

Quando a babá começou a secar seus cabelos ruivos, quase que deixou soltar um gemido despercebido, de tão boa que era a sensação das pequenas mãozinhas remexendo em seus cabelos de uma forma tão... Gentil. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que se sentia assim, tão confortável... Sua mãe que costumava secar seus cabelos depois do banho quando criança. Era uma sensação tão... Maternal.

Que ele pouco desfrutou.

-Ichigo...? - ouviu Rukia chamá-lo, mas não sentiu vontade de responder. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e pesados, que mal conseguia deixá-los abertos.

-Isso é bom... - murmurou, ainda com um pouco de álcool evidente em suas ações e palavras. - Das outras vezes que eu fiquei bêbado você não fez nada disso...

-Ichigo... - parou estantâneamente o que estava fazendo, e puxou o corpo de Ichigo para trás, fazendo com que a cabeça do mesmo caísse em seu colo. - Qual é o seu problema?

-Meu problema? - riu, tentando pegar uma das mechas de cabelo negro de Rukia que caía em seu rosto. - Você... Você é o meu problema.

-Pelo menos agora você foi sincero. - Rukia suspirou, e arqueou seu corpo para trás. Estava exausta. Precisava dormir, colocar as idéias no lugar. Depois procurar um lugar para ir, já que seria demitida daqui há poucas horas. Ou talvez minutos. Segundos quem sabe...

-Você é o meu problema por que é cética demais... Você e esse seus olhos... Eles me irritam... Eles me fazem querer gostar de você... E eu não quero gostar da minha babá... Não quero uma babá... É esse o meu problema.

Surpresa por ouvir isso ela não estava. Na verdade, o que a surpreendeu mais é que ele teve coragem para dizer... Finalmente.

-Obrigada Ichigo... - _me sinto menos pior agora_.

-De nada Rukia... - disse, antes de cair num sono profundo.

É... De certa forma, ela o entendia. Isso era o que a assustava.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Um pouco de curiosidade não fazia mal a ninguém, muitos menos à ela, já que como Ichigo disse, era cética demais. Além do mais, sentir uma pontada de curiosidade não era um crime, como certos pensam.

Foi o que Kuchiki Rukia pensou ao sair do quarto do príncipe da KHS, segurando um pequeno saco plástico com alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar dentro.

Com os cabelos negros por cima dos ombros finos cobertos apenas por uma blusa fina de algodão, o peito inflado e aquela sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer a qualquer momento, Rukia conseguia ainda se equilibrar em suas pernas até seu quarto, que não era longe. Aliás, era logo ao lado.

Logo após fechar a porta do quarto, teve o simples reflexo de trancá-la. Foi tão automático para ela que chegou a dar um certo medo. Não-era-como-se-ela-tivesse-cometido-algum-crime-ou-qualquer-coisa-do-gênero.

Quer dizer, ela não. Mas Ichigo...

-Droga... Esse menino. - praguejou tão baixinho que até das paredes Rukia duvidava naquele momento tão... Crítico?

-Até eu descobrir o que é, isso aqui fica comigo. - enrolou o pequeno saquinho de plástico e foi até seu armário, onde enfiou em sua bolsa de tecido leve com uma estampa completamente brega e ultrapassada.

Pelo menos ali teria a certeza de que ninguém iria descobrir onde tinha guardado, muito menos o que era. Apesar de ainda se indagar a procedência do conteúdo.

Enfim... Ichigo deve saber o que faz.

Ou não.

Rukia era do tipo de pessoa que não conseguia ficar com uma questão em sua cabeça martelando por muito tempo... Queria descobrir o que era aquilo que havia acabado de guardar, e mais... Queria mesmo era saber o que Ichigo fazia com isso.

Ainda eram dez horas... Hisagi Shuuhei não parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que dormia tão cedo.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Que Hisagi Shuuhei era apaixonado por Kawaguchi Lumi, sua prima inconseqüente de dezesseis anos, desde sempre não era novidade pra ninguém.

_Quase ninguém._

E que ela nunca deu bola pra _ninguém _também não era novidade; nem pro pobre coitado que ainda caía de amores só de sentir sua fragrância embriagante no ar. Pois é, Hisagi já era um caso perdido há muito tempo.

Mas isso não explicava a ânsia que sentiu quando recebeu uma ligação minutos atrás da babá de seu melhor amigo e príncipe da KHS, pedindo-lhe gentilmente com sua voz e jeito tão encantadores de ser para que a encontrasse em um café perto da residência dos Kurosaki.

E é claro que, como homem e não somente isso; como gentil que era, disse que ia esperá-la.

Em sua imaginação fértil poderiam ocorrer várias coisas, mas Kuchiki Rukia não parecia ser do tipo de menina que se oferecia apenas por ser oferecida. E infelizmente, ela não iria se jogar em seus braços fortes e calorosos como queria naquele momento... Não exatamente naquele momento, mas há um mês atrás, quando viu seu exorbitantes olhos azuis cristalizados e hipnotizantes pela primeira vez.

Ou então seu jeitinho nada delicado quando ia buscar por um Ichigo bêbado em sua casa, na maioria das vezes que o fato ocorria. Pois é, o próprio ruivo não sabia se deleitar dos privilégios de adquirir, mesmo que de contragosto, uma babá tão...

Excêntrica como Rukia.

Era assim que a via... Uma figura excêntrica que consegue chamar a atenção de todos por onde passar, mesmo que não se enquadre nos padrões de beleza da sociedade moderna, como Inoue Orihime; mas que causava o mesmo efeito que a ruiva era quase impossível de se negar... Não tinha como não reparar nos lábios finos e perfeitos, de uma coloração natural tão adorável como eram. Ou então na pele tão branca como porcelana, mas macia como uma nuvem.

Quando Hisagi a avistou entrar no café, preferiu se conter. De certa forma, chegava até ser divertido vê-la procurar por ele, enquanto andava na ponta dos pés, já que a altura não ajudava muito. Os demasiados olhos cristalizados varriam o estabelecimento, e já parecia dar se por vencida quando conseguiu avistar seus cabelos negros espetados.

Hisagi abriu um largo sorriso a esperar pela chegada da branquinha; um tanto... Atordoada, observou astuto como sempre.

-Esperou por muito tempo? - foi a primeira coisa que Rukia perguntou ao sentar-se em frente ao adolescente dos olhos mais impecáveis que já viu. Eram de um negro tão profundo, que chegavam a ser fúnebres, mas continuavam encantadores.

-Não, cheguei quase há pouco também. - ainda bem que a babá não sabia da fama de mentiroso mais competente da KHS que Hisagi tinha, do contrário, duvidaria da resposta recebida. Não que depois do telefonema de Rukia ele já estivesse aqui cinco minutos depois, uns quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

_Claro que não... _

-Que bom que não esperou por muito tempo... Tive que sair pelos fundos, que foi mais complicado do que eu imaginei que seria... - olhou de relance para o moreno e percebeu o jeito que ele a olhava. E decidiu que aquele olhar era... Irritante, por algum motivo. Era uma mistura de desdém com malícia.

-Ichigo deu muito trabalho? - Hisagi riu, chamando pela garçonete; essa que não demorou mais de cinco segundos pra estar com a barriga colada na mesa deles.

-Hm, digamos que sim. - Repuxou os lábios de canto, decidindo o que pedir. E Hisagi achou isso, de certa forma, encantador.

-Boa noite, já fizeram seus pedidos? - perguntou a gentil, ou nem tanto, moça de cabelos compridos encaracolados loiros e com uma blusa completamente apertada, que chegava até dar aflição de ficar muito perto. Era provável que um daqueles botões da pobre blusa iriam sair voando daqui a pouco.

-Acho que vou querer só um frappuccino de morango. - Rukia lhe entregou o cardápio, e não pôde fingir não ver como a moça olhava para Hisagi.

Era realmente cômico.

-Bom, acho que alguém aqui arranjou uma fã. - comentou ao rapaz do 69 tatuado no rosto quando a garçonete já estava a uma distância boa. Ele só riu.

_Se ela soubesse quem é que tem um monte de fãs aqui nesse lugar, não estaria tão tranquila assim._

-Então, _Ru-chan_, o que queria conversar comigo? Aposto que não me chamou aqui só por que eu sou bonitinho... Acertei?

-Sem ofensas, mas não te chamei até aqui só por que você é bonitinho. - Rukia riu quando Shuuhei fingiu-se de ofendido.

-Ofensas não aceitas. - o moreno brincou com o copo, esperando pela pequena começar a falar.

-Bom... Eu nem sei por onde começar direito. - mordeu o lábio inferior, com hesitação visível em seu rosto. - Não quero parecer ou agir precipitadamente, mas é que se eu não tirar a minha dúvida nesse momento... Eu sei que mais tarde eu posso me arrepender. - Rukia abriu sua bolsa de tecidinho fino vermelha, e retirou de lá um saquinho plástico. - Será que você pode me falar o que é exatamente isso aqui?

No momento em que a mão delicada e pequena de Rukia escorregou lentamente pela mesa sobre um saco plástico, Hisagi já tinha uma disconfiança do que poderia ser. E quando o próprio pegou o objeto não identificado em suas mãos não teve dúvidas.

-Onde você conseguiu isso aqui? - o olhar de desdém e malícia agora eram de espanto e descrença.

-Quase agora, quando eu estava saindo do quarto de Ichigo... Vi isso caído no canto do quarto... - os cristalizados olhos de Rukia já estavam com um ar de decepção. - Hisagi-

-Shuuhei, por favor. - tentou sorrir, mas estava surpreso demais.

-Okay, Shuuhei, como eu ia dizer... Você sabe o que é isso aí, não sabe?

-Ru-chan... - o rapaz soltou um suspiro, tentando formular algumas palavras coerentes. - Não faz a menor idéia do que seja isso aqui?

-Evidente que não... Ou não iria chamá-lo aqui, esqueceu? - tsc, pelo visto isso não era um método novo para atrair Hisagi à ela. Infelizmente. E pelo visto, Rukia era tão inocente quanto seu corpo e alma.

-Isso aqui é... - pegou um comprimido dentro do saco plástico para examinar melhor e sorriu. - Ecstasy. Vários deles.

_Como é que é?_

-Aqui em Karakura é normal encontrar desses comprimidos em qualquer lugar, com qualquer pessoa, inclusive entre os alunos do ensido médio... - continuou ele. - Ainda mais com Ichigo, o que não me espanta muito.

_-_Isso é algum tipo de piada? - riu sem muito humor. - Por que se for, eu não achei graça nenhuma.

-Ru-chan, você veio aqui pra saber o que era isso aqui, não foi? - tentar fazê-la enxergar a verdade era difícil, mas fazê-la reconhecer seus ímpetos era mais fácil. - Sinto muito se foi além de suas expectativas, mas... De certa forma, você desconfiava de alguma coisa, então não se sinta tão surpresa com isso.

-Me desculpe Shuuhei, não queria... - ela já não sabia mais no que pensar. Saiu de Tóquio com o intuito de ficar o mais longe possível de problemas, e restabelecer sua vida como era antes aqui em Karakura... Mas está tudo errado. - É só que... Eu não sei o que fazer numa situação dessas...

-Simples. - Hisagi abriu um sorriso tão confiante e bonito, que ela mesmo sentiu a confiança transparecer em suas palavras. - Não faça nada... É o melhor que tem a fazer nesse momento. Se pegar esses comprimidos e dedurar Ichigo a Isshin, como acha que vai ser a reação dele dali pra frente com você? Provavelmente vai ser um dia pior que o outro, até você pedir demissão...

A confiança e a certeza como aquelas palavras saíram... De alguma forma, fluíam pelo corpo de Rukia.

Já tinha decidido o que fazer.

Iria seguir os conselhos daquele tão inexperiente adolescente. E daí se ele estivesse errado? Se não fosse o melhor a fazer? Ela precisava arriscar e confiar seu trabalho nas mãos de Hisagi, e era isso o que iria fazer.

-Obrigada Shuuhei... Acho que você tem razão, de alguma forma... - ela suspirou.

-Pode confiar em mim Ru-chan, vai dar tudo certo. - o modo como falava... Chegava até ser encantador, se não fosse pela irônica contida em suas palavras.

-Espero...

Ainda bem que Rukia não fazia a menor idéia que a melhor habilidade de Hisagi Shuuhei era... Mentir.

Ficaram mais uns minutos no café, trocando idéias aleatórias sobre assuntos em comum e acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo. Já estava tarde, as pessoas precisavam dormir e quem eram aqueles dois pra relutar contra o cansaço alheio?

Rukia tirou algumas cédulas de sua carteira, mas não precisou.

-Ru-chan, hoje fica por minha conta. - disse ele com tamanha gentileza refletindo em seus olhos.

-Claro que não, eu que-

-Não é nada de mais... Além disso, foi divertido conversar com você. - sorriu.

Por mais que Kuchiki Rukia tivesse seus vinte e dois anos, ainda era uma menina ingênua por dentro. As bochechas ainda ardiam, denunciando sua pouca experiência com sutilezas do sexo oposto. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de... Cortesia. Era... Estranho. E embaraçoso.

O que a tornava ainda mais graciosa.

Definitivamente não era uma menina comum.

-Vamos, eu te levo até os Kurosaki. - ajudou Rukia a se levantar e foram os dois últimos clientes a saírem. Quem via de longe, muito de longe, acreditariam ser um casal... Bem de longe.

O Mustang GT prateado de Shuuhei, ou melhor, do pai dele, estava estacionado bem em frente ao estabelecimento. O que facilitou muito pra ele, já que a qualquer momento suas pernas bambas de tão bêbado que estava iriam denunciar que bebia até pouco tempo atrás, antes do pseudo-encontro-que-não-era-exatamente-um-pseudo-encontro com Rukia. Não fazia a menor idéia de como ela ainda não havia percebido, já que seus olhos estavam avermelhados e o cheiro de álcool que emanava de seu corpo era tão forte que qualquer um do outro lado da cidade poderia perceber.

Realmente, Rukia era inocente até demais.

Para sua sorte, era só apertar um botão que a porta se abria sozinha.

-As damas primeiro, por favor. - Shuuhei esperou pela branquinha ajeitar-se dentro do carro para poder ele fazer o mesmo. Deu a volta, e logo já se encontrava ao lado dela, com a marcha engatada e prontos para saírem... Iriam, se não fosse pela hesitação nos movimentos do adolescente.

-O que foi Shuuhei? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a babá se preocupou, e inclinou seu corpo um pouco pra frente. - Está se sentindo mal?

-Não... Eu to perfeitamente bem... - _ah tá._ - É só... Aquela mulher ali. - apontou ele para uma mulher do outro lado da rua. Estatura média, cabelos negros e curtinhos, olhos claros, pele alva e um belo corpo. _Bonita._

O que Rukia não entendia era o por que no interesse, melhor, espanto. Não estava usando nada fora do normal, só um sobretudo preto e discreto. Como se o intuito fosse passar despercebida... !

-O que tem ela? - quis saber, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade que aguçava sua mente.

-Ela... Katsumi, professora substitua de detenção... Ichigo havia me falado dela... - murmurou as palavras o jovem, ainda a pensar que a cena diante de seus olhos fosse só um delírio de bêbado. - Mas... Não pode ser.

-Ela? Uma professora? - dessa vez Rukia se permitiu rir. Cada uma... - Ela não parece nada como uma professora pra mim. Deve estar confundindo Shuuhei.

-É, deve ser. - é claro que uma professora da _Karakura High School_ não iria entrar numa limousine preta cheia de homens bêbados com suas gravatas enroladas na cabeça com mais algumas outras meninas... Como se fosse uma prostituta de luxo. Claro que...

-Não, é ela sim. Consegue ver a pulseira do braço dela? - Rukia estreitou bem seus olhos para poder enxergar alguma coisa...

-Mas o que isso tem a ver? Pode ser uma pulseira qualquer e-

-Não... Aquela ali não. - informou ele. - Na nossa escola, todos os professores substitutos devem usar uma dessas para poder entrar nos pertences da KHS...

-Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... - por mais perplexada que ela estivesse naquele momento, - Quer dizer, eu consigo... - ver a tal professora substituta aos beijos com aqueles empresários não surtiam tanto efeito quanto causariam em uma pessoa comum.

Pois bem, uma pessoa comum, não ela.

-Preciso tirar uma foto disso, ou então ninguém vai acreditar em mim. - num movimento rápido, tirou seu celular do bolso e não perdeu tempo. A foto estava tão esclarecedora quanto ver ao vivo.

-Shuuhei... - por algum motivo, a indecisão estava presente no timbre de voz da morena ao lado dele - O que você vai fazer com essa foto? Por um acaso, não está pensando em-

-Não, - riu – nunca faria uma coisa dessas... É só no caso de alguém não acreditar no que eu disser...

_Okay, então era desse tipo de pessoa que ela estava confiando?_

-Mas não precisa se preocupar, – guardou o celular, pisando no acelerador novamente – vou apagar essa foto daqui uns dias... Também por que eu não vou ter o que fazer com ela... Então...

-Assim espero. – sorriu – Se encontrarem essas fotos... Não quero nem imaginar.

-Bom, melhor irmos agora. Já está ficando tarde e nós dois precisamos acordar cedo amanhã... - constatou ele.

-Você parece tão responsável... - comentou ela, olhando a paisagem lá fora. - Por que não é assim sempre? Principalmente quando está com Ichigo?

-Digamos que ser responsável demais é... Completamente chato. E me cansa. - virou-se para Rukia e sorriu.

É, ainda era um garoto no final das contas.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Chappy's Wonderland**

_Post Arquivos Anterior Próximo Perguntas_

**Pílulas 'mágicas'**

Olá pessoal!

Estranharam minha a minha presença constante aqui nesse blog esses últimos dias? Pois é... Infelizmente vocês vão continuar se surpreendendo, por que aqui é o único lugar que eu posso verdadeiramente desabafar sobre a minha vida nada descolada.

Bom, vamos começar por ontem, ou hoje, como preferirem.

Hm, conheci outra pessoa aqui em Karakura, por incrível que pareça. Comecei a acreditar naquela frase 'o mundo é mesmo pequeno'.

Ontem à noite fui comprar umas coisinhas que **KY**, a irmã-que-parece-mais-uma-mãe de **I**, me pediu.

Quando eu já estava pagando pelas compras, descobri que a menina do caixa registrador estudava na KHS, e é meio que uma... Hm, digamos assim, ex dele?

Nunca tinha visto **AT** junto com o pessoal antes, mas depois eu entendi por que. Ou melhor, ela própria acabou por me dizendo tudo.

Ela e **I** eram melhores amigos desde... Hm, muito tempo. E, sabe aquela estória de 'amizade entre homem e mulher não existe'? Pois é, eles infelizmente tentaram provar que essa frase estava errada... Mas acho que os hormônios falaram um pouquinho mais alto.

Tudo bem, já faz quase um mês que eu conheço** I**, mas... Cada dia que passa ele consegue me surpreender mais ainda. No fundo, continua sendo uma criancinha (apesar de fazer coisas que as pobres criaturas não fariam nunca), e não sabe como se desculpar pelo pequeno deslize.

Como se dormir com outra pessoa fosse um deslize, mas enfim...

Depois **HS** pediu para eu ir buscar** I** em sua casa, por que o infeliz estava completamente bêbado. E tarado também, diga-se de passagem.

Não sei se quando eu o coloquei dentro do carro ele estava se aproveitando da situação, ou por que estava fora de si mesmo. Acho melhor que eu fique com a segunda opção, por que afinal,** I** tem nojinho de mim. E vice-versa.

Ainda continuo com o meu palpite de que ele é carente ou algo do tipo... Foi só eu enxugar os cabelos dele que ficou um pouco mais... Maleável. É, foi isso...

Eu poderia terminar meu post aqui, mas infelizmente não foi só isso o que aconteceu.

Quando eu estava saindo do quarto de **I**, encontrei algumas pílulas... As 'pílulas mágicas', como preferirem.

**HS** me contou que aqui em Karakura isso é normal entre os jovens, e principalmente **I**, que é um aspirante à delinquente.

Brincadeirinha, mas... Ainda estou completamente assustada com essa possibilidade.

Afinal, o 'ecstasy' aqui é comum.

Comum coisa nenhuma! De onde eu vim, me ensinaram a ficar longe desse tipo de coisa, e me ensinaram também a não me misturar com pessoas _desse_ tipo.

Pessoas que se assemelhavam a **I**, de quem eu mesma sou babá.

Que irônico.

Não tão irônico assim, mas... Ah, irônico sim.

De qualquer forma, não vou entregar **I** ao seu pai, tanto por que, eu já fui uma adolescente também... Não tão inconsequente como esse ruivo é, porém, eu não sou tão desumana ao ponto de não me 'sensibilizar' um pouco com a situação.

As drogas, o álcool... Fazem tudo parte de uma fase chamada 'dane-se o mundo, quero ser um rebelde que vai aproveitar a vida ao máximo até eu não poder mais', que era passageira.

Bom, pelo menos eu espero que seja.

Por falar em **HS** – depois de muito tempo -, descobri mais sobre esse menino.

É o completo oposto de **I**, e acho que é por isso que são melhores amigos.

Foi também a primeira vez que nós realmente paramos para conversar sobre qualquer coisa e... Acho que podemos ser bons amigos também. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo quer ter como melhor amigo. E** I** tem sorte.

Bom, cansei de escrever, minhas mãos estão doendo, e eu preciso descansar um pouco até **I** voltar da KHS.

Desejem me sorte!

Até amanhã, :*

**Ouvindo:** Bringing You Love_Big Bang**  
>Adicionado:<strong> 17**/**02**/**09 **–** 08**:**59 **PM ** **Posted by:**R.

_Hisana... Eu tenho medo... Medo de que quando eu chegue no fim, não tenha alguém para me segurar quando eu cair. Você vai estar lá?_

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, além de safado esse Ichigo também é drogadinho? Haha, me digam o que acharam do capítulo! Não esqueçam dos reviews, quero saber a opinião de vocês! Obrigada, ;*<em>


	4. Partou oì je suis

Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo. A música 'Mon Meilleur Ami' também não me pertence, mas sim à Yele.

Boooom, estou tentando postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível! E felizmente, essa semana tirei uma folga e consegui terminar o capítulo 4!  
>Como sempre, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer aos meus leitores lindos! Obrigada pelos reviews, eles me emocionam toda vez que os leio! Obrigada mesmo, espero que gostem!<br>Ahn, a respeito da fic, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisinhas!  
>-Sim, o shipper principal é IchigoxRukia, pode não parecer agora, mas é sim! No decorrer dos capítulos vocês vão perceber, é que eu queria dar ênfase na amizade entre os dois para poder desenvolver algo romântico, (:<br>-Bom, é isso! Espero que gostem e mandem váaaarios reviews, haha!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 04 – Partou oì je suis<span>

**I**

Aniversário é, de fato, uma data importante. Tem uns que ligam, outros que fingem não se importar mas que no fundo desejam que aquele dia chegue o mais rápido possível, e aqueles que nem se lembram que dia nasceram. Em geral, guarda tantas expectativas quanto o ano novo ou o natal; quem sabe até mais.

Mas a espera parece ser sempre tão demasiadamente longa que, quando finalmente o dia mais importante chega, vai-se embora num piscar de olhos. É tudo tão rápido que... Fazia alguma diferença na vida, com exceção das novas rugas na face e as novas saliências do corpo, esse dia _tão_ importante?

Para Arisawa Tatsuki não importava tanto assim... Ela não se importava totalmente.

Não era todo dia que se completava dezoito anos, a idade proibida. Bom, não pra ela.

Dezoito anos sempre foi _a_ idade entre os adolescentes; talvez por que não precisassem esconder de seus pais que bebiam feito gambás, e que quando levassem sermão pudessem dizer 'eu sou maior de idade, faço o que quero e quando quero'. Hm... Não era bem assim. Não era como se eles realmente fossem se auto-sustentar. A prepotência os impede de tal coisa.

Aliás, comemorar o avanço da idade ainda era uma incógnita para ela própria, tanto por que, ficar cada vez mais próximo da velhice é tão legal assim como todo mundo fazia parecer ser? Pelo menos pra ela não, de jeito nenhum.

Seu próprio quarto, percebeu ela logo que abriu os olhos pela primeira vez naquela manhã de verão, estava pesteado de flores que até ontem não existiam, e como davam cor ao ambiente... Masculino.

Definitivamente, flores eram... Piegas demais. Não gostava da sensação delas ali em seu quarto, que mais parecia um jardim botânico agora. Davam um aspecto de 'quarto-dos-sonhos-de-qualquer-menina', o que era extremamente irritante. Não que ela não fosse menina, mas gostava de coisas mais... Er, menos felizes?

Tinha um cartão junto das flores, e em cima de sua escrivaninha que se situava abaixo da janela, havia uma bandeja enorme posta com panquecas doces, uvas e café com chantilly que ela tanto adorava. E que agora não existiam mais, pois havia devorado tudo.

O cartão... Bom, tinha jogado no lixo do banheiro também há muito tempo. Cansou-se de guardar aqueles pedaços de papeis sem sentimento algum.

Mais tarde iria dar as flores à Orihime, já que ela provavelmente não vai deixá-la jogar todas essas _coisas_ no lixo também.

E não, ela não estava decepcionada por não receber abraços de seus pais. Eles não são tão importantes assim. De 18 aniversários, só lembrava-se de tê-los por perto em 6. Tatsuki já estava acostumada.

E era esse o problema.

...

"_Filha, feliz aniversário. Vamos chegar tarde hoje, não precisa nos esperar. Tem bolo e refrigerante, chame Orihime para passar o dia com você."_

...

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

-Se eu fiquei decepcionado? - sim – Não, já me acostumei... Então podemos nos encontrar amanhã... Não precisa se desculpar, já disse... Okay, se cuida.

Fechou o celular e guardou-o no bolso dianteiro da calça jeans azul escuro que usava.

Ishida Uryuu não estava tão chateado assim por não poder encontrar sua 'ainda-não-definida-namorada'. Como dito anteriormente, já havia se acostumado a ser deixado como um segundo plano na vida dela. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Gostava daquele jeitinho como os olhos verdes brilhavam, e dos cabelos macios e cheirosos.

Se não fosse por isso, a teria deixado há muito tempo atrás; foi no verão passado que a conheceu, em uma dessas reuniões enfadonhas de negócios cheias de pessoas nada interessantes... Quer dizer, com exceções, claro. Na ocasião, sua... 'Ainda-não-definida-namorada' estava acompanhada de um amigo de seu próprio pai. Porém, o jeito com que aqueles olhos verdes o encaravam fizeram com que Ishida a tirasse daquele velho.

Caso a parte, ninguém sabia sobre seu relacionamento na KHS. Era muito discreto nesses aspectos, diferente de Kurosaki Ichigo e Hisagi Shuuhei, amigos de infância.

-Oe, Ishida! - viu uma mão grande acenar por entre a multidão de pessoas no corredor estreito da KHS e deduziu ser um de seus amigos. - Não sabia que tinha voltado de viagem. - logo, a mão estendida já repousava em seu ombro e o puxava para um abraço _viril_. - Achei que era para irmos te buscar no aeroporto...

-É, mas eu preferi voltar antes. - ele não, mas sim sua namorada. Voltaram hoje pela manhã de Okinawa, onde passaram duas semanas inteiras agarrados. - Cadê o imprestável do Kurosaki? Pegando alguma menina por aí? - brincou ele, enquanto dirigiam-se para a sala de aula.

-Que nada, ele já tá lá dentro. - apontou para a cabeleira nada chamativa do príncipe e logo depois explicou ao amigo recém chegado. - É que ele tá de ressaca.

-Pelo visto, as coisas mudaram bastante nessas duas semanas que eu fiquei fora. - ajeitou os óculos, e junto a Hisagi, adentraram a sala de aula, imersos aos suspiros de boa parte das meninas.

-Se fosse em outra época, nunca que Ichigo iria vir à escola depois de uma noite... Er, agitada. - concluiu o adolescente dos cabelos arrepiados.

-Ou Kurosaki-san o trouxe a força, o que acho pouco provável, ou... Ele tá criando algum juízo nessa cabeça oca. - Ishida deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça de Ichigo, e este só resmungou em resposta, sonolento demais para revidar.

-É bom te ver também Ishida. - Ichigo murmurou.

-Nenhum dos dois. - Hisagi riu, voltando ao amigo acordado - Como eu posso dizer? Ichigo agora tem uma... Babá.

-Ah sim... Uma o que? - desde quando eram pequenos, Ichigo sempre foi o que chamou mais atenção. Era o mais bonitinho, o mais mimado e o mais problemático. Ishida já até havia se acostumado com a sensação de que não podia se impressionar mais com o que estava relacionado ao príncipe da KHS. Mas pelo visto, agora sim ele estava completamente surpreso.

-Aquela desgraçada... Lenhadora de-

-É, uma babá... - Hisagi interrompeu os xingamentos abafados que vinham do ruivo e logo continuou. - O nome dela é Kuchiki Rukia, parece familiar, não é?

-Hm, já ouvi falar desse nome também... Kuchiki. - devia ter ouvido em um dos comentários de seu pai, o que ele fazia de tudo para evitar. - Quem diria hein Kurosaki? Uma babá!

-Aquilo não é uma babá, e sim um demônio! - exclamou em alto e bom som, o que fez com que algumas pessoas se virassem para trás assustadas com a agressividade evidente na voz de Ichigo.

-Agora entendi por que parece odiá-la tanto... É por que ela já tem idade, acertei? - e logo Ishida emendou – E é acima do peso, grande e usa dentadura-

-Cala a boca, infeliz! - agora Ichigo parecia estar bem acordado. O rosto, que antes estava colado na carteira, estava levemente avermelhado. Talvez fossem rubores.

Rukia estava longe de ser velha, muito menos acima do peso, grande e com dentaduras. Na verdade, era o oposto disso. No fundo, por mais que ele próprio não quisesse admitir, sua babá tinha alguma coisa intrigante. Não era como se ele não tivesse reparado em como eram delicados os pés dela, e as mãos também... Ou como a pele branca parecia ser macia, os cabelos negros cheirosos e-

-Agora eu concordo com ele... - Hisagi colocou-se novamente na conversa, alternando em olhar o professor ou as pernas de alguma menina sentada em sua frente. - Ruu-chan é_ totalmente_ diferente de como você está pensando... Acho que ela deve ter no máximo... Uns 22 anos.

-Ah, então agora eu entendi por que você, Kurosaki, parece estar tão frustrado! - Ishida agora tinha uma idéia. - Aposto que ela não quis nada com você e-

-Não é nada disso! - era incrível como Ichigo conseguia se irritar tão facilmente – Além do mais, ela é feia. Parece que ainda tá num jardim de infância, de tão subdesenvolvida que é...

-Mas eu ainda acho ela bonita. - Hisagi comentou, alheio as reações de Ichigo, que ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Shuuhei... Você não tá dando em cima da minha babá... Não é? - quis saber o ruivo, ainda em choque. Sua babá e seu melhor amigo, ah! Não havia coisa _pior_ do que isso.

-Claro que não... - fez um muxoxo – Ela só é legal, e eu não acho ela feia... Algum problema?

-Acho que alguém aqui tá com-

-Nem ouse terminar a senteça Ishida, seu maldito. - ameaçou o príncipe da KHS – Ela não é nada legal e ela também não é feia... Ela é pior do que isso.

-Só por que ela é magrinha e não tem muito... Seio? - Hisagi riu, dando-se conta de como o amigo podia ser tão prepotente em certos aspectos. Como se seios influenciasse na beleza de alguém.

-Claro que não... Só acho que ela é o demônio em forma de gente... Só isso. - Ichigo cruzou os braços irritado, a fim de defender seus pensamentos. Mas estava difícil – Semana passada ela me fez correr dois quarteirões quatro vezes e depois me fez ajudar ela a arrumar aquela droga de quarto onde vai ficar...

-Semana passada ela também quase perdeu o emprego por sua culpa, Ichigo. - agora é que Ishida estava mais interessado. - Teve que ir te buscar três vezes na minha casa por que... Alguém, não sei, ficou bêbado e sem condições de voltar sozinho... Isso por que fugiu de casa também... Acha que é fácil pra ela acompanhar seu ritmo, _príncipe_?

O tom da voz de Shuuhei era de repreensão. Mas, quem é que ele achava que era mesmo para dar sermão em alguém? Se Ichigo era inconseqüente como sabia que era, então seu melhor amigo de infância não ficava tão distante assim. E isso começava a incomodá-lo, como se estivesse se sentindo não só censurado em sua própria casa, como também na escola, o único lugar onde conseguia ficar longe daquela babá-demônio.

-Ela que se acostume, não foi ela quem aceitou o emprego? Então... Que agüente as conseqüências. - deu de ombros o ruivo. Hoje não era um dia bom, e não queria piorá-lo ainda mais. - Será que podemos mudar de assunto? Como se eu não passasse tempo o suficiente com aquela demônio, nós ainda vamos ficar gastando saliva falando dela quando finalmente eu consigo ficar livre? - Ichigo estava praticamente implorando aos amigos.

Os dois amigos assentiram, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Alguns minutos...

-Ishida... Qual foi o motivo da viagem? - Shuuhei questionou curioso, não desviando os olhos da lousa.

Era esse tipo de pergunta que Ishida mais odiava. Não somente por ser pessoal demais, mas também por que... Não queria que sua vida ficasse espalhando de boca em boca pela escola inteira; era tímido e reservado demais para querer chamar atenção com esses tipos de detalhes. _Detalhes?_

Mas... Quando se tem amigos como Kurosaki Ichigo e Hisagi Shuuhei, não tem como se esconder algo por muito tempo. Eles sempre davam um jeito de descobrir seus segredos, de um jeito ou de outro. O que era extremamente irritante, _e_ desnecessário para o conhecimento deles, claro.

Então preferiu ficar calado. Não era como se daqui a cinco minutos eles não tivessem adivinhado.

-Por um acaso... - os lábios perfeitos de Ichigo curvaram-se em um sorriso malicioso e logo o outro amigo fez o mesmo. - Você não viajou sozinho, certo? - quando Ishida preferiu continuar calado, o sorriso de ambos já estava maior do que antes, fazendo com que as bochechas do mesmo ficassem levemente avermelhadas.

Que menino que ainda corava com seus dezessete anos?

-Ishida, seu malvado... Nem contou pra gente que tinha alguém... - logo, o amigo citado fechou os olhos, irritado, esperando pela pergunta mais óbvia. - Quem é?

-Vocês não conhecessem. - ah não? - Ela é... Mais velha. - admitiu, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras.

Na cabeça de Shuuhei era difícil imaginar que seu amigo de infância, Ishida, que sempre foi um menino tímido, nada simpático e uma das pessoas mais reservadas que conhecia estivesse saindo com uma mulher mais velha que ele. Que o próprio saiba, Ishida ainda morria de amores por Orihime, desde que a viu no primeiro dia de aula dois anos atrás. Então, como é que ele conheceu essa tal mulher? E como Ishida mudou assim, tão de repente que eles nem perceberam?

Talvez estivessem ocupados demais com bebidas, festas e-

-Se ela é mais velha... E você diz que nós não a conhecemos, então é por que definitivamente, nós sabemos quem é... - Ichigo deduziu, astuto como sempre.

É, pelo raciocínio de Ishida, eles não demoraram mais do que três minutos para lhe arrancarem tudo. Da última vez ficaram três dias tentando, quando _ele_ cedeu e acabou contando.

-Não sei por que eu ainda tento esconder essas coisas de vocês. - murmurou um Ishida irritado, e mais irritado ainda quando percebeu que os dois riam igual dois chapados.

-Amigos servem pra isso Uryuu! - Shuuhei sorriu. - Mas falando sério... Achei que ainda gostasse da Hime-chan...

-Eu nunca disse que não... Gosto mais dela. - as bochechas agora ardiam mais ainda, e tomavam conta do rosto fino e belo que Ishida tinha. - Sabe que o problema não é comigo...

Ichigo desviou os olhos castanho-claro para qualquer ponto da sala, menos para os olhos azuis do amigo. Como se não tivessem superado _esse _problema há muito tempo atrás.

Lembrava-se até hoje do primeiro dia dos três na KHS. Foi tudo tão... Diferente do que estavam acostumados; foi tudo tão divertido. Ichigo já era um ponto de referência naquela época, talvez pelos cabelos chamativos ou pela beleza que conquistava qualquer pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher. Ambos queriam um Kurosaki Ichigo para si.

Pensar que várias meninas de qualquer idade corriam atrás do ruivo não era besteira, era a pura verdade. Era a pura verdade também que, no início, ele não estava nem aí para elas. Ainda era demasiadamente tímido comparado aos outros alunos, e, popularidade nunca foi uma coisa que ele precisou ir atrás. Ela é que vinha de livre e espontânea vontade. O que incomodava até certo ponto.

Depois de dois meses tentando se adaptar a vida de 'príncipe-da-KHS', apelido que recebeu no terceiro dia de aula e que ele desgostava bastante, Ichigo já conseguia conciliar seus estudos, o que era sua prioridade, com um pouco de diversão. Já que era _o _Kurosaki Ichigo, tinha passe livre para qualquer festa; principalmente dos veteranos, que diziam ser mais divertido.

E foi em uma dessas festas que conheceu Inoue Orihime. Quer dizer, já a conhecia de vista antes, mas foi a primeira vez que conseguiram trocar algumas palavras. Talvez o jeito tímido com que falava, ou a meiguice e douçura em sua voz que o tivesse cativado à primeiro momento. Depois foi a sua beleza; os cabelos longos e perfumados que eram aqueles ruivos deixavam o pobre Ichigo encantado. Inoue não era como as outras meninas da KHS que se jogavam em sua frente, abriam a blusa e tentavam agarrá-lo a qualquer custo.

Começaram a namorar depois de algumas semanas, e já eram considerados o casal de ouro do colégio. Eram lindos, inteligentes e ricos. Precisava de mais alguma coisa para serem invejados?

Bom, sim.

Infelizmente, encantamento é um sentimento passageiro. Pelo menos para Ichigo, que já não conseguia mais olhar a namorada com os mesmos olhos. Porém, o mais importante... O que faltava ali era cumplicidade, e consequentemente, amor. Quer dizer, havia amor, claro que sim! Mas... Amor de irmão, amor de amigo; não era a mesma coisa que um amor avassalador daqueles em que Shakespeare o fez acreditar que existiam com seus poemas.

E ouvir a confissão de uma paixão platônica que Ishida nutria por sua namorada, completamente bêbado em uma das festas dos terceiranistas, piorou a situação. Foi como jogar um balde de água fria, cheia de cubos de gelo e mais alguns flocos de neve em cima de Ichigo. O que ele ia fazer?

A única coisa que já pretendia fazer há muito tempo, mas com um certo empurrãozinho sem pretensão do amigo. Terminou com Inoue usando as palavras mais... Indelicadas e talvez até menos sensíveis que alguém podia proferir.

'_Desculpe Inoue... Acho que não... Para falar a verdade, acho que eu nunca gostei de você como... Como namorada, e sim como amiga... Desculpe.'_

Tá, isso foi _muito_ insensível... Mas, era válido lembrar que Ichigo não era a delicadeza em pessoa na época; tanto por que, só de revolver o passado o fazia sentir-se para baixo. E odiava isso; odiava a sensação de culpa do subconsciente, a sensação de toda vez que quando via Inoue lhe faltava o ar... Faltavam as palavras. Mesmo que pequenas elas fossem; seriam singelas de alguma maneira.

-Oe, Ichigo... Tá me ouvindo? - quis Hisagi saber depois de permanecerem em um silêncio completamente constrangedor.

-Ah, - não – uhum.

-Como Ishida ia dizendo... Qual é o nome da mulher misteriosa, hein? - o moreno insistia; era como se pedisse um doce à sua mãe quando iam ao supermercado.

Depois de segundos, que se passaram tão rapidamente, que Ishida resolveu finalmente falar. A insistência de ambas as partes já começava a perturbá-lo... O que ele sempre odiou. Só resolveu que iria falar agora pois da última vez, seus cadernos, livros e algumas peças de roupas começaram a desaparecer 'misteriosamente'.

-O nome dela é-

-Sinto muito atrapalhar os três no fundo, mas... Eu adoraria se pudessem deixar eu fazer o meu trabalho sem _nenhum_ problema. - pediu gentilmente a Sr. Unohana, professora de geografia. Ela era tão gentil que chegava a ser estranho. O sorriso... Era assustador.

Os três nada disseram, apenas concordaram mutuamente em silêncio com o pedido lhes feito.

Se geografia era uma das matérias que mais odiava... Agora era uma das preferidas de Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Olhava atentamente o modo do lápis mover-se sobre o papel pautado e sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Ser inteligente era uma coisa que realmente diferenciava uma pessoa da outra. E ser duplamente, ou quem sabe até mais, era melhor ainda. Shigure Senna era um gênio.

Ou um demônio, como preferir.

A aula de geometria havia acabado há um tempo; os corredores da escola estavam vazios graças a pressa com que os alunos saíam para a área de convivência no primeiro andar atrás de comida, e só restavam poucos professores. Sentada sobre a mesa da sala de aula, que se identificava ao lado da janela, no canto esquerdo, as mãos ficavam sobre as pernas brancas e roliças cobertas pelo tecido fino cor de grafite que era a saia do uniforme de inverno. Comportava-se como uma verdadeira dama.

_Mesmo?_

Damas não eram oportunistas, chantagistas e egoístas como ela. Além de várias outras coisas. Estava ali, esperando por seu trabalho de matemática ser concluído para então, poder voltar para casa e de lá, para o shopping. Ver a cor deixada pelo lápis sobre a folha tinha uma sensação tão prazerosa... Prazerosa por que não era ela quem estava a fazê-lo, e sim, se não o seu próprio professor. Com certeza iria tirar um dez.

Hã?

Há dois meses atrás, nesse mesmo horário, Senna era a única que ainda estava na sala de aula, esperando para que a tempestade que ocorria do lado de fora se acalmasse para então, poder voltar para sua mansão. Os trovões eram tão ensurdecedores ao ponto de parecer não ter ninguém mais no corredor. Quer dizer, sempre diziam que os diabos são capazes de tudo. De até mesmo, debaixo daquele desastre natural que ocorria, ouvir sussurros e risos abafados na sala ao lado.

Lá estava seu _querido_ professor, o Sr. Tetsuo com os braços em volta da cintura esbelta e bem tonificada da professora de educação física, a sra. Kitushi. Okay, ela já sabia que aqueles dois tinham alguma coisa. Mas ver a prova ao vivo era uma coisa totalmente diferente. E como Senna era inteligente, sabia se aproveitar bem da situação quando lhe convinha. Pois bem, nesse caso...

Nesse caso ele não fez nenhuma objeção quanto ao requerimento da tão amável aluna quanto concluir seu trabalho de matemática. Mesmo se o sr. Tetsuo tentasse protestar, Senna também já tinha várias copias da foto que tirou no dia em seu computador.

No contrato da KHS estava _explicitamente_ claro:

'_Não é permitido qualquer tipo de relacionamento com finalidade amorosa entre os professores. Quem desrespeitar esta cláusula poderá ter seu diploma suspenso, além de ser demitido por justa causa e também deverá pagar uma multa à Academia Karakura High School.' _

Por isso diziam que os mais inteligentes são os que sempre prevalecem.

-Shigure-san... O trabalho. - agitou a folha cor de rosa no ar a fim de chamar a atenção da tão _aplicada_ aluna. Esta não fez nenhum gesto de remorso pela chantagem, muito menos pareceu estar envergonhada do que fazia. Pelo contrário; o sorriso era largo e cheio de satisfação, as bochechas coravam de excitamento e a crueldade brilhava em seus olhos cor de âmbar. É, Senna era um caso perdido há muito tempo.

-Muito obrigada professor. - como ela fazia para agir daquele jeito tão dissimulado ninguém sabia como e que técnica ela usava. Mas que parecia ser tão inocente com aquele rostinho...

-Ahn... - o professor coçou a cabeça nada amigavelmente, e logo estendeu a mão cheia de calos e suja de giz em direção a adolescente. - Nosso combinado...

-Oh, já ia me esquecendo. - sorriu, virando-se com toda sua graça para sua bolsa. De lá, tirou um CD cor de rosa também. - Não precisa se preocupar professor... Essas fotos já foram deletadas do meu computador. - fez menção de entregá-lo, e quando o impaciente professor tentou tomar-lhe o objeto das mãos, Senna recuou sagaz. - Ainda não...

-Como assim ainda não? - o professor indgnou-se com as palavras. - Tem mais?

-Tem isso aqui. - remexeu em seus materiais jogados dentro da bolsa de couro distorcido edição limitada Marc by Marc Jacobs que comprara na semana passada, em Milão. - O gabarito... Já achei que tinha se esquecido.

-Ah, ainda tem isso... - dessa vez, quando pegou a folha e o CD, Senna não recuou. Ela não era tão má assim...

_Ah tá_.

-Foi muito útil negociar com o senhor. - balançou suas pernas com o intuito de colocar-se no chão, e quando o fez, saiu satisfeita. Sua nota pelo resto do ano já estava garantida.

Senna tinha os cabelos negros preso em um coque sofisticado, deixando à mostra seus olhos cor de âmbar e os lábios rosados feito pêssego lambuzados de seu _gloss_ Lâncome sabor baunilha. Atualmente, nenhuma menina da KHS havia conseguido imitar aquele penteado e aquela maquiagem... _Ainda._ E era por isso que estava usando-os. Combinava com ela, e com seu jeitinho de princesinha. Mesmo sendo o completo oposto disso.

Passou pela sala dos professores, enquanto ia em direção a área de convivência procurar por Yuna ou Mika, e ao fazê-lo, recebeu um olhar estranho da professora de educação física. Tinha os olhos estreitos, como se estivesse fuzilando-a só com os mesmos. Senna sorriu levemente e acenou, como uma boa e educada aluna que era.

As bochechas da Sra. Kitushi inflamaram, provavelmente de raiva, e antes que pudesse fazer algo, fechou a porta com tanta força que o estrondo percorreu o corredor inteiro.

Reações deste tipo que divertiam Senna de modo que, às vezes, as chantagens que fazia não eram nem pelas suas notas. E sim, pelo seu bel prazer em destruir o relacionamento de algumas pessoas.

Sabe como é, só para sair daquele _tédio_.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

A aula de educação física em si não era tão legal quanto os meninos faziam parecer ser. O legal mesmo era o final dela, quando todos eles iam para o vestiário todos suados, com as camisetas coladas no corpo, e a bela visão que proporcionavam para as meninas da KHS. Em especial, o terceiro D.

O terceiro _D_ era repleto de beldades. Bom, só de se ter o príncipe dos cabelos ruivos já era uma dádiva; melhor ainda era quando ainda tinha o capitão do time de futebol da KHS, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Um verdadeiro contraste de azul e laranja, que, apesar de saírem faíscas, as garotas _a-ma-vam_. Mas infelizmente elas não podiam entrar no vestiário para ver o que acontecia lá dentro.

Grimmjow já havia terminado seu banho, e usava só uma toalha em volta da cintura fina. No jogo de hoje tinha marcado três gols, o artilheiro. Provavelmente o artilheiro do campeonato esse ano também. Coisa que Kurosaki Ichigo não iria ser nunca, já que nem correr direito ele sabia. Era um verdadeiro desastre no esporte; melhor pra ele. As garotas pareciam apreciar mais os atletas que os babacas.

Será?

E uma coisa que Grimmjow adorava fazer era provocar. Um de seus hobbies favoritos, para falar a verdade. E seu alvo era sempre o mesmo ruivo que, por algum motivo, sempre lhe tirava do sério com aquela arrogância do tamanho do mundo.

Como se a dele própria não fosse do mesmo tamanho, talvez até maior.

-Fiquei sabendo que, - começou ele, aproveitando que a maioria dos rapazes ainda estavam se trocando, e seriam uma boa platéia. - agora alguém aqui tem uma babá.

Ichigo, que já tinha colocado sua calça jeans Ralph Lauren preta e justa, preparava-se para colocar uma camisa limpa quando escutou o comentário desnecessário do capitão, e as risadas que vieram logo em seguida.

Ishida que estava bem ao seu lado não deu a mínima, já que sabia que daqui a pouco iria ter que tirar alguém dali antes que houvesse de fato uma _outra_ briga.

Já Shuuhei, que estava tão compenetrado na foto que havia tirado há duas semanas atrás da professora Sayuri, resolveu deixar seu celular de lado e prestar atenção na provocação.

-Uma babá! - continuou Grimmjow. - O otário precisa de uma babá por que não sabe tomar banho sozinho, comer sozinho, dormir sozinho por que a mamãe-

-Mais uma palavra... - Ichigo interrompeu, com a voz serena, mas com um misto de severidade. - Mais uma palavra e eu quebro a sua cara de _novo_.

-Ichigo... - Ishida tentou acalmar o amigo, porém, esse já não iria escutar mais nada. O modo como os olhos cor de mármore encaravam o rival... Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. E não havia mais nada que poderia ele, Ishida, fazer para parar aquela briga desnecessária.

-Quebrar a minha cara _de novo_? - Grimmjow riu desdenhoso, e deu alguns passos em direção ao ruivo. Os outros atletas continuaram intactos, já que, as brigas entre aqueles dois eram sempre divertidas. - Será mesmo? Será que consegue fazer isso, ou também precisa de uma babá-

Que Ichigo não era a paciência em pessoa não era novidade. E que ele não esperou nem mais um segundo para pular no pescoço daquele ali à sua frente também não foi novidade, principalmente quando dizia um 'babá' daquela maneira. Irritava-o ao ponto de querer ainda mais arrebentar aquele sorriso largo que Grimmjow sempre ostentava.

-Ichigo! - Shuuhei colocou-se entre os dois, segurando os ombros do ruivo, antes que acontecesse algo e todos ali levassem uma suspensão.

-Me solta Shuuhei! Eu vou-

-Você não vai fazer nada Kurosaki. - Ishida já tinha fechado seu armário, e agora puxava Ichigo pelo braço. - Não vale a pena sujar suas mãos por nada.

Ichigo então, hesitou por um momento. O rosto queimava de raiva, os olhos estavam estreitos, com a determinação estampada. Determinação de quê, exatamente?

-Que foi Kurosaki? - Grimmjow continuou a cutucar o ego do príncipe. - Agora que sua babá não tá aqui pra te proteger, vão ser os seus amigos os-

Toda a hesitação de Ichigo foi por água abaixo, e nem mesmo Hisagi, que estava a sua frente, conseguiu segurar o soco certeiro de Ichigo no queixo largo de Grimmjow. Este por sua vez já estava pronto para revidar quando Ishida fez sinal para que os atletas separassem os dois.

-Tsc, mal começamos a semana... - Ishida resmungou. - Se vocês quiserem brigar igual dois idiotas que façam isso lá fora... Eu é que não vou levar uma suspensão de graça.

-Ichigo, Uryuu tem razão. - Shuuhei tentava advertir o amigo. - Vamos embora...

O ruivo suspirou, e deu alguns passos para trás, recuando antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Se Rukia soubesse... Aí mesmo é que iria passar o resto da semana engraxando os sapatos dela.

-Kurosaki, agora tá fugindo? - a voz rouca de Grimmjow chegava a ser irritante, mais ainda quando ele não sabia o limite. - Ficou com medinho, foi?

-Grimmjow, mais uma palavra... E quem é que vai quebrar a sua cara vai ser eu mesmo. - Ishida disparou antes mesmo que Ichigo pudesse retrucar as palavras. O amigo não estava bravo, porém, saturado mesmo. Saturado daquelas brigas continuarem sempre sendo bobas e infantis.

Não deu tempo nem do capitão do time de futebol da KHS formular uma frase, os três já haviam se retirado. Como vários outros atletas, até que restou somente ele.

-Kurosaki maldito. - murmurou consigo mesmo, massageando o local atingido e levemente avermelhado. - Ele me paga na próxima...

Ao terminar de se vestir, Grimmjow já se preparava para sair quando avistou um aparelho caído no chão. Parecia com o celular que Hisagi Shuuhei andava de um lado para o outro o dia inteiro, como se tivesse algo _muito_ interessante naquele aparelho.

Não esperou nem mais um minuto e já estava com o celular em mãos.

Fez uma pequena careta quando começou a ler as mensagens, totalmente idiotas. Algumas eram das calouras, outras eram dos seus amigos patéticos, etc.

Já ia jogar o celular no lixo, porém, seu instinto dizia que tinha algo a mais ali... Talvez uma foto, algo comprometedor...

E quando a imagem da professora Sayuri estava estampada na tela do aparelho, não fez mais do que o normal.

Sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

O scarpin lilás Jimmy Choo fazia um estalo a cada passo pelo grande hall da KHS, onde ainda restavam alguns alunos. As aulas do dia já tinham terminado, e ela, Senna, já não tinha mais nada para fazer. Sem provas para chantagear professores, nem casais aleatórios que ela abominava. Talvez por eles ficarem ostentando aquele olhar de apaixonados que era um verdadeiro horror, ou...

Ou por que ela era a única ali que não tinha arranjado um pobre coitado que a agüentasse o dia inteiro. Bom, não era fácil acompanhar o ritmo dela, tanto por que... Só tinha olhos para uma única pessoa desde o primeiro ano.

Seu príncipe dos olhos de mármore... Ou Kurosaki Ichigo, como preferir.

Os dois seriam tão perfeitos juntos... Tão destinados um ao outro que...

Só faltava ele próprio perceber isso e correr para os braços dela, onde somente Senna poderia fazê-lo feliz como nenhuma outra poderia. Inoue Orihime foi uma tentativa fracassada de namorada, e serem considerados o casal de ouro da KHS foi uma piada.

Pelo menos pra ela, já que aqueles dois não combinavam.

Era laranja demais para os olhos.

Perfeitos demais para ser verdade.

Falsos demais para a perfeição.

Não, ela nunca se sentiu enciumada. Tanto por que, naquela época, achava graça. Queria ver até onde seu príncipe iria conseguir levar aquela situação, no mínimo, patética.

E não durou mais que dois meses.

-Senna! - esta olhou para trás e se deparou com o sorriso mais ordinário que conhecia. Grimmjow acenava de um lado para o outro, indicando que ela parasse.

Ah tá.

Pelo contrário, Senna apertou o passo, e ignorou seu nome ser chamados mais algumas vezes. Se até agora pouco sentia-se entediada, agora é que o tédio parecia ser maior.

Não gostava, aliás, odiava conversar com Grimmjow Jeagerjaques na escola, onde todos podiam olhar, ouvir e talvez até... Comentar.

Comentar como formavam um belo casal, coisa que em sua opinião, estava muito longe de acontecer.

_Não necessariamente impossível para todos os efeitos._

Senna entrou em sua limousine estacionada na rua de trás da KHS e esperou uns minutos até seu tão amigo de infância juntar-se a ela.

Sim, amigo, ou melhor, conhecido de infância. Seus pais sempre foram sócios, e não era de se assustar que aqueles dois tinham algum tipo de ligação... _Algum_.

Cruzou os braços em torno do corpo magrelo, e esperou impaciente com aquela sobrancelha arqueada que tantos temiam.

-Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer para não falar comigo na KHS? - indagou ela irritada, quando Grimmjow colocou o pé dentro da luxuosa limousine.

Este por sua vez ignorou o comentário, e continuou com o sorriso de sempre no rosto; um verdadeiro babaca.

-E quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não recebo ordens de ninguém... Principalmente sua? - aproximou-se mais de Senna e não perdeu a oportunidade de colocar suas mãos grandes na delicada e torneada perna na mesma; e claro que, conseqüentemente, não perdeu a oportunidade de receber um tapa.

-Tsc, você não perde essa mania irritante mesmo... - resmungou ela, ainda encarando as pessoas do lado de fora. Não gostava da forma como aqueles olhos cor de mar olhavam-na – Alguma coisa importante que queira me contar?

-Várias... - suspirou ele – Já ouviu a nova? Kurosaki agora tem uma babá. - riu, ainda debochado.

-É, eu soube. - murmurou sem muito interesse. - Só isso? - virou-se para encará-lo, porém, Grimmjow já estava com a face enterrada em seu pescoço delicado, inalando seu perfume que, segundo ele mesmo, era intoxicante. - Grimmjow... - tentou afastá-lo, mas como sempre, sem nenhum efeito. Ele era mais forte, e o corpo já estava inclinado sobre o dela.

-Impaciente como sempre... - resmungou com sua voz rouca, ainda deleitando-se com aquela fragrância tão... Absurdamente boa.

-Você é pesado... - tentou argumentar. - Aliás, você acabou de fumar, eu aposto... - detectou Senna, mesmo que o pefume dele não conseguisse disfarçar o cheiro.

-Acertou como sempre. - Senna pôde sentir o sorriso dele abrir-se em sua pele, e se conteve para não socá-lo. Era irritante quando aquele infeliz tentava seduzi-lá como uma prostituta qualquer... Pra isso servia o prostíbulo dele; não que ela não tivesse vocação, mas...

_Obrigada, eu passo essa._

-Desisto. - suspirou ela, agora já sem nenhuma reclamação. Tudo bem que amanhã tivesse uma dor terrível nas costas; provavelmente Grimmjow teria alguma coisa boa para lhe dizer.

Tentou ajeitar-se no banco traseiro da limousine, essa em movimento, e enterrou seus dedos finos no mar de cabelos azuis que eram os de Grimmjow. Tinham um cheiro diferente... Masculino talvez.

-Melhor assim. - Grimmjow deu pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço da morena, e mesmo assim, ela parecia intacta às suas carícias.

_Novidade_.

-Encontrei isso aqui no vestiário... - afastou-se um pouco e tirou o celular do bolso, entregando-o a Senna. - É daquele otário do Hisagi.

-Hisagi Shuuhei? - Grimmjow assentiu. - O que tem de tão interessante aqui?

-Não muita coisa, mas... Você conhecesse a professora Sayuri? A substituta? - agora foi a vez dela de assentir. - Não sei como Hisagi conseguiu isso aqui, mas... - mostrou a tela do celular, com a foto _nada_ comprometedora da professora, e sorriu.

Senna sentiu que as palavras lhe faltaram no momento. E depois de alguns minutos processando aquela imagem, finalmente abriu um largo e lindo sorriso. Um sorriso cheio de malícia com um misto de alegria. Um sorriso que só ela sabia. Um sorriso de vaca, como era.

-Eu... Adorei. É, simplesmente adorei. - tomou o celular das mãos de Grimmjow em questão de segundos, e se deleitou mais um pouco.

Grimmjow aproveitou-se daquele momento para continuar suas carícias no pescoço de Senna, e essa, dessa vez sem objeção alguma. Mas, de alguma forma, o adolescente preferiu não aprofundar mais seus gestos. Da última (e única) vez que o fez, ficou com a cicatriz no canto interior dos lábios para lhe lembrar de nunca mais tentar algo a mais com ela.

-Obrigada Grimm... - Senna sorriu mais ainda, como se fosse possível. Sua voz estava serena, e não parecia nada com aquela vaca que era na KHS. Grimmjow preferia especialmente essa Senna. - Vem aqui. - levantou o queixo do jovem levemente em sua direção, e colou seus lábios em um movimento sutil. E por mais que pareça impossível, singelo.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Os dedos finos estavam sob o balcão da loja de conveniência; o ritmo frenético das unhas em atrito com o alumínio chegavam a formar sons agradáveis aos ouvidos de Rukia, enquanto esperava suas compras serem embaladas e colocadas nas sacolas.

Desde esses últimos dias estava um pouco mais calma, já que Ichigo não estava dando nenhum trabalho. Quer dizer, não mais que o normal, claro.

Talvez o juízo tivesse voltado de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

_Ou era o medo das punições mesmo._

-Aliás, Tatsuki... - Rukia abriu sua mochila vermelha de coelhos edição limitada Kid Robot, e tirou de lá um pequeno cartão feito a mão. - Feliz aniversário! - disse com entusiasmo a pequena.

-Huh... Obrigada, não precisava se preocupar com isso. - Tatsuki aceitou o pequeno pedaço de papel e retribuiu o sorrisinho, um tanto quanto abobada com os desenhos no cartão que, aparentemente, Rukia havia feito.

Ou uma criança de doze anos, quem sabe.

Já faziam duas semanas desde o dia em que Tatsuki havia encontrado Rukia pela primeira vez. Depois daquele dia cansativo e revelador, a morena passou a ir todos os dias à loja de conveniência, enquanto esperava por Ichigo, que corria alguns quarteirões como punição. Era estranho como, naquelas duas semanas, conseguiram ficar tão próximas... Como se... Como se conhecessem há muito mais tempo.

E passar o tempo junto da pequena chegava a ser... Nostálgico, de alguma forma. Cada dia sempre lhe contava uma história boba sobre ela e Ichigo quando ainda estavam na escola fundamental. Mesmo que Tatsuki não quisesse admitir... No fundo, o peito ainda enchia de alegria quando relembrava tais momentos. Porém, que o subconsciente fazia questão de amargurar.

-Hoje a noite... Você vai também, não é? - Tatsuki quis saber; apesar de ter passados todos os anos seu aniversário junto de Orihime, esse parecia diferente. Parecia certo com Rukia lá também.

-É claro que sim. - garantiu Rukia, pegando as sacolas em cima do balcão com suas compras. - Será que... Eu poderia levar alguém junto?

-Alguém? - hesitou por um momento antes de responder. A maneira como os olhos da morena imploravam... Chegava até ser um pecado negar seu pedido. - Pode sim. - uma pessoa a mais não iria fazer diferença... Certo?

-Obrigada Tatsuki... - Rukia já preparava-se para sair quando um corpo do dobro do seu a impediu. Levantou seus olhos cristalizados até a face do indivíduo, com um 'desculpa' na ponta da língua, porém... Parou antes de fazê-lo.

-Ichigo? Eu disse para me esperar no carro... - murmurou já com um leve tom de irritação na voz. - Tsc, quando é que você vai aprender a me obedecer?

-Ahn... - o ruivo parou por um instante antes de franzir ainda mais o cenho. - Nunca.

-Não sei por que eu perguntei, se já sabia a resposta... - suspirou, entregando as sacolas para o adolescente. Este em troca resmungou, porém, não negligenciou.

-Por que demorou tanto? Eu já tava entediado dentro daquele carro... - quis Ichigo saber. E como sempre, emendou uma provocação. - Deve ser por que suas pernas são tão pequenas que não consegue nem-

-As minha pernas são extremamente normais... E proporcionais ao meu corpo, se quer saber. - cruzou os braços, agora já irritada. As bochechas queimavam, e os olhos cristalizados agora eram opacos, tamanha sua insatisfação. - Você que é todo desengonçado... Aposto que não sabe nem se equilibrar nisso ai direito. - indicou as pernas do adolescente.

-Sua-

E antes que Ichigo pudesse concluir a ofensa, percebeu onde estavam. E percebeu também que havia uma terceira pessoa ali. Uma pessoa até _muito_ bem conhecida.

O que é que Tatsuki estava fazendo ali, alguém faria o favor de explicar?

-Tatsuki, hm... Ela trabalha aqui. - Rukia concluiu, sem graça.

-Ah, yo. - Ichigo cumprimentou também sem jeito. Queria aparentar uma normalidade que a muito tempo já não existia.

-O seu troco Rukia. - Tatsuki preferiu por ignorá-lo, e a morena não pôde deixar de perceber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Ela estava no meio de um grande abismo entre aqueles dois. E isso não era nada legal.

-Ah, obrigada. - murmurou, pegando seu dinheiro.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, e foram os minutos mais... Desconfortáveis da vida da pequena. De alguma forma, esperava que um daqueles dois pudesse ceder nesse meio tempo, ou fazer só o social... Mas nem isso. O abismo era muito maior do que parecia.

-Acho melhor nós irmos agora Ichigo... Ou vai ficar tarde, e você ainda tem lições para fazer. - Rukia pegou o braço do ruivo, e começou a puxá-lo para fora do estabelecimento. - Até mais tarde Tatsuki!

-Até, Rukia... - acenou levemente, como se a figura alta ali não existisse. Bom, se conseguia fazer isso na escola... Por que é que agora parecia ser tão mais difícil? Por que é parecia tão mais sufocante ficar assim, perto dele... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe?

-Feliz... Feliz aniversário Tats. - ouviu Ichigo dizer e levou levemente seus olhos até ele.

Surpresa ela não estava por ouvir. E sim por ele ter lembrado desse dia... Nada especial. E a forma como disse, apesar do consciente gritar e espernear contra, fluía uma sinceridade estranha. Uma sinceridade de amigos. Velhos e bons amigos.

O que não eram há muito tempo. E o que doía mais era que... Apesar de tudo... Apesar de tudo ela ainda conseguia ficar com as pernas bambas e com o coração acelerado de forma incrivelmente conhecida.

Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado... Como se a mágoa e a angústia do peito haviam se desvanecido em um só olhar; um olhar com um certo brilho de arrependimento. Desculpa.

Era o suficiente?

O consciente dizia que não. E o coração já não era mais influente nos pensamentos de Tatsuki. Nunca foi.

-Sabe, Ichigo... - tinha uma pontada de decepção na voz dela. - Todo esse tempo... A primeira coisa que você me diz é 'feliz aniversário' como se nada tivesse acontecido?

A boca do adolescente em questão abriu várias vezes. Mas não omitiu nenhuma palavra. Pelo menos não uma que fosse coerente no momento.

O cérebro remoía, buscando algumas palavras... E as palavras sumiam cada vez mais.

-Então o que quer que eu diga? - não era óbvio Ichigo?

-Isso é uma coisa que só você sabe... - a melancolia na voz de Tatsuki era torturante. Era sufocante. - E quando descobrir o que é... Me precure. Talvez... Possamos concertar as coisas...

Talvez é uma palavra muito relevante.

E cheia de esperança também.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Os corpos estavam ao relento; estirados sob a grama verde e úmida, recentemente aparada. Espetavam as costas, dando uma sensação de dormência e levemente prazerosa. Poucas pessoas passavam por ali, poucas nuvens no céu, e mais uma imensidão verde de cegar os olhos; um verdadeiro cenário bucólico. O cheiro de adubo fresco no ar também ajudava a confundir aquele parque distante no centro de Karakura com as enormes fazendas espalhadas pelo resto do país.

O silêncio era absoluto, nem um dos dois abriam as bocas para falar. A preguiça também era absoluta. Só a respiração podia ser ouvida, com alguns pássaros cantando ao fundo. Momentos assim... Momentos assim que deveriam ser eternos, pensou Rukia absorta em seus pensamentos.

Estavam ali já fazia um bom tempo. Depois que havia arrastado Ichigo da loja de conveniência, achou melhor irem para um lugar tranquilo. Um lugar onde, _talvez_, o adolescente pudesse finalmente parar e pensar em suas atitudes. Em suas angustias, alegrias, incertezas... Queria que Ichigo aprendesse uma coisa da qual parecia não ter conhecimento nenhum. Coragem.

-Rukia...

Coragem para aprender a dizer que errou. Coragem para dizer que se sente culpado. Coragem para tentar concertar seus erros, sem medo de cair no meio do caminho e acabar por ali.

-Rukia... - chamou-a novamente, agora com a voz mais irritadiça.

-Sim? - virou seu rosto para poder atender ao _bebê._

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? - quis ele saber, já impaciente. Pelo visto não havia aproveitado aquele tempo para refletir.

-Simples. - voltou a contemplar o céu. - Estamos descansando nossas cabeças um pouco.

-Tsc... - resmungou. - Não acredito que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui-

-Ichigo, o que você pensa sobre a vida? - Rukia resolveu perguntar, já que ele mostrava-se entediado.

Em resposta ouviu um simples riso. E voltou seu rosto para o adolescente novamente.

-O que eu penso sobre a vida? - tinha um certo tom de deboche na voz rouca dele, o que acabou por intrigar a pequena. - A vida é uma estrada... Longa, e cheia de falhas... Algumas com destino incerto, e outras... Inacabadas. E nós somos obrigados a percorre-lá para descobrir o que tem no final... Mas ficamos cansados e paramos no meio do caminho quando a estrada fica cheia de buracos...

Os olhos cor de mármore do ruivo estavam opacos, sem um olhar com direção certa. Disperso.

Aquelas palavras... Foram as mais sinceras que já ouvira sair da boca perfeita de Ichigo. Foram também as mais amarguradas. Porém, faziam sentido, por mais que Rukia não quisesse. Faziam um completo sentido quanto à vida do ruivo; as palavras se refletiam no modo como vivia.

Parar no meio do percurso... Era só preciso um pequeno empurrãozinho.

-Mas é claro que existem estradas perfeitas... Como a minha. - garantiu ele, de volta ao velho e imaturo Ichigo de sempre.

-Seu ego as vezes me sufoca. - retrucou a morena, sem deixar escapar um riso abafado.

-Ele nem é tão grande assim. - tentou, inutilmente, mudar a opinião de Rukia.

-Só do tamanho do mundo. - ou do universo.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras e o silêncio voltou. E não durou muito.

-Você realmente pensa sobre a vida dessa maneira? - Rukia resolveu falar – Por mais que seja uma estrada longa, e cheia de falhas... Não é impossível continuá-la. Nunca vai ser... E é isso o que você não entende, é covarde demais pra isso... - prendeu os olhos castanhos de Ichigo em seus cristalizados e continuou. - Seja paciente... É só desviar de um buraco para o outro, sem pressa... Sim, as vezes você vai tropeçar, mas e daí? Todos caem, mas, para levantar é preciso aprender com as próprias falhas, com os próprios erros... É preciso admiti-los, e... Continuar de onde você parou...

Ichigo não fez nada mais do que ficar calado. A boca não se mexia, as palavras não eram formuladas, aliás, nem queriam ser... A coerência e a certeza com que aquela pequena falava chegava a ser surpreendente, apesar de um pouco enfadonho... Mas, ela estava certa, não é? Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ela estava completamente cheia de razão... E quem era ele para contestar aquelas palavras?

No fundo, Ichigo sabia que era um covarde. Um covarde que sempre precisava da ajuda de alguém para empurrá-lo. Seus princípios, sim, ele os tinha... E estavam escondidos, lá, no fundo peito, onde ninguém os via... Onde só a memória sobre os mesmos foram o que restaram... Do que adianta saber, fingir que eles estavam presentes quando não conseguia ao menos manter as pessoas que lhe eram importantes, sem magoá-las ou afastá-las?

Prazer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ichigo, um obstáculo de cada vez... - relembrou Rukia. - Deixa eu te ajudar a ultrapassá-los...

-Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. - replicou mais do que ríspido, levantando-se.

-Sim, você precisa, por que é um covarde... - a pequena também colocou-se de pé, com as mãos na cintura e as sobrancelhas franzidas quanto a do ruivo. - Ichigo... Eu não estou fazendo isso pelo trabalho, mas sim, por que eu quero realmente te ajudar... E não são muitas pessoas que estão dispostas a fazer isso por você. - amoleceu a expressão.

-Do que você tá falando? - ele riu, ainda nervoso. - Se for sobre a Tatsuki-

-É, é sobre ela sim, e muito mais do que isso... - viu Ichigo virar-se para ir embora e começou a falar mais alto. - Você é egoísta demais para perceber que precisa de ajuda... Quantas pessoas você vai precisar machucar até aceitar que precisa mudar sua postura? Tatsuki, Orihime, Shuuhei, sua família... Ichigo, nesse momento pode não parecer, mas as pessoas um dia vão se afastar... E quando isso acontecer, o que você vai fazer?

-Nada, por que isso é impossível! - retrucou, andando um pouco mais rápido.

-Você é estúpido? - Rukia pegou sua mochila jogada no chão e se pôs a correr atrás do ruivo. - Quer dizer, você acha que as pessoas são estúpidas? Uma hora elas se cansam, não é só você... Ichigo, eu não sou idiota... Eu sei muito bem o que você faz quando foge de casa...

-Ótimo, então conte ao meu pai sobre o que você sabe... - Ichigo desafiou, ainda andando até o carro, e já podia vê-lo de onde estava.

-Eu não vou fazer isso por que... Ainda dá tempo de você mudar... É só você querer-

-Obrigado, mas eu não quero-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, - Rukia conseguiu segurar o braço dele, fazendo-o parar. - outra pessoa em meu lugar já teria desistido desse trabalho há muito tempo... Mas, eu quero te ajudar, não como sua babá, mas... Como qualquer outra coisa... - Ichigo não a encarava, o que a levou a se aproximar. - Vai ser estranho para os dois sim, mas, custa alguma coisa tentar? Se não der certo, eu posso me demitir e ir embora... Mas, tem certeza de que quer realmente continuar vivendo dessa maneira? Não acha que já está na hora de acordar?

Ichigo não respondeu. Ainda estava a refletir, olhando através daqueles olhos azulados de Rukia... Como nunca tinha percebido como eram tão azuis e tão brilhantes? Aquele olhar... Lembrava-lhe o oceano... E ali estava ele, disposto a levar todas as angústias, tristezas e mágoas para o fundo do mar; onde ficariam para sempre...

Por que a hesitação então?

-Ichigo... Não faça isso por mim, mas sim pelas pessoas que você ama, e principalmente, por você... - pediu ela ofegante. O modo como aqueles olhos quase imploravam... O modo como as palavras saíam tão naturalmente daqueles lábios rosados que pareciam ser tão macios... Faziam-no querer acreditar no que ela dizia... E estava errado?

-Você sabe que não vai ser nada fácil... - quis ele argumentar, porém, sabia que era em vão. A expressão de determinação na face da branquinha já dizia tudo; nada a impediria naquele momento.

-Eu sei, mas... Eu quero tentar mesmo assim... Se eu não o fizer, como eu posso saber que não valeu a pena? - o sorriso nos lábios de Rukia já era quase perceptível aos olhos. Mesmo que ela não fosse do tipo sorridente.

-Sinceramente? Eu não acredito que isso vá dar certo... - Ichigo amoleceu a expressão, ainda incerto. Se aceitasse aquela ajuda... Adeus à vida perfeita e dos sonhos de todo adolescente.

Por outro lado, se não aceitasse... Sua vida continuaria daquele jeito. Perfeita.

E tudo que era perfeito demais não tinha graça. Não tinha a menor relevância.

Era isso o que Ichigo realmente pensava sobre a sua vida... Uma coisa entediante; um ciclo vicioso de horror.

-Mas... - continuou ele, ainda prendendo a atenção da morena a sua frente. - Acho que não custa nada nós tentarmos... - concluiu Ichigo, quase desfazendo sua expressão de bravo quando viu a face de Rukia iluminar-se completamente. As bochechas ganhavam nova cor, as sobrancelhas estavam erguidas, e os olhos... Bom, os olhos estavam com um brilho diferente agora... Refletiam ali tudo o que ela estava a oferecer; sua amizade, sua alma, e por fim, nada mais nada menos que seu coração de gelo.

-Obrigada Ichigo... - soltou um suspiro, o alívio evidente nas feições. Abaixou-se por um instante, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos; tentava recuperar o fôlego pelo exercício de segundos atrás. Correr atrás daquele jovem com pernas tão injustamente menores chegava a ser tortura, ainda mais com o sol do fim da tarde queimando sobre as cabeças.

-Aliás, Ichigo... - disse ela, quando já havia se recuperado. Ergueu o corpinho delgado de poucas curvas evidentes sobre a roupa larga, e encarou o ruivo. - Preciso que vá a um lugar comigo.

-Que lugar? - quis saber, já com o humor totalmente diferente. Girou o corpo, e abriu a porta passageira de seu Audi TT prateado para a babá, e quando esta já estava dentro, Ichigo deu meia volta e sentou ao lado dela.

-Digamos que você precisa parar em uma floricultura. - informou, ainda com um pouco de mistério.

-Para quê? - o que acabou por instigando-o.

-Para você, hmm, pular um 'buraco'... E esse é enorme. - e logo, Rukia não disse mais nada. E antes que Ichigo pudesse tentar decifrar aquela frase, ela logo emendou. - Mas antes, precisamos tomar um banho... E urgente. - fez cara de nojinho.

É, dessa vez ela _também_ tinha razão.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

-Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

Aquela era a quinta vez que Ichigo perguntava a Rukia, e estava começando a irritá-la. Já nem respondia mais; não valia a pena gastar saliva a toa. Ele não estava escutando-a de qualquer forma. A insegurança não o deixava em paz.

-Eu juro que se me perguntar isso de novo, eu jogo esse pudim em você... E eu estou falando sério. - advertiu ela, já sem paciência alguma.

Ali estavam os dois, parados em frente ao apartamento dos pais de Arisawa Tatsuki. Do lado de fora podiam ouvir as risadas de Orihime, e alguma música.

E cada segundo que passava, Ichigo apertava o buquê de rosas que segura em suas mãos suadas de ansiedade. Ou insegura. O motivo?

Nunca tinha feito isso antes. Quer dizer, nunca havia entregado um buquê de flores para alguém na vida. E esse alguém tinha que ser justamente Tatsuki, a pessoa que o mais detestava naquele mundo?

Bom, obrigado Rukia, aquela babá demônio que o obrigou a comprar as rosas.

Piegas.

Se Arisawa jogasse as flores no lixo seria traumatizante para a sua primeira experiência ao entregar um buquê de rosas à uma menina, e Ichigo não iria poder fazer nada por que ela teria todos os motivos do mundo para tal. Mas mesmo assim, continuaria sendo traumatizante.

Tanto por que, Kurosaki Ichigo não era do tipo romântico. E nunca iria ser, ao menos que alguém o obrigasse.

-Já sabe o que vai falar? - Rukia quis saber, já começando a ficar impaciente com a demora em abrir a porta. Parecia que não, mas o pudim era pesado.

-Não faço a mínima idéia... - admitiu ele, ainda inquieto.

-Lembre-se... - virou-se para Ichigo, e pousou sua mãozinha sobre o peito dele. - As palavras mais sinceras vem daqui... - sentiu o coração de Ichigo acelerar e tentou aconselhá-lo. - São essas as palavras mais bonitas, as que mais emocionam, mesmo sendo simples... São elas que ligam uma alma a outra... Sintonizam os corações... - suspirou. - Daqui pra frente, eu já não posso fazer muita coisa. Agora depende de você, da sua vontade de querer se desculpar...

-Você já ajudou bastante Rukia... E eu a agradeço por isso. - murmurou a ultima parte. Nunca, em todas aquelas ultimas semanas achou que estaria agradecendo aquela babá... Mas, não eram as palavras mais sinceras que viam do coração? E sentia que devia tê-las dito antes.

Ouviram a tranca do lado de dentro da porta ser desfeita, e esperaram para que ela se abrisse completamente.

Ambos prenderam a respiração quando Tatsuki apareceu, com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto... Sorriso que, quando os olhos castanhos captaram os cabelos ruivos, foram se desfazendo aos poucos.

Rukia sentiu-se mal por Ichigo, porém... Quem era ela para julgar alguém? Devia imaginar como Tatsuki estava magoada, e não tirava sua razão... E sabia que seria difícil para que Ichigo pudesse concertar seus erros. Não era impossível. Nada é impossível.

-Era ele quem você iria trazer? - Tatsuki apoiou-se no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados. Evitava a todo custo encarar os olhos de Ichigo. Doía. Doía ao ponto de querer que ela não existisse... Doía só de saber que ele estava encarando-a.

-Orihime está lá dentro? - bom, era meio idiota perguntar, já que todos ali haviam escutado a voz dela. Tatsuki apenas assentiu, e Rukia se fez dentro do apartamento, mesmo sem o consentimento da dona. Era melhor que ninguém interferisse naquela conversa. -Tatsuki... A única coisa que eu peço é, escute o que Ichigo tem a dizer... Só dê a ele uma chance, não custa nada... - pediu a pequena, intercedendo a favor do ruivo, mesmo que na concepção de Tatsuki ele não merecesse.

-Okay. - ouviu Rukia se afastar e logo se dirigiu ao adolescente parado feito estátua a sua frente. - Você tem cinco minutos.

-Hm, obrigado, e... Essas são pra você. - levou o buquê de rosas a altura do rosto de Tatsuki e e essa as aceitou, ainda que de má vontade.

-Obrigada, elas são... Bonitas, eu acho. - segurou as flores, olhando atentamente o ruivo remexer nos cabelos. Aquela mania... Ichigo sempre bagunçava os cabelos quando sentia-se nervoso ou indeciso... Parecia até que estava travando uma batalha dentro de si.

O que não deixava de ser verdade. - Hm, tem algo a me dizer?

-Bom, sim... Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz isso antes, e... Ahn, droga. - resmungou, ainda sem conseguir formular algumas palavras. Estava difícil, com ela ali, lhe encarando como se tivesse cometido algum crime. - Eu vim aqui por que... Por que eu queria dizer que eu... - fechou os olhos, buscando inspiração no coração. E aos poucos conseguiu se acalmar. Rukia tinha razão, as palavras que viam de dentro do peito são as mais singelas. - Eu sinto muito por todo esse tempo... Não era a minha intenção te magoar, muito menos me afastar, acabar com a nossa amizade...

Olhou atônita as bochechas de Ichigo inflamarem aos poucos. Chegava a ser bonitinho, mas, muito mais do que isso...

-Só que... Eu fiquei com medo de você achar que eu só estava te usando pra, hmm, fazer coisas... - o que não era verdade, e ambos sabiam disso. - Não queria que sentisse nojo de mim, nem desprezo... Mas acho que foi isso o que aconteceu, não é? - riu, ainda apreensivo. - Hoje me fizeram enxergar como eu estava sendo egoísta... Eu digo que Grimmjow é o cara mais desgraçado do mundo, mas eu também sou... E eu percebi que não quero ser assim... Não quero ser alguém que passa por cima dos sentimentos dos outros... E eu não quero perder o que é importante pra mim... - disse ele, com a determinação evidente nos olhos caramelados.

-E o que é importante pra você, Ichigo? - demandou saber, ainda surpresa com todas aquelas palavras. A emoção contida naquela pergunta foi tão clara que os dois adolescentes sentiram-se ainda mais presos ao laço que nunca parecia ter sido desfeito.

-Nossa amizade de volta... - disse com o peito estufado, e com os olhos transbordando de coragem. Confiança.

De onde todas aquelas emoções e sentimentos haviam surgido Tatsuki se perguntava nesse momento. Até hoje de manhã o Kurosaki Ichigo que conhecia ainda era um idiota; e agora... Como poderia ele ter mudado assim, tão rápido e tão drasticamente?

Surpresa, surpresa... Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia era o nome dela. O nome da pessoa que estava a mudar, ou melhor dizendo, transgredir aquele garoto a sua frente ao antigo Kurosaki Ichigo que todos gostavam mais.

E mesmo que, o subconsciente gritasse que aquilo ali era loucura, a pior das mentiras... O coração queria acreditar nele, _naquele_ Ichigo... E já não tinha mais como contrariá-lo... Não podia mais o fazê-lo por tanto tempo... Às palavras proferidas já haviam sincronizado ambas as almas num laço ainda mais apertado, para que não se afrouxassem novamente.

Em certos casos, a razão não era o meio correto para que a felicidade fosse conquistada. E, nesse caso, Tatsuki teria que fechar seus lindos olhos e deixar que os sentimentos à guiassem naquela sua estrada ainda em movimento.

-Eu acho que... - resolveu ela falar, aliviando um pouco a tensão nos ombros de Ichigo. - Tem comida o suficiente para quatro pessoas... - sorriu, dando um passo para o lado. - Quer se juntar a nós?

Tatsuki não precisou usar de palavras bonitas para que ele entendesse o que havia acabado de acontecer ali.

Havia o perdoado, e o coração... Bom, esse pulava mais do que de felicidade dentro do peito, que chegava até doer, tamanha a força...

Era um amigo que tinha de volta. Não somente isso, era uma parte de sua vida também.

-Obrigado, Tats...

Inoue Orihime, a melhor amiga de Tatsuki, estava a arrumar meticulosamente os doces em cima da mesa, juntamente de Rukia. Havia chegado um pouco mais cedo, e trouxera consigo alguns de seus doces um tanto quanto... Exóticos, e de cores diferentes.

Bom, era só uma dia, e eles não iam matar ninguém, Tatsuki pensou.

_Não é?_

Quando estava por terminar de colocar os restantes dos pratos a mesa, seus olhos cor de mel captaram uma confusão de laranjas do outro lado do cômodo. E logo, levou-os até a face de quem aqueles cabelos pertenciam...

O coração disparou, deu um pulo tão grande que mal conseguiu se conter. Por sorte, os pratos já estavam em um lugar seguro, ou teriam caído de suas mãos, agora trêmulas.

De longe podia sentir o perfume cítrico de Ichigo no ar, e ainda sim, mesmo que passasse anos, suas pernas ficavam bambas e ela acabava por se embriagar com aquela fragrância tão masculina e apaixonante.

-O... O que Kurosaki-kun está fazendo aqui? - resolveu a ruivinha perguntar, não conseguindo se conter. Mesmo que a custo, arrastou seus olhos à branquinha ao seu lado. E não pôde deixar de notar como os lábios finos dela curvavam-se de um jeito estranho... Curvavam-se em um semi-sorriso.

-Ichigo veio fazer uma coisa que... Deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás. - Rukia virou-se para encarar Orihime e viu algo além daquela expressão de surpresa... Algo como mágoa. Mágoa que se refletia no brilho daqueles olhos, que caíam para o lado.

O que Ichigo deveria ser feito há muito tempo atrás intrigou Orihime ao ponto de querer gritar. E o modo como aqueles dois adolescentes que se aproximavam cada vez mais... Os olhos tornavam-se levemente marejados; a cumplicidade no olhar, nos gestos... Nas almas era tão evidente que chegava a machucar.

O coração até a pouco feito de algumas remendas fortes... Estava a se quebrar novamente.

Dessa vez, teria concerto?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>E aí pessoal, o que acharam? Gostaram ou odiaram a Senna? HAHA, adoro ela! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! (:<p> 


	5. Je te parle comme à un homme doux

**Disclaimer:** Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Tite Kubo. A música 'Mon Meilleur Amir' também não me pertencem, e sim à Yelle.

Oláaa meus leitores lindos! Estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, mas infelizmente essa semana está tão complicada! Tenho provas bimestrais, festivais e mais festivais! Espero que possam compreender os erros gramaticais! ):  
>E como sempre, lá vão os agradecimentos aos leitores mais fofos do mundo! <strong>Kynn-chan<strong>, **Shitsu-chan**, **Kuchiki Ayumii**, **Liina**, **Dara**, **Ayachan**, **lana**, **nina-chan** e **caliberlove**! Obrigada por estarem sempre me incentivando a continuar com essa história!

E sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo 05!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 05 - Je te parle comme à un homme doux et sensible<span>

**I**

Verão... Sempre foi uma estação da qual os adolescentes mais gostavam. O sol estava presente em quase todos os dias; aproveitavam as tardes livres em clubes particulares ou em praias reservadas com os amigos.

Ambos os sexos aproveitavam-se da estação. Os meninos só com os calções, expondo os músculos ganhados 'naturalmente', e as garotas com seus biquínis extremamente curtos, exibindo boas curvas.

Verão é também a estação mais promíscua do ano; festas até o amanhecer, bebidas que não acabavam mais... E muita, muita libertinagem. Talvez fosse o calor que alterasse os hormônios; ou o verão fosse uma mera desculpa para que aqueles adolescentes pudessem fazer o que quisessem sem se preocupar ou se culpar mais tarde.

Mas alguém em Karakura conseguia aproveitar o verão de outro jeito. Não só no verão, como em todas as outras estações.

Shigure Senna.

Ainda era cedo, os portões da Karakura High School encontravam-se fechados, e só estava ela ali, com um copo de café com leite desnatado nas mãos. Mesmo com aquele calor dos diabos, adorava bebidas quentes.

E não somente isso.

Senna não estava ali somente por que queria parecer ser uma aluna aplicada. Estava ali por que queria ver com seus próprios olhos a professora substituta, ou melhor dizendo, prostituta de luxo, Katsumi Sayuri.

Estava indignada também pelo nível da KHS, melhor escola de toda Karakura, no departamento de contratações.

Porque, definitivamente, não era nada normal ter uma prostituta que trabalhava como professora em meio período.

Senna não precisa de aulas _daquele _tipo.

Não mesmo?

Continuou a observar alguns funcionários se aproximarem, e percebeu que não era somente ela a única estudante presente tão cedo.

Um jovem conseguia se destacar com roupas brancas, pareciam Armani, em meio àquelas pessoas. Os cabelos em contraste com as vestes, eram negros e desfiados.

E só então Senna conseguiu identificar quem era aquele adolescente misterioso.

Ishida Uryuu, melhor amigo de infância do seu príncipe dos olhos de mármore.

Viu-o entrar em um beco ali perto da entrada, sempre com os olhos alternando de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse passar despercebido aos outros.

Bom, que pena. Shigure Senna estava bem ali para o seu azar.

E esta não hesitou em levantar-se rapidamente e ir em passos silêncios até onde o jovem encontrava-se. Colocando a bolsa por cima do ombro, fingiu procurar por algum lixo próximo. O que não deixava de ser impossível, já que o beco onde Uryuu havia se 'escondido' era entre duas paredes de tijolos, bem estreito, e com um latão de lixo bem visível.

A morena apoiou-se na parede, e cuidadosamente, tombou sua cabeça para o lado, a fim de tentar ver, ou enxergar alguma coisa.

Porém, só havia-

O quê?

Chacoalhou a cabeça uma, duas, três vezes e mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se surpresa com o que estava bem em frente aos seus olhos cor de âmbar.

Em todos aqueles anos, sempre que pensava em alguém responsável, inteligente, recatado e sério demais a imagem que lhe remetia era a de Ishida Uryuu. Foi sempre assim que o enxergou, e não conseguia imaginá-lo com alguma mulher...

Quer dizer, agora ela conseguia _sim_.

E uma mulher mais velha, o que ainda era menos esperado.

Pode-se dizer que era _bem _menos esperado que Uryuu tivesse uma namorada, mais velha, e ainda... Uma prostituta de luxo que trabalhava meio período como professora da KHS.

Se ela não estivesse ali, com a prova bem escancarada, Senna jamais iria acreditar numa estória que pareceria tão estúpida... Como essa.

E não perdeu tempo em sacar seu celular da bolsa McQueen esverdeada para tirar uma foto daquele casal _tão_... Estraho.

O modo como aqueles dois, abraçados, sorriam... Faziam-na sorrir também. Sorrir por saber que agora tinha mais de uma prova para ameaçar aqueles dois. Sorrir também por saber que o poder em destruir o mesmo casal estava em suas tão delicadas e _inocentes _mãos.

Cada vez mais... Cada vez mais Senna sentia que aquele tédio profundo em qual vivia ia se dispersando aos poucos.

Com os casais a sua volta aconteciam a mesma coisa.

Se dissipavam em segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Em dias de verão o melhor que se tinha a fazer era ficar em casa, estirado na cama com o ar condicionado soprando nas faces até elas congelarem. E claro, tomar várias raspadinhas. De todos os sabores, se fosse possível.

Um pensamento tanto quanto inocente para qualquer adolescente terceiranista.

Verão era com muita bebida gelada. Se possível, com álcool.

Mas, infelizmente, Kurosaki Ichigo não poderia estar incluído nas festas. Quer dizer, poderia estar nelas, porém, não estaria participando. Ou seja, o que diabos ele estaria fazendo?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

E isso simplesmente por que sua babá agora havia imposto limites, horários e o pior de tudo... Censura.

Era da casa para escola; da escola para casa; e de vez em quando de casa para algum lugar chato.

O horário limite eram oito horas da noite, se ultrapassasse, teria de correr o determinado número de minutos atrasados em volta de quatro quarteirões.

E Ichigo não era do tipo esportista.

E sim do sedentário.

Como se isso não fosse pouco, ela também havia cortado toda a diversão.

Suas bebidas.

Um dia sem elas ele já não conseguia suportar aquela sede angustiante na garganta seca; quanto mais um ano até que fosse maior de idade.

Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando decidiu aceitar a ajuda daquela babá demônio?

Ah sim, em Arisawa Tatsuki.

E aqui estava ele, parado em frente ao portão da KHS junto de sua babá e de seu melhor amigo esperando aquela menina aparecer. E odiava como estava ficando apreensivo.

Não somente pela demora, mas também... O jeito como Hisagi olhava sua babá...

Era extremamente irritante.

Parecia que estava devorando-a com seus olhos negros.

Porém, o pior mesmo... É que ela parecia ser a única que não havia percebido como Shuuhei estava... Agindo.

Como ela conseguia ser tão inocente assim? Não ver a maldade naqueles gestos impuros que eram os de seu amigo?

Ou será que Ichigo era o único ali que conseguia enxergar maldade em tudo?

-Ichigo! - Rukia parecia rir com alguma besteira que Hisagi havia dito. - Não acha que já está na hora de entrar?

-Tsc, Tatsuki sempre atrasada... - murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de virar seus calcanhares para passar os portões. - Bom, acho melhor eu ir... Hisagi, vamos.

-Pode ir, eu já vou... Preciso falar com a Ruu-chan em particular. - acenou ele de um jeito tão... Tão cafajeste que Ichigo se conteve em ir até lá e arrastá-lo junto consigo antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa imprópria com sua babá.

Hisagi sorriu. Ichigo parecia claramente incomodado com aquela relação de 'melhor-amigo-com-a-babá', e o mais engraçado daquilo tudo... Era que o príncipe não sabia disfarçar nem um pouco seu descontentamento.

Viu Ichigo resmungar alguma coisa, e logo voltou-se para a morena ao seu lado.

E não conseguiu não apreciar aquela visão. Os olhos azuis cristalizados de Rukia encarando-o, curiosa... Aqueles olhos; as vezes tinha a impressão que podiam enxergar além dele.

-O que queria falar comigo? - quis ela saber, um pouco curiosa.

-Ah sim... - tornou seus olhos para o chão, um pouco envergonhado. Não sabia se era pelo o que iria dizer agora, ou pelo modo como a presença daquela babá o deixava desconcertado. - Se lembra daquele dia, quando nós encontramos a professora...? - murmurou ele.

Rukia assentiu levemente, e entendeu por que Hisagi não continuou a frase. Muitos alunos que passavam por ali pareciam curiosos e atentos às conversas alheias.

-Então... Eu não apaguei aquela foto, e... Meio que... - coçou a bochecha totalmente culpado.

-Não me diga que... - os olhinhos azuis da pequena se alargaram de forma assustadora.

-Eu perdi meu celular... - fez uma cara esquisita e esperou pelo sermão de Rukia. Do jeito que Ichigo lhe falava deles, eram longos, enfadonhos e sonolentos. É só dizer que concordava no final, que ele foi o culpado de tudo que ela logo iria parar de falar.

-Shuuhei! Eu não acredito nisso... Como? - estava inconformada. Certo que ela não conhecia a professora, mas... Uma dor ligeiramente conhecida estava começando a incomodar. Se alguém tivesse conhecimento daquela foto...

-Eu também não sei! - mentira, ele sabia sim. Foi mais ou menos uns cinco dias atrás, no vestiário, quando aconteceu aquela briga estúpida entre Ichigo e Grimmjow. Deveria tê-lo perdido naquela confusão toda, mas claro, como um bom amigo que era, não iria dedurar o príncipe à sua baba. - Até outro dia ele estava aqui no meu bolso, e depois eu não o vi mais...

-Se pegarem essa foto, você consegue imaginar o que pode acontecer com essa pro-, digo, essa moça? - Rukia olhava atentamente para os lados, e tentava não alterar seu tom de voz.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Tsc, droga! - suspirou o moreno, ainda sentindo-se culpado.

A babá observou pequena e cuidadosamente a expressão de culpa daquele jovem. Os lindos olhos negros estavam caídos para o lado; mostravam-se decepcionados... Decepcionados consigo mesmo.

E com ela ali, lembrando-lhe muito bem do que ele provavelmente já sabia, e até de cor, não ajudava em nada. Aliás, só piorava.

-Está certo, me desculpe Hisagi... - Rukia levou sua mãozinha até o braço dele, alisando-o num movimento de vai-e-vem. - Faz assim, tente procurá-lo... Deve estar em algum lugar dessa escola, então... Talvez não deva ser tão difícil encontrá-lo, certo?

Assentiu ele levemente, ainda abobado com a mudança de comportamento daquela ali à sua frente. Dois segundos atrás achou que seria estrangulado, e agora... A voz era tão serena e aveludada quanto suas afeições delicadas.

Realmente... Kuchiki Rukia era um complexo agradável. Adorável. Incansável.

-Bom, melhor eu ir agora... Você também. - deu meia volta, mas antes lembrou-o: - Se achar o celular, me avisa... Vou me sentir melhor.

-Pode deixar... Até mais tarde, Ruu-chan. - acenou ele, indo em direção oposta a Rukia.

O que ela não percebeu foi o sorriso abobado no qual ficou estampado na face de Shuuhei pelo resto da primeira aula.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Ficar atrás de alguma das milhares de árvores do campus da KHS era o melhor esconderijo quando não se queria assistir aula.

Os inspetores folgados não se preocupavam nem um pouco com aqueles que estavam a cabular aula. Principalmente por que estavam preocupados demais com que sabor de sorvete eles deveriam se deleitar naquele verão.

Grimmjow tinha um certo nojinho deles. Sempre com os uniformes terríveis azul marinho sujos com grande manchas de gordura ressecadas na gola, e no meio da barriga. Em que posição aqueles meros empregos se divertiam com suas comidas ele nem quis imaginar.

Era uma visão decadente demais.

Decadente demais comparado àquele ensolarado dia que fazia. O sol queimando sobre as cabeças ocas dos alunos, o calor suportável junto com a leve brisa matinal e as faces bronzeadas, dando aparência de saúde nas pessoas.

Como se Grimmjow se importasse com uma porcaria dessas.

Ainda encostado no enorme tronco da árvore, ficou a observar de onde estava, os portões da KHS se fecharem lentamente. E a pequena confusão de motoristas particulares manobrando carros importados; a correria de alguns alunos atrasados e, por que não uma babá se despedindo de um fracassado como Hisagi Shuuhei, melhor amigo do príncipe?

Levantou-se num pulo, e apertou os passos até onde estava seu carro estacionado. Se encostou nele, e continuou a observar, ou melhor, contemplar aquela visão um tanto quanto... Adorável?

Pelos rumores que corriam de boca em boca, devia ser uns cinco anos mais velha que todos eles. Mesmo que aparentasse o contrário.

Não só pelo tamanho diminuto, mas também pelos traços... As feições serenas e infantis, o corpo sem curvas ao olho nu. Deviam estar escondidas sobre o vestido amarelo _cheesecake_.

Apesar disso, não deixava de ser adorável. Os exorbitantes olhos de cor azulada que podiam ser enxergues a metros de distância eram, sem dúvida alguma, perfeitamente proporcionais ao rosto delgado daquela pequena.

Aqueles sim, eram os mais bonitos que ele já havia visto. E ao mesmo tempo intrigantes.

Por trás daquele oceano, deveria ter algum tesouro escondido. Alguma coisa... E Grimmjow estava ali justamente por isso.

Mesmo que fosse muito fundo, ele não iria desistir de cavar até achar algo.

O por quê?

Simples, porque ele era Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow esperou que ela se aproximasse mais um pouco, e quando a morena fez-se de costas à ele, não perdeu tempo. Jogou-se no chão o mais rápido que pôde, e com força para que fizesse barulho.

-Ai, meu braço! - grunhiu ele de falsa dor, esperando por ajuda.

Não demorou muito até a babá girar seus calcanhares e correr até onde ele encontrava-se estirado no chão.

-Você está bem? - indagou com o semblante sério. As sobrancelhas estavam apertadas, os olhos cor de oceano estavam cheios de preocupação.

-Sim, eu só machuquei meu braço. - sorriu ele meio de canto, enquanto Rukia continuava a examinar o braço com alguns arranhões.

Viu como a morena examinava-o detalhadamente, com as mãozinhas delicadas percorrendo todo o seu braço.

-Deveria tomar cuidado quando anda. - advertiu ela, ainda séria. - Mas, acho que você sobrevive com esses arranhões. - sorriu gentilmente, e o ajudou a se colocar de pé.

-É, acho que sim... - Grimmjow apalpou sua calça jeans Brooksfield levemente suja, e abriu o seu melhor sorriso para ela. - Você é a babá do Ichigo, não é? Qual seu nome?

-Ah, pode-se dizer que sim... Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia, prazer. - apertou a mão estendida de Grimmjow e esperou para que ele a soltasse.

-Prazer, Rukia. - murmurou com sua voz rouca... Assustadora. - Meu nome é Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...

Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando as pupilas de Rukia se dilataram ao ouvir seu nome. Era ele tão assustador assim?

Claro... Que sim.

-Muito prazer Grimmjow, mas... Eu preciso ir agora. - a babá tentou desvincilhar-se, porém, ele conseguiu pegar o braço e apertá-lo. Sem dó alguma ao fazê-lo.

-Kuchiki... É um nome muito familiar, sabe? - continuou ele, ainda se divertindo com a expressão de horror que se formava no delicado rosto de Rukia. - O que foi? Está com medo do que?

-Eu não estou com medo... - não mesmo? - Eu preciso ir-

-Pelo visto não gosta que falem do seu nome... Por quê? Algum motivo específico?

-Claro que não, por que... Por que está dizendo isso? - os olhos azulados alternavam entre os lados com um certo desespero presente. - Será que pode me soltar? - o braço fino de Rukia já estava marcado. Provavelmente iria ficar um hematoma daqueles.

-Como quiser. - assim que o fez, a babá começou a dar alguns passos para trás. - Você deve esconder alguma coisa... Kuchiki Rukia. - seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais, tornando-se assustador.

-Não sei do que você está falando. - murmurou ela, antes de virar-se e continuar sua trajetória em passos largos. Massageava o braço avermelhado, e tentava inutilmente não olhar para trás.

-E eu vou descobrir o que é. - disse para si mesmo, ainda observando-a se afastar rapidamente.

Pelo modo como as pupilas se dilataram... Devia ser um tesouro muito grande.

E seria ele quem iria desenterrar aquele baú obscuro que parecia ser o passado de Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Riram sobre alguma bobagem, e continuaram o projeto de ciências. Algo como dissecar sapo, nem eles sabiam. Não pareciam estar realmente prestando atenção na aula. Muito menos nas pessoas ao redor, o que chegava a incomodar.

Incomodava o modo como os olhares eram tão... Sinceros, incomodava como as risadas pareciam ser verdadeiras, incomodava a proximidade daqueles dois. Incomodava a nova

relação entre Kurosaki Ichigo e Arisawa Tatsuki.

O por quê?

Porque de repente pareciam tão perfeitos juntos naquele momento... Agiam como se fossem namorados. Ou mais do que isso.

-Ichigo... Acho que Hisagi está apaixonado... - comentou baixinho, e o ruivo direcionou seus olhos ao melhor amigo que se localizava do outro lado do laboratório.

-Por que diz isso? - uma pergunta desnecessária. Só de ver o sorriso estampado na cara do moreno sem motivo algum e a cara de idiota era suficiente.

-Está na cara! - Tatsuki riu baixinho consigo mesma, e logo voltou-se para o ruivo ao seu lado. - E eu acho que é pela sua babá...

-Tsc... - estalou sua língua, mostrando o desgosto que sentia. - Aquele idiota... Como ele pode estar apaixonado por aquela... Demônia? - apertou as sobrancelhas mais ainda.

-Rukia não é uma 'demônia', e... Eu acho que eles fazem um casal bonitinho. - riu ela, cortando a caixa toraxica do sapo.

-Isso foi desnecessário. - resmungou. Shuuhei e Rukia eram tão... Estranhos juntos. Além de fazer seu melhor amigo parecer um pedófilo, mesmo sendo o contrário.

-Não entendo sua implicância com esses dois. - admitiu ela, com uma cara diferente. Estava levemente nauseada. Como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.

-Deixa que eu faço isso. - Ichigo puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, e tomou os objetos das mãos de Tatsuki. - Não me diga que ficou enjoada com uma coisinha dessas? - provocou, a fim de mudar de assunto.

-Cala a boca. - apoiou seu antebraço na bancada, e observou os movimentos nada delicados e completamente violentos do ruivo para com o pobre sapo. Não pôde deixar de rir, e acabou chamando a atenção dele.

-Tá tudo errado. - Tatsuki deu um pulo da cadeira, e aproximou-se mais de Ichigo. - É desse jeito que deve fazer. - apoiou sua mãozinha sobre a dele, e começou a movimentá-la devagar.

Meu Deus.

Apesar de terem recuperado a relação de 'melhores-amigos-de-infância', continuava sendo um pouco constrangedor em certos momentos. Como agora; a proximidade, as respirações quentes em contraste, pele sobre pele... Argh, tudo isso era demais para o pobre ruivinho.

Não era como se pudesse fingir não ter tido aquele corpo quente junto ao seu.

Não era como se soubesse cada curva, cada textura.

Não era como se não soubesse cada detalhe.

Então por que um simples toque já desencadeava aquele bando de emoções desnecessárias?

Simples.

Era um adolescente perfeitamente normal.

Era um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Hormônios malditos.

-E pronto... Agora só precisamos tirar as tripas e os órgãos. - disse ela, soltando-o.

Bom, se os hormônios estavam alterados, depois desse comentário eles já não estavam mais.

-É... - foi a única coisa que Ichigo disse, ainda sentindo-se acuado. Vergonha?

Não.

Medo. Medo de tentar algo a mais e acabar com aquela amizade novamente.

-Ichigo... Você está ocupado hoje a tarde? - perguntou casualmente, fazendo algumas anotações em seu caderno. Não olhava diretamente para o príncipe, e só de saber que estava sendo observada pelo mesmo, as bochechas ardiam.

-Acho que não... - quer dizer, se Rukia não tivesse planos para eles.

-Se quiser, podemos terminar o trabalho em casa... - sugeriu, ainda com os olhos direcionados às linhas pautadas.

Wow... A sugestão foi um tanto quanto inesperada. Mas não descartável.

-É, pode ser. - Ichigo concordou, tentando conter a animação em seu tom de voz.

-Então, te vejo mais tarde. - Tatsuki fechou seu caderno, e deu um pulo da cadeira. Ichigo a seguiu com os olhos até a porta, onde ela acabou por se misturar na multidão de pessoas e não conseguiu mais vê-la.

Suspirando, lavou suas mãos e pegou seus materiais. Não demorou muito para que Hisagi se juntasse a ele no corredor estreito e cheio de pessoas.

-Você e a Tatsuki... Voltaram? - perguntou curioso.

A primeiro momento o ruivo não respondeu. Estava a se perguntar em que sentindo a palavra 'voltaram' estava relacionada.

-Hm, não. - quer dizer – Ahn, não sei... Nós estamos nos falando e tudo mais...

-Mas? - instigou Shuuhei.

-Não sei... Não quero estragar tudo de novo. - admitiu ele, um pouco indeciso.

-Devia conversar com a Ruu-chan sobre isso, ela sempre tem bons conselhos... - comentou Hisagi, um pouco empolgado ao soltar o nome da babá. O que não passou despercebido por Ichigo, e cerrou as sobrancelhas de modo que as pessoas que estavam à sua frente desviavam-se rapidamente. Sabe como é, não queriam levar um soco ou um pontapé de graça.

E espera um pouco... _Ruu-chan?_ De onde esse apelido ri-dí-cu-lo tinha saído?

Talvez a relação entre aqueles dois estivesse realmente ficando mais estreita... Não pela parte da figura diminuta que era sua babá, e sim pela parte de seu amigo com o gosto mais estranho para mulheres. Não era como se Ichigo tivesse apagado de sua memória todas as meninas as quais Shuuhei saíra. Magrelas, cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Não era a toa que Rukia seria a próxima da listinha nada pequena de seu amigo.

O que restava saber era... Shuuhei se enquadrava aos padrões nada exigentes de Rukia?

**V**

Ela realmente não queria olhar para trás. Evitou fazer isso até chegar à residencia dos Kurosaki, e logo se trancou em seu quarto nada pequeno. Tirou os pequeninos sapatos e jogou-se na cama, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro macio que era o seu.

Soltou um longo e demorado suspiro, ainda refletindo sobre os acontecimentos deste dia que ainda estava pelo começo.

Aquele... Grimmjow, certo? Ichigo havia lhe falado, quer dizer, só saia ofensas e mais ofensas daquela boca referentes àquele adolescente.

A princípio, Rukia imaginava se era alguma coisa infantil entre aqueles dois, como egos grandes demais para duas pessoas suportarem num espaço muito pequeno...

Porém, agora sabia que não era. E sabia o por quê de Ichigo detestar tanto aquele jovem dos cabelos azuis, vívidos e chamativos.

Ele era um verdadeiro desventurado, para não dizer outra coisa.

_'__Você deve esconder alguma coisa... Kuchiki Rukia. E eu vou descobrir o que é.'_

Sinceramente, quem aquele rapaz pensava que era?

Aliás, tinha ela feito algo para que despertasse tanto interesse, a ponto de querer revolver num passado nada... Prazeroso, e cheio de falhas?

Como se não fosse difícil o suficiente fingir que estava tudo bem... Como se fosse realmente normal fugir daquilo que a perseguia, até mesmo em sonhos... Como se não bastasse ficar longe das pessoas que mais amava justamente por culpa daquele passado infeliz e obscuro...

Como se ele tivesse se quer o direito de se intrometer em seus problemas, em suas feridas que não iam se cicatrizar tão cedo... Não tinha ele o direito de se intrometer e estragar novamente uma vida que, depois de tanto tempo, ela parecia estar aceitando como era.

Rukia sentou-se na cama, e seus olhos captaram de relance os documentos em cima da escrivaninha de marfim; não havia como não se deprimir um pouco mais... Não era como se pudesse ser evitado que aquelas memórias começassem a voltar mais claramente e mais perturbantes.

Admitir pra si mesmo que no fundo, ela mesmo sabia e não queria enxergar, mas... Grimmjow tinha uma certa razão.

Do quê exatamente ela estava a fugir?

Do passado, das memórias angustiantes...

Ou o medo da rejeição, da vergonha daqueles que amava tanto?

Talvez, ela estivesse mesmo era fugindo desse pequeno e complicado dilema.

_Até quando?_

Quando...?

Outra questão a se resolver.

Estimar um tempo certo era besteira... As feridas mais profundas, aquelas que atingiam a alma, talvez não pudessem ser curadas. Nem mesmo o tempo, a razão, nem mesmo os sentimentos mais puros... Nem mesmo a chuva poderia levar embora a humilhação;

Ou aqueles olhos... Olhos envergonhados daqueles que amava.

Envergonhados de quê exatamente?

Dela.

Seus pensamentos só não foram adiante, e cada vez mais deprimentes, pois a houve batidas fortes e insistentes na porta.

-Rukia-chan? Está acordada? - disse uma voz masculina vinda do outro lado da porta, esta ainda fechada.

-Ah, só um minuto Isshin-san! - deu um pulo da cama, e girou a maçaneta com rapidez. - Precisa de algo?

-Na verdade, sim... - coçou a cabeça, com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios.

Não tinha como não dizer, por mais que Ichigo protestasse, que aqueles dois homens eram iguais. Não somente na aparência, pois o patriarca dos Kurosaki era um homem muito charmoso e conservado para a idade; barba por fazer, as sobrancelhas grossas e levemente caidas para o lado davam-no uma aparência jovial; eram parecidos também no modo de agir. De remexer nos cabelos enquanto falavam.

Chegava a ser bonitinho.

-Será que teria um tempinho para conversar comigo? - continuou ele, ainda plantado em frente ao quarto de Rukia.

-Ah, claro, entre por favor... Só não repare na bagunça. - disse ela um pouco culpada, recolhendo algumas peças de roupas jogadas no chão, inclusive sua camisola com Chappy, o coelho, estampado. Não pôde deixar de conter o rubor nas maças do rosto ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Isshin.

Ela era infantil e sabia muito bem disso, qual o problema?

-Ichigo está dando muitos problemas ultimamente? - quis saber, dirigindo-se à enorme janela que se situava do outro lado do cômodo, oposta a cama. Rukia tinha uma bela visão de Karakura pela manhã, quando via a aurora, o pôr-do-sol, a noite estrelada – Quer dizer, mais do que o normal?

Riram.

-Ele já não me desobedece mais... Como antes... - colocou-se sentada na cama, e continuou a observar as costas larga e comprida de Isshin. - Quer dizer, acho que ele ainda está um pouco relutante quanto à essa coisa toda de babá, mas ele vai se acostumar...

-Achei que ele iria se comportar pior, para falar a verdade. - o médico enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça caqui e continuou: - Ichigo... Tem algo sobre ele que queira me contar?

A primeiro momento ficaram em silêncio. Se Rukia fosse sincera, estouraria imediatamente todas as besteiras as quais Ichigo havia feito desde a sua chegada. As festas, as bebibas, as drogas... Porém, ela continuava a seguir os conselhos de Shuuhei; seria melhor deixar tudo como estava até o próprio príncipe se dar conta de que aquilo não é vida. É o oposto disso.

-Não, não... Ele só é teimoso e mal humorado... Mas é uma boa criança. - riu mentalmente, como se fosse a própria senhora falando. Parecia até que era mãe dele.

Isshin nada disse, e Rukia a princípio pensava se ele tinha percebido como sua voz tremia quando mentia. Entretanto, era algo além disso, muito além, para deixá-lo tão distante e tão calado. Completamente diferente.

-Rukia-chan... - começou ele, quase que como cautelosamente – Hisana, me ligou.

O coração começou palpitar mais rapidamente a medida que o silêncio aumentava, e teve de apertar a bainha do vestido. Não queria mostrar-se nervosa, surpresa... Confusa, e talvez, mesmo que pouco, feliz com esta sentença.

-Deveria retornar a ligação... Ela parecia bem preocupada. - continuou, para o desespero da babá.

-É-é... Eu vou fazer isso. - garantiu, ainda trêmula e desacreditada.

Não ousava levantar seus olhos, não ousava continuar a falar, muito menos pensar... O desespero que tomava conta do corpo e da alma era tão grande que a sufocava, e dificultava formular qualquer frase coerente que fosse.

-Rukia-chan, não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada... - mesmo que a pequena naquele momento não estivesse em si, ainda conseguia distinguir um tom de bondade na voz de Isshin – Você deve ter tido seus motivos para mentir, e quem sou eu para julgá-la? - riu – Mas... Eu gostaria de saber o que há por trás desse sorriso triste, o que a incomoda... Não vou pressioná-la para contar o que aconteceu em Tóquio, se quiser, nem toquemos mais nesse assunto... Só gostaria de saber, não como Kurosaki Isshin, mas sim como melhor amigo do seu pai... Será que tem algo que eu poderia ajudar? Mesmo que for só para escutar, as vezes até mesmo aqueles mais fortes precisam de bons conselhos...

Ainda cabisbaixa, escutava atentamente as palavras acolhedoras proferidas. Eram tão sinceras, tão cheias de confiança e de amizade... As primeiras oferecidas a ela como gesto de carinho... Sorria com aquele gesto singelo.

_Me desculpe Isshin-san... Mas ninguém pode me ajudar_.

O subconsciente ainda não estava preparado para remexer naquele turbilhão de emoções enroscadas ao medo que evitara desde o princípio. Não era tão forte assim... Nunca fora.

E só de pensar em se livrar daquela bagunça, daquela confusão em que se encontrava, sentia-se cada vez mais fraca... Cada vez com a sensação de fracasso acumulado à culpa, à vergonha.

-Obrigada Isshin-san... De verdade. - murmurou por fim, ainda absorta em pensamentos – Mas não há nada para se contar, porque nada aconteceu... Não precisa se preocupar. - levantou o rosto e abriu o melhor sorriso que poderia fingir. - Agradeço o gesto.

-Não há de quê Rukia-chan... Eu acredito que tudo tem seu tempo, e o seu algum momento vai chegar... Se precisar de um ombro amigo, vou estar no quarto ao lado... Não se esqueça. - sorriu, e fez-se fora do cômodo.

_'Não há nada para se contar, por que nada aconteceu...'_

Fingir que o problema não existia não era a melhor solução.

Mas ajudava a enganar o coração, e fazia com que aquela dor fosse embora.

Por uns instantes.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Dissecar sapos era até um conforto em relação à cena piegas a qual o príncipe da KHS protagonizava junto daquela anônima na aula anterior.

O nome... Como era mesmo?

Ah sim, Arisawa Tatsuki... Se até ontem era indiferente aos corredores, agora passou a ser a menina mais inveja da escola. Almadiçoada ambém.

Chegava a ser estranho, já que Arisawa e Orihime eram amigas de infância que não se largavam por motivo se quer.

Todo mundo ali sabia da paixão não correspondida da ruivinha pelo príncipe, e todo mundo sabia que logo mais teria uma confusão dos diabos envolvendo aquele triângulo amoroso.

A bomba iria explodir por questão de segundos. Ou detalhes escondidos que seriam revelados a qualquer momento.

E por quem?

Como se Shigure Senna não tivesse se juntado ao musical 'Kurosaki-e-Arisawa-não-combinam'. Seria pedir demais para que a morena ficasse fora, ainda mais em um assunto que envolvesse seu príncipe, a quem estava destinada desde o momento em que ambos se cruzaram pela primeira vez, há dois anos atrás.

Yuna, sua melhor-e-não-melhor-amiga, que se encontrava ao seu lado, completamente concentrada na matéria que estava a ser explicada na lousa, era mais uma que tinha uma paixão escondida por Kurosaki. Quer dizer, não somente ele, como todos os outros namorados de Senna... Uma invejosa. Uma invejosa com suas utilidades.

-Sabe onde está a Inoue-san? - questionou ela à loira artificial de cachos também artificiais.

-O que quer com ela? - quis a outra saber, mordendo levemente a ponta do lápis rosa.

-Primeiro me fale se sabe onde ela está, depois eu conto. - murmurou impaciente. Se uma coisa que Senna odiava era quando a indagavam sobre suas ações. Como se fossem da conta de alguém senão somente dela mesmo.

-Não, não sei... - sorriu, alimentando ainda mais a raiva da morena. - Por um acaso... Você soube da última? - Yuna continuou a escrever, e sorriu.

-Que última? - agora a raiva já não era mais tão presente. A curiosidade havia tomado seu lugar.

-Sobre o príncipe e aquela... Plebéia. - Senna fez que não, e ela continuou. - Me falaram que depois da aula ele vai pra casa dela... Acho que eles já tinham uma relação antes, e voltaram a se falar agora... - a loira aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, como se tivesse zombando da cara de Senna. - O que vai fazer?

Senna só não espalhava as besteiras de Yuna por que esta lhe era muito útil em certas ocasiões, como agora.

Talvez por isso aguentasse fingir-se humilhada sobre as zombações nada relevantes daquela ali ao seu lado.

-Vou estourar a bomba. - sorriu.

E o som prazeroso do tique-taque já poderia ser ouvido por Senna.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Os últimos dias que se passaram não estavam tão interessantes assim para a ruivinha terceiranista da KHS. Por mais que estivessem ensolarados desde quando abria os olhos até um pouco antes de voltar a fechá-los novamente, o verão por algum motivo este ano estava sem graça. As flores não esbanjavam suas essências pelo ar, o calor não era tão suportável assim e sentia-se cansada por nada.

**Tradução: **estava desanimada, triste e amuada.

Orihime encontrava-se desanimada por não ter mais companhia durante as aulas, já que Tatsuki, sua melhor amiga, havia mudado os horários das classes que freqüentavam juntas alegando precisar dedicar-se mais aos treinos de caratê, pois o campeonato já estava próximo. Seria dentro de algumas semanas, e como sempre... Orihime seria a única a acompanhá-la.

Porém, depois que Tatsuki mudara os horários, ela já não tinha mais com quem conversar as aleatoriedades e besteiras com que sempre estavam acostumadas... Sentia-se tão solitária durante as aulas, e mais ainda no intervalo, que era raro ver a presença de Tatsuki, sempre ocupada com as atividades extracurriculares que mal tinham tempo de trocarem um simples 'oi', ou 'que aula você vai ter agora?'.

Por outro lado... Quando andava pelos corredores estreitos da KHS, sentia que boa parte, senão todos, olhavam-na de modo diferente. Como se tivessem compaixão dela por algo que parecia totalmente absurdo... Certo?

Inoue podia transparecer avoada e desligada ao mundo para alguns, porém... Ela ouvia entre sussurros os novos rumores. E sempre envolvendo as mesmas pessoas.

Kurosaki Ichigo e Arisawa Tatsuki.

Era daí que surgiam os olhares de compaixão... De pena.

Ah, como odiava aquela sensação de inferioridade. Como se por um acaso algo estivesse realmente acontecendo e que só ela não conseguia enxergar. Não, ela não estava fingindo não ver... Por que simplesmente não tinha o que de fato ver.

Orihime não iria, de forma alguma, julgar sua melhor amiga e aquele que... Infelizmente, não retribuía seus mais puros sentimentos.

Então... Por que sentia-se amuada daquele jeito?

Realmente... Talvez os olhares de compaixão fossem de fato o que ela merecesse.

Ela estava com ciúmes, simples assim.

O corpo inteiro formigava, e a mente não a deixava pensar outra coisa.

Inoue Orihime estava morrendo de ciúmes de Arisawa Tatsuki, sua praticamente irmã.

Não tinha como não deixar de se sentir suja perante à esta constatação. Tatsuki era sua melhor amiga, por Deus! Ela nunca iria pisar em seus sentimentos daquela maneira como muitos ali sugeriam. Tatsuki, aquela que ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado quando Sora, seu irmão mais velho, havia fugido para o exterior junto com a noiva e a deixado sozinha. Tatsuki, sempre estava lá quando precisava chorar, rir, abraçar...

Então por que, apesar de saber tudo isso, aquele sentimento impuro não ia embora? Aumentava mais a medida do tempo, e por conta própria...

Sinceramente, Inoue não merecia aquela amizade. Era uma ingrata. Um lixo.

E sentia-se como tal, apesar de tudo.

Quando o último sinal tocou, foi a primeira a sair da sala de aula. O burburinho atrás dela também aumentou, e não fez questão de prestar atenção. Eram as mesmas besteiras o tempo todo, já estava começando a ficar inconvenientes.

Inconvenientes por que ela própria já estava acreditando naqueles _bobagens._ Mesmo?

-Inoue-san! - gritaram seu nome, e esta, que a esta altura já se encontrava sentada em dos milhares de bancos de madeira espalhados pelo campus da KHS, levantou os olhos para ver quem a chamava.

Do outro lado do pátio, o barulhinho nos novos Manolos cor de âmbar podiam ser ouvidos nitidamente a cada passo que a adolescente dos cabelos negros dava em direção à Orihime, acenando levemente.

Desde os tempos de caloura, Shigure Senna agia de uma mesma forma para com o resto das pessoas ali. Arrogante e egocêntrica. Por diversas e inúmeras vezes, Orihime tentou se aproximar, pois achava que aquele jeitão com que a morena agia era apenas por timidez.

E com o tempo, revelou-se que não era timidez. Senna era daquele jeito mesmo, porém, Orihime nunca dera ouvidos ao que os outros alunos diziam sobre ela. Parecia ser uma boa menina, um pouco solitária, mas... O que ela podia fazer? Senna que escolhera ser assim.

-Ah, olá Shigure-san... - Inoue sorriu, dando espaço para que a pequena se sentasse ao seu lado. Estava um calor daqueles, e praticar qualquer exercício que fosse o corpo já ficava exausto. Principalmente para a princesinha, que corria em cima dos saltos.

-Ah, obrigada. - Senna colocou-se sentada segundos depois, recuperando o ar que lhe faltava. - Saiu tão rápido da sala de aula, achei que estivesse passando mal. - comentou ela, como se fossem amigas há tempos.

-É, eu estava um pouco tonta... Talvez por causa desse calor. - riu, batendo levemente na cabeça. - Queria conversar comigo? - questionou curiosa.

-Não, só achei que... Você sabe, precisasse de alguém para conversar. - fez uma cara de compaixão, e a ruivinha sentiu o coração bater mais devagar. - Eu sei que nós não somos tão amigas assim, mas... Sei lá, achei que depois do que aconteceu, precisasse desabafar...

O que _supostamente estava acontecendo, _certo? Ou já havia acontecido?

-Como assim? - riu ao perguntar, ainda confusa. E ao fazê-lo, sentiu que não queria saber a resposta. Talvez fosse melhor não ouvir. - O que aconteceu?

-Ai meu Deus, será que você não sabia e eu... - Senna tapou a boca, parecendo completamente constrangida. - Melhor eu ir embora e- pegou sua bolsa e fez menção de levantar-se, mas a esta altura, Orihime já a impedira.

-Shigure-san... Por favor, me conte o que aconteceu. - era quase uma súplica. Viu que a morena hesitou por alguns segundos, e finalmente, abriu a boca para falar.

-Achei que você soubesse, que bom... Todos estão falando que... Que o Kurosaki-kun vai pra casa da Arisawa hoje a tarde... Ai meu Deus, me desculpe, não queria que achasse que sou mais uma dessas fofoqueiras e...

O resto Orihime não quis prestar atenção. Estava ainda concentrada na oração anterior.

Ichigo... E Tatsuki? Não seria possível... Seria? Afinal, qual era a maldita relação entre aqueles dois? Por que é que ninguém podia explicar o que estava realmente acontecendo?

-Eu preciso ir agora Inoue-san, e... Me desculpe mesmo. - levantou-se e logo se pôs a correr para alguma direção que Orihime não fez questão de prestar atenção. Quer dizer, ela já estava tão desatenta... E agora parecia mais ainda.

Respirou fundo, contendo que as lágrimas que se acumulavam abaixo dos olhos escorressem pelo rosto fino. E, de alguma forma, era como se todo mundo estivesse olhando para ela. Os mesmos olhares de compaixão, os mesmos suspiros, as mesmas lamentações...

Era sempre a mesma coisa, e agora... O buraco estava bem maior. E doía cada vez mais.

O que não deveria... Era outro rumor, certo? Não tinha cabimento ela ficar se martirizando sobre algo que... Algo que não tinha realmente certeza de que estava acontecendo...

Algo que talvez ela estivesse fechando os olhos para não ver. Para o coração não sentir.

Mas este começava a se quebrar do mesmo jeito.

-Hime? Hime? - levantou seu belo par de olhos castanhos para cima, e deparou-se com o rosto simétrico de Shuuhei. Parecia preocupado. - Está tudo bem? - continuou ele, agachando-se em frente a ela.

-Shuu-chan... - murmurou com a voz completamente embargada, denunciando o choro que estava por vir.

-O que... O que aconteceu? Alguém te fez alguma coisa? Se for isso, pode me falar quem foi que eu acabo com essa pessoa. - a ruiva riu, enquanto o adolescente acariciava seu rosto. - Hime-chan...

-E-eu... Queria te perguntar uma coisa. - disse ela baixinho, evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual que pudessem ter.

-Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que eu respondo. - brincou ele, porém, a ruiva não riu dessa vez. Podia imaginar o por quê. Era o mesmo motivo de sempre.

-Eu sei que... Não tenho o direito de perguntar isso, m-mas... - mordeu o lábio inferior para que parasse de tremer, e continuou receosa – Kurosaki-kun... Vai à casa da Tatsuki-chan, não é?

A primeira reação de Shuuhei foi alargar os lindos olhos que tinha. Não sabia que informações daquele tipo corriam tão rápido pelos corredores da KHS. Por outro lado, arrependeu-se ao fazê-lo... Dar a resposta com todas as letras iria ferir ainda mais o coração da pobre menina, e a reação agora pouco já dava para se deduzir o que o adolescente iria dizer.

-Haha, como eu sou boba... - pegou a bolsa e o restante dos livros ao lado – Eles devem provavelmente estar estudando, ou fazendo algum trabalho... Não deve ser nada demais... - levantou-se num pulo, e Shuuhei fez o mesmo.

-Hime-chan, deixa que eu te levo pra casa. - ofereceu gentilmente, com um certo tom de preocupação na voz.

-Obrigada Shuu-chan, mas... Preciso ficar sozinha. - acenou fracamente para o amigo e se pôs a correr.

Corria tão rápido que não dava tempo de pensar nas emoções. Corria contra as lágrimas, que a esta altura, já despencavam uma por uma. Corria para não ter que ver as pessoas rindo do fracasso ao qual ela se encontrava. Corria dos próprios sentimentos.

Até quando?

-Inoue-san! - ouviu uma voz grossa, porém, feminina ao esbarrar em um pequeno corpo; logo deduziu ser Rukia, a babá de Ichigo. - Você está bem? - perguntou ela, já longe.

-Acho que... Eu nunca estive bem Rukia-chan... - respondeu de volta, colocando-se a correr novamente, após murmurar um sinto muito.

Rukia tentou chamá-la por diversas vezes, mas não adiantou. Ninguém iria fazê-la parar agora.

Talvez nunca mais.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Contemplavam o teto em absoluto silêncio, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Os corpos estirados sobre o lençol branco, completamente nus, queimavam a cada segundo que se passava.

Maldito verão... Mas, era o verão mesmo? Ou os corpos queimavam em outro sentido?

Depois da aula, Ichigo e Tatsuki seguiram para a casa da mesma, com a simples finalidade de se terminar um trabalho. Algo sobre dissecar sapos, até agora não faziam muito discernimento do que era na realidade.

Os primeiros minutos foram normais. Estavam realmente empenhados em terminar aquela coisa que mal sabiam o que era. Estavam mesmo...

Porém, era verão... E verão altera os hormônios de qualquer adolescente perfeitamente normal, o que não era novidade.

O que não foi novidade também quando Ichigo inclinou-se para tocar os lábios de Tatsuki quando esta estava distraída procurando por alguma borracha.

A princípio, Tatsuki se recusava a beijá-lo de volta. Mesmo que o coração mandasse fazer algo, o corpo traiçoeiro fazia outra. Não tinha como resistir em retribuir aquele gesto quando Ichigo parecia incrivelmente determinado no que estava fazendo. Quem era ela para contestar algo ali?

Bom, a melhor amiga da ex-namorada dele.

**Correção: **ex-melhor amiga da ex-namorada dele.

Quando Tatsuki finalmente conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, já tinha acontecido. Arfavam profundamente, ainda com os corpos enlaçados um ao outro.

-Ichigo... - começou ela, após recuperar o fôlego. - Quando nós vamos conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer aqui? - tombou o rosto para o lado, e xingou-se mentalmente.

Xingou-se por continuar a admirar os olhos cor de marfim que Ichigo possuía. Não somente os olhos, como a linha dos lábios, o maxilar com barba por fazer e o cenho levemente franzido que o deixava charmoso.

-Não quero conversar sobre isso... Não agora... - admitiu, ainda receoso. Pelo jeito, Tatsuki não parecia brava, tampouco _insatisfeita_ com o que acabaram de fazer. Porém, havia algo a mais... Não devia ser tão importante se nem ao menos fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

-Eu também não... - suspirou, aninhando-se mais ao corpo quente que Ichigo lhe oferecia. - Me sinto... Estranha. - ele assentiu, enroscando seus braços na cintura fina de Tatsuki.

-Não é só você... - murmurou contra o pescoço fino da adolescente, dando pequenos beijinhos até os ombros alvos. - Não deveríamos ter feito nada disso, você sabe...

-Pois é... - mordeu o lábio, a fim de conter um gemido que insistia em sair.

-Não vamos mais fazer isso então. - continuou ele, já com o corpo sobre o dela e a boca colada no lóbulo direito da mesma.

-Não vamos... - enlaçou seus braços ao pescoço de Ichigo e entreabriu os lábios para aceitar o beijo que estava por vir.

-Só mais essa vez... - disse antes de beijá-la profundamente, enterrando suas mãos ávidas por curvas ao corpo de Tatsuki. Esta fez o mesmo, e, apesar de estar com os lábios ocupados, não conseguiu deixar de não sorrir.

Um sorriso que não demonstrava nem um pouco de arrependimento ou culpa por dormir três vezes com aquele que sua [ex] melhor amiga morria de amores. Eram meros detalhes, não tão importantes assim... Talvez.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

-Então... Foi isso o que aconteceu? - suspirou, ainda remexendo na raspadinha de morango já derretida com o canudo amarelo. - Tsc, além de tudo... Ichigo me desobedeceu mais uma vez...

Shuuhei continuava dirigindo, ainda concentrado. Porém, algo como 'estou-preocupado-demais-para-fazer-brincadeiras' estava presente em seu semblante. Imaginava onde Orihime poderia estar, se estaria bem e se ficaria bem sozinha.

-Ichigo... Será que ele não pensa um pouco? Hime-chan ultimamente andava tão solitária e triste, imaginei que poderia ser algo relacionado aquele idiota... - disse o adolescente irritado – Como se não bastasse, todo mundo ali sabe como ela gosta de Ichigo... E ninguém perde a oportunidade de falar sobre esse assunto tão... Delicado. - finalizou.

-É, eu sei como é isso. - Rukia murmurou, entediada ao olhar pela janela – Imagino se algum dia aquela cabeça oca vai criar algum juízo...

O farol tornou-se vermelho, e obrigou Shuuhei a parar. Olhou para o lado, e não conseguiu conter a pequena felicidade que tinha só de tê-la ali ao seu lado. E, incrivelmente, parecia tão mais bela nas tardes de verão. O sol que invadia a janela e se refletia nos olhos cristalizados da morena deixavam-no de outra cor, um violeta... Tão lindos.

-O que me preocupa mais é... Desde que eu conheço Orihime, ela vive grudada em Tatsuki. Quando Sora, o irmão mais velho e inconseqüente, fugiu com a noiva para o exterior, não contou a ninguém o que realmente tinha acontecido... E só depois de algumas semanas, Tatsuki descobriu o que era e me contou... - percebeu que tinha toda a atenção da pequena e continuou – Orihime têm tendência de guardar tudo pra ela, além de se culpar por cada coisa, mesmo que não tenha sido ela a causadora...

-Não sabia... Orihime não parece ser uma menina tão... Solitária assim como você diz. - parecia uma surpresa, pelo tom de voz que Rukia usava. - Por isso achei estranho que uma pessoa fosse tão feliz daquele jeito... É só um disfarce... - constatou triste.

-O único que não percebe isso é ele... Ichigo às vezes parece não se importar com quem está a sua volta, ou se está magoando alguém quando toma atitudes... Precipitadas como essa de ir à casa de Tatsuki.

Rukia concordou, e voltou a calar-se. Só de pensar que todos aqueles sorrisos no aniversário de Tatsuki eram falsos... Sentiu vontade de se bater por não ter percebido antes. Estava tão visível...

-Precisamos encontrar Orihime... Se ela ficar sozinha, pode fazer alguma besteira. Quer procurá-la comigo? - questionou Shuuhei, com um meio sorriso.

-Uhum, vou ficar mais tranquila se souber que ela está bem. - disse, e voltou sua atenção para o movimento fora do carro.

Deveria ser umas 17hrs agora, já que a multidão nas calçadas largas de Karakura era grande. Muitos adolescentes voltando de algum karaokê, muitos voltando do trabalho e muitos se divertindo em algum bar ou restaurante.

O que, de alguma forma, a fez lembrar se o adolescente ao lado havia encontrado o celular com as fotos comprometedoras da professora substituta. Iria virar o rosto para indagá-lo, porém, um mar de cabelos alaranjados acabou por chamar sua atenção. Estreitou bem os olhos azuis cristalizados, e quando identificou quem era quase soltou um grito.

-Shuuhei, pare o carro! Não, eu não estou- Faça o que eu mandei! - disse apreensiva, enquanto tirava o cinto. Alguns carros atrás buzinaram fortemente e xingaram pela parada brusca, mas ela nem ligou.

-Ruu-chan, onde está indo? - quis saber, desculpando-se com alguns motoristas ao lado.

-Atrás da Orihime! - gritou pra ele, já do lado de fora do auto – Anda logo, o que está fazendo ai?

-Pode ir na frente que eu já te alcanço! - gritou ele de volta. Depois percebeu que havia gritado para ninguém, já que a pequena não era a paciência em pessoa e já se encontrava mais a frente.

Em Tóquio, apesar de sempre ser a menor da sala, e a pessoa quem herdava os apelidos mais idiotas sobre sua altura, Rukia era uma ótima corredora. Uma das melhores no tempo de ginásio. Tinha pernas longas, e não muito finas, eram perfeitas. Quer dizer, são.

-Inoue! - tentou chamá-la mais uma vez, esbarrando em algumas pessoas ao fazê-lo – Inoue! - a ruiva parecia não escutá-la, muito menos dava sinal de que iria parar de andar a qualquer momento. Quanto mais a babá corria, mais parecia que a jovem se distanciava. Maldita multidão que não abria caminho para que ela pudesse passar e acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez.

-Inoue! - foi a última vez que gritou, e estranhamente, esta parecia ter surtido algum efeito na menina que estava a frente. Rukia agitou seu bracinho curto no ar. Indicando para que parasse.

E, estranhamente, ela somente virou-se para ver quem a chamava e logo voltou a andar, um pouco mais lentamente. Rukia teve de conter a surpresa ao ver o rosto de Orihime quando esta se virou. Não tinha aquele sorriso enorme, muito menos uma expressão feliz. Aparentava deprimida, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, como se estivesse chorando a pouco tempo.

Aquela ali não era Inoue Orihime. Definitivamente não.

Viu que o sinal para atravessar estava vermelho e sorriu. Pelo menos alguém ali em cima parecia estar ao lado da pequena.

Pediu licença para algumas pessoas, e logo, se encontrava muito próxima a Orihime. Tocou seu ombro levemente, e a adolescente virou-se no susto.

-Ah, Rukia-chan... - suspirou, nem ao menos dando-se ao trabalho de sorrir – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu e Shuuhei estávamos preocupados, e decidimos te procurar. - disse Rukia entre pausas para recuperar o ar – Não acha melhor voltar para casa? Lá, se quiser... Nós podemos te escutar... - ofereceu gentilmente.

-Obrigada Rukia-chan... Mas o que eu menos quero agora é conversar... - a ruiva voltou a olhar o semáforo de pedestres e viu que este já estava verde – E eu fico dando trabalho à vocês... Me desculpe...

-Não há nada para se desculpar Orihime... - garantiu ela, pegando a mão da menina – Não-

Rukia não conseguiu terminar sua frase pois uma luxuosa e enorme limousine parou bem em frente as duas, bloqueando a passagem de várias pessoas. Estava buziando, como se fosse pra elas entrarem. - Está esperando alguém? - decidiu perguntar, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Me desculpe Rukia-chan... Eu realmente sinto muito. - murmurou manhosa, desprendendo sua mão à dela – Preciso ir agora. - anunciou quando a porta da limousine se abriu.

-H-hei, Orihime... Espera, onde está indo assim? - tentou impedi-lá – E com quem?

-Não se preocupe comigo Rukia-chan... Obrigada, e... Até mais. - acenou fracamente, adentrando o auto, que se foi em alguns segundos.

Ficou a vê-lo se afastar, ainda tentando compreender o que estava se passando.

Mas, infelizmente, mal sabia ela que não havia nada para se compreender, muito menos tentar.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Chappy's Wonderland**

_Post__ Arquivos__ Anterior__ Próximo __Perguntas_

**Procura-se**

Oi, pessoal!

Tenho dois avisos que preciso fazer. O primeiro é sobre os e-mails que estou recebendo... Gostaria de me desculpar a quem continua me mandando perguntas, mas... Com esse negócio de babá mal tenho tempo de responder qualquer coisa que seja, e tampouco atualizar isso aqui como antigamente. Ficar correndo atrás de um adolescente não é legal, reflitam.

E o outro aviso é para quem mora em Karakura. Se alguém ver uma menina de uns dezessete anos, ruiva e com alguns atributos... Exagerados demais, me avisem. É realmente muito importante, (:

Bom, agora chega de avisos. Hoje especialmente foi um dia muito... Agitado. Quer dizer, não diria exatamente agitado, é a falta de um termo próprio; e eu estou realmente precisando desabafar, já que não tenho ninguém aqui no momento, e... Acho que vocês são a melhor opção...

Por onde eu posso começar? Ah, sim... Quando eu realmente achava que **I** havia criado algum juízo, acabei por fazer papel de idiota... Deus, como essa criança me dá trabalho! Será que eu atirei pedra na cruz para merecer este martírio? Às vezes acho que sim...

Além disso, acredito que há alguém que esteja sofrendo mais do que eu com essa estória toda... **IO**é realmente uma menina muito doce, não merecia uma amor platônico tão idiota quanto esse. Quase agora eu e **HS** estávamos atrás dela, e, sei lá... Senti uma coisa estranha, quase que um pressentimento ruim quando a encontrei... Só trocamos algumas palavras, e depois ela entrou em uma limousine suspeita... Me pergunto onde ela estaria agora, e com quem...

Me senti uma inútil completa de não ter conseguido interceptar o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo... Ela estava tão deprimida... E uma pessoa deprimida é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, acreditem... Eu já vi esse filme antes, sei como é... Espero que não vá fazer alguma besteira que se arrependa depois...

E por mais que eu esteja muito irritada com** I**neste momento, tenho que admitir que em algumas coisas ele estava certo. Quer dizer, apesar de tê-las dito em momentos os quais encontrava-se completamente bêbado... Sempre me dizia que um tal de **GJ** não prestava, que era um desgraçado e derivados bem piores. A princípio achei que fosse só aquela coisa idiota de adolescente que não gosta do outro porque ambos os egos são grandes demais, já que eu também passei por essa fase...

Depois de deixar **I** na escola, sem querer acabei conhecendo esse tal de **GJ**... Não sei, mas só de falar ou escrever o nome desse menino me dá arrepios... Como aquele sorriso irritante que vai de orelha a orelha. Odiei-o por isso. E odiei-o mais ainda por fazer... Insinuações sobre a minha vida...

Pois é... De repente minha vida ficou tão absurdamente interessante para aqueles alunos... Tanto até que todos já sabem meu nome, quantos anos eu tenho e várias outras coisas que nem mesmo eu sabia... São um bando de fofoqueiros desocupados.

Faria alguma diferença se soubessem o que eu sou, quem eu sou, e o que já fui?

Isso, de certa forma, me decepciona ainda mais... Daqui a pouco não vai dar mais para esconder do que exatamente... Eu estou fugindo. É, acho que estou fugindo... Não sei direito ao certo, é complicado... Penso que, se desde o começo eu tivesse sido realmente honesta com o **KI**, talvez nem aqui estivesse... Ninguém iria querer _**KR**_por perto... Nem mesmo eu.

A verdade é que eu... Gostaria de ser outra pessoa. Gostaria de mudar meu nome, um que não exercesse tanta influência como esse... Aliás, seria melhor se eu esquecesse o passado... Não quero passar por cima dele, por que no fundo... Ainda me sinto injustiçada com todas aquelas acusações... Dói só de lembrar.

Espero que um dia, quem sabe... Talvez alguém acredite em minhas palavras, alguém que não me julgue, muito menos me condene... Acredito que o Sr. **KI**seria essa pessoa... E estar perto dele me faz lembrar tanto do meu pai... Sinto falta dele, sinto falta dos meus amigos, da minha família... Será que eles sentem minha falta também?

**Ouvindo:** I'll follow you into the dark_Deaath Cab For Cutie**  
>Adicionado:<strong> 10**/**03**/**09 **–** 19**:**27 **PM ** **Posted by:**R.

_Casa... Será que algum dia poderei voltar?_

* * *

><p>E aí? Gostaram? Haha, já descobriram quem é a namorada do Ishida? Mas não é só isso! Ainda têm muito mais pra desvendar, principalmente sobre a Rukia! Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem bastante reviews, por favor! Beijão, ;*<p> 


	6. La seule chose qui m'agace

Heeeeei! Como estão todos? Pois é, demorei muito para postar um capítulo novo, perdoem-me! Sinto-me na obrigação de esclarecer meu sumiço por tanto tempo, e acreditem, não foi intencional... Foi um acúmulo de coisas que infelizmente me fizeram deixar de lado a escrita.  
>Bom, estou no último ano do médio e ainda faço curso técnico no período da tarde, e a noite, quando sobra algum tempo, só posso pensar na preparação para o vestibular! É uma pressão absurda, espero que vocês possam compreender!<br>Não sei quando voltarei a postar outro capítulo, e para falar a verdade, há mais dois prontos, mas gosto de manter uma distância segura entre eles.  
>Enfim, é isso! Espero que gostem do capítulo!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 06 – La seule chose qui m'agace c'est de changer les piles<span>

**I**

O lençol branco de linho caía perfeitamente sobre o colchão da cama kingsize do apartamento 189, situado bem no centro de Karakura. Já estava amanhecendo, e os primeiros raios solares invadiam pela janela do canto esquerdo do quarto, e se espalhavam ao longo do grande cômodo. Uma sala, um banheiro, e um barzinho.

Na cama, havia uma menina, de uns dezessete anos, com o corpinho todo esparramado pelo branco dos lençóis. Os cabelos eram longos, lisos, e cintilantes. Tinham um aroma indescritível, quase como... Como álcool misturado ao doce. Laranja. Laranja era a cor daqueles fios grossos, um tanto quanto embaraçados.

O corpo esguio, de muitas curvas chamativas, estavam escondidos aos olhos pelas poucas peças de roupa que ainda restavam. Uma mini-saia preta, e um sutiã de renda.

Ah... Seria uma bela visão aquela. Se não fosse por um simples detalhe.

Detalhe este que o dono do apartamento tentava ignorar. E fechava os olhos para não sentir-se ainda mais frustrado com toda aquela situação. As mãos tremiam. Tremiam pela ânsia em tocar cada parte daquele corpo tão cheio de curvas. Curvas que transbordavam malícia... Uma malícia inocente.

Se é que isto existia de fato.

De qualquer forma, Grimmjow não tentaria mais nada. Depois da noite de ontem, seu amigo lá embaixo já havia passado por trauma suficiente. Ser completamente ignorado não fazia parte do plano.

Mesmo agora, observando a suave expressão no rosto angelical de Inoue Orihime, não conseguia decifrar o que havia com aquela menina. Até uns dois dias atrás sentia um certo repulso por ele, mas ontem... Ontem parecia uma outra pessoa.

Ontem parecia que estava gritando para que Grimmjow a agarrasse.

-Tsc... Isso ainda vai me trazer problemas. - suspirou consigo mesmo, agitando o copo com uísque enquanto a observava como um predador que estava prestes a atacar – Mas eu gosto deles. - abriu um sorriso.

Se tinha uma coisa que há tempos ele deixara de lado, era tentar compreender as mulheres.

Nem mesmo elas conseguem se entender direito.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Abrir os olhos naquela manhã ensolarada de Karakura não era uma opção para o príncipe da KHS, esparramado pela cama. O corpo estava coberto por um lençol da mesma cor que a fronha do travesseiro, azul, não dando a visão do jovem apenas com a roupa de baixo.

A expressão do rosto era serena, apesar da face ser decorada por um franzido permanente no cenho.

Estava tão cansado ontem à noite que deveria ter dormido enquanto Rukia falava algum sermão. Aquela anã... Só sabia brigar e brigar na maioria das vezes, o que chegava a ser incomodo. Sim, ele teria atacado uma almofada naquele rosto sem muitos atrativos, porém...

Senhoras e senhores, o cavalheirismo ainda existe. E Kurosaki Ichigo era impecável neste departamento.

_Como em vários outros._

O que não vinha ao caso naquele momento tão tranqüilo e que Ichigo estava adorando. Sem babá, sem seu pai, sem ninguém lhe incomodando... Ah, seria tão bom se fosse assim todos os dias.

Infelizmente, desfrutar daquele momento não era uma opção para Kuchiki Rukia, a babá demônio.

-Oe, Ichigo... Já está na hora de acordar. - sacudiu-o de leve, um pouco receosa.

Pelas atitudes daquela babá, dava para perceber que esta não tinha muito experiência no departamento de relacionamentos. Rukia era tímida para esse tipo de coisa, e chegava a ser inocente demais.

Todas essas semanas que passaram juntos, na maioria das vezes estava sem camisa. E sua babá não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, nem conseguia falar direito... Como se estivesse constrangida.

-Se demorar mais dez segundos, eu _juro_ que vou jogar água em você... Sabe que estou falando sério, não é? - riu, vitoriosa. Pegou uma camisa do armário enorme de Ichigo e retirou de lá o uniforme que ele pouco usava quando ia para escola.

Ichigo achava-o feio demais; era de um cinza tão estranho, que parecia até estar desbotado. Fora a calça, que não caía nada bem em suas pernas longas. Muito menos o casaco, igualmente terrível, com uma gola tão alta que sentia-se sufocado.

-Tsc, já acordei mulher... - murmurou ele, esfregando seus olhos. Viu Rukia do outro lado, usando um vestido azul escuro tomara-que-caia com uma bainha de renda delicada, e não conseguiu não achar aquela cena um tanto quanto... Cativante.

Dizer que ele não reparava em Rukia era uma pura mentira. Por mais que tentasse ignorar, seu cérebro conseguia registrar tudo sobre a mesma. Principalmente as roupas, em sua maioria, vestidinhos veraneios para crianças. Aquele o qual ela estava a usar era a primeira vez que Ichigo o via, e achou-o delicado. Delicado demais para aquela demônia.

-Ontem você me deixou falando sozinha. - começou Rukia, tranquila. Tranqüila até demais.

Ichigo ignorou, e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, ainda observando sua babá. Ontem... Ele simplesmente não se lembrava de ontem. Quer dizer, depois de uma tarde como aquela, o resto do dia era realmente relevante? Pelo visto, não.

-E era importante. - jogou-lhe a toalha amarela na cara, e colocou-se sentada na cama também. - Quero saber onde esteve ontem. - demandou séria, encarando-o.

Por um momento Ichigo pensou em mentir. Depois pensou bem, e constatou que era difícil demais ignorar aquela pequena que o encarava firmemente com seus exorbitantes olhos azuis. Eram agradáveis para se admirar, e eram horripilantes demais para ser encarados por eles.

-Não é da sua conta. - cruzou os braços, enrugando ainda mais o cenho. Tinha que parar com essa mania, ou mais tarde iria ter rugas.

-Aí é que você se engana... É da minha conta sim saber onde você esteve, ou acha que meu trabalho é só te acordar, e te levar pra escola? - ela também cruzou os braços, com a paciência esgotando-se a cada segundo. - Vou perguntar de novo, e quero que me responda. Onde esteve ontem a noite?

-Já disse... Não vou responder. - retrucou já irritado, fazendo menção para se retirar da cama quentinha em que se encontrava. - Não vai fazer diferença saber onde estive, ou qualquer coisa assim. - tirou todo o lençol que cobria seu corpo e sorriu satisfeito quando viu Rukia recuar, embaraçada demais.

-Pelo amor de Deus, não consegue dormir com alguma roupa? - soltou um grunhido, levantando-se irritada também e seguiu Ichigo até o banheiro.

-Eu estou de roupa. - cueca era roupa, não?

-Sabe do que eu estou falando, não se faça de bobo. - acelerou o passo, e colocou-se entre a porta do banheiro e um Ichigo semi-nu, com toda sua glória matinal.

-Tá, tá... Agora sai da frente tampinha, que eu preciso tomar banho e-

-Tampinha não, quantas vezes preciso dizer? - fortaleceu a expressão e segurou-se para não socar o rosto simétrico de Ichigo que demonstrava vitória. Maldito.

-Vai me deixar tomar banho ou não? Se quiser, pode se juntar também. - sorriu arrogante, e isso lhe custou um soco no braço. - Sua maluca! Isso doeu... Ai, ai, ai... - massageava o local atingido, choramingando.

-Se isso pelo menos vai fazer você me ouvir, então vou te socar quantas vezes for preciso.

Ainda massageando o braço, recuou dois passos. Murmurou um 'vaca' bem baixinho, que Rukia não deveria ter escutado, e ela continuou. Dessa vez, estranhamente, o encarava.

-Eu sei muito bem que esteve com Tatsuki ontem... - começou, e o jovem não conseguiu evitar mostrar-se entediado com aquilo tudo. Se ela sabia onde ele esteve, por que perguntar? - Shuuhei me contou.

Agora tá explicado? Talvez não.

A única coisa que estava realmente explícita ali era que seu melhor amigo estava passando tempo demais com sua babá.

Mais um motivo para mostrar-se entediado.

-E o que tem de errado nisso? - quis Ichigo saber, agora sentado em sua cama.

-O errado não está especificamente ai... E sim quando você me desobedeceu. Disse para me esperar na frente da escola que eu iria te buscar, como todos os outros dias... Se queria tanto assim ir à casa dela, podia ter me perguntando antes de fugir como um condenado. - aproximou-se um pouco mais, e segurou o ímpeto de arrumar aqueles chumaços de cabelos ruivos amassados – E antes que você dê uma desculpa esfarrapada como "mas se eu pedisse, você não iria deixar", já vou logo dizendo... Você nem ao menos tentou, ou fez questão de me perguntar... E se eu tivesse deixado? Huh? Provavelmente você ainda teria mais uns cinco minutos de sono, em vez de ficar me ouvindo dando sermão chato quase todo o dia.

-Ainda bem que você sabe que eles são chatos. - suspirou ele, sonolento, e colocou todo o peso do corpo pra trás.

-São chatos por que você é igualmente chato! - pelo tom de voz dela, parecia que a paciência matinal já estava distinguindo-se. Não que normalmente ela tivesse muito também.

-Are, are... Já terminou? - cruzou os braços, e apoiou a cabeleira ruiva em cima deles, ainda observando Rukia dos pés a cabeça.

Ichigo não sabia muito bem o quê, mas algo estava errado ali. Nada estava fora do comum; vestidinho veraneio, sapatilhas, cabelos soltos e brilhantes, pele alva à mostra...

_Oh_.

Era aí que morava o grande problema. Não em relação a questão da pele branquela de Rukia estar um tanto quanto mais aos olhos do que o normal. O problema estava ali, no braço.

-E por conseqüência, outra pessoa- Hei, está me escutando? - questionou ela, brava com a atitude de desdém que Ichigo mostrava-se para com ela.

-Na verdade não. - admitiu sem nenhuma vergonha, e a vontade de socá-lo crescia cada vez mais no íntimo da pequena. - Hm, esse negócio aí no seu braço... O que aconteceu?

-Ah, isso aqui? É que eu bati na porta e... - parou subitamente de falar ao se dar conta de que havia se esquecido completamente da marca de Grimmjow tinha deixado em seu braço na manhã do dia anterior.

Aos poucos, levantou seu olhos receosos para o adolescente ali deitado, e pensou que ele não estava muito interessado em ouvir a explicação, que havia perguntado apenas para distraí-la... Infelizmente, o modo como aqueles olhos cor de mármore a observavam era totalmente diferente do esperado. A ironia ou o sarcasmo mostrava-se substituído pela, ousava ela pensar, preocupação?

-E...? - tentou fazê-la continuar, ainda observando o hematoma do braço branquelo e fino de Rukia. Aquilo... Aquilo definitivamente não parecia uma conseqüência de batida, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era grande e roxo demais... Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

-E... E que você tem que tomar banho, depois fazer o desjejum e ir pra escola, ou vai ficar atrasado. - tentou abrir um sorriso, e sentiu-se mais idiota naquele momento.

Soava tudo tão falso que nem ela mesmo iria acreditar. Muito menos Ichigo, que a olhava perplexo. Com toda a razão.

-Vou te esperar lá embaixo. - emendou ela rapidamente, em direção à porta.

Ichigo a chamou mais umas duas vezes, e teve certeza de que estava sendo ignorado. Surda não era, já que a voz dele podia soar livremente pelo cômodo enorme até os ouvidos da babá magricela.

Definitivamente algo estava muito errado ali. O nervosismo nas atitudes de Rukia, que normalmente era uma pessoa centrada, denunciava que realmente existia algum problema. Algum problema que fazia questão de mantê-lo afastado.

Como se ele fosse piorar a situação.

Como se ele não fosse um bom ouvinte.

Como se ele não fosse se preocupar com o que quer que fosse.

Com esse pensamento, dirigiu-se ao banheiro irritado. Nem mesmo o banho conseguiu esfriar os pensamentos obscuros e irritadiços que se passavam pela mente do adolescente.

E de tanto pensar, chegou à apenas uma conclusão.

Havia um problema. E ele iria descobrir qual era.

Talvez até ajudá-la a resolver...

Ou piorá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Logo pela manhã, todos tem seus hábitos usuais. Com Hisagi Shuuhei não era muito diferente. Primeiro o banho, depois o desjejum e por último... Por último levava o café da manhã no quarto de sua mãe, que mais parecia um breu.

Era grande e escuro. Não ousava entrar lá; da última vez que o fez, dois meses atrás, quase levara um tapa no rosto daquela que dizia ser sua mãe. Apenas dava pequenas batidas na porta, e murmurava um bom dia, depositando a bandeja com comida no piso de carvalho.

Saía rapidamente para que não precisasse encarar a decadência da qual vivia fugindo há tempos.

Sua mãe.

Dois anos. Dois anos era tempo suficiente para acabar com a vida de qualquer pessoa. Dois anos poderiam se passar como dois meses ou duas semanas.

Mas para ele dois anos parecia uma eternidade.

Sentia-se velho, e as vezes agia como tal.

Às vezes agia como um pai para aquela que deveria ser sua mãe.

Quantas vezes, desde que seu pai havia saído de casa para morar com a secretária um pouco mais velha que Shuuhei, ele mesmo não tropeçou em garrafas de uísque espalhadas pelo restante da casa? Tinha tornado-se comum. Tão comum que era absurdo.

Um absurdo aceitável. Um absurdo que Shuuhei fazia questão de tampar os olhos com todo a consideração e o amor que sentia por sua mãe.

Todo filho teria uma atitude assim, não é?

O que ele não sabia era que o afeto não iria protegê-lo para sempre da realidade. O afeto que até agora era duvidoso por parte da mãe do adolescente poderia quebrar-se em vários pedaços; poderia fazê-lo cair de cara no chão. Iria estraçalhá-lo.

Iria ser pior. Enxergaria a verdade nua e crua como era;

Nem mesmo seu pai estaria lá, ao seu lado, quando a realidade batesse à sua porta. Quando a realidade fosse procurá-lo para dizer: "Ainda quer continuar em teimar com essa loucura?"

Quando este momento chegasse, Hisagi sinceramente esperava estar preparado. Preparado para responder, e principalmente, preparado para encarar a coragem que neste momento se encontrava ausente.

A coragem que estava foragida desde o momento em que aquele que um dia já havia sido seu herói o trocara por uma simples beleza artificial.

A coragem já não existia; se existia, estava adormecida em algum lugar por aí. Algum lugar que o mesmo tinha medo de procurar;

Procurar não era uma opção. Procurar seria o maior erro.

Procurar pela coragem perdida seria o mesmo que aceitar o que mais temia;

Aceitar que era um tremendo covarde. Um covarde que sentia o medo da solidão à qual se encontrava. Uma solidão que o abismo fazia questão de lhe proporcionar todos os dias.

Um abismo que sua própria mãe o estava puxando para fazer parte;

Deveria ele aceitar o convite? Aceitar o convite na ilusão de que não estaria mais sozinho?

Se é que ele já não havia aceitado-o há muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

-Uryuu... Isso não é certo.

O que exatamente não era certo?

-Como assim? - resolveu que queria saber.

A jovem professora encontrava-se encostada na porta do grande armário de madeira da sala de detenção da KHS, com um certo desânimo presente nos olhos verdes. Os braços estavam cruzados em frente aos seios; estes cobertos por uma simples blusa de seda, tão delicada quanto a pele branca.

A franja presa sob uma presilha da mesma cor do cabelo, preto, acentuava ainda mais o belo rosto que Katsumi Sayuri possuía.

-Sabe do que estou falando – pelo modo como respondia, um tanto quanto cheio de hesitação, fez com que Ishida permanecesse onde estava, parado bem à sua frente.

Fez que não com a cabeça, mostrando-se confuso. E não perdeu o olhar sem muitas emoções da namorada.

-Eu e você... - murmurou ela – Não dá mais... - levantou seus límpidos olhos verdes e tentou mantê-los frios ao ver a reação do adolescente.

Surpreso não parecia nem um pouco. Outra coisa; machucado... Desapontado, ou magoado seria melhor? A última opção... Pelo menos era o que os olhos azuis de Ishida transmitia. Pura mágoa.

-Fiz algo de errado? - não era exatamente isto o que o jovem queria perguntar, mas foi a primeira que saiu.

Diante de tal pergunta, Sayuri se perguntou se estava realmente fazendo o certo. Até agora pouco estava tão decidida, tão centrada que achou ser fácil fazê-lo... Mas agora, olhando nesses oceanos azuis que eram os olhos de Ishida a hesitação voltava para atormentá-la. A hesitação, sempre ela...

-Não é você, de verdade... Sou eu mesma. - mordeu o lábio. Nos filmes que vira no dia anterior parecia tão mais fácil fazê-lo. E muito menos doloroso quanto agora – Não quero um relacionamento sério, por enquanto... Sabe como é, quase não tenho tempo, e sempre que marcamos alguma coisa, tenho que desmarcar e você fica decepcionado. - tentou argumentar.

-Se for isso, não tem problema, já disse... Eu realmente não ligo, estou acostumado. - quando criança esperava longas horas para que seu pai pudesse sair do trabalho cedo como prometido; e elas nunca se cumpriam. Aquele motivo que Sayuri lhe oferecia não parecia ser um empecilho para uma criança que crescera com a frustração.

Ishida logo pensou ter dito algo de errado. O modo como Sayuri agiu diante de tais palavras foi totalmente diferente do que estava esperando. Ela soltou um sorrisinho, amargo, e continuou encarando-o. Como se aqueles olhos verdes pudessem ir além do contato físico. Como se aqueles olhos estivessem penetrando em sua mente.

-Esse é o problema... Você nunca se importa. - suspirou, e logo desfez os braços cruzados.

-E isso é um problema por quê? - agora é que realmente não entendia.

-Uryuu-kun... - com alguns passos pequenos, aproximou-se dele. Mesmo com o salto das sandálias, ainda ficava abaixo do queixo de Ishida, o que era desanimador – Existem coisas... Existem coisas que impedem esse tipo de relacionamento... Não encaixamos no padrão... - novamente as argumentações estavam soando falsas.

-Eu não ligo para os padrões da sociedade-

-Está vendo? Você não se importa com nada, com o que os outros vão pensar... Simplesmente acha que é normal...

-Você é que se preocupa demais com o que as outras pessoas vão pensar... E daí se você é alguns anos mais velha? Se eu não ligo, então por que deveria levar em consideração a opinião de terceiros? Sayuri, olha pra mim... - tomou o rosto em formato de coração que era o da professora – O que está acontecendo, hm? Até ontem você não estava com essas besteiras na cabeça, por que isso agora?

-Porque... Eu cansei. - murmurou. - Cansei de tudo isso aqui... Não quero sentir como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, ou quando nós saímos precisar agir como uma fugitiva... Não quero isso... - com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados, continuou sem hesitar – Eu quero alguém que me dê segurança, e principalmente, alguém de quem eu não preciso esconder... E você, Uryuu... É muito novo, entende? Merece alguém melhor, alguém da sua-

-Nem ouse terminar de falar... - pediu silenciosamente calmo – Eu não quero ouvir o resto. - desvencilhou-a e logo recuou alguns passos.

-Me desculpe, Ishida... Um dia você vai entender que isso é o melhor para nós dois. - forçou um sorriso nos lábios secos e sem vida a professora.

Por outro lado, Ishida tentava inutilmente afastar-se daquela fragrância que a princípio fora o que o atraiu até ela. Depois os olhos claros, a pele, o desejo pelo corpo, e por fim, e não menos importante, a finalidade que ambas as almas possuíam... Não a amava, de forma alguma, mas... Sayuri era importante sim... Tinha um efeito sobre ele tão devastador quanto Orihime;

E como Orihime, ela que não o queria mais. Não que a ruivinha um dia já teve os olhos voltados para ele, porém, a rejeição de ambas doíam da mesma forma. Uma dor um tanto quanto chata, que ficava ali, apertando o coração a cada segundo. Era como um lembrete; um lembrete de que mais uma vez a rejeição batia à sua porta.

Quantas vezes teria de recebê-la para que a dor deixasse de existir, e pudesse ficar somente com o gosto amargo na boca?

Aliás, não podia ficar sem nenhuma das duas?

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

De bocas fechadas foram o caminho inteiro até a KHS. Ambos não sentiam como se deveriam abri-las para, conseqüentemente, brigarem novamente.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia encontravam-se fartos daquelas brigas idiotas e sem motivo algum. Eram tão desnecessárias que nem deveriam existir; porém, estavam lá, fazendo-se presentes todos os dias. Se não tivessem uma pequena discussão que fosse não seria como um dia normal.

Rukia até havia se habituado aos berros irritantes que Ichigo lhe dirigia na maioria das vezes. Sem contar o ego maior que o mundo que o ruivo possuía, extremamente irritante.

Com Ichigo também não era muito diferente. O autoritarismo ao qual se encontrava ultimamente estava deixando-o cada vez mais sufocado. Não podia fazer isso, muito menos aquilo, tudo pelo ceticismo daquela demônia.

Afinal, ela era o quê? Uma babá ou uma freira?

Terceira opção, por favor?

-Talvez eu me atrase um pouco hoje, mas é para me esperar, entendeu? - informou a ele quando o carro encontrava-se dentro do estacionamento da KHS, próximo ao campus imenso.

E tinha outro jeito?

-Tsc, não me dê ordens como se fosse uma criança. - resmungou de volta, com a urgência de criar uma nova briga.

-Não precisaria se não agisse como tal. - retrucou ela, saindo do carro – Eu sei que o que você mais quer nesse momento é brigar, mas agora não... Tenho coisas importantes para resolver.

-Coisas importantes? Aposto que tem algo a ver com esse hematoma no braço. - apontou para o roxo em volta do braço magricelo de Rukia, e não perdeu a oportunidade de continuar – Não acha mesmo que sou tão idiota de acreditar em uma desculpa tão esfarrapada quanto aquela, não é?

-Quer saber? Se quiser acreditar, problema é seu... Eu estou contando a verdade sim, se não consegue perceber isso então acredito que seja melhor não querer se intrometer nos meus problemas.

Ambos já estavam com as vozes alteradas, e chamavam a atenção da maioria dos alunos que passavam ali por perto.

-É, talvez seja melhor eu ficar longe dos seus problemas, por que quando precisar de ajuda, não venha contar comigo. - soltou ele, já com a mochila por cima dos ombros largos e com a raiva estampa do rosto. As rugas no cenho eram mais visíveis, e os olhos cor de mármore queimavam – Só faça um favor pra mim... Se quer tanto que eu não me intrometa nos seus problemas, então faça o mesmo com os meus... Fique longe deles. - disparou nervoso, e deu dois passos para trás, dirigindo-se ao portão enorme da KHS.

-Ichigo! Ichigo! - tentou chamá-lo, mas o vento ficou encarregado de levar as palavras para longe – Droga! Como consegue ser tão infantil? Argh! - disse para si mesma, antes de seguir em direção oposta ao adolescente.

Já o adolescente, continuava a andar em passos largos, firmes, e duros. Pisava como se o solo fosse a cara daquela demônia; sem dó alguma.

Sinceramente, nem mesmo sabia por que estava tão irritado assim.

_Porque sua babá deixou explícito, ela não confia em você, muito menos quer que faça parte de sua vida;_

Teve vontade de rir com o pensamento de seu próprio demônio interior.

Não... Ele não se importava o mínimo com Rukia. Não se importava se estava tudo bem, se tinha um passado interessante; namorados, amigos, família.

Simplesmente não se importava se ela se fazia de forte o tempo todo e precisasse de algum ombro para se apoiar; não se importava se ela sorria verdadeiramente todos os dias, ou se aqueles exorbitantes olhos azuis queriam derramar lágrimas;

Não se importava se Rukia gostaria de compartilhar seus problemas, contar o que estava se passando, se estava sofrendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo; não se importava com aquele hematoma, se tinha alguém perseguindo-a, entristecendo-a; não se importava com o que a deixava amuada, muito menos feliz;

Definitivamente não se importava com o medo que estava estampado naqueles olhos hoje de manhã... Não se importava.

Não mesmo?

-Tsc, é claro que não. - disse um pouco mais alto, a fim de tentar convencer a si mesmo de que estava falando a verdade.

Suspirou, e continuou andando. Observou que não haviam muitos alunos no portão da escola, sinal de que chegara um pouco mais cedo do que de costume. Hisagi ou Ishida não pareciam estar no meio de nenhuma daquela pequena multidão de adolescentes idiotas, o que o fez desviar o percurso.

Precisava acalmar os nervos, e precisava neste momento. Ou iria explodir.

Continuou andando, e entrou em uma viela estreita, que dava para rua de trás da escola. Lá era onde costumava ir para acalmar os pensamentos; era pouco movimentado. Os carros mal passavam por ali, muito menos pessoas. Era praticamente deserta, e por isso a adorava; ninguém podia incomodá-lo ali.

Ao atravessar a viela estreita, deixou-se encostar à parede mais próxima. Vasculhou o bolso da calça apreensivo, procurando por algo; lembrava-se de ter furtado alguns cigarros de Tatsuki no dia anterior, só não... Ah, estavam ali, bem escondidos no fundo do bolso da calça.

Mais do que rápido colocou um na boca, e o acendeu, dando uma longa e satisfatória tragada.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou que teria de furtar cigarros, quanto mais fumá-los escondidos no próprio esconderijo. Sentia como se Rukia fosse aparecer a qualquer minuto, mesmo que tivesse a leve impressão de que ambos seguiram por caminhos diferentes no estacionamento.

Não se surpreenderia se aquela demônia o tivesse seguido.

Como se precisasse... Hisagi fazia o trabalho por ela. Tsc, até mesmo seu melhor amigo estava hipnotizado pelos olhos cristalizados... Um verdadeiro idiota. Não conseguia enxergar que a pequena jamais dar-lhe-ia uma chance; conhecia Rukia muito bem... Cética demais. E namorar com uma pessoa mais nova do que ela parecia ser ir contra os princípios;

As vezes Ichigo achava que o simples ato de namorar ia contra os princípios de sua babá.

Continuou fumando, desfrutando o máximo daquela paz a qual se encontrava. Se todos os dias fossem como aquele-

-Ichigo, o que está fazendo aqui? - disse uma voz grossa, que a princípio o adolescente pensara ser de sua babá... Mas não, aquela voz...

-Tats? - desviou os olhos que fitavam o nada e os colocou na garota de cabelos curtinhos – Ah, nada... Só estou pensando.

-Hm... - tinha as mãos entrelaçadas escondidas atrás das costas; o rubor cobria as maças do rosto, deixando-a agradável. Tão agradável que Ichigo não resistiu em passar o braço direito por cima dos ombros finos de Tatsuki para puxá-la pra si, após jogar o cigarro longe.

-Bom dia. - murmurou mais calmo o ruivo, apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo.

-Bom dia pra você também. - disse ela enterrando o rosto no pescoço longo e perfumado de Ichigo – Onde conseguiu o cigarro? - indagou desconfiada.

Ele amoleceu um pouco a expressão, e logo disse tê-los furtado no dia anterior. Tatsuki deu um pequeno riso, e um soco de leve no braço dele.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos assim, abraços, até que Ichigo inclinou o rosto um pouco para frente e capturou os lábios rosados de Tatsuki, arrancando-lhes beijos avassaladores, um atrás do outro.

Com as mãos enterradas no mar de cabelos alaranjados, comprimiu um pequeno gemido que insistia em sair, mas que Ichigo fazia questão de impedir com sua língua quente e úmida. Língua esta que se aventurava pela boca inteira, com tanta sofreguidão que a própria menina sentia-se insuficiente para todo o desejo que Ichigo emanava.

-Ichi... - tentou quebrar o beijo, e ele o tornou ainda mais insistente.

Como ou quando Tatsuki não fazia a menor idéia de como agora encontrava-se entre a parede e um Ichigo apreensivo, com as mãos calorosas acariciando os seios arredondados dela.

Tatsuki queria... Queria muito parar com aquilo tudo e dizer que estavam atrasados, que precisavam assistir a aula e que poderiam fazer depois; porém, os beijos calorosos que recebia no maxilar, e que se seguiam ao longo do pescoço fino até a jugular, tornava-se impossível.

Para quê deixar para depois o que poderiam fazer agora?

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

A primeira aula era sempre uma droga, todo mundo sabia disso. Principalmente quando a matéria era matemática; forçar os poucos neurônios que aqueles adolescentes burros possuíam chegava a ser um pouco torturoso.

Rangiku Matsumoto sabia muito bem disso, a repetente da sala.

E provavelmente, no ritmo em que o seu cérebro ia, ficaria mais uns bons anos sentada neste mesmo lugar.

Realmente, não era culpa dela se não conseguia entender a matéria... Ou não prestava atenção; em sua insignificante opinião, os professores deveriam ser mais atraentes, usar roupas que mostrassem mais os músculos que ela sabia que existiam por debaixo daquelas roupas largas e de cores feias. Dessa forma, seria um estimulo para que prendesse sua atenção lá na frente...

E hoje, não seria tão diferente assim... Estava preocupada, mesmo que aparentasse estar com sono. Só porque não estava tagarelando costumeiramente sobre qualquer acontecimento cotidiano da KHS. Além de não ter muitas novidades, com exceção das cenas calorosas que presenciou entre Arisawa e Kurosaki e que, sem querer, a própria acabou por estragar a alegria daqueles dois, não tinha nada muito de interessante para se contar.

Quer dizer, sempre se tem alguma coisa interessante para se comentar, mas... A única coisa que aqueles alunos prepotentes queriam saber era sobre o 'triângulo amoroso' que se formou há pouco tempo... O que até ontem era só especulação, hoje parecia ser concreto. Por mais que ela tenha presenciado aquela cena um tanto quanto... Babada demais, ainda sim era difícil de acreditar que Tatsuki poderia agir daquela forma tão... Egoísta.

Para piorar mais ainda aquela situação nada sustentável, Inoue não estava presente hoje, o que era incomum. Nem que o mundo estivesse debaixo de uma chuva de meteoritos a garota deixaria de vir a escola... Lembrava-se que a ruiva só faltara uma vez... Quando o irmão mais velho fugiu com a namorada para o exterior... Ouviu dizer pela própria que só veio aquele dia, e nos seguintes, pois Tatsuki não a deixava ficar sozinha em casa de jeito nenhum...

Rangiku realmente acreditava que aquela amizade era tão bonita, tão fiel e verdadeira... Uma amizade que se consolidou em cima de mentiras, e que agora, por conta de alguns detalhes ocultos gerou essa confusão toda. Detalhes ocultos que fariam a maior diferença;

Se Inoue desde o princípio soubesse da amizade estranha que Arisawa e Kurosaki tinham, jamais teria aceitado namorar o príncipe dos olhos de mármore; sofreria calada pelo amor não correspondido.

Por outro lado, Arisawa não iria precisar agarrar Kurosaki escondia dos olhos da ruivinha, o que é bem pior...

E muito mais complicado. Complicado porque nenhum daqueles dois pareciam se importar com o que os outros diziam, sobre os novos rumores, e principalmente, sobre Inoue Orihime. Onde estava, se estava bem, se estava chateada, magoada, se precisava chorar... Se precisava de algumas desculpas e explicações.

Não demorou mais do que dois minutos para disparar o estrondoso sinal da troca de aulas, para o alívio de todos ali, já que seriam dispensados mais cedo, graças aos professores que faltaram... Agora sim, Rangiku poderia procurar pela amiga.

Saiu da sala rapidamente, com os materiais guardados de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa Pucci prateada com a alça de correntes que ganhara dos padrinhos semana passada.

-Ran-chan! Onde você está indo? - perguntou um loiro que corria até ela, esbarrando em várias pessoas até conseguir colocar-se ao seu lado – Parece estar com pressa. - constatou ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Como conseguia ser tão animado assim, Matsumoto não fazia a menor idéia, mas adorava a sensação que trazia junto consigo.

-Vou procurar pela Orihime... Alguma sugestão por onde devo começar?

-Hm... Difícil. Já perguntou ao Shuuhei? Acho que ele deve saber- Oh, olha ele ali! - disse alegre, e saiu em disparado atrás do moreno.

Acompanhou a cabeleira loira de Shinji e então conseguiu identificar onde Shuuhei estava; parado bem em frente ao armário, guardando alguns livros. Porém, tinha algo de diferente... Os ombros estavam levemente curvados para frente, e os olhos cor de carvão mostravam-se opacos. Até mesmo os cabelos espetados não estavam do mesmo jeito...

-Oe, Rangiku, acabei de falar pro Shinji que não faço a mínima idéia de onde Orihime esteja... - disse Hisagi, quando a loira se aproximara deles – Aliás, ontem eu e a Ru-chan, a babá do Ichigo, procuramos por ela, e a encontramos no centro... Ru-chan chegou até conversar com ela, mas quando cheguei Orihime já tinha ido... Parece que entrou em uma limousine meio suspeita, pelo menos foi o que ela me disse...

-Tsc, pobrezinha, deve estar abalada com tudo isso que está acontecendo... - Shinji comentou, e os três começaram a se mover em direção à saída.

-Por um acaso Ichigo já sabe de tudo que está acontecendo? - Rangiku resolveu perguntar.

-Não sei, mas isso é uma coisa que ele deveria perceber sozinho... Tatsuki também. - pelo jeito que respondera, Shuuhei parecia irritado com aquilo tudo – Só acho que... Sei lá, eles tinham que ter um pouco mais de consideração e respeito pela Hime-chan; todo mundo aqui sabe que ela ama ele, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim, Ichigo age como se não se importasse.

-Mas ele não se importa. - o loiro adicionou – É esse o problema... Com Tatsuki achei que seria diferente, já que é a melhor amiga da Hime-chan... E age da mesma forma que o cabeção do Ichigo.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, vou procurar pela Hime-chan... Alguém se habilita a vir comigo? - os dois jovens se entreolharam por um tempo, antes de assentirem – Quem achar Orihime primeiro fica sem pagar as caixas de sake!

Então era melhor aqueles dois se apressarem, pois se dependesse da abstinência que a loira ali se encontrava, Orihime estaria em frente a eles em um piscar de olhos. E quem sofreria as conseqüências seria não seriam eles, mas sim, suas carteiras.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Hoje não era o seu dia, sabia muito bem disso. Logo quando abriu os olhos e viu sua babá com aquele vestido veraneio tomara-que-caia azul escuro e com bainha de renda, que por algum motivo, não saía de sua cabeça.

Nem mesmo a discussão que tiveram logo após registrar aquela peça que caía tão perfeitamente naquele corpo magrelo e de poucas curvas, conseguia esquecer.

Muito menos a raiva que sentia por ficar de fora dos assuntos de sua babá, que, não sabia muito bem o por quê de irritá-lo tanto assim.

Quando achou que finalmente iria pôr um fim naquilo que chamava de dia terrível, a loira peituda mais bêbada e fofoqueira da escola estava lá, para estragar sua... Diversão. Por fim, o dia terrível ficou insuportável.

Principalmente porque Tatsuki parecia ignorá-lo na sala de aula. Por algum motivo, não sabia muito bem o que era, mas parecia estar um pouco tristonha em sua carteira; totalmente diferente de pouco tempo atrás.

Ichigo pensou em chamá-la, mas no estado em que se encontrava agora não queria acabar descontando sua frustração naquela que não tinha culpa de nada. De qualquer forma, esta estava em um outro plano, totalmente distante dele e do resto da sala.

Para sua sorte, quando o sinal para a troca de aulas tocara, todos os alunos já encontravam-se fora da sala de aula em busca de alguma coisa para comer.

Ichigo aproveitou para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da... Amiga?

-Huh... Você parece meio distante. - comentou ele, coçando a nuca. Realmente, podia ser o príncipe da KHS, mas continuava sendo um garoto que não sabia como puxar assunto.

-Ah, você. - constatou ela, depois de alguns segundos, surpreendendo-se por Ichigo estar bem ali ao seu lado – Quer alguma coisa?

-Nada... Só disse que parece meio distante, aconteceu alguma coisa? - por um momento, o ruivo sentiu-se ofendido pela pergunta lhe feita, depois percebeu que era pura distração.

-Só estou com minha cabeça meio cheia... - fez uma careta, e Ichigo deduziu que definitivamente tinha algo de errado com ela. Os olhos estavam opacos, e a cor das bochechas já não existia mais. Estava abatida, e o lábio inferior tremia levemente quando falava... Como se o choro estivesse por vir a qualquer momento.

-Tats, pode conversar comigo sobre o que você quiser... Eu me preocupo e me importo com você, hm? - disse ele, quando se agachou em frente à ela, e segurou ambas as mãos frias da adolescente.

-É que... Você realmente não percebeu?

-Percebeu o quê? - parecia confuso. De verdade.

-Inoue... Todos estavam falando dela... Como eu sou estúpida, droga... - murmurou desconsolada – Alguém contou pra ela que você foi à minha casa ontem, e... Meio que, disseram que ela não veio hoje. - abaixou a cabeça, não permitindo que o jovem pudesse ver os olhos levemente marejados.

-Inoue... - balbuciou o nome da ex-namorada e então sentiu todo o peso cair sobre os ombros. Como é que podia ter se esquecido dela assim? Era um desgraçado, sabia muito bem... Droga, sentia-se bem pior agora. A raiva, a frustração não se comparava a nada do que sentia neste momento... Vergonha e culpa estavam estampados em seu rosto. Mas, mais do que isso... Egoísmo. Só pensou em si quando procurou por Tatsuki, quando... Droga, por isso estava aquela balbúrdia toda. E o pior de tudo era que... Ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, era o pivô de tudo aquilo, mais uma vez. Estava desfazendo alguns laços importantes como a amizade de Tatsuki e Inoue... Principalmente o seu com esta última.

-E o pior de tudo é que... Esses dias nem conversamos direito, e nem tive a oportunidade de explicar tudo pra ela... Ichigo... O que eu faço? - pediu silenciosamente, o que fez com que o ódio que Ichigo sentia por si mesmo aumentasse cada vez mais.

Sinceramente, o que é que eles iriam fazer?

-Procurar por ela seria um bom começo, não acham? - mais do que rápido, viraram suas cabeças em direção da voz e viram Ishida encostado no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados – Kurosaki... Você faz as besteiras e depois quem tem que limpá-las pra você são os seus amigos... Que vergonha.

-Ishida, seu-

-Ishida o quê? - soltou os braços e começou a caminhar até onde o ruivo estava, determinado – Sabe que estou falando a verdade, não sabe? Droga... Eu disse para não machucá-la, não foi? Por que faz o oposto disso? Sabe que Inoue nunca iria demonstrar que estava magoada, muito menos... Muito menos brigar com as pessoas que espalharam esses rumores idiotas... Pessoas como você, e você – apontou para Tatsuki, que o olhava surpresa – só existem para pisar nos sentimento dos outros por que existem pessoas como Inoue-san...

-Droga! Eu sei disso! Acha que não me sinto tão mal quanto você, ou pior? Acha que é legal ser motivo de briga entre duas pessoas? Se não sabe, então vou te dizer, não é legal... É horrível, sinto ódio de mim mesmo! É isso que quer ouvir? Que sou tão imbecil quanto Grimmjow, hm? Eu não ligo se quiser descontar a sua raiva em mim, com toda a razão, mas não coloque Tatsuki no meio disso! Ela não tem nada a ver com o nosso problema... Eu já me desculpei, já me culpei, o que mais quer que eu faça pra você acreditar em mim? - berrou.

Ali já não discutiam mais sobre a suposta relação que poderia haver entre Ichigo e Tatsuki. Discutiam sobre um tópico pendente, e não menos doloroso e delicado quanto este. Discutiam sobre algo que ia além das perspectivas da garota ali sentada, que assistia aquela cena de boca aberta. Um assunto que atormentava Ichigo só de olhar para o amigo... Atormentava por que fazia o sentir-se envergonhado.

-Eu não quero suas desculpas... Você tem que pedi-las para outra pessoa, que está esperando por elas há muito tempo, mais do que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa... Sabe de quem estou falando, não sabe, Kurosaki? - disse Ishida, mantendo a voz calma. Não queria brigar, não queria mais discutir aquele assunto... Não queria sentir-se mais derrotado só de olhar para o amigo.

-Eu... Sei. - murmurou, acalmando os nervos exaltados.

Sabia disso há muito tempo... Mas havia algo que estava sempre ali, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa. Algo que viveria para sempre com ele.

Algo chamado covardia.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Username:**shortcake .jp

**Password:** aufraise

...

Do Re Mi Fa Ship

_Olá, R. | __Logout_

**Relacionados:**

- Chappy's Wonderland account ( _ . __)_

...

_Apenas os leitores registrados poderão ter acesso ao conteúdo deste blog._

**Registrados:** 1456 leitores.

**On-line:** 2993 leitores.

...

**Posts (105):**

- 'Procura-se' 20/03/09 – 1545 e-mails.

- 'Tédio' 16/03/09 – 983 e-mails.

- 'Paciência?' 10/03/09 – 1720 e-mails.

- 'Pílulas mágicas' 17/02/09 – 1254 e-mails

...

...

**Caixa de entrada (1291):**

- Rukia... Onde você está? Porque ...**(**hikarifreak21 ...**)** - 21/03/09 – 16:41 PM

- Chappy's Wonderland new reader... **(**aoisug ...**)** - 21/03/09 – 16: 39 PM

- Rukia... Me responde... Estamos to... **(**zambimaru ...**)** - 21/03/09 – 16:12 PM

- Chappy's Wonderland new question... **(**hitsuka2 ...**)** - 02/02/09 – 15:55 PM

...

...

**Respondendo e-mail:**

**De:** ...  
><strong>Assunto: <strong>Coisas... Pessoais.  
>R., preciso de ajuda. Meu amigo tem uma namorada, e ele acha que ela está traindo-o com o melhor amigo dele... O que meu amigo deveria fazer?<br>**Resposta: **Deponde... _Você_ tem amor próprio? Se tem, já sabe a resposta, (:

**De:** 21 ...  
><strong>Assunto:<strong>...  
>R., se eu te dissesse que tenho 15 anos e não consigo dormir sem colocar um pingo de álcool na boca, acharia isso um absurdo?<br>Ou seria mais absurdo se eu dissesse que estou grávida?  
>Enfim... Não sei o que fazer, alguma opção ou mesmo... Uma solução?<br>**Resposta: **Com certeza essas duas coisas tão absurdas... Mas, o que eu poderia dizer? Talvez o primeiro passo é você procurar por ajuda com o primeiro problema... Já o segundo problema, acredito que seus pais deveriam ser os primeiros a saberem que vão ser avôs em pouquíssimo tempo... E depois, faça essa mesma pergunta que fez à mim a você mesma... Talvez encontrará a solução para seus problemas... Espero que encontre algumas respostas também, ;]

**De:** kenpeinagaku ...  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Vizinhos?  
>R., não consigo acreditar que está morando em Karakura! Talvez, um dia, quem sabe, possamos nos encontrar, não é? Eu estudo na SPHS, e sou o representante do conselho estudantil, me procure algum dia, (:<br>Ah, quanto ao 'procura-se', acho que encontrei a menina que você está atrás...  
>Acabei de vê-la saindo de um <em>pub<em> no centro de Karakura, perto da KHS... Acho que ela estava bêbada... O nome do lugar é Las Noches.  
><strong>Resposta: <strong>Obrigada pela informação!

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Parado ali estava mais ou menos uns dez minutos, talvez mais. Com sua altura privilegiada, tinha uma boa visão do lugar, apesar da pouca luz e da música alta que rolava ali dentro.

O _pub_ – algo como Las Noches – era grande, e a quantidade de pessoas que tinha ali chegava a ser um absurdo em relação aos outros bares de Karakura em meio à semana.

Os rostos condecorados de pequenos rubores causados pela bebida daqueles ali em meio à multidão, de alguma forma, deixava-o deprimido. Deprimido porque já não tinha mais sua liberdade; não podia mais fazer o que queria, e o que mais gostava.

Kurosaki Ichigo não podia mais beber nada que contesse álcool até que completasse dezoito anos... E isso por quê?

-Aquela demônia... Maldita – murmurou ele, tentado ao máximo não fraquejar e se encostar no balcão bem ao seu lado, onde o bartender parecia bem ocupado fazendo aquelas bebidas tão deliciosas.

_De todos os lugares, aqui seria o último que ela deveria me trazer, certo?_

Então... Por que estava ali, naquele _pub_ imenso, com aquela música alta de estourar os tímpanos e de contagiar qualquer pessoa, e principalmente, com todas aquelas bebidas tentadoras?

-Tem certeza de que Orihime pode estar num lugar desses? - perguntou à sua babá, logo a frente.

Chegava até ser um pouco cômico vê-la no meio de tantas pessoas, e pedindo educadamente para lhe darem licença, sem que precisasse empurrá-las. Parecia uma criança perdida completamente... Quer dizer, perdida estava. E muito.

Bares como aquele em que se encontravam agora não fazia muito a cara de Rukia... Bares em geral não faziam a cara de Rukia.

-Certeza absoluta não tenho, mas... Continua procurando por ela. - respondeu sua babá aos berros.

Oh, sim... Agora Ichigo lembrava o por quê de estarem ali.

Mais cedo, quando saíam da KHS em disparada para algum lugar aleatório procurar pela ruivinha, viram Rukia na metade do caminho, que se juntou à eles – Ishida, Ichigo e Tatsuki – na busca por Orihime.

Não que a babá tivesse sido autoritária e ordenado para que viessem aqui nesse _pub_ no centro de Karakura... De forma alguma, e ainda, sob qualquer tipo de ameaça que pudesse haver.

Às vezes, Ichigo imaginava se aquela branquinha não deveria fazer um exame psicológico a cada mês... Semana quem sabe.

E talvez trancá-la em algum manicômico por muito tempo.

-Tenta ligar pra Tatsuki e aquele... Aquele menino que eu não sei quem é, talvez eles tenham achado ela. - pediu Rukia, chutando a perna de um bêbado que tentava agarrá-la.

Tsc, tudo culpa do vestido tomara-que-caia que deixava muita pele branca de porcelana exposta aos olhos de qualquer um.

-Droga... Por que nos separamos? - boa pergunta.

-Porque assim fica mais fácil, idiota.

-Idiota é a- Ishida? - atendeu o celular.

-_Kurosaki, eu não sou surdo... Aliás, estou vendo seu cabelo ridículo daqui._

-Maldito... Conseguiram achar Inoue? - Ichigo inclinou-se um pouco para que Rukia pudesse ouvir junto o que o amigo tinha a dizer.

-_Não... Aqui não parece muito a cara... Meu Deus..._

-Ishida? O que aconteceu? - perguntou o ruivo apreensivo, quase esmagando o celular ao mesmo tempo em que falava/berrava.

-_Eu achei... Inoue..._

_-_Achou? - Ichigo e Rukia soltaram um suspiro aliviado – Onde ela está?... Ishida? Ishida, responde... Tá me ouvindo? - a raiva já voltava a atormentar o adolescente.

Fechou o celular com força, e varreu o lugar com os olhos estreitos, procurando por uma cabeça enorme com um óculos de decoração. Quando o localizou, notou que nem ele, muito menos Tatsuki que estava ao seu lado, mexiam-se... Pareciam pasmos com alguma coisa, além das bocas abertas e dos olhos arregalados.

-Meu... Deus... - Ichigo deslizou lentamente seus olhos para a babá, que também parecia surpresa. Seu braço estava esticado, apontando para alguma coisa... Alguma coisa para que Ichigo olhasse também.

E quando o fez, sua reação não poderia ter sido outra.

-O que...? - não terminou sua frase. O queixo já estava no chão, assim como os olhos estavam igualmente ou mais arregalados que os dos amigos.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo que os olhos tentavam registrar para que o cérebro pudesse processar... Não conseguia, muito menos queria admitir que aquilo ali estava realmente acontecendo, que aquilo ali não passava de um engano...

Não queria acreditar que aquela menina ali, em cima do balcão junto com mais algumas da mesma idade, dançava descontroladamente com o ritmo da música alta... Era somente parecida com Inoue, sua ex-namorada e amiga, a pessoa mais... Pura que existia. A mais inocente...

-Inoue...? - balbuciou seu nome, na tentativa de tentar chamar a atenção dela. Mas a voz fraquejava, assim como todo o restante do corpo.

A forma como os cabelos ruivos, longos e cintilantes balançavam em perfeita sincronia com a cintura fina; o modo como balançava os braços, um deles com uma garrafa de Dom; o rubor nas maças do rosto; o jeito com que os lábios formavam um sorriso lindo, como se... Como se fosse livre, e ao mesmo tempo, era um sorriso triste... Angustiante.

Não levou mais do que dois segundos para que Ichigo pudesse sair do pequeno devaneio em que se encontrava, e caminhasse até o balcão do outro lado em passos firmes, com a determinação estampada em sua face, em seus traços jovens, perfeitos... Tinha que tirá-la dali, fazer com que não se embaraçasse ainda mais, e por fim... Fazer o que deveria ter feito há tempos.

-Kurosaki-kuuuuun! - exclamou Inoue ao avistar Ichigo caminhando em direção à ela.

Parou de dançar estantâneamente, e com a ajuda de algum indivíduo que o ruivo não soube identificar, colocou-se no chão. Mesmo tropeçando no próprio salto, conseguiu correr até ele... Parecia tão feliz... Uma felicidade que Ichigo não soube lhe dar.

-Haha, eu estava dançando, e você deveria dançar também! É tão bom, eu me sinto tão leve... Haha, por que eu tô rindo desse jeito? - Ichigo aproximou-se mais do que rápido, e colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Orihime, impedindo que caísse no chão – Ooops... Acho que preciso de mais um drinque-

-Inoue, chega... Vamos sair daqui. - pediu ele, ainda inconformado com o fato de que sua ex namorada estava bêbada.

-Por que está tããão bravo, Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun? Haha, tente se divertir um pouco e- Tatsuki, Ishida-kun... Rukia-chan também! - acenou para os citados, enquanto o adolescente tentava mantê-la estável – O que estão fazendo aqui? AH, não respondam, eu já sei!

-Inoue... Nós viemos para- - Tatsuki tentou informá-la, mas não deu tempo.

-Uma festa? Aposto que vieram para a _minha_ festa, não é? - concluiu, enrolando um pouco a língua para formular as palavras.

-Não Inoue-san, nós viemos para buscá-la... - Ishida disse, oferecendo sua blusa para que a ruivinha pudesse esconder as curvas chamativas.

-Kurosaki-kuuun... Vocês vão me levar embora? Mas já? Minha festa mal começou e... Eu quero ficar! Por favor! - implorou ela, choramingando no ombro de Ichigo, um pouco impaciente.

Quando Ichigo pensou em responder, seus olhos conseguiram captar alguns fios azuis... E um sorriso horripilante que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Grimmjow, o que está fazendo aqui seu desgraçado? - Ichigo logo perdeu as estribeiras, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas.

-Ora, ora... O que eu posso estar fazendo no meu próprio estabelecimento? - respondeu ao se aproximar, abrindo um sorriso com os olhares surpresos que lhe foram lançados – Vocês estão estragando a festa... Da Hime-chan, não é?

-Grimm! - Inoue tentou desvincilhar-se de Ichigo, e não obteve sucesso. Agora mesmo que ele não a soltaria.

-Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida... Até a Rukia-chan... - Grimmjow sorriu para essa última, que fez questão de ignorar tanto aquele riso, quanto o olhar curioso do ruivo – Não acham melhor soltá-la? Ela está bem aqui comigo, eu garanto.

-Se ela está com você, nunca vai estar bem! - Tatsuki impôs, com os braços cruzados, não perdendo a oportunidade de fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

-Bom... Nunca fiz nada a ela, já você... Deixa eu ver, além de ser a melhor amiga dela, nem se lembrou disso quando se deitou com _o_ Kurosaki-kun, não foi? - perante a tal constatação, a garota não conseguiu retrucar. Não foi preciso.

-Grimmjow, seu-

-Ichigo! - Rukia interviu, e se colocou entre os dois, antes que pudesse haver uma confusão maior do que aquela – Levem Orihime lá pra fora, agora. Por favor.

-Mas-

-Ichigo! - era quase que um berro.

Se não fosse pelo tom ameaçador da voz grossa de Rukia, e o modo como aqueles olhos, violetas quando sérios, o persuadia a fazer qualquer coisa, teria retrucado e ainda não iria tentar conter-se em dar um belo soco naquele sorriso arrogante que Grimmjow fazia questão de alargar a medida do tempo.

Resmungando, enlaçou a cintura fina de Orihime, e com a ajuda de Ishida, caminhavam em direção à saída, enquanto Tatsuki os seguia.

-Rukia-chan... Queria ficar sozinha comigo? - ouviu a voz asquerosa e tampouco aveludada de Grimmjow sussurrar em seu ouvido quando os jovens já se encontravam em uma distância boa.

-Nunca... – virou-se para ele, e com as palmas abertas, empurrou o corpo enorme de Grimmjow para trás, um pouco hesitante em tocar seu corpo também cheio de músculos.

Rukia fez uma careta, a fim de deixar bem claro que a última coisa que poderia querer em toda sua vida, era ficar sozinha com aquele cidadão asqueroso e horripilante.

-Então, por que ainda está aqui? Presumo que queira algo... Vamos ver, que tal me contando quem é a _verdadeira _Kuchiki Rukia? - insinuou ele ao pegar um copo de uísque da bandeja de uma garçonete que passava ali perto.

-Já disse... – com a voz trêmula, tentava a todo custo negar – Não sei o que está querendo insinuar, mas, garanto que se continuar insistindo nesse assunto eu vou ser obrigada-

-Obrigada a quê? Contar tudo ao Kurosaki? É, faça isso, garanto que ele não lhe permitirá ficar nesse emprego idiota por mais de dois segundos... Ou estou enganado, Ruu-chan? - colocou suas mãos enormes no braço fino de Rukia, e a arrastou com ele até o balcão, onde colocou-a sentada bem ao seu lado.

-Grimmjow, me solta – Rukia pediu raivosa, inconformada com a força que aquele canalha segurava seu braço delicado. Outra marca que teria de esconder.

-Haha, não precisa ficar tão nervosa... Ou então, eu mesmo conto-

-...! - Rukia abriu a boca para protestar, mas emitiu som algum quando viu a expressão vitoriosa que se formava no rosto simétrico do adolescente.

Ele, em retorno, nada fez. Apenas ficou a observá-la, com aqueles olhos azuis; tão azuis quanto o céu quando o sol se fazia presente. Por algum motivo, Rukia os achou intrigantes, mas por outro lado... Sentia raiva. Raiva dele, e de si mesma por ter caído em uma armadilha verbal tão ridícula quanto aquela.

-O que... O que você quer, afinal? - indagou a figura diminuta que era a babá, com os olhos firmes sobre os dele; uma confusão de azuis... Tonalidades tão distintas quanto os sentimentos por trás deles guardados.

-Tsc, eu não preciso de nada... – disse, com um tom zombeteiro – A não ser que você tenha algo a me oferecer – sem muita cerimônia, a mão de Grimmjow já se encontrava sobre a perna torneada e macia de Rukia.

Ao sentir a mão quente tocar-lhe a perna, a reação foi rápida. Com um tapa forte, afastou-a de onde nunca deveria ter tocado. Tentando disfarçar o rubor que se formava em suas bochechas, colocou-se em pé, pronta para ir embora. Caso contrário, se continuasse ali, não iria conseguir segurar sua mão de se colidir com a maça do rosto daquele ser.

-Ru-chan... - segurou novamente o braço de Rukia, onde já havia deixado uma marca – Pense bem sobre o assunto, garanto que vai ser vantajoso para as duas partes.

-Então faça o que quiser, porque minha resposta pra isso vai ser sempre não. Se quiser procurar saber sobre mim, não me importo mais. Mas se for preciso, vou jogar tão sujo quanto você para que me deixe em paz de vez – e assim, desvencilhou-se dele, desaparecendo entre a multidão de pessoas.

Grimmjow riu... Finalmente havia encontrado alguém para brincar.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em><em>E então, gostaram? RukixGrimm? Hmmm, não é uma má ideia! Haha, enfim, estou aberta a críticas/opiniões, por favor, quero saber se estão gostando!


	7. J'aime bep la vie

A/N: Olá pessoal, ainda se lembram de mim? Haha, pois é, sei que sumi! Desculpem-me, não vou mais criar desculpas... Agora que os vestibulares já se foram, posso voltar a me dedicar a essa fic! Também tive um bloqueio criativo, e infelizmente não consegui concluir o capítulo 9, :/

Gostaria muito de agradecer aos reviews e aos novos leitores, pretendo respondê-los um a um! Obrigada mesmo, vocês são uns lindos!

Agora, sem mais delongas, o capítulo!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 07 - J'aime bep la vie<span>

**I**

A aula já havia terminado há muito tempo, mas os alunos eram obrigados a ficar na escola para organizar o baile que a KHS oferecia todo mês, com diversos temas variados e que, na concepção do próprio príncipe – o infame Kurosaki Ichigo – era um tanto quanto... Inútil.

Os adolescentes, principalmente os primeiranistas, carregavam caixas de um lado para o outro; moviam isso ou aquilo de lugar; alguns arrumavam a enorme quadra, que nessas ocasiões, servia como um salão principal.

O tema dessa vez seria verão. Ah, o verão!

Um tema que todas as terceiranistas temiam... Desde a fundação da KHS, os bailes de verão sempre davam errado... Ou as bebidas acabavam, ou os fios de eletricidade eram cortados, ou acontecia algo extremamente ruim. Este último não era do conhecimento de algumas pessoas, nem mesmo o comitê organizador desses bailes sabiam o que esse 'algo extremamente ruim' poderia significar...

Kurosaki Ichigo sabia por alto que em um desses bailes de verão aconteceu algum acidente... Acidente este que a KHS fazia questão de tapar os olhos e ouvidos, e fingir que nunca houve algo desse tipo.

Não que ele se importasse de qualquer forma. Era só mais um baile estúpido.

_Estúpido porque ele não iria poder ir_.

Quer dizer, permissão até tinha... O problema era o _brinde_ que teria de ir junto também, se não outra pessoa, sua babá.

Que graça teria em levar uma pessoa que não o deixaria fazer absolutamente nada, além de controlá-lo o tempo todo?

Não, o melhor que tinha a fazer era ficar em seu quarto, dormindo em sua cama quentinha... Tão quentinha quanto a grama do campus em que se encontrava todo esparramado no momento, apenas observando aquelas pessoas andarem de um lado para o outro semelhantes a baratas tontas.

-I-chi-go! - disse em tom de brincadeira seu melhor amigo, ao juntar-se a ele na grama.

O ruivo fechou os olhos, na tentativa de ignorar qualquer tipo de brincadeira que Shuuhei pudesse vir a fazer. Não estava com muita paciência, quanto mais vontade de falar.

-Tsc... – fez um muxoxo quando sentiu a intensidade com que estava sendo encarado pelo amigo – Já disse que não vou ir ao baile, então desiste... Ela também não irá. – não, ele não tinha um sexto sentido ou algo assim, mas a maneira que Shuuhei o atormentou praticamente o dia inteiro fazendo indiretas para saber se iria ao baile, tinha uma certa noção do que se tratava. Não era nele que estava interessado, e sim, em uma outra pessoa de um metro e meio que o próprio tinha de aturar todos os dias.

A não ser que Shuuhei tivesse virado gay... Er, talvez ainda não.

-Woah, por que o mau humor? - o amigo riu, um pouco desapontado.

Boa pergunta.

Já fazia uma semana desde que foram ao clube Las Noches, um pub no centro da cidade, e se surpreenderam várias vezes numa mesma noite.

A primeira certamente foi ver sua ex-namorada em cima de um balcão dançando sensualmente ao lado de várias meninas, com uma certa malícia inocente embutida na forma como se movimentava.

Talvez fosse a bebida, que, quando exercia efeito sobre as pessoas, as descontrolava.

Claro que com Orihime não poderia ser diferente... Já que era a pessoa mais pura e inocente que conhecia.

A segunda surpresa daquela catastrófica noite foi saber que Grimmjow já conhecia sua babá. E maneira como se dirigiu à ela irritou Ichigo, que nem mesmo sabia o por quê.

Quer dizer, saber ele até sabia, mas era melhor fingir que não. Assim como também fingia que não estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que eles poderiam ter conversando uns minutos depois que todos haviam saído do _pub_ carregando Orihime.

E a terceira surpresa foi descobrir que aquele clube no centro da cidade pertencia a ninguém mais ninguém menos que Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; isso porque os rumores que rolavam pelos corredores estreitos da KHS era de que na verdade era um prostíbulo.

Rumores...

Quem ligava para eles?

-Já faz uma semana... – constatou distraído o jovem dos cabelos chamativos.

Uma semana exata desde aquele dia.

Uma semana desde a última vez que viu sua ex-namorada, ou mesmo, Tatsuki.

Ao saírem do_ pub_, levaram Inoue diretamente para sua casa. Fizeram tudo o que o procedimento para bêbados pedia: um bom banho de água fria, depois muito café forte.

Mesmo assim, logo após todo esse processo, a ruivinha havia caído num sono tão profundo que a conversa inacabada entre aqueles três não houve.

Nos dias seguintes, Ichigo mal via sua própria babá, que passava mais tempo cuidando de Orihime; e esta, por meio de Rukia, pedia para que Tatsuki e Ichigo não a procurassem.

É claro que eles estavam respeitando esse pedido, mas... Às vezes a culpa acumulada, dia após dia desde o incidente, não o deixava dormir... Quanto mais respirar e viver normalmente, como se aquilo tudo não houvesse de fato ocorrido.

Por fim, a coerência que havia decidido bater na porta de sua consciência, não o deixava – e nem mesmo queria – procurar por Tatsuki.

Usava a desculpa de que quanto mais andassem juntos, mais rumores iriam surgir, e quanto mais surgisse... Maior era a culpa que formava aquele estranho abismo entre eles.

-Ru-chan me disse que ela já está melhor... Você devia melhorar essa sua cara de derrota também, não acha? - disse Hisagi, numa tentativa de amenizar o clima pesado.

Pensou em responder, mas o amigo logo continuou:

-Hime-chan... Acho que um pouco de álcool fez bem pra ela, não é? Ru-chan me disse que ela sorria de uma forma tão...

-Natural? Ah sim, isso é verdade... Parecia feliz. – completou o próprio príncipe – Mas... Não entendi aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa.

-O que eu estou tentando dizer é que... Tudo isso que está acontecendo talvez seja bom para ela; Orihime tem tendência de guardar as mágoas pra si, e isso não faz bem... Por mais que a bebida seja também um meio errado de extravasar o que sente, acredito que ela busca no álcool a própria terapia, muitas pessoas fazem isso... Então, não se sinta o culpado de tudo pelo que Orihime está passando; ela própria decidiu que quer ser desse jeito.

-Álcool uma terapia? Só se for uma terapia para piorar ainda mais, Shuuhei-

-Ichigo, para ser mais claro do que água, o que eu quero dizer é que... A bebida, de alguma forma, está ajudando ela, mesmo que não pareça... Está ajudando a tirar toda aquela mágoa, aquela angústia... Com tudo isso, Orihime vai aprender de uma vez por todas, nem que seja da pior maneira, superar os sentimentos que ela tem por você, entende?

-Não... Quando você diz 'superar os sentimentos que ela tem por mim' você quer dizer, virando alcoólatra? – soltou um riso, e continuou a observar o amigo.

Desde quando começou sentir confiança nas palavras de Shuuhei, Ichigo não fazia a menor idéia. As palavras, os gestos, os pontos de vista; tão responsáveis para um cara como ele, que geralmente era o mais animado nas festas entre os alunos da KHS, o mais engraçado, e o mais maluco.

Porém, Shuuhei tinha razão... O único que teve coragem de dizer o que ninguém mais teve, nem mesmo Rukia. Dizer que aquela era a melhor forma para que Orihime pudesse deixar o passado para trás; deixar os sentimentos por ele também.

Ichigo concordava com tudo aquilo, apesar da culpa ter uma pressão esmagadora todas às vezes que se permitia pensar dessa forma.

-Eu acho mesmo é que, se você quer tanto assim que Rukia vá nessa droga de baile como seu par, devia parar de agir como uma menininha e convidá-la, em vez de ficar me irritando – Ichigo riu da cara do amigo, este já com as bochechas inflamadas.

-O-oe! Não estou agindo como uma menininha! - cruzou os braços, tentando a todo custo disfarçar a vermelhidão das maças do rosto – E-e quem disse que estou interessado na Ru-chan?

-Eu nunca disse que está interessado nela, haha... Só disse que deveria chamá-la para ser o seu par, em vez de ficar me irritando. São duas coisas completamente diferentes.

-Tsc... - Shuuhei virou o rosto, ainda enrubescido – Está tão na cara assim é? - perguntou depois de um bom tempo.

-Para ser sincero, sim, você não consegue disfarçar esse sorriso idiota de quem tá apaixonado quando eu falo o nome da Rukia- aí! Já está sorrindo, igual a um retardado! - apontou Ichigo, um tanto quanto abobado.

-A culpa não é minha... – tentou se defender, contemplando as próprias mãos – Mas, sei lá... Convidá-la para o baile, é meio complicado...

-Complicado por quê? - quis um Ichigo levemente irritado saber – Você nunca é tão indeciso assim quando quer chamar alguém pra sair – constatou o ruivinho.

-Esse é o problema, a Ru-chan não é um simples 'alguém', entende? - tentou explicar timidamente.

-Quer saber o que eu entendo? - Shuuhei fez que sim com a cabeça – Que tanto você quanto eu precisamos de uma boa tequila – sorriu para o amigo, e este meneou a cabeça.

-Realmente, eu falando de uma coisa importante e você só pensa em-

-Bebida? Ah, quem precisa de mulher quando nós temos ela? - ambos riram, e se levantaram para ir embora.

É, e quem precisava dos homens quando se tinha chocolate?

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Por mais que tentasse, ou quisesse, era praticamente impossível abrir os olhos para o mundo a fora. Se o fizesse, saberia o que aconteceria: a dor que sentia em sua têmpora ficaria ainda mais torturante, e como consequência, sentir-se-ia ainda mais zonza e acabaria colocando para fora o pouco que seu estômago ainda conseguia segurar.

Vomitaria em seu lindo ursinho de pelúcia, relíquia que guardara desde que tinha uns três anos. A única lembrança que Inoue Orihime tinha de seus pais.

De certo, nunca soube o motivo pelo qual eles desapareceram pelo mundo, deixando-a sozinha com o irmão mais velho.

Doía só de lembrar deste, de quem sentia muitas saudades, mas que havia fugido com a noiva para o exterior, e abandonado-a completamente sozinha naquele mundo.

Fazia mais ou menos dois anos desde a partida de Sora, seu irmão, e, fazia também dois anos desde que Ichigo colocara um fim naquele relacionamento.

E cada vez que se lembrava dessas feridas acumuladas pelo tempo, sentia um algo estranho crescer em seu íntimo. Um gosto meio amargo, parecido com o uísque, porém, sem o prazer que com ele vinha.

Como era mesmo o nome daquele sentimento? Ah, solidão? Não, algo mais... Algo chamado tristeza.

Só não sabia o que era mais triste. Não lembrar as feições, as expressões, os traços, o rosto de seus pais; engolir a saudade que sentia do irmão mais velho; fingir que estava tudo bem, quando não estava; orgulhar-se de ser a pessoa mais solitária de Karakura;

Ou... Saber que sua melhor amiga estava tendo 'alguma' coisa com seu ex-namorado, a quem continuava a amar com tamanha sofreguidão.

No fim das contas, ela, Inoue Orihime, era uma verdadeira egoísta.

Egoísta por achar que seu irmão deveria sentir saudades dela também, ligar de vez em quando para perguntar se estava tudo bem; quando na verdade deveria ficar feliz pela felicidade do mesmo.

Egoísta por não conseguir sentir coisa alguma pelos pais, que nem mesmo as memórias insistiram em permanecer em seu subconsciente; quando na verdade, Inoue deveria saber que eles estavam fazendo o melhor para ela, e não para eles próprios, como pensava.

Egoísta por sentir-se a pessoa mais solitária de Kakura; quando possuía tantos amigos que só queriam seu bem.

Egoísta por pensar em se sentir traída pela melhor amiga; e na verdade deveria se sentir feliz por ela, a única pessoa que a apoiou quando o irmão fugiu de casa, a única que estava sempre ali com a mão estendia para qualquer problema que pudesse haver, e a única que sentia como se fosse uma irmã.

Por fim, egoísta por achar que seu amor por Kurosaki Ichigo fosse somente um sentimento que ela deveria ter, um tesouro que só ela possuía e mais ninguém.

Quando na verdade... Quando na verdade o quê?

Era a resposta que procurava quando abria os olhos até fechá-los novamente, para que no dia seguinte pudesse fazer o mesmo, até encontrá-la.

E quando a encontrasse... O que ela faria?

Algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, mas que o coração insistia em deixá-lo permanecer.

Expulsaria, definitivamente, o amor que sentia por Ichigo. E dessa vez, para sempre.

-Orihime, está se sentimento melhor? - disse uma voz grossa, com um timbre feminino, ao fundo, muito, muito longe.

Apertou os olhos para tentar identificar quem era, mas teve de abri-los, já que ainda se sentia um pouco enjoada e com as ideias fora de lugar.

-R... Rukia-chan? - murmurou, um pouco sem força, ao fechar novamente seus olhos, estes carregados de sono, e levemente inchados.

Sua aparência não devia estar uma das melhores. Os cabelos ruivos cintilantes já não brilhavam tanto, como as bochechas já não tinham cor, nem mesmo os lábios.

A maquiagem borrada não ajudava muito a disfarçar a vermelhidão dos olhos, e as bolsas roxas que se formavam em baixo deles.

Estava praticamente irreconhecível.

-Já passa da hora do almoço, não está com fome? - voltou a pequena babá que pouco conhecia a perguntar carinhosamente, enquanto se fazia confortável ao pé da cama.

-Arhn... - tentou Orihime, inutilmente, apoiar-se em seus cotovelos, mas não tinha equilíbrio algum sobre o corpo – Estou enjoada... - disse com dificuldade, ainda tentando achar algum ponto de estabilidade.

-Deixa eu te ajudar – Rukia logo se sentou na cama, e inclinou um pouco o tronco da jovem para frente, colocando alguns travesseiros e almofadas atrás para que pudesse se encostar – Assim está melhor?

-Obrigada Rukia-chan – forçou um sorriso fraco nos lábios pálidos e secos; logo, não demorou muito para que a dor de cabeça voltasse a incomodar, assim como a ânsia que sentia.

-Ah, trouxe um almoço pra você, foi a Yuzu-chan que fez, está uma delícia. Não quer comer um pouco? - Rukia ofereceu mais uma vez, e a ruiva meneou a cabeça – Tem certeza de que não quer comer nada? Precisa se alimentar direito, ou vai acabar desmaiando – tentou alertar, em vão.

-Me desculpe Rukia-chan, ficar te incomodando e dando trabalho todos os dias – abaixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhada.

Envergonhada por depender tanto assim de uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Envergonhada por não conseguir suprir suas próprias feridas sozinha.

E principalmente, envergonhada porque era impossível resistir a tentação do álcool todos os dias.

A sede que sentia não conseguia simplesmente ser saciada com água ou qualquer outra bebida.

A sensação que tinha todas as vezes que colocava uma gota de álcool na boca era indescritível.

Ao descer pela garganta queimava tudo, e depois... Depois era aquela sensação de prazer, puro êxtase, que até seus dezessete anos não sabia que existia.

Agora entendia porque Ichigo, Shuuhei e o resto adoravam tanto assim o álcool.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, Orihime... Se estou aqui é porque eu quero, e também, porque uma pessoa me fez prometer que cuidaria de você.

Uma pessoa? E ela existia, de fato?

-Como... Como estão todos? - indagou, ainda timidamente.

-Todos estão bem, mas preocupados e cheios de saudades... Por que não vai amanhã ao baile? - sugeriu a pequena, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Em contrapartida, Orihime soltou uma risada amarga. Ir ao baile pra quê? Confirmar com os próprios olhos o que vinha evitando ultimamente?

Não, muito obrigada, mas essa ela passaria.

-Sabe, Rukia-chan... Eu sou tão egoísta – começou ela, não totalmente sóbria, a babá constatou – Eu devia ficar feliz por eles, não é? Digo... Se a gente gosta tanto assim de uma pessoa, deveríamos querer apenas a felicidade dela, certo? Mesmo que isso custe a nossa própria felicidade... - sentiu a visão tornar-se embaçada e já sabia o que estava por vir – Além do mais, Tatsuki-chan é a minha melhor amiga, sempre me ajudando com o dever de casa, com os meus problemas... Se eu não posso fazê-lo feliz, ela pode, e isso que importa... Mas, de alguma forma, não consigo pensar assim... - a essa altura, as lágrimas já rolavam soltas pelo rosto angelical da menina – Eu sou tão idiota por sentir essa mágoa que não deveria existir, e tão-

-Genuína – completou a morena, segurando a mão daquela adolescente inocente – Se pensa dessa forma como disse, então não há nada de egoísta, idiota, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Se pensa dessa forma, é porque seu coração é tão puro e bondoso, que não aceita qualquer sentimento ruim que possa surgir em você... Isso é um sentimento que poucos nesse mundo possuem, e deveria se orgulhar disso... Se orgulhar por colocar sempre as pessoas que mais ama a frente de tudo, até mesmo, a frente do seu próprio sofrimento, da sua angústia...

Cada palavra proferida... Cada uma, escutava atentamente. Algo, Orihime não sabia o que era, mas a fazia querer acreditar no que Rukia dizia, e dizia com tanta convicção que... A confusão que acontecia dentro do peito ia parando aos pouquinhos.

-E não é errado se sentir triste, magoada, ou mesmo com raiva; isso é perfeitamente normal... Porém, o que não é certo, é se achar culpada por sentir tudo isso... Não é certo não se achar no direito de estar sofrendo, se achar culpada por pensar assim... Todo nós sofremos, todos nós choramos, todos nós temos nossas fraquezas, e todos nós também amamos... E o seu amor por aquele cabeça oca é tão grande, que até mesmo quem nunca se apaixonou, depois de te conhecer, vai querer se apaixonar também – riram.

-O que eu quero você entenda, Orihime, é que... Na vida, sim, vão haver ilusões e desilusões, sejam elas amorosas, econômicas ou familiares, mas, temos que aprender a conviver com elas; ou acha que toda vez que tiver um tropeço, vai poder agir da forma que está agindo agora? É com esses tropeços que nós fazemos os acertos... Vamos errar muito, e vamos aprender a concertá-los, um de cada vez...

-Muitas pessoas estão lhe oferecendo a mão, e a vontade de querer fugir desse abismo em que se encontra só faz parte de você; e não importa o que os outros pensam, vão deixar de pensar, ou sentir... Você também tem que aprender a se valorizar, a se achar bonita, e no direito de sentir o que quiser, sem colocar ninguém a sua frente, ou então, sua vida vai continuar sempre desse jeito; por mais que eu admire essa sua genuinidade, as pessoas do mundo à fora vão pisar nela, sem se importar, e sabe por quê? Porque _você_ não se importa... Até o momento em que aprender a se respeitar, a se valorizar, a se amar, para então, ser amada... Compreende?

Após todo aquele discurso, Orihime fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo que surpresa, e até emocionada, de ouvir todo aquele não tão pequeno sermão.

E com certeza, não era nas palavras que ela parecia acreditar, por mais sinceras e corretas que fossem.

E sim, naqueles exorbitantes olhos azuis cristalizados que tanto admirava desde o primeiro encontro. Eles transmitiam tranquilidade, sinceridade e, sobretudo, confiança e determinação.

Não tinha mais como tapar os ouvidos, muito menos os olhos.

Depois daquele sermão, não havia mais do que fugir. Do que temer em sentir.

Temer em dizer, e ferir.

A raiva, a culpa, a mágoa... Já nem se lembrava direito o que era aquilo.

Autonomia.

-Obrigada Rukia-chan, pelas palavras, pelo carinho e pela paciência... - apertou mais ainda a mão da morena, e a puxou para um abraço tão apertado que Rukia se viu na obrigação de corresponder da mesma forma – Não sei como te agradecer pelo que está fazendo por mim... Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para retribuir, não hesite em me dizer.

-Não seja boba – riu, afastando-se um pouco – mas em vez de me agradecer, primeiro deveria resolver essa situação toda, não acha?

-Eu sei... Só não sei por onde começar – disse a ruiva, limpando o rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

-Existem várias formas, por exemplo – tomou a mão de Orihime, e num pulo, colocou-a de pé, mesmo que se desequilibrando um pouco – Que tal tomar um bom banho para relaxar, e tirar esse cheiro de bebida, e depois... Ter uma boa conversa com duas pessoas que não param de me ligar perguntando por você. O que acha? - arrastou a adolescente até a porta do banheiro, que não era muito longe, pegando uma toalha seca no meio do caminho.

-É o que eu mais quero no momento – abriu um sorriso fraco, ainda sentindo-se zonza – Depois podíamos comer um pouco de brigadeiro com batata frita e molho de espinafre! Pode deixar que eu mesma preparo pra nós duas depois do banho! - disse ao fechar a porta do banheiro, ainda mais animada.

Rukia não conseguiu conter uma risadinha. Pelo visto Orihime parecia estar voltando ao normal.

Parecia estar voltando a ser aquela menina doce, gentil, inocente e animada que conhecera algumas semanas atrás, e que a cativou logo que se conheceram melhor.

Por sorte, agradeceu a Deus por ter trazido um pouco da comida de Yuzu, caso contrário...

Quem estaria deitada na cama seria ela.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

-Senna, o que vai usar amanhã? - perguntou Yuna Yaguchi, a loira oxigenada que se dizia sua melhor amiga de infância; mas é claro que Shigure Senna não tinha um padrão de amigos tão baixo quanto aquele.

Yuna servia apenas para copiar as lições de matemática, física e biologia; também era prestativa para espalhar os melhores boatos, e uma fonte incrível de informações referentes ao seu tão amado príncipe, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Era alta, esquia, e tinha os ombros largos demais para os quadris não muito voluptuosos. Os cabelos eram finos, compridos e cheios de pontas duplas devido a água oxigenada que usava para tingi-los.

A falta de peitos também não a ajudava muito, mas como os cabelos ficavam por cima deles, não dava muito nas vistas que era uma taboa quase que plana.

As canelas eram magricelas, e a cor da pele era um branco estranho... Branco de pessoa doente.

A boca também era larga, os lábios finos e pálidos. Tinha uma constante marca roxa abaixo dos olhos que disfarçava com quilos de base e corretivo, que não ajudavam muito.

Um verdadeiro desastre natural.

Porém, Senna mal a suportava. Além de terem praticamente o mesmo corte cabelo – claro que o dela era natural e lindo, não oxigenado e cheio de pontas duplas –, usavam as mesmas marcas de sapato – porque aquela _no face_ só sabia imitá-la –, bolsas e roupas.

Era completamente irritante ter uma constante cópia ao seu lado, apesar de inflar seu ego. Saber que era a inspiração de algumas pessoas... Mas logo esvaziava por ser pessoas _daquele_ tipo que a copiavam.

'O que vai usar amanhã?' era a típica pergunta inocente com um objetivo obscuro embutido. Comprar uma roupa da mesma marca que ela, mas claro, que não cairia tão bem pois não tinha o corpo perfeito, igual Senna.

Foi no primeiro baile, quando ainda eram calouras da KHS, que Yuna lhe fez essa mesma pergunta as vésperas, e claro que Senna, tão inocente, respondeu-lhe: 'Vou usar uma túnica Givenchy sem muitos detalhes, e nos pés um Jimmy Choo rosa'.

É claro que no dia seguinte apareceram exatamente iguais, sem contar que o scarpin Jimmy Choo rosa também era do mesmo modelo.

Não é preciso mencionar que durante o baile as pessoas passam e falavam: 'Nossa, que bonitinhas vocês duas, calouras! Podia jurar que são gêmeas', 'Meu Deus! A amizade de vocês é tão linda! Até usam a mesma roupa para combinar!'.

_Três erros:_

**1)**'Bonitinha' é um termo usado para pessoas feias arrumadas, que não era o caso de Senna.

**2)** Yuna não era sua amiga, e sim, uma pessoa com quem passava seu tempo para obter informações sobre seu príncipe, portanto a suposta 'amizade' não era linda, e sim, um fardo para ela.

**3)** Combinar roupas é o cúmulo da breguice, fato.

Desde aquele terrível dia, nunca mais disse-lhe honestamente o que usaria. Fazia pior.

-Hmm, acho que vou usar o meu Stella McCartney azul bebê, o da coleção de primavera, sabe? Um que a Ayumi Hamasaki usou no VMA – mentiu, satisfeita consigo mesma.

É claro que Senna não iria usar Stella McCartney porque além de ser brega, Ayumi nunca usou um vestido horrível daquela coleção. Mesmo se tivesse usado, não iria querer imitá-la.

-E você? - quis ela instigar, ainda que de bom humor.

Bom humor? Desde quando?

Desde o momento em que se sentaram embaixo de uma das enormes árvores do campus da KHS para se esconderem do sol escaldante, e também, do esforço que exigia os preparativos para o baile.

_Além disso_, tinha uma bela visão, mesmo que os óculos escuros dificultassem um pouco na observação de um tal príncipe chamado Kurosaki Ichigo. Apesar das lentes, os cabelos alaranjados espetados conseguiam se sobressair e se destacar; estava deitado na grama, com seu permanente franzido no cenho que Senna achava charmoso, enquanto conversava com seu melhor amigo, Hisagi Shuuhei.

O sol refletindo no rosto dele deixava-o ainda mais belo do que de costume. O contorno dos lábios em um semi-sorriso também era tão cativante quanto seus gestos serenos para com o amigo, que tagarelava sem parar.

Senna também conhecia muito bem a expressão corporal de Ichigo, e podia constatar pela respiração tranquila que hoje estava mais relaxado, talvez até, um pouco mais animado.

-Minha mãe comprou um Dior esses dias, acho que vou roubá-lo – confessou Yuna, entre risinhos.

Mas Senna não estava nem aí para o que ela iria ou deixaria de vestir. Nada ficaria bom mesmo.

-Aliás, tenho tantas novidades! - exclamou a loira entusiasmada, captando a atenção da 'melhor amiga de infância' – Semana passada disseram que viram a Orihime-chan dançando em cima de um balcão, acredita nisso? Pois é, eu também não acreditava, mas depois me mandaram um vídeo – riu, divertindo-se com aquela confusão – coitada, nem parece ela!

Bom, a notícia era velha.

Velha porque Senna estava presente naquele fatídico dia, misturada entre as pessoas do _pub_ Las Noches, o qual o dono era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

E mais velha ainda porque quem filmou aquela cena tão grotesca foi, senão ela própria.

-E hoje de manhã ouvi dizer que o Kurosaki e Arisawa fizeram... Certas coisas na rua detrás do colégio... Eca, lá deve ser no-jen-to demais – finalizou ela, com certo tom de deboche.

Hm, Senna sabia que eles tinham aquele tipo de relação desde a oitava série, então, isso não a surpreendia tanto. Nem a magoava, como Yuna pensava que iria.

Simplesmente não ligava, já que como a garota mesma disse, aquele beco era nojento demais para se fazer algo.

Mas, por existir pessoas daquele tipo como Arisawa que o mundo nunca ia pra frente.

Quando é que iriam aprender que um bom colchão de uma cama kingsize nunca poderia ser substituído por uma parede imunda e desconfortável?

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

-Tem certeza que não quer nem um pouquinho Rukia-chan? Está tão delicioso! - ofereceu Orihime gentilmente à aprendiz de babá.

Certeza absoluta Rukia tinha de que não queria passar a noite inteira colocando aquela mistura que a adolescente chamava de comida para fora.

E também, era jovem demais para morrer.

Quer dizer, não tão jovem assim... Vinte e _poucos_ anos era o começo de uma vida, certo? Bom, era o que seu pai costumava dizer quando sua irmã reclamava da idade que tinha.

-Muito obrigada Orihime-chan, mas eu já comi. Quem sabe da próxima vez? - tentou compensar, mas logo se arrependeu.

Próxima vez? Mesmo?

-Então da próxima vez vou fazer uma torta de framboesa com pedacinhos de gengibre e sardinha enlatada, com maionese de banana e ovo de acompanhamento, o que acha? - perguntou com o cantinho da boca sujo de chocolate e um pouco daquele molho com cor estranha.

-Ah, acredito que eu vou adorar – adorar ficar uma semana de cama?

É, isso porque dizia que existia louco pra tudo. Agora sabia o que era fazer parte desse conjunto. Não era nada legal.

-Rukia-chan... Você tem namorado? - perguntou Orihime, com o par de olhos castanhos grudados na pequena.

Assim como a pergunta foi repentina, o susto que levara também foi. Aquela era uma pergunta totalmente fora do contexto e de hora; falar de sua vida pessoal era meio... Embaraçoso.

-Ah, desculpe-me pela pergunta repentina! - agitou as mãozinhas no ar, envergonhada consigo mesma após a pausa pensativa de Rukia em relação à pergunta – Não precisa responder Rukia-chan! Não vou ficar chateada, é que... Você é tão bonita que eu achei que-

-Haha, não se preocupe com isso Orihime-chan, e obrigada pelo elogio – riu – Mas... É complicado... Como posso explicar? - pôs a mão no queixo, formulando algo que não parecesse tão idiota e complexo – Em Tóquio, quando eu estava na faculdade, tinha um senpai que eu gostava, só que... Era uma coisa sem compromisso, sabe? Ele era uma pessoa livre, não gostava de relacionamentos sérios, e naquela época, eu também não... Só procurávamos um ao outro quando queríamos, e de certa forma, era divertido... Tsc, você deve me achar uma idiota – fitando o nada, tentou não se lembrar daqueles momentos que viveram juntos.

_Vida nova, vida nova!_

-Não é idiota Rukia-chan – pegou a mão gelada da morena e abriu um sorriso cheio de conforto e sinceridade – É amor?

Amor?

-Não... Amor, amor, nunca foi... Só não tenho interesse por esse tipo de coisa, por mais que as pessoas digam que eu preciso casar e ter filhos; gosto da minha solidão, me sinto bem comigo mesma – sorriu com a careta que Orihime fez.

-Solidão demais nunca é bom Rukia-chan! - tentava, inutilmente, explicar – Aliás, solidão não é bom pra ninguém, ainda mais pra você, que é jovem, bonita e inteligente!

-Ah, chega de elogios Orihime – pediu a babá com as bochechas em brasa; quase não recebia elogios, e não estava muito acostumada. Chegava até ser errado.

-Está bem Rukia-chan, acho que me empolguei demais, certo? - colocou a mão em cima da boca para abafar uma risadinha.

-Um pouco – admitiu a morena, enquanto colocava-se de pé no meio da sala da mais nova amiga – O que vamos fazer agora?

-Hmm, eu estava pensando se-

Orihime logo calou-se quando o celular de Rukia começara a tocar.

-Shuuhei? Ah, já estão aqui? Pensei que fossem demorar... De qualquer forma, estou descendo- Sim, sim, eu já entendi, manda ele parar de gritar, dá pra escutar daqui- Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi! Vou levá-la comigo- Shuuhei, manda ele se aquietar, por favor? Obrigada.

-Algum problema Rukia-chan? - perguntou a adolescente curiosa, enquanto observava atentamente sua babá temporária pegar a bolsa – Já está indo embora?

-Ah, sim... Shuuhei está lá embaixo, me esperando. Por que não vem comigo, dar um oi? - sugeriu, ajudando-a a colocar-se de pé também.

-Ótima ideia – sorriu, pegou a mão de Rukia, e correndo porta a fora do apartamento, riam alto ao ponto de acordar alguns vizinhos.

Fazia um tempo que a diminuta figura de cabelos pretos não se divertia tanto assim.

E correr por um acaso era algum novo tipo de diversão?

Não exatamente... A diversão ficava por conta daquela que a acompanhava. A diversão estava ali, nas gargalhadas despreocupadas e tranquilas de Orihime que ecoavam pelos corredores.

Uma risada tão gostosa de ouvir, igual a de uma criança, tão inocente.

Traziam uma sensação de paz, e principalmente, de felicidade.

Tamanha sensação que a fazia rir também, de tão contagiosa que era.

-Cansei... Mas... Foi... Divertido – dizia ela entre pequenas pausas para recuperar o fôlego, logo que estavam em frente a portaria do apartamento.

-Foi – admitiu Rukia, também ofegante – cadê– parou de falar quando sentiu duas mãos enormes cobrirem seus exorbitantes olhos azuis, dando-lhe um pequeno susto.

-Adivinha quem é, Ru-ki-a-chan? - disse a pessoa das mãos grandes, num tom divertido. Podia ouvir também a risadinha divertida de Orihime, e então, sabia quem era.

-Shuuhei? - tentou ela, juntando-se a brincadeira, apesar de saber a resposta.

-Tsc, não tem graça brincar com você – murmurou o adolescente, com falsa decepção. Logo, não demorou muito, para receber um pequeno tapa por parte de Rukia – E você? O que está esperando para me dar um abraço? - dirigiu-se a Orihime, ainda encenando.

-Ah, desculpe Shuu-chan! - agora menos ofegante, a ruiva enlaçou a cintura do amigo, puxando-o para um abraço apertado, apoiando a cabeça no peito deste, sorrindo.

-Nunca mais faça coisas desse tipo, entendeu? Eu te proíbo! - censurou com a preocupação evidente nos olhos fúnebres – Sair todos os dias pra beber sem me convidar? Mesmo? - ah, então era por isso que parecia tão 'bravo' – Não adianta ficar rindo não, porque não tem graça, ouviu? Além do mais, me deixou a semana inteira preocupado...

-Sim, sinto muito Shuu-chan, mas agora eu já aprendi, graças à Rukia-chan! - apontou para pequena, que assistia àquela cena quieta.

-Ah, não exagera Orihime, não foi nada – murmurou ela, sem jeito.

-Ela tem razão Ru-chan – Shuuhei concordou, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada. E de certa forma, o adolescente fazia isso exatamente porque gostava da reação. O modo como as bochechas tornavam-se coradas em questão de segundos, e os gestos envergonhados eram realmente cativantes; ainda mais porque não era todo o dia que se via Kuchiki Rukia envergonhada e sem jeito.

-Aliás – rapidamente a babá mudou de assunto, para não constranger-se ainda mais – onde...?

-Onde...? - a princípio, o jovem não tinha entendido a deixa, e depois, quando o raciocínio parecia ter chegado, era tarde demais.

-Estamos bem aqui – disseram duas pessoas atrás deles.

Shuuhei e Rukia não precisaram virar as cabeças para ver quem eram os donos das vozes, mas Inoue teve de fazê-lo.

Apesar de saber a quem pertenciam, tinha de ver com os próprios olhos para acreditar que sua melhor amiga e seu ex namorado estavam ali, bem em frente à ela.

Mesmo assim, quando a confirmação se refletiu nos olhos, não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se surpresa a primeiro momento.

A respiração que agora pouco havia recuperado já não existia mais, muito menos a serenidade e as risadas.

Os braços que enlaçavam a cintura de Shuuhei foram se afrouxando, até que, não o abraçava mais, muito menos se movia. Como também nenhuma expressão se formava no rosto.

Simplesmente não fazia nada.

-Orihime... Será que nós podemos conversar? - foi Tatsuki quem começou, receosa.

Algo ali... Algo ali estava errado. Talvez fosse a sensação.

A sensação de que pareciam duas estranhas que se encontravam pela primeira vez.

E Tatsuki não gostava disso; não gostava daquele abismo, e não gostava de pensar que todos os momentos que viveram juntas nunca existiram.

**Nota: **que ela mesma fez questão de contribuir para tal.

-Ah, eu... – Orihime mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ao máximo dizer para si mesma que ela era corajosa, e que sim, poderiam conversar a qualquer momento para esclarecer aquela confusão toda... Porém, mesmo que repetisse isso mentalmente várias vezes, não era tão forte assim; os medos, a insegurança e o egoísmo que pensava ter sumido depois do sermão de Rukia, pareciam ter voltado, e ainda mais resistentes. Tão resistentes que não ela mesma não conseguia dissipá-los.

-Preciso ir agora, acho melhor deixarmos pra mais tarde. Até mais Shuu-chan, Rukia-chan... - acenou tão rápido quanto disse, e logo, se pôs a correr de volta para o apartamento, nem se incomodando em ouvir uma réplica.

-Orihime! - foi a vez de Ichigo pronunciar-se, em vão, para o ar, e para decepção de todos ali – Merda! - praguejou irritado, remexendo nos cabelos ruivos, quase os arrancando.

Novamente, o peso que recaía sobre os ombros largos de Ichigo aumentava gradativamente. A culpa, o fracasso, a frustração... O repulso?

Repulso por si próprio; repulso por ter se tornado uma pessoa daquele tipo... Uma pessoa que desde um dado momento não fazia nada além de magoar as pessoas próximas; repulso por ser ele o motivo de tantas lágrimas, tantas brigas... Tantos laços desatados.

Não. Não queria mais sentir-se um lixo, um cretino e um otário, apesar de cada célula do seu corpo exclamar para o mundo todo sobre seus defeitos; não queria mais fazer ninguém desperdiçar lágrimas, muito menos magoá-las com suas atitudes. Não queria mais que aquela dor na consciência perseguisse seus sonhos, que não o deixasse respirar sem sentir-se angustiado.

Definitivamente, não queria mais ser _aquele_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Eu preciso vê-la – foi tudo o que a determinação do ruivo o permitiu dizer em voz alta, um pouco antes de sair em disparada para dentro do prédio.

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado várias e várias vezes; estavam tentando impedi-lo e usavam como argumento o 'tempo' que Orihime precisava para superar e colocar as ideias no lugar.

Tempo? Irônico.

Kurosaki Ichigo já tinha desperdiçado tempo demais, e não iria parar agora.

Não iria parar nunca; até que resolvesse aquele problema pendente de dois anos atrás.

Problema este que suplicava por uma solução.

E a solução estava ali, entre os corredores estreitos do terceiro andar do prédio residencial Karakura Bourbon.

-Orihime! - gritou ele ao bater insistentemente em sua porta – Orihime, abre essa porta! - seu pedido ecoava pelo resto do corredor. Ichigo nem ligava se estava incomodando alguém ou não; precisava dizer aquilo, precisava cuspir aquilo tudo pra fora de uma vez por todas, e não podia mais remediar tal fato.

Por outro lado, Orihime apertava os braços em volta das canelas, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Não iria abrir a porta, ainda não estava preparada como achava estar; mesmo com o sermão de Rukia ecoando várias e várias vezes sobre sua cabeça, sentia uma certa hesitação por parte do coração...

Então era assim? Se abrisse aquela porta, seria o fim de tudo? O fim daquele sentimento que carregava junto consigo todos os dias? Sentimento este, que apesar de não ser correspondido, a qual se abraçava para não sentir-se tão... Solitária... Não queria que aquela sensação de estar sozinha do mundo voltasse.

Tinha medo de encarar a verdade que há muito tempo não podia mais fugir.

A verdade que sem aquele amor, ela não era ninguém...

-Orihime... Por favor... - disse uma voz mais calma – Nós precisamos conversar, sabe disso, não é? - tentou argumentar ele, com a testa colada sobre a porta.

-K-kurosaki-kun, por favor, vá embora... - pedia entre soluços, e quanto mais tentava fazer-se de forte, as lágrimas insistiam em cair.

-Eu não vou embora Orihime... Nunca mais – sussurrou a última parte, porém, a ruiva conseguiu captá-la – Se não abrir essa porta, tudo bem... Eu digo tudo o que tenho pra dizer aqui mesmo, não me importa, contanto que você possa me ouvir – suspirou o adolescente, tentando organizar as palavras que precisava colocar pra fora.

-Sabe, aqueles dois meses, foram divertidos ao seu lado; lembra quando derrubei refrigerante no seu vestido no primeiro encontro? Minhas mãos tremiam, estava nervoso e não sabia se segurava sua mão ou se deixava como estava... No fim, você sorriu e me disse 'tudo bem Kurosaki-kun, não tem problema, é só um vestido'... E quando terminamos, você me disse a mesma coisa 'tudo bem Kurosaki-kun, não tem problema'... Orihime, não está realmente tudo bem, certo? Nunca esteve, e eu fui o único que nunca percebeu isso.

Um meio sorriso se formou no cantinho dos lábios da ruivinha; ele se lembrava, e isso que a deixava um pouco mais animada. Sempre achou que aquelas memórias faziam parte somente dela.

-E agora que me dei conta de tudo isso, precisava dizer... Me desculpe, Orihime... Por tudo, por todas as vezes que te fiz chorar, que te magoei com as atitudes egoístas, com o meu descaso; me desculpe por ter interferido na sua amizade com Tatsuki, e principalmente, me desculpe por... Por não conseguir retribuir seu amor da mesma forma que você merece – disse ele, com os olhos fechados – Eu sei que essas desculpas vieram tardiamente, e sei também que já te magoei demais, mas precisava dizer... Orihime, só porque não retribuo seu amor da mesma forma, não quer dizer que você é menos importante pra mim do que qualquer outra pessoa – finalizou, respirando fundo.

'_Me desculpe por não conseguir retribuir seu amor da mesma forma' _

O medo que tinha de ouvir essa frase todas as noites não se comparava com a pontada que sentia no coração. O ar lhe faltava à medida que o tempo passava, e as lágrimas nem esperavam para se desatarem dos olhos.

Porém, por mais que aquilo tudo doesse, conseguia enxergar melhor. Conseguia encarar a verdade cruel como era, e não era tão ruim assim quanto imaginava ser; conseguia encarar o fato de que aquele amor não traria benefícios a ninguém... E que insistir em se magoar, e magoar as pessoas ao redor era insistir no mesmo tropeço, no mesmo erro...

Não queria mais empacar no meio da estrada; queria se levantar por contra própria, não seria a primeira nem a última decepção que teria; já havia feito isso uma vez, por que não outra?

Orihime era forte, certo? Forte o bastante para acabar de uma vez por todas aquela fantasia que vinha criando todos os dias, e que seria só... Fantasia... Precisava acordar, precisava perceber que a vida não girava apenas em torno de uma pessoa...

Queria _viver_.

Queria amar sem sentir medo, sem mágoas e sem barreiras.

Queria ser correspondida.

Ela tinha esse direito, certo?

-Orihime... Você está aí? - Ichigo disse, levemente preocupado. Preparava-se para bater na porta novamente – Ori- quando ela simplesmente abriu-se sozinha, revelando uma enorme confusão de cabelos alaranjados, tão brilhantes e cintilantes que exalam sua fragrância angelical pelo ar.

-Bem aqui, Kurosaki-kun... - disse ela ao agitar a palma da mão aberta, juntamente com um sorriso nos lábios rosados; os olhos, apesar de inchados e tão vermelhos quanto a ponta do nariz delgado, sorriam também; possuíam um brilho diferente, parecia em paz consigo mesma.

Finalmente.

Orihime estava linda; linda como a primeira vez que Ichigo pousou seus olhos sobre a mesma, e que o encantou profundamente... Ainda continuava a encantá-lo, mas não da mesma forma; encantava-o como pessoa, como aquela menina doce, meiga, gentil e compreensiva que sempre seria, e que o surpreendia cada vez mais.

-Será que... Seria muito se eu pedisse um abraço? - questionou Orihime, num tom meio brincalhão e meio choroso; depois de toda aquela confusão, as bochechas nunca deixaram de enrubescer, principalmente com um pedido tão 'atrevido' quanto aquele!

-E precisa perguntar? - aproximou-se ele devagar, primeiro limpando as lágrimas restantes que deslizavam sobre a pele macia da ruivinha. Não demorou muito para que então, as mãos quentes deslizassem do rosto para os ombros, para os braços, e depois, para cintura, onde pararam e a puxaram para um abraço apertado.

-Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun... Sinto-me melhor agora – murmurou ela, com a cabeça enterrada no peito do príncipe, enquanto os bracinhos finos passeavam pelas costas do mesmo.

-Nunca mais vou decepcioná-la, ou magoá-la de novo... Isso é uma promessa – sussurrou nos cabelos ruivos, determinado.

Promessas... Kurosaki Ichigo era um homem – menino – que as cumpria, certo?

Orihime preferiu acreditar que _dessa_ vez ele as cumpriria.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

-Imagino o que deve estar acontecendo lá em cima – um Shuuhei completamente entretido com o canudinho do frapuccino – pois é, na falta de álcool e na frente da babá, tinha de se fazer um bom moço, coisa que ele normalmente não era – murmurou para a companhia ao lado, que fazia exatamente a mesma coisa que ele.

-Espero que eles estejam se entendendo... Acho que esperaram tempo demais para resolver essa situação – comentou, irritando-se com o canudo – Só espero que aquele Neandertal não complique mais as coisas – suspirou, e jogou o copo vazio no lixo ao lado.

-Tatsuki-chan estava tão arrasada que até foi embora sem esperar para ver o que acontecia... - o moreno fez o mesmo que a pequena, e logo, ambos se se encostaram à lateral do Audi TT prateado de Ichigo, que estava bem em frente ao prédio residencial Karakura Bourbon – Ichigo é um maluco, isso sim...

-Maluco, irresponsável, bêbado, folgado, arrogante e- continuou Rukia; tinha uma enorme lista, e que a cada dia ia aumentado consideravelmente – Ops, acho que exagerei – abafou uma risadinha com a mão quando os olhos negros de Shuuhei pousaram sobre ela, de uma forma que a incomodava um pouco. Talvez fosse a intensidade com que o melhor amigo de Ichigo o fazia, não sabia muito bem.

-Nah, ele é isso tudo mesmo, e mais um pouco... Mas é meu melhor amigo, então, o que eu posso fazer senão apoiar todas essas maluquices? - riu, tentando não concentrar-se demais naqueles exorbitantes olhos azuis que tanto adorava.

-Em Tóquio, também tinha uma amiga assim, muito irresponsável; toda idiotice que ela fazia, sempre me arrastava, então, acho que entendo como se sente – suspirou, fazendo-se mais confortável na lateral do carro, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível – Sinto falta dela... - murmurou com os olhos fechados, e continuou, sabendo que tinha toda a atenção do adolescente – Sabe, na nossa formatura de ensino médio, ela ficou tão bêbada, mas tão bêbada, que deu em cima do nosso professor! - ria, enquanto as memórias voltavam – O pior, era que a mulher dele estava lá, bem ao lado. Imagina a cena, eu e metade da escola tentando puxar Hikari de um lado, e o professor sozinho puxando a mulher dele... Quase que ela não consegue o diploma.

-E como ela fez para conseguir? - perguntou Hisagi intrigado, e maravilhado. Aquelas risadas eram verdadeiras, podia sentir isso. E faziam-no querer rir também.

-Hikari me arrastou até o diretor e me obrigou a dizer que ela sofria de transtorno bipolar, e que ela às vezes se descontrolava... O diretor só acreditou em mim porque na época, eu era a representante do conselho estudantil; foi mais uma das várias mentiras que já contei para ajudá-la...

-E quais foram as outras? - quis saber, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade. Queria saber tudo, cada detalhe, cada pedacinho da vida de Rukia; e não sabia muito bem o por que dessa sua nova obsessão.

-Ah, isso vai ter que ficar para um outro dia – sorriu pequenamente – Não é justo só falar de mim, aqui... Vamos falar de você – resolveu a pequena, que também estava curiosa; das poucas vezes que ficavam sozinhos, como agora, Shuuhei quase não falava sobre sua vida.

Não sabia se tinha pai, mãe, amigos ou namorada – não que isso realmente importasse, porém, era um adolescente tão charmoso para a idade, que deveria ter uma em cada canto da cidade –, ou coisas banais, como coisas que mais gostava e desgostava, etc.

Não era justo falarem só dela todas as vezes que conversam. Sua vida não era _tão_ interessante assim.

-Falar de mim? - cruzou os braços, e tentou se concentrar – Mas, não tem o que falar...

-Tá, então eu faço as perguntas e você responde, certo? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e então, Rukia começou – Hmm, qual a sua cor favorita?

O que veio como resposta foi somente uma gargalhada, meio debochada da parte de Shuuhei.

-Qual a graça? - logo, a aprendiz de babá cruzou seus braços, e juntou firmemente as sobrancelhas finas.

-Não, é que... Eu esperava perguntas diferentes, sabe? - ria ele, limpando o cantinho dos olhos.

-Perguntas diferentes como? - mesmo a risada do adolescente cessando, o modo como o encarava continuava o mesmo. Possessa.

-Ru-chan, não precisa ficar brava! Não estava rindo de você, e nem da pergunta, foi só... Inesperado – tentava se explicar na defensiva. A intensidade com que aqueles exorbitantes orbes azuis o encaravam lhe dava arrepios, apesar de deixá-la um pouco mais... Sensual, ousava ele pensar?

-Tudo bem, então eu-

-Minha cor favorita é verde, e eu gosto de lasanha. Odeio peixe, e tudo o que tem cenoura. Hmm, não tenho namorada porque não gosto de complicações; também não sou gay, eu acho... Brincadeira! - sorriu quando a morena fez o mesmo – Gosto de dormir tarde e acordar tarde; gosto de sol com frio, sorvete com café; odeio ficar em casa sem fazer nada... E acho que é isso tudo o que eu lembro no momento... - finalizou Shuuhei pensativo.

-Acho que isso... Já te deixa uma pessoa menos misteriosa pra mim – admitiu Rukia, ainda olhando-o com ternura.

-Pessoa misteriosa, eu? - riu mais uma vez – Não sou tão misterioso assim...

-Não sei... Acho que são os seus olhos... São tão, fúnebres... - constatou, e continuou a encará-lo.

Logo, arrependeu-se do comentário feito. Aquela frase havia soado tão... 'Estou-dando-em-cima-de-você-gato'; não que tenha sido exatamente nesse sentido, mas... O modo como Shuuhei a encarou de volta lhe deu calafrios, tamanha a profundidade com que ele o fazia; foi obrigada a desviar os orbes azuis cristalizados, com as bochechas em brasa.

-Ahn... - foi ele que interrompeu aquele silêncio, um tanto quanto, constrangedor – Agora é a minha vez de fazer as perguntas – ela assentiu – Hmm, você trabalha aos sábados?

-Depende... Por quê? - estranhou.

-Quer ir amanhã ao baile comigo? - questionou Shuuhei, com a mesma intensidade que a encarava segundos atrás – Não tenho par, mas sou obrigado a ir, então, não quero ir sozinho... Achei que você gostaria de vir comigo... Enganei-me? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, tornando-o charmoso.

E tinha como recusar um pedido daqueles?

-Hmm, sinto muito Shuuhei... Mas, essa coisa toda de baile, vestidos, maquiagens... O meu tempo já foi, não tenho mais paciência para esse tipo de coisa... Além do mais, deveria chamar alguém da sua idade! Meninas é o que não faltam para você, estou errada? - questionou-o com um meio sorriso. Por detrás dele sentia-se um tanto quanto mal pelo declínio ao convite lhe feito com tanto carinho.

-Não precisa se sentir mal Rukia-chan, está tudo bem... Só achei que gostaria de se divertir um pouco, sabe como é, cuidar de uma pessoa igual ao Ichigo não deve ser fácil – tentou argumentar, mal conseguindo disfarçar a decepção – E-

-Rukia, Shuuhei – foi a voz de Ichigo que ecoou até o fim da rua, que estava vazia.

Ambos levaram seus olhos para a entrada do prédio, e se depararam com o mesmo, segurando a mão de Inoue, com os olhos levemente avermelhados.

-Cadê a Tatsuki? - quis saber ele.

-Hm, ela... Tatsuki achou melhor... Bom, provavelmente deve estar em casa – resumiu a babá com certa alegria. Tanta alegria que a atrapalhava ao tentar formular frases coerentes – Deviam procurá-la.

-É, é o que eu vou fazer – Inoue abriu um sorriso, enxugando os olhos – Shuu-chan, será que você pode me dar uma carona?

-Ah, claro – aceitou sem hesitar o adolescente de cabelos negros. Pelo menos assim, não ficaria sozinho com a babá ao lado, portanto, conseguiria agir como se não houvesse sido rejeitado – Ru-chan, você vem, ou...?

-Não, vão vocês... Ainda estou em horário de trabalho, e por falar nisso, melhor Ichigo e eu irmos pra casa, já está tarde – sorriu a morena, colocando-se ao lado do ruivo.

-Bom, vejo vocês amanhã então – comentou Ichigo, ainda segurando a mãozinha quente de Inoue – Isso a inclui em 'vocês', ok? - inclinou-se um pouco, e plantou um beijo terno na testa da ruiva, fazendo-a corar – E se não aparecer, nós todos vamos vir buscá-la.

-Pode deixar, Kurosaki-kun... - sorriu, soltando a mão do amigo. O coração doeu ao fazê-lo, mas... Já estava na hora de deixar tudo aquilo para trás, e começar uma nova etapa. Uma vida nova.

Shuuhei que já estava dentro do carro, esperou que Inoue se acomodasse a seu lado, e acenou para os dois na calçada.

Ichigo e Rukia permaneceram mais alguns segundos ali, observando o carro se afastar até tudo tornar-se um borrão de luzes.

-E nós? Vamos voltar pra casa? - sugeriu a pequena casualmente para Ichigo, que tinha as mãos enfiadas no bolso da blusa.

-Vamos – respondeu ele, depois de alguns segundos observando sua babá. Se não fosse por ela... Tudo estaria do mesmo jeito, e ele, continuaria acomodado com toda essa situação.

Talvez estivesse criando alguma responsabilidade... Ou talvez fosse somente a presença dela em sua vida que mudava tudo.

Ichigo até agradeceria, mas seria muito 'não-Kurosaki-Ichigo-jeito-de-ser'. Simplesmente suspirou, e enlaçou os ombros esqueléticos de sua babá, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

Rukia tentou até protestar, porém, não o fez... A sensação que sentia ao ficar assim tão perto do ruivo era somente de calma e alívio.

Alívio por estarem os dois ali, juntos... Como companheiros.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Chappy's Wonderland

_Post Arquivos Anterior Próximo Perguntas_

Babá temporária nunca mais!

E aí, pessoal?

Ah, parece que faz uma eternidade desde a última vez que atualizei esse blog, apesar de terem sido apenas alguns dias...

Antigamente costumava pensar que em uma semana a vida não podia dar tantas voltas, muito menos rodopiar em acontecimentos constantes. Pois bem, estava eu novamente errada.

Desde minha chegada à Karakura, percebi como os dias se passaram voando... Correr atrás de um **KI** não é fácil e nem impossível, somente cansativo. Apesar de que nos últimos dias mal tenho o visto, o que já faz uma grande diferença.

Meu dia simplesmente não termina.

Como posso explicar? Acho que já me acostumei ao Sr. Fraldinha... E nunca pensei que fosse dizer/escrever ou mesmo admitir, mas, de certa forma, estou começando a gostar do meu trabalho... Não da parte em que tenho que cuidar do Sr. Fraldinha, já que não sei cuidar de mim mesma direito; gosto mesmo é de acompanhar a evolução que venho percebendo por parte dele... Sinto um certo orgulho, se é que assim posso dizer.

Agora que os problemas entre o triângulo amoroso estão praticamente resolvidos, sinto que posso sentir-me aliviada novamente. Um problema a menos...

Por falar em problemas, hoje, depois de muito tempo, lembrei-me do meu tempo de colegial... Ah, bons tempos aqueles... As conversas, a cumplicidade, as brincadeiras, as brigas...

Sinto falta de tudo aquilo... Sinto falta de todas as pessoas que me ajudaram a formular essas memórias... Sinto falta de mim mesma... E apesar de não querer admitir, sei que estou com saudades de Tóquio... Será que um dia vão me perdoar?

Bom, chega de drama! Preciso dormir, e vocês também... Prometo que respondo os e-mails essa semana mesmo, não se preocupem!

Até mais, :*

**Ouvindo:** So sorry_Feist 

**Adicionado:** 18**/**03**/**09 **–** 00**:**02 A**M ** **Posted by:**R.

**Continua...**

Preview para o próx. cap:

_[...]_

'_Como, quando, e o porquê ela não sabia responder. Sabia, entretanto, que havia sido pega e por algum motivo, estava completamente deitada numa cama king size, enquanto um ruivo seminu a pressionava com o próprio corpo e continuava a segurar a mão de Rukia em seu rosto. _

_..._

_-Eu deveria começar perguntando o motivo por você estar aqui... - Ichigo foi o primeiro a falar, e então sorriu ao ver as bochechas de sua babá inflamarem gradativamente – Ou... - inclinou-se mais um pouco – Por que estava me molestando enquanto eu dormia? - sussurrou a última parte com os lábios colados ao lóbulo da orelha dela'._

_[...]_

* * *

><p>E então, gostaram do preview? Leiam, comentem, me xinguem, qualquer coisa! Uma boa noite a todos, ;*<p> 


	8. Pas du tout l'ennui

Oláááá seus lindos! Aqui está mais um cap.! Bom, esta é a minha última atualização do ano, e gostaria de desejá-los um ótimo natal e ano novo! Obrigada, do fundo do coração, pelos comentários, pelas críticas e apoio que venho recebendo de todos vocês! Não tenho nem palavras para poder começar a dizer o quanto este ano foi bom pra mim, apesar dos altos e baixos, mas, é a vida! Que 2013 seja tão bom quanto esse, espero que seja assim pra todos vocês!  
>Está aí, espero que gostem, foi feito com muito carinho!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 08 - Pas du tout l'ennui<span>

**I**

Em sua cama tão quentinha e macia, preparava-se para largar, ainda que de má vontade, o coelho de pelúcia ao qual dormia agarrada todas as noites e finalmente abrir os olhos azulados para o mundo. E o fez com tanta alegria que mal conteve um pequeno suspiro, tamanha a empolgação.

Hoje era sábado.

Desde que havia se instalado em Karakura, poucas semanas atrás, esse seria seu primeiro sábado livre.

Livre de absolutamente tudo.

O que incluía um certo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. Porém, a aprendiz de babá chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando a imagem do adolescente. Se pensasse tanto em Ichigo era capaz de algo dar errado naquele dia tão perfeito.

Ainda sonolenta, retirou-se da cama, não podendo evitar soltar um gemido ao colocar seus pequeninos pés no piso gelado, direcionando-se ao banheiro, onde ali ficou por mais meia hora. Tão imersa ao mundo afora, somente concentrada na água quente que tocava seu corpo, tão prazeroso que Rukia nem sentia vontade de sair da banheira repleta de espuma.

Uma verdadeira princesa. Afinal, após tantos dias trabalhando sem parar, merecia um dia inteirinho somente pra cuidar de si mesma, coisa que não vinha realizando há tempos e fazia falta no dia-a-dia.

-Melhor sair agora, antes que eu fique toda enrugada – constatou ao pegar uma toalha pendurada perto da pia, enrolando-a em volta de seu corpinho magrelo – Ai, que frio... - murmurou novamente quando os pés quentes entraram em contato com o piso gelado – Ah, não acredito que esqueci minha roupa no quarto... Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça? - provavelmente no sábado inteiro que tinha pra ela aproveitar como quisesse.

Sorrindo, abriu a porta do banheiro alheia ao cabelo pingando por toda parte, e o friozinho que sentia ao sair da água morna em que se encontrava.

Pois é, estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

-I-ichigo? - exclamou assustada, apertando ainda mais a toalha em volta do corpo ao ver o adolescente com toda sua glória matinal esparramado pela sua cama, brincando com seu ursinho de pelúcia.

**Detalhe:** Ichigo não usava nada além de um samba-canção de seda azul claro.

-Ah, você demora tanto no banho... Sabia que precisa ter conscientização sobre a água? Desse jeito-

-Escuta aqui seu... Argh, não me fale sobre conscientização enquanto você tá aí, quase sem roupa alguma e ainda por cima, no meu quarto! Aliás, você poderia aprender a bater na porta! - disse ela num tom severo, com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

Dois motivos para Rukia corar daquele jeito:

**O primeiro:** sim, ela já havia visto outros homens sem roupa antes, não era nenhuma menininha ingênua como todos pensavam. Mas... Também não significava que não se sentia constrangida com toda aquela... Intimidade.

**O segundo:** ela não usava além de uma toalha branca molhada enrolada em volta do corpo. E se alguém entrasse? O que iriam explicar? Aquilo estava mais parecendo uma cena daqueles filmes idiotas no qual sempre aparecem na sessão da tarde na televisão, quando o casal acorda após uma longa noite de sexo devasso.

E definitivamente, não era o caso deles.

-Mas eu bati! O problema é que você não respondia, então achei que não tinha problema entrar – tentava o pobre ruivo se explicar, ainda com o ursinho de pelúcia nas mãos – E não sou só eu quem está praticamente sem roupa, certo? - constatou Ichigo, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés, com um sorriso tão cafajeste nos lábios que Rukia teve de se segurar para que não fizesse alguma besteira.

Tanto porque, ela estava de toalha. Não tinha o que argumentar.

-H-hei, pára de me olhar assim seu... Seu pervertido – resmungou ela, encolhendo-se ainda mais onde se encontrava.

Por dentro, Ichigo tentava inutilmente parecer centrado no coelhinho de pelúcia ou somente um idiota para que sua babá não percebesse o jeito como olhava para o corpo dela. Tudo bem que a maior parte do tempo passava brigando com aquela demônia, o que não significava que nunca havia reparado em como a pele era tão branca. E tão tentadora. Praticamente exclamava: 'me toque'.

E Rukia usando somente uma toalha branca, que de tão molhada estava transparente, não ajudava em nada. Só piorava.

Piorava porque Ichigo não queria ter _aquele_ tipo de fantasia com sua _babá_.

Era inaceitável.

Imoral... e...

Tsc, e desde quando ele, Kurosaki, ligava pra isso?

-Então, vai me dizer por que está aqui? - questionou a morena de um metro e meio, fuzilando-o com o par de olhos azuis cristalizados. E quando Ichigo não respondeu, teve vontade de soltar um gritinho, daqueles bem agudos, mas não... Rukia não era nenhuma dondoca histérica... Certo?

-Vai estar ocupada hoje? - questionou o ruivo, agora sentado propriamente.

-Sim, vou estar ocupada – sorriu, e logo se virou para procurar uma muda de roupa – O dia inteirinho, se é o quer saber.

Em resposta... Não houvesse uma.

Só um grunhido completamente estranho.

Estranho e irritado.

-Ah, o dia inteirinho? - mimicou ele, num tom de deboche – Fazendo o quê, posso saber?

-Fazendo o que não é da sua conta – respondeu a babá desdenhosa, esperando que não houvesse mais perguntas – Agora, se me der licença, vou colocar uma roupa – virou-se para ele com um sorrisinho e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Enquanto ignorava a criatura de um metro e meio que se deslocava pelo cômodo amplo e iluminado, Ichigo ainda tentava entender.

O que, afinal, não era da conta dele? Geralmente, as pessoas usam esse tipo de resposta quando:

**1)** Queriam esconder algo.

**2)** Queriam esconder algum tipo de relacionamento.

**3)** Queriam esconder algo que não existia, por exemplo, um fim de semana inteirinho ocupado.

Era mais do que óbvio que Ichigo ficaria com a terceira resposta, considerando que sua recente babá mal conhecia a cidade e havia feito poucos amigos, o que incluía os seus próprios, ou seja, tornava-se fácil ignorar as outras alternativas.

-Ainda aqui? - indagou Rukia, a insatisfação evidente ao vê-lo sentado do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado minutos atrás.

_E daí que ele estava seminu?_

-Tenho uma proposta interessante pra fazer, senta aqui – disse ele, indicando para que a babá se aproximasse – Por que tá me olhando desse jeito? Não vou fazer nada, eu juro!

Rukia nada respondeu, e com certa desconfiança sentou-se ao lado do adolescente de cabelos alaranjados. Mesmo agora que estava usando roupas, sentia-se tão indecente quanto antes. Definitivamente, era a presença dele que a fazia sentir-se uma... Imoral.

-E qual é essa proposta tão interessante? - quis saber a morena, impaciente como de costume.

-Veja bem... Você vai estar ocupada o dia inteirinho, e hoje é sábado, e eu tenho um certo baile pra ir – Ichigo tentava explicar, e Rukia não parecia prestar tanta atenção aos fatos expostos – Então, o que acha de eu ir ao baile _sozinho_-

-Não – interrompeu-o sem delongas, enquanto se preparava para levantar da cama.

-Como assim não? - questionou aterrorizado o pobre garoto, que também se levantava – Você nem ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer, e foi logo dizendo não!

-Por isso mesmo que digo não – riu ela, cruzando os braços – Te conheço muito bem Kurosaki Ichigo, e sei que iria me propor algo do tipo: 'Ah, mas se eu for sozinho, prometo voltar tal horário em ponto, não se preocupe', acertei?

-Hei, eu não falo desse jeito! - constatou, franzindo o cenho – Mas, eu prometo-, não, eu juro! Eu juro que volto no horário que você quiser! - Ichigo tentou novamente, dessa vez segurando os ombros finos da babá, para que pudesse encarar aqueles orbes azuis – Por favor.

-Ichigo... - murmurou Rukia, incapaz de quebrar o contato visual.

Algo por trás daqueles olhos caramelizados a faziam querer acreditar que uma vez na vida Ichigo estava falando a verdade. Queria acreditar, de verdade.

-Você sabe que eu não posso deixá-lo sair sozinho, seu pai foi bem claro quanto a isso, me desculpe – suspirou, desprendendo-se do adolescente.

-Então, por que você não vai junto comigo? - Ichigo insistia, mesmo que soubesse que era inútil insistir.

-Você não iria me querer por lá, acredite, e eu também estou cansada... Já tentou conversar com seu pai? Perguntou a ele se não podia ir sozinho ou...?

-Foi o primeiro com quem tentei falar, e adivinha só? Preciso da permissão de uma nanica pra ir a um baile estúpido – esbravejou, direcionando-se à porta.

-Ichigo-

-Sabe o que mais me irrita? - disse ele, segurando a maçaneta – É saber que todas as decisões da minha vida, quem vai decidir a partir de agora é você! - dito isso, colocou-se para fora do quarto, fechando a porta com extrema força.

-Ichigo... Seu idiota – sussurrou, jogando seu corpo na cama macia – Por que ele nunca me escuta?

Era algo que não iria mudar, e que Rukia já estava começando a se acostumar. Ichigo era mimado, e porque ela ainda tentava inutilmente convencer-se do contrário?

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

-Karin-chan, qual desses é melhor? - Yuzu, a gêmea mais nova – e mais inocente – perguntou à irmã, enquanto segurava dois vestidos diferentes.

-Hm, o da mão direita – respondeu a gêmea mais velha da cama onde se encontrava esparramada de barriga para baixo, nem se dando ao trabalho de levantar o rosto ou mesmo ouvir a pergunta lhe feita, concentrada apenas na revista de variedades da semana.

-Mas esse rosa está tão... Chamativo – murmurou a loirinha, que voltou a se olhar no espelho indecisa – Tem certeza de que prefere esse?

Roupas, acessórios, sapatos sempre seria algo que na vida de Kurosaki Karin não faria muito sentido.

Sim, antes que se questionem, ela era uma menina de quinze anos perfeitamente normal.

O que a diferenciava das outras era somente seu desinteresse pela aparência e tudo mais que as garotas de sua idade se preocupavam. E daí se a espinha estava aparecendo e não sentia a menor vontade de escondê-la atrás de quilos de maquiagem?

O que não a tornava menos feminina do que as outras.

-Karin-chan... Você está me ouvindo? - perguntou a loirinha, o desapontamento evidente na voz.

Suspirando, Karin deixou a matéria de lado e resolveu dar um pouco de atenção à irmã.

-Yuzu, você sabe que eu não sou boa com esse tipo de coisa... - colocou-se sentada na cama – Pra mim, você vai ficar boa em qualquer um dos dois, só não vejo a diferença entre eles – sorriu, como que se desculpasse pela falta de discernimento em tal assunto.

-Obrigada Karin-chan... - Yuzu tentou sorrir também, mas era quase impossível – Acho melhor eu não ir mesmo nesse baile – disse ela, pendurando o vestido de volta no armário enorme que ficava ao lado.

-Yuzu! Eu não acredito que vai deixar de ir a um baile só porque não consegue decidir qual dos vestidos vai usar – exclamou a mais velha, indignada pela mudança repentina de Yuzu.

-É que... - começou a loirinha tímida – Eu sei que isso vai parecer bobo, mas... Todos os amigos do Ichi-nii vão estar lá, e-

-Já sei... Grimmjow, né? - pronto. Nada mais precisava ser dito pela reação de Yuzu após ouvir a pergunta. Estava evidente nos olhos arregalados, na respiração ofegante, e nas bochechas levemente rosadas. Não tinha como negar, mentir, esconder.

-Eu sei que é estúpido, que o Ichi-nii nunca vai-

-Não é estúpido Yuzu... - garantiu a morena ao pegar as mãos trêmulas da irmã – É normal você gostar de alguém... Mas, você sabe, ele é mais velho, e essa é a minha única preocupação...

-É um alívio saber que você não é contra, Karin-chan – sorriu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu nunca vou ser contra quem você decide gostar e se relacionar... Só vou ser contra a quem te magoar, entendeu? - afagou os cabelos loiros da irmã, que riu ao limpar as lágrimas.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, Karin achou que estaria tendo esse tipo de conversa, tão... Feminina. E não tão estranha quanto achou que seria.

Afinal, esse tipo de coisa deveria ser relatada em uma conversa com a mãe penteando os cabelos da filha, e vice-versa.

A verdade, porém, era que Yuzu havia tornado-se a mãe de todos ali desde que a verdadeira havia ido embora.

Uma responsabilidade tão grande para uma pessoa tão pequena.

Uma responsabilidade que, de agora em diante, ela iria aprender a ter também.

_**Toc-toc**_

Yuzu foi a primeira a sair de seus pensamentos.

-Quem é? - perguntou ela curiosa.

-Rukia – respondeu a babá do outro lado.

-Ah, entra Rukia-chan, por favor – pediu Karin, afastando-se um pouco da irmã para encostar-se a cabeceira da cama.

-Licença, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - quis a babá do irmão mais velho saber ao colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto enquanto segurava a porta.

-Claro que não Rukia-chan – Yuzu agitou as mãos no ar, tentado ao máximo disfarçar as lágrimas – Aliás, senta aqui com a gente – apalpou o colchão.

Rukia cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás de si, e juntou-se a elas na cama.

-Então meninas, vocês não querem sair comigo? Preciso ir ao centro de Karakura, e como não conheço direito, não queria ir sozinha...

-Ah – Yuzu abriu um sorriso, um pouco culpada – É que-

-Nós vamos sim, Rukia-chan... Mas, você se importa se nós pararmos em algumas lojas? Yuzu vai ao baile hoje à noite, e precisamos achar um vestido pra ela, o que acha? - sugeriu Karin, antes mesmo que sua irmã pudesse dizer algo.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Karin-chan – Rukia concordou, animada com a ideia de conhecer melhor as irmãs de Ichigo – Vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Apertou novamente o botão do elevador, não conseguindo segurar a impaciência que sentia no momento. Com seu óculos de sol _D&G_ cobrindo metade do rosto, Senna evitava contato com as pessoas ao redor propositalmente.

Hoje, _definitivamente_, não era um bom dia.

Aliás, a semana que havia se passado poderia até comparar com uma torta de morango. Maravilhosa, porém, a massa sempre sobrava. A parte sem graça e sem gosto. A que mais odiava.

Em resumo, o que poderia dizer?

**Segunda-feira:** É claro que Senna adorava atenção. Não, ela não era carente. Mas só de saber que todos os olhos estavam voltados pra si já era o suficiente. Adorava ver a inveja estampada no rosto de cada menina quando a encaravam dos pés à cabeça. Saber que nenhuma daquelas estúpidas poderia ter suas roupas, seus sapatos, suas bolsas.

Em geral, isso acontecia nos bailes promovidos a cada estação pela KHS, onde ela, Senna, era a recepcionista oficial. E segunda-feira, quatro dias antes do grande evento, era quando recebia o convite.

**Terça-feira:** O dia em que todas, absolutamente todas as garotas da KHS saíam para comprar seus vestidos nas araras da _Vivienne Westwood, Dior, Marc By Marc Jacobs, Channel, McQueen, Viktor & Rol_f, etc. Senna, entretanto, já tinha seus quatro vestidos para o ano inteiro, escolhidos há tempos, antes mesmo que fossem para as lojas.

**Quarta-feira:** O dia em que estudava cada convidado importante para então, no dia do baile mostrar-se completamente superior ao restante dos alunos.

**Quinta-feira (simulação dos anos anteriores):** Supostamente, seria o dia em que Senna deveria discutir alguns detalhes triviais com o diretor da escola, como fazia todos os anos.

**Quinta-feira (2009): **_'Sabe o que é, Senna-chan... Esse ano, fomos equivocados ao convidá-la para ser a anfitriã. Como nos últimos dois anos quem ocupou esse cargo foi a senhorita em todos os bailes, optamos por uma mudança. O conselho decidiu que é melhor uma professora recepcionar os convidados, sendo assim, Katsumi Sayuri será a pessoa que irá ocupar seu lugar no dia. _

_Esperamos que possa compreender essa decisão, e novamente, sentimos muito pelo transtorno'._

Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que se conformava tão fácil com os acontecimentos, principalmente com aqueles que não deveriam acontecer. E quando tudo não saia como o planejado, sempre haveria um jeito de concertar.

E não seria agora, dois dias antes do baile, que iria desistir tão fácil. Sempre haveria uma saída.

**Sexta-feira:** E quem diria que as fotos roubadas do celular de Hisagi Shuuhei, algumas semanas atrás, teriam enfim uma utilidade, fazia Senna querer dar pulinhos de alegria.

Era só agir igual das outras vezes que [chantageava] conversava amigavelmente quando precisava de algo.

**Sábado (hoje): **Lá estava ela, abrindo a porta do apartamento 189 do Karakura Palace em plena manhã.

Toda vez que entrava no apartamento de Grimmjow, tinha que preparar-se mentalmente para tropeçar em corpos seminus espalhados por todos os cantos possíveis.

Argh, logo de manhã e ela já tinha que lidar com esse tipo de situação.

-Hei, você aí – Senna cutucou a menina estirada no chão – Aposto que vocês não são pagas para dormir no chão – sorriu ela gentilmente, seguindo em direção ao quarto principal – Ah, aproveita e acorda suas amiguinhas, e se não for pedir muito, se retirem rápido.

-Vaca – ouviu a loira magricela murmurar.

Era só o que faltava. Senna ser _difamada_ por uma prostituta vulgar_ e_ horrorosa.

Sem nem ao menos bater na porta, Senna colocou-se para dentro do quarto e logo foi abrindo as cortinas bruscamente.

-Bom dia, flor do dia – gritou ela, enquanto batia palmas – Aqui ainda tem mais duas dessas? - questionou-se ao ver mais dois corpos magricelos se retirarem do quarto.

-Tsc, vai se ferrar Senna – Grimmjow esbravejou quando só restaram os dois – Não tem mais o quê fazer? - revirou-se na cama, ficando de costas para a princesinha da KHS.

-Não – riu, juntando-se a ele na cama – Hoje o dia está tão lindo, achei que pudesse aproveitá-lo comigo – murmurou no ouvido do adolescente.

-Corta o papo furado e fala logo o que você quer – irritou-se ele ao ouvir uma risada em resposta.

-Ontem fui até a professorinha Sayuri pedir _gentilmente _para que ela não fosse a anfitriã do baile, e adivinha só? – Senna apoiou o queixo no ombro de Grimmjow, observando sua cara de sono – Ela me disse não – sussurrou possessa, enquanto sua mão passeava livremente pelo peito nu do garoto.

-Por um acaso você tentou usar aquelas fotos? - quis ele saber, um pouco mais calmo com as carícias recebidas.

-E você ainda pergunta? Aquela... Aquela plastificada teve o desplante de me dizer: 'Eu não tenho medo de você, Senna-chan' – choramingou, arranhando propositalmente o _amigo_ – Como ela pôde?

Como Senna pôde acordá-lo tão cedo pra dizer isso? A conhecia muito bem, e sabia que não desistiria tão fácil; provavelmente alguma coisa ela estaria tramando. Algo que precisasse de sua ajuda.

-Hei, vem cá – murmurou ele, virando-se para envolvê-la com seus braços – O que quer que eu faça? - indagou ele, mesmo que se xingasse mentalmente por fazê-lo. Não importava se era cedo ou tarde demais, sempre iria mimá-la.

-É por isso que eu te amo Grimm – disse ela ao colar os lábios lambuzados de gloss aos dele.

Se Senna soubesse o efeito que aquelas três palavras exerciam sobre ele, não as pronunciaria com tanta tranquilidade.

Era só uma questão de tempo para que Grimmjow deixasse de ser tão submissivo. E quando esse momento chegasse, era melhor Senna não provocá-lo tanto assim.

Os beijinhos estariam longe de ser inocentes.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Sapatos eram difíceis de escolher, concluiu Rukia. Principalmente quando se tinha um pé pequeno como os de Yuzu.

-Yuzu, porque não pega logo esse aqui? - sugeriu a irmã gêmea mais velha, um tanto quanto impaciente – É daquela marca que você gosta – argumentou ao lhe dar um scarpin _Chloé_ cor pastel.

-Hmm, acho que não gostei muito Karin-chan, é muito claro – tentou Yuzu sorrir para amenizar o temperamento de Karin, o que não adiantou muito.

Fazer compras era quase igual a jogar uma partida de futebol profissional inteira.

-Rukia-chan... O que eu faço? - murmurou a loirinha para a babá do irmão mais velho, que se encontrava entretida em uma das prateleiras de _ankle boots_ – Karin-chan já está ficando brava, e eu não consigo gostar de nenhum modelo de sapato.

Se havia uma coisa da qual Rukia entedia bem e adorava era sapatos e roupas, mesmo que não aparentasse pelo estilo simples do dia-a-dia. Em Tóquio, tinha um _closet_ enorme com os mais variados tipos de vestidos, saias, sandálias, e tudo aquilo com que uma garota normal sonhava um dia possuir.

Tudo bem que alguns anos atrás poderia estar detestando o que estavam fazendo agora, mas havia aprendido com sua irmã, Hisana, que a primeira impressão seria sempre a que ficava. E a aparência era algo que deveria aprender a conviver todos os dias. Só porque não gostava de chamar a atenção, não precisava ser desleixada ou inferior ao que poderia ser.

-Bom, eu ainda tenho umas duas caixas que ainda não desfiz desde que cheguei a Karakura, e lá tem os meus sapatos... Acho que tem algo lá que pode te interessar – sugeriu Rukia.

-Sério? - sorriu com os olhos brilhando – Ai, é um alívio... Eu também já estou cansada de rodar tantas lojas – admitiu envergonhada.

Sem delongas, colocaram-se para fora da loja, todas com um mesmo pensamento.

Ir para casa.

-Rukia-chan, você não tinha que fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Karin quando já estavam no estacionamento.

-Ah, é mesmo! Eu me esqueci completamente! - fez um muxoxo – Bom, daqui eu acho que sei me virar... Encontro as duas depois em casa, certo? - com o consentimento de ambas, Rukia fechou a porta do carro e ficou a vê-las partirem.

Ao girar os calcanhares para ir ao local desejado, somente um único pensamento vinha à cabeça de Rukia.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques não sabia com quem estava lidando.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Olhar para o teto incolor do quarto nunca fora tão interessante para Kurosaki Ichigo quanto naquele momento.

Afinal, porque desejava tanto ir a um baile estúpido, promovido por mais uma daqueles fúteis da KHS? O que esse baile se diferenciava dos outros, se é que havia algo?

Talvez não fosse o baile em si... Mas a incrível necessidade que sentia de contrariar qualquer coisa que sua babá demoníaca dissesse, fizesse ou quisesse.

Não sabia bem o porquê, porém, algo tão forte que nem ele controlava. Quando se dava conta, já estava lá, aos berros com suas ofensas infantis e teimosias desnecessárias.

A visão da pequena babá moldada em uma toalha curta, branca, _molhada_ e praticamente transparente por inteiro, hoje pela manhã, só fez aquele sentimento crescer de forma incontrolável.

Não só o _sentimento_.

Kurosaki Ichigo estava tão concentrado revivendo as lembranças de poucas horas atrás que nem havia percebido quando o melhor amigo – sempre com um sorriso impecável nos lábios perfeitos – adentrou no gigantesco quarto sem cerimônias, e fez-se confortável na pequena poltrona de couro cor de tomate com detalhes dourados, ao lado da escrivaninha.

-Está se sentindo bem? - questionou Shuuhei desdenhoso, estranhando a quietude do ruivo.

Do teto incolor, os olhos cor de mármore pousaram direto sobre a negritude dos cabelos bagunçados do adolescente e não pôde evitar o próprio espanto ao vê-lo ali, confortável em sua poltrona predileta.

-Quantas vezes já disse pra não sentar aí? - ralhou com o amigo e logo franziu o cenho costumeiramente – E sim, eu não poderia estar melhor... Com uma babá daquelas... - murmurou a última parte.

-Acho que alguém aqui está de mau humor... - constatou Shuuhei e quando não ouviu retruca, sorriu. Provocar não machucava ninguém, certo? – Por um acaso, a Rukia-

-Não, ela não me deixou ir ao maldito baile! - Ichigo respondeu antes mesmo que a pergunta pudesse ter sido completada. Estava tão possesso, que só de ouvir o nome daquela... Daquela babá, fazia seu demônio interior despertar.

-É, eu já imaginava... - talvez o fato de precisar descansar era realmente a verdade, como Rukia havia lhe dito no dia anterior – Nem como meu par ela quis ir, quanto mais como sua babá...

Novamente, os olhos cor de mármore do ruivo voltaram a pousar sobre o amigo, dessa vez, encarava-o diretamente, sem reservas, enquanto Shuuhei apenas o olhava desentendido.

-O quê? Você a convidou pra ir ao baile? - questionou Ichigo, um misto de curiosidade e espanto em sua voz – Que história é essa?

-Ahn, então, veja bem... - Hisagi tentou disfarçar, mas no fundo sabia que uma hora ou outra teria de falar a verdade. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse uma cara franzida do melhor amigo, que não era tão insustentável assim – Eu a convidei numa boa, só isso...

-Shuuhei, eu não acredito! - saltou da cama – Aqui em Karakura têm mais de 10 mil garotas, e você foi se interessar justamente por _ela? - _príncipe da KHS riu como o comentário soava ridículo aos ouvidos – Tem noção do que é isso? Você é meu melhor amigo, não tinha o direito de-

-Como é? Direito? - foi a vez do príncipe dos olhos de mármore soltar um sorriso debochado – Não sabia que para ser seu _melhor amigo_ haviam regras, essa é nova! - continuou a rir, incrédulo com a infantilidade daquele à sua frente.

Ichigo nada respondeu, apenas o fuzilou com os par de olhos caramelados. Se antes estava irritado, agora encontrava-se em um estado pior, se é que havia como.

-Por que está tão irritado assim? Que eu saiba, Rukia não é nada sua, além de uma pessoa contratada pelo seu _pai_ para tomar conta de _você_... O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer quando não está trabalhando, não deveria te importar, certo? - instigou o moreno, agora um pouco mais sério – Ichigo, eu sou seu amigo... A última coisa que eu iria querer é te ferrar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, achei que soubesse disso...

-E não sei se está lembrado, mas quem me incentivou a convidá-la foi você – finalizou antes de retirar-se do cômodo.

Suspirando, o ruivo voltou a jogar-se na cama. A raiva já havia passado um pouco, e as palavras de Shuuhei de certa forma o havia ajudado a recompor-se. Estava completamente errado, sabia disso... Mas...

_'Por que todo mundo tem que gostar tanto de você?'_

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Dizer que estava frustrada era pouco. Muito pouco comparado à raiva que crescia lentamente em seu interior. A vontade de matar alguém, nunca antes cogitada, parecia ser uma boa opção no momento. Ainda mais se o alvo possuísse cabelos azuis não-naturais.

Rukia, porém, sabia desde o começo que a dificuldade seria enorme. Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques não era nenhum _homem_ qualquer, era óbvio que informações referentes ao mesmo e sua família não estariam à disposição de qualquer um em meio aos jornais, revistas e artigos antigos.

-Que bom, três horas preciosas desperdiçadas... Droga – murmurou consigo mesma ao voltar pra casa, após o fracasso.

Logo, o desânimo não demorou a aparecer. Toda a sede por uma suposta vingança ia diminuindo aos poucos, até não sobrar nada além de cansaço. Não somente físico, mas principalmente mental. Se havia algo que Kuchiki Rukia odiava era mentir. Mentiras não atraíam mais do que problemas e mais problemas, como agora.

Caso não achasse algo em sua defesa, adeus Karakura e a todos que haviam lhe acolhido de forma carinhosa.

E tudo isso por quê? Porque todos naquela maldita escola queriam tanto saber sobre seu passado, suas cicatrizes, suas fraquezas? Porque tudo isso era tão relevante? Rukia queria apenas um lugar onde pudesse recomeçar sua vida passivamente, e o que ela conseguia em troca? Apenas um adolescente prepotente-

-Rukia-chan, você está ai? - ouviu Karin do outro lado da porta, interrompendo seus devaneios – Rukia-chan?

-Ah, pode entrar Karin, a porta está aberta – e assim a gêmea mais velha o fez, sem muito alarde.

-Há, até que você deu uma boa arrumada nesse quarto velho Rukia-chan – reparou Karin ao observar melhor o quarto miúdo, um tanto quanto surpresa pela perfeição na disposição dos móveis e a impecável organização do mesmo. Não era a toa que a babá de seu irmão era tão cética _também_ – Bem que meu velho podia ter colocado você num quarto maior...

-Ah, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar! Consigo me virar bem aqui, além do mais, não faz sentido alguém do meu tamanho ter um quarto enorme, certo? - ambas riram para descontrair um pouco o ânimo de Rukia – e então, Yuzu já conseguiu decidir qual dos vestidos ela vai usar?

-Finalmente! Já estava perdendo a paciência com ela – cruzou os braços meio emburrada – mas é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você Rukia-chan... - Karin fechou o semblante.

-Sente-se aqui, por favor – pediu a morena, indicando sua modesta cama – Aconteceu algo? - a babá estranhou, devido a repentina mudança de humor da adolescente.

-Não exatamente, digo, _ainda _não aconteceu... É sobre a Yuzu, estou meio preocupada – cerrou o cenho, e Rukia não pôde deixar de reparar o quão era parecida com Ichigo – Hoje será a primeira vez que ela irá ao baile sozinha, e bom, das outras vez pelo menos Ichi-nii estava por perto – pausou por um momento, tentando buscar as palavras certas.

-E a sua preocupação em relação a isso...? - instigou a babá.

-O problema em si não é a Yuzu, mas sim o que ela sente – apertou o punho, um certo rancor aos cuspir as palavras seguinte – o que ela sente pelo idiota do Grimmjow... - sussurrou esta última parte, ainda inconformada.

Rukia mal pôde conter o espanto e um misto de raiva ao ouvir o nome daquele adolescente sem escrúpulos. Era quase surreal acreditar que uma menina tão meiga, gentil e carinhosa igual a Yuzu, morresse de amores por um-

-Pior de tudo é que ela não consegue enxergar o quanto ele não presta! - Karin interrompeu seus pensamentos, e continuou – Nem mesmo quando esse idiota ficava arranjando brigas com Ichi-nii o tempo todo...

-E Ichigo sabe disso? - Rukia quis saber, preocupação evidente em seu semblante – digo, você contou a ele?

-Não posso... Prometi à Yuzu que jamais falaria isso pra ele, e bom, eu sei como ela é... Se Ichi-nii souber de algo, nunca mais vai falar comigo – sussurrou a última parte, desviando o olhar entristecido.

-Entendo... - a babá tentou oferecer um sorriso compreensivo enquanto aproximava-se da gêmea mais velha – E então, o que eu posso fazer? Foi por isso que veio até aqui, não é?

-C-como sabia? - indagou perplexa pelo raciocínio rápido de Rukia, e não pôde deixar que um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios surgisse.

-Também tenho uma irmã, sei como é – sorriu carinhosamente para à adolescente a sua frente – é só me dizer no que posso ajudar – ofereceu. Não apenas pelo fato de poder usar algo contra Grimmjow, mas principalmente pela vontade que sentia de defender os sentimentos inocentes de Yuzu. Nunca perdoaria a si mesma se algo acontecesse.

-Bom, a Yuzu nunca foi sozinha nesses bailes da KHS porque Ichi-nii sempre estava lá, bêbado, mas estava – riu – o problema é que esse ano eu não vou poder acompanhá-la, e pelo visto, nem meu irmão... - Karin nem precisava terminar de falar, o modo como os olhos suplicavam uma tentativa de trégua por parte da babá era demais para a mesma.

-Não se preocupe Karin, isso não vai ser um problema – não se dependesse dela.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Após abrir a porta do quarto sem bater, a babá arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito.

Havia esquecido a mania problemática que aquele _bebê_ tinha de insistir em ficar sem roupas, e pelo visto, sempre que ela estava por perto; o que era completamente _desnecessário_.

Ou não.

Aproximando-se lenta e calmamente da cama para não acordá-lo, Rukia pôde perceber o quão tranquilo estava o semblante de Ichigo enquanto dormia. Também não pôde deixar de observar os movimentos sutis de vai-e-vem do peito descoberto, e como era de um todo gracioso, mesmo que a babá não quisesse [e nem pudesse] admitir.

_Certamente se tirasse uma foto agora, poderia vender por milhões para as alunas(os) da KHS._

Sentou-se na cama vagarosamente, e ao fazê-lo, permaneceu alguns minutos contemplando aquela imagem _pouco_ comum no dia a dia. Se Ichigo não reclamasse tanto e desfizesse o cenho franzido, talvez não fizesse nenhum mal. Seria mais fácil gostar dele, como gostava quando estava dormindo.

Inconscientemente, levou uma de suas pequeninas mãos aos fios alaranjados, acariciando-os de leve. Os dedos deslizavam pelo emaranhado de fios macios e perfumados, enquanto desciam despercebidos ao rosto simétrico de Ichigo. Parou por um instante, e então questionou a própria atitude inusitada. Estava parecendo uma tarada naquele momento, e isso a assustou.

Porém, tarde demais.

Sentiu a mão que estava no rosto de Ichigo ser puxada para baixo num movimento ágil e silencioso que a pegou desprevenida. Um gritinho saiu despercebido e logo foi abafado por si própria, ao se dar conta da posição que se encontrava no momento. E não era uma das mais favoráveis.

Como, quando, e o porquê ela não sabia responder. Sabia, entretanto, que havia sido pega e por algum motivo, estava completamente deitada numa cama king size, enquanto um ruivo seminu a pressionava com o próprio corpo e continuava a segurar a mão de Rukia em seu rosto.

O semblante continuava sereno, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, o silêncio continuava a embalá-los, porém, o olhar era diferente. Olhos cor de caramelo a encaravam de forma indescritível, um misto de curiosidade e satisfação, talvez por tê-la imobilizada ou pelo fato de ter sido pega acariciando-o, mesmo que de forma _inocente_.

Abriu os lábios para tentar justificar-se, mas as palavras haviam entalado na garganta. Não havia nada em sua defesa, e sabia muito bem disso. Queria apenas fechar os olhos e encolher-se no cantinho da vergonha como uma velha tarada.

_O dilema dos 22 anos agora é molestar jovenzinhos? _

-Eu deveria começar perguntando o motivo por você estar aqui... - Ichigo foi o primeiro a falar, e então sorriu ao ver as bochechas de sua babá inflamarem gradativamente – Ou... - inclinou-se mais um pouco – Por que estava me molestando enquanto eu dormia? - sussurrou a última parte com os lábios colados ao lóbulo da orelha dela.

_Meu. Deus._

Se havia algo que Kurosaki Ichigo sabia fazer, e muito bem por sinal, era isso. Não era à toa que choviam meninas de todos os tipos e de diferentes idades. Ele sabia como agradar qualquer uma. _Qualquer uma_.

-O que foi, _Ruu-chan? - _continuou o ruivo, acariciando a mão que estava em seu rosto – Deixei você constrangida? - riu de um jeito tão cafajeste que Rukia não pôde conter um grunhido de raiva.

Raiva por ter sido pega. Raiva por estar imobilizada. Raiva por sentir-se humilhada. Raiva por ter se colocado nessa situação. E principalmente, raiva por _adorar_ a sensação que estava borbulhando na boca do estômago.

_Esse sim era o verdadeiro dilema dos 22 anos. _

-E-eu... - Rukia tentou se concentrar, mas o cheiro do perfume masculino que exalava do corpo do adolescente era demais para conciliar tudo de uma vez – Eu só vim dizer que... Que nós vamos ao baile - disparou, querendo matar-se mentalmente.

Rukia _fucking _Kuchiki estava gaguejando. _Gaguejando._ Em frente a um adolescente. Uma criança!

_Patético._

-Como? Nós vamos ao baile? - repetiu incrédulo, mas mesmo assim não conteve a excitação na voz – Ouvi bem ou será que a Senhorita Kuchiki Rukia estava inventado um 'sábado cheio de compromissos interessantes'? - sorriu vitorioso, e no fundo, ambos sabiam que ele estava certo. _Mais uma vez_.

Pelo menos isso o distraia para que Rukia não precisasse dar outras explicações.

-Tá, tá, já chega, você não queria ir ao baile? Agora que nós vamos, preciso ter a garantia de que você não vai tentar fazer algo estúpido lá – cortou-o impaciente – Vamos ver... Primeiro, se eu o ver com bebida, drogas ou qualquer coisa do tipo, você vai... - pensou por um instante e então sorriu com os olhos brilhando – Comprar a coleção _inteira_ do _Chappy's adventure in México_, entendeu?

-Chappy o que? - agora foi a vez dele de rir – Não acredito que gosta dessa porcaria, nem a Yuzu-

-Segundo – apressou-se em calá-lo – se você não sair de cima de mim nesse instante, considere um sábado em casa – desafiou-o. E para sua surpresa, o adolescente nem se moveu.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo não fazer nada do que você falou, mas – para o espanto da babá, o príncipe soltou todo seu corpo ao dela, apoiando a cabeça no peito da mesma, e os braços em volta da cintura fina – também preciso de um favor...

-E se eu não quiser fazer? - indagou com certa dificuldade, ainda tentando entender o por quê do espontâneo abraço, e da sensação que estava incomodando. Por fim, voltou a levar uma das mãos aos cabelos macios de Ichigo.

-Vamos continuar nessa posição... Ou pior – sorriu ele malicioso. Até que não seria ruim, permanecer dessa maneira, embalado pelo agradável som que o coração de Rukia produzia; o deixava calmo, calmo demais para seu gosto; o cheiro de baunilha que a pele de porcelana possuía ou mesmo a forma irônica como sua pequenina babá cabia perfeitamente em seus braços.

E quando Rukia concordou em fazer o favor que havia pedido, um misto de decepção e ansiedade foi inevitável.

Para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Escorado na parede da casa, Kurosaki Ichigo ora olhava impaciente para o relógio, ora xingava sua babá pela demora. Afinal, porque as mulheres demoravam tanto pra se arrumar? Não podiam apenas tomar um banho e colocar um vestido qualquer? Tudo tão simples, e elas insistiam em complicar...

_Mulher é foda_. Com toda a certeza.

-Tsc, essa miniatura de gente tá testando minha paciência, só pode ser isso... - murmurou pra si mesmo, franzindo o cenho, sua marca registrada. Estranhamente, seu humor estava mais agressivo que o rotineiro; logo após a _conversa_ com Rukia alguns bons minutos atrás, carregava aquele sentimento de frustração... Em outros tempos, pela posição em que se encontravam, Ichigo não hesitaria um minuto em... Er, dar uns amassos com a babá.

E só pra deixar claro, não, ele não estava 'a fim' daquela anã demoníaca. Mas também não a achava horrível, pelo contrário, era uma beleza... Exótica, e _fascinante_, por assim dizer. Do jeito dela, mas muito gosto-

-Ichi-nii! Está tudo bem? - perguntou sua irmã mais nova – a qual nem havia reparado que estava ali – acordando-o de seus devaneios pra lá de _assustadores._

_-_Hm, tô sim... Já está pronta? - indagou um pouco atordoado, enquanto os pensamentos _coerentes _voltavam vagarosamente. Tão perdido estava que havia demorado alguns longos minutos para registrar a figura que se encontrava em sua frente.

Aquela, perdida dentro de um vestido tomara-que-caia azul celeste _muito _justo e _muito_ pequeno, era realmente Yuzu? Sua irmã, a quem cuidava com tanto zelo, e que até outro dia estava brincando de bonecas, era essa moça bonita a sua frente? Os cabelos loiros curtos, sempre presos por uma presilha infantil, eram irreconhecíveis quando soltos; sem mencionar a maquiagem leve que acentuava os traços delicados e meigos que remetiam à imagem de uma menininha.

-Yuzu, você... - Ichigo começou a falar, e percebeu a insegurança da loirinha, esta que se aproximou para ouvir a opinião do irmão – Você está... _Indecente._

…

_-_C-como? _Indecente?_ - viu a felicidade que iluminava o rosto de Yuzu apagar aos poucos, dando lugar a uma face amuada – Estou tão vulgar assim, Ichi-nii? - questionou-o com a voz embargada – Eu sabia que essas coisas não são pra pessoas como eu, devia ficar em casa-

-Indecente? - ouviram uma terceira voz ecoar pelo cômodo, e ambos os irmãos viraram os rostos em direção à escada e deparam-se com uma figura diminuta no topo da mesma – Mesmo, Ichigo? Indecente? - a babá riu – Isso é o melhor que consegue? - soltou um muxoxo e não demorou a amparar Yuzu, desesperada.

-R-rukia-chan, Ichi-nii tem razão, eu tô-

-É verdade, Ichigo tem razão, você está muito indecente – a morena abriu um sorriso acolhedor quando a irmã mais nova de Karin cessou o choro, surpresa – Você está tão bonita que chega a ser indecente, foi isso o que seu irmão quis dizer – segurou a pré-adolescente pelos ombros – Agora pára com esse choro, senão o trabalho que tivemos a tarde inteira vai para o espaço... E seria um desperdício, certo? - esperou Yuzu assentir e então se virou para Ichigo, que ainda não havia se pronunciado – Ué, nós vamos ou não? - com um sorrisinho de lado, arqueou a sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

-Depois nós que somos as culpadas – disse à Yuzu, que somente riu para a babá.

Realmente, mulher _é_ foda. Com toda a certeza, é claro.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Como foi esperado, houve um pequeno trânsito no estacionamento da KHS, principalmente devido ao fato de que todas aquelas estudantes demoravam uma eternidade para sair de seus respectivos carros; piorava apenas quando algumas resolviam tirar fotografias em meio a multidão e aproveitavam para elogiar [agorar] umas às outras.

Nada mais do que 40 minutos de puro tédio, assim por dizer.

2400 segundos e alguns milésimos contados rigorosamente por ninguém mais do que Kurosaki Ichigo e seu famoso cenho franzido. E a cada minuto, um suspiro impaciente.

Isso, claro, na visão da jovem babá.

Para ele, foram 2400 segundos e alguns milésimos de pura contenção.

Ahn, _como_?

Enquanto o adolescente conduzia o trajeto casa-KHS, havia algo que o perturbava profundamente. Algo que não passava de um metro e meio, e encontrava-se dentro de um vestidode _renda_ com as mangas compridas na cor grafite, não tão justo e nem tão curto. A gola canoa pouco deixava a mostra o colo delicado de Rukia, porém, para a felicidade de _qualquer_ homem, o decote existia. Estava na parte de trás, completamente aberto até a metade da cintura fina-

O paradoxo em que Kurosaki se encontrava no momento era exatamente esse. Não sabia se continuava a prestar atenção nos semáforos ou se parava para admirar observar _seu_ e somente _seu_ problema.

E que _problema._

Problema este que adorava complicar a vida do jovem Kurosaki Ichigo, e como. Além de irritá-lo na vida real, fazia questão de atazaná-lo em seus próprios pensamentos, como agora. Rukia poderia muito bem ter se sentado ao lado de Yuzu, mas não, ali estava ela, confortável e inocente ao seu lado. O que o levava a pensar em duas hipóteses:

**1º. **Rukia estava sentada ao seu lado apenas por precaução e por ser a mais velha. Não havia de fato algo que a impedisse de ficar onde estava e nem maldade por parte da mesma, apenas responsabilidade (provável).

**2º.** Rukia estava lá apenas para provocá-lo, não havia dúvidas. Queria distraí-lo, pois sabia que era um jovem com os hormônios florescendo, e o fazia porque era uma retardada problemática, uma completa vadia. Uma retardada problemática e vadia muito, mas _muito_, gostos- (descartável).

E para a felicidade do primogênito dos Kurosaki, uma vaga havia aparecido quase que como um truque de mágica; nem precisou pensar duas vezes antes de estacionar o carro de qualquer jeito. Precisava apenas sair dali, respirar um pouco de ar puro e tirar aqueles pensamentos _absurdos _da mente o mais rápido possível.

-Tsc, eu sei que está com pressa para ir ao baile, mas não precisava estacionar desse jeito – murmurou Rukia, segurando um xingamento na ponta da língua – Poderia ter atropelado alguém.

-Mas eu não atropelei, certo? Então para de reclamar – ralhou o ruivo já do lado de fora do carro, afrouxando um pouco a gravata. Nem olhar a baba de soslaio podia, o ar já começava a faltar. Era muita informação, muita pele exposta, muitos pensamentos maldosos-

NÃO! Simplesmente não.

-Yuzu, está tudo bem? Sente alguma coisa? - indagou a babá, ignorando completamente os resmungos de Ichigo – Aconteceu algo?

-N-não Rukia-chan, não é nada... - sussurrou a loirinha, fitando os pés como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo – É que... Talvez eu esteja indecente demais e-

-De novo não Yuzu, nós já conversamos! - repreendeu Rukia – Hoje é um dia para se divertir, e não ficar com essa carinha triste – segurou a mão da mesma – Ânimo! Você está tão bonita, não vamos estragar tudo!

-Tem razão Rukia-chan – Yuzu sorriu de canto.

-E você Kurosaki Ichigo – Rukia voltou-se para o adolescente que estava encostado no carro e não a encarava – Têm que obedecer as minhas regras: sem álcool, cigarros ou drogas, entendeu? - quis ela saber, enquanto caminhava até o mesmo – Além disso, nada de ficar fugindo de mim o tempo todo, nem sair sem a minha permissão – dirigiu as mãos até a gravata de Ichigo e a apertou com cuidado, para o espanto de ambos pela atitude inesperada – E por último, - murmurou esta bem baixinho – acho que deve desculpas a alguém, certo? - inclinou a cabeça em direção à Yuzu.

-Hmm – assentiu após um longo tempo; seu cérebro ainda estava registrando o fato de que as pequeninas mãos de Rukia passeavam de maneira carinhosa e livremente por seu pescoço, ombros e braços; ou talvez estivesse registrando uma nota importante em algum lugar de seu subconsciente: nunca deixar de contemplar o rosto sutil e delicado de sua babá. Os olhos, grandes e violáceos, a pele macia e alva, o nariz delgado e empinado, os lábios rosados e tentadores, o cheiro de baunilha _insuportavelmente_ delicioso-

-Por que insiste em afrouxar a gravata, hein? - questionou-o indignada. _Como eu fiz isso e nem percebi? _– Pronto, assim está bem melhor... Você está uma gracinha Ichigo – Rukia sorriu ao vê-lo voltar ao normal (leia-se franzir as sobrancelhas).

-Hm, por que estamos parados aqui? - Yuzu quis saber.

-Ahn, sobre isso... - Ichigo coçou a nuca desconcertado – Rukia, sabe aquele favor que eu te pedi? - viu a babá assentir e então prosseguiu – Então-

-Ichigo! - não tinha dado tempo para o ruivo finalizar, a voz de Shuuhei o interrompera – Você veio! Olha só, Yuzu-chan também! - o moreno apontou para a irmã do amigo e sorriu, enquanto aproximava-se com uma moça bonita, reparou Rukia – Nossa Yuzu-chan, como está bonita! Haha, acho que seu irmão vai ter um trabalho e tanto hoje! - abraçou a loirinha envergonhada.

-Oe, Shuuhei! Você não me disse que ia vir com a Matsumoto – apontou para a loira de enormes _atributos; _esta permanecia sorrindo, até deparar-se com a babá.

-OMG! Você que é a famosa Ruu-chan? - perguntou a loira sorridente, indo de encontro à Rukia, até então despercebida – Prazer, meu nome é Matsumoto Rangiku, mas pode me chamar de Ran-chan! - nem ao menos esperou a pequena responder, e já havia lhe abraçado – Ah, Ichi-chan! Você tem tanta sorte de ter uma babá tão pequenininha e fofinha como ela!

-Eu... Não... Consigo... Respirar – murmurou Rukia, perdida entre os, er, as formas abençoadas daquela que a abraçava.

-Matsumoto, solta a Rukia agora! - demandou o príncipe da KHS, visivelmente irritado.

-Ah, Ichi-chan é tão mau que quer a babá só pra ele! - a loira fez biquinho e aos poucos soltou a pequena – Me desculpe, às vezes eu esqueço deles também – apontou para seus atributos.

-Haha, tudo bem – Rukia sorriu sem graça, recuperando o ar.

-R-rukia-chan? - agora era a vez de Shuuhei de admirá-la, pensou o ruivo – Achei que não fosse vir... - encarava-a desconcertado, coçando a bochecha – Você está muito bonita hoje... - sussurrou ele, as bochechas em brasa.

É claro que o herdeiro das empresas Shuuhei&Co não conseguiu fazer nada além de apenas deleitar-se com aquela _esplêndida_ visão um tanto quanto inesperada, e nem por isso indesejada. Afinal, quando a babá iria aparecer novamente com um vestido justo e um decote na face posterior _completamente indecente_, como aquele que usava?

E infelizmente a resposta não era a mais agradável.

-Você também está muito charmoso – sorriu Rukia, agradecendo ao elogio do rapaz. Um sorriso bastou para derreter todo o discurso coerente que Hisagi tentava formular.

-Então, nós podemos entrar agora? - questionou a jovem Kurosaki, segurando em um dos braços da babá, visivelmente ansiosa.

Todos concordaram, seguindo em direção ao salão de eventos da KHS. Enquanto caminhavam, as garotas estavam a pelo menos cinco metros de distância; uma boa hora para acertar os problemas com o melhor amigo, pensou o ruivinho.

-Acho que dessa vez você vai ficar me devendo – tocou o ombro do amigo gentilmente, trazendo-o para a realidade.

-C-como foi que fez isso? - perguntou ele, ainda surpreso.

-Tsc, segredo! - Ichigo sorriu de canto ao ver a encabulação no rosto de Shuuhei – Agora aproveita essa chance... E que chance... - murmurou a última parte para que o amigo não escutasse.

-É... Acho que dessa vez eu _realmente_ vou ficar devendo algo pra você – voltou a sorrir, enfiando as mãos no bolso do blazer – E se você não admitir hoje que a sua babá é extremamente _g-o-s-t-o-s-a_, vou começar a achar que alguma coisa está acontecendo com 'o' grande Kurosaki Ichigo – riu, deixando-o embaraçado.

Porém, para o alívio do príncipe, Rukia resolveu virar-se para apressá-los.

-Se vocês continuarem nesse ritmo, vamos trocar nossos pares! - deu uma piscadela discreta para Ichigo e então virou-se novamente.

_Ainda bem que Hisagi não insistiu na pergunta anterior, não iria conseguir mentir. Não depois disso._

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Olhou rapidamente para o reflexo no espelho para então concluir: estava acima de qualquer perfeição. Impecável. A maquiagem não muito pesada e nem muito leve na medida correta entre o clássico _chi_ce o _over_. O vestido justo nos lugares corretos, acentuando as poucas, porém preciosas curvas por todo o pequeno corpo.

Sorriu contente com o próprio trabalho e esforço.

Se essa noite Kurisaki Ichigo não notasse o quão bonita Senna estava (especialmente) hoje, com certeza o príncipe da KHS teria de fazer alguns exames para constatar se a visão estava comprometida ou algo do tipo.

-Hmm, até que gostei da cor desse vestido... - ouviu a voz rouca e carregada de malícia que vinha da entrada do banheiro feminino.

Com um suspiro, Senna continuou a retocar os lábios, dando a mínima importância para a companhia recém-chegada.

-Grimmjow, este é o banheiro feminino, se é que ainda não percebeu – informou-o com aquele jeitinho de desdém que o provocava ainda mais – O que está fazendo aqui, hein? - cruzou os braços e finalmente girou o corpo, encarando a figura arrogante que estava escorada na porta.

-Não posso ficar aqui te admirando? - indagou presunçoso, caminhando em direção à Senna; carregava aquele sorriso sedutor, mas que nunca funcionava com aquela a sua frente.

-Infelizmente, não – cínica, sorriu 0 ainda não se cansou de mim Grimm? Sabe que vai conseguir ter isso aqui – apontou para o próprio corpo, não sentindo-se intimidada pelo amigo de infância.

-É, ainda estou tentando me conformar com essa ideia... - ainda com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios o adolescente continuou a se aproximar – Mas por enquanto, vamos fingir que você me _adora_ e não consegue viver sem mim – segurou o pulso de Senna, puxando-a para si.

-Aí! Seu grosso, isso vai ficar marcado – tentava desvincilhar-se, em vão. Sabia que Grimmjow era muito mais forte do que ela, talvez fosse melhor ceder. Ou não – o que quer hein? - questionou-o com um certo misto de ânsia e repulsa.

-O que me pediu alguns dias atrás? - sussurrou no ouvido de Senna – Consegui o discurso que a prostitutazinha—ops, professora Sayuri vai fazer daqui a pouco... - alargou o sorriso.

-Tá, mas e daí? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pra quê diabos iria querer um discurso tão sem graça quanto a autora? - Eu sei muito bem fazer discurso, e garanto que fica melhor do que essa porcaria aí-

-Acho que você não está entendendo, _princesinha..._ - murmurou a última parte com os lábios colados ao lóbulo direito de Senna – _Eu_ consegui acessar o computador da professora, e digamos que mudei um pouquinho aquele discurso sem graça... Precisei colocar algumas fotos... - apertou ainda mais o corpo da pequena – Daqui a pouco teremos um show e tanto!

Agora com um brilho diferente nos olhos amendoados de cor exótica. Era tudo o que precisava para melhorar seu dia.

-Obrigada Grim... - esparramou suas mãozinhas pelo peito do jovem – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você – sorriu genuinamente e colocou-se na ponta dos pés para depositar um único e singelo beijo na _bochecha_ de Grimmjow – Que pena que o Ishida-kun vai ser exposto também – sussurrou sem culpa alguma.

A única coisa que estava perfeita era o fato de que havia uma babá dentro de uma daquelas cabines apertadas, escutando absolutamente tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Varria o extenso salão, este adornado com as mais sofisticadas flores de Karakura, com amendoados olhos cor de damasco levemente contraídos, examinando nos mínimos detalhes se encontrava alguma tentativa de miniatura que, por um acaso, era senão sua babá.

Fazia exatamente 30 minutos que Rukia havia se retirado para ir ao banheiro. 30 minutos de pura agonia. Contenção, cólera e frustração. Por que tudo isso?

-**Agonia:** ânsia; aflição; náusea.

Em primeiro lugar, odiava essa sensação mais do que tudo imaginável e pensável. Era como se algo grandioso, talvez bom, talvez ruim, estivesse para acontecer a qualquer momento; o problema é que esse momento não chegava nunca. Dane-se o acontecimento.

-_Principais motivos para uma provável agonia:_

1 – Após duas semanas inimagináveis, Inoue Orihime estaria naquele bendito baile.

2 – Consequentemente, Arisawa Tatsuki, sua (talvez ex) melhor amiga.

3 – Precisava urgentemente ter uma conversa com a pessoa listada no item 2.

4 – Por que diabos sua babá demorava mais de 30 minutos em um maldito banheiro?

5 – E para finalizar, a pessoa listada no item 4 fazia questão de _agoniá-lo_ com aquele decote.

-**Contenção:** refreamento; confronto; disputa;

'Nada de álcool, drogas e qualquer coisa do tipo' foram as condições da nanica, vulgo babá, quando concordou em vir ao baile.

-_Principais motivos para uma possível contenção:_

1 – O que exatamente aplicava-se à álcool?

2 – Chá de cogumelo, segundo alguns médicos hippies, não era uma droga _ilícita._

3 – Por que aqueles adolescentes estúpidos esbanjavam tanta bebida daquele jeito?

4 – Uma batalha interna entre procurar por sua babá ou juntar-se a Shuuhei para fumar algo.

5 – Segunda batalha interna entre manter sua mente ocupada com uma imaginação de como seria sua babá sem aquele vestido ou uma imagem real da mesma com a indecência do traje.

-**Cólera:** força; violência; fúria.

Uma sensação bastante familiar para o príncipe da KHS desde a chegada da indesejada babá.

-_Principal e único motivo:_

1 – Kuchiki Rukia.

-**Frustração:** iludir; inutilizar; ficar sem.

E quando diziam que somente os velhos eram frustrados...

-_Principais motivos para uma tentativa de frustração:_

*Todos os citados acima.

-Kurosaki-kun! - ouviu uma voz horrivelmente aguda e conhecida. Nem precisava pensar em quem era antes de virar-se.

Desfez as sobrancelhas contraídas, mas o semblante permaneceu sério.

Um jeito Kurosaki Ichigo de demonstrar afeto.

_HAHAHAHA!_

-Yo – acenou discretamente enquanto registrava a imagem da ex-namorada num vestido rosado simples, o que não tirava sua beleza e elegância. O rosto corado denunciava que aquela Inoue Orihime por quem tinha tanto carinho havia voltado ao normal.

Só por essa constatação Ichigo não precisava de mais nada para que sua noite fosse ótima.

-Ué, a Rukia-chan não está aqui? - questionou-o intrigada – Encontrei a Yuzu-chan agora pouco e ela me disse que vocês estavam juntos...

-É, ela foi ao banheiro e... Será que você não podia ir lá ver se está tudo bem? Estou esperando aqui há um bom tempo – pediu gentilmente, e Inoue não seria uma pessoa sem coração para ignorá-lo.

-Ah, entendi! Pode deixar comigo Kurosaki-kun! - girou os calcanhares para atender ao favor do príncipe e então parou, havia se esquecido de algo.

Caminhou em direção ao adolescente impaciente e sem hesitar, abriu os braços para surpreendê-lo com um abraço afetuoso. Um abraço sem segundas intenções e muito menos ressentimentos guardados. Um abraço amigável.

-Sabe Kurosaki-kun, você e a Tatsuki-chan não precisam se preocupar comigo... Estou bem, de verdade! - abriu um largo e sincero sorriso, então o soltou – Ela está aqui, deveria procurá-la – acenou e retirou-se antes mesmo que Ichigo pudesse falar algo.

E havia algo a ser dito _ainda_?

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

-Rukia-chan! Até que enfim consegui te achar! - disse uma ruivinha aliviada ao encontrar seu 'objeto' de procura – Ah! Está tão linda com esse vestido... - sorriu ao aproximar-se da babá.

De qualquer forma, Inoue sabia que rodara o salão completamente à toa. E ao menos tivesse procurado por ela no banheiro feminino pouparia uma pequena dorzinha nos dedos comprimidos dentro do _scarpin_ acinzentado.

-Hmm, está tudo bem? - estranhou Inoue, já que a babá do príncipe não emitira som alguma desde a sua chegada. Mesmo assim, não obteve uma resposta.

Era como se Rukia nem ao menos tivesse percebido sua presença, tampouco escutado a pergunta e o elogio anterior.

Com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia de vidro, a morena dos olhos cor de malva fitavam a água que jorrava pela torneira como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. O semblante vago evidenciava algum tipo de problema que Orihime não teria como saber. E isso a assustava.

-Rukia...Chan? - tocou vagarosamente o ombro da pequena para não surpreendê-la, em vão.

Ao sentir as pontas frias dos delicados dedos de Orihime tocarem em sua omoplata esquerda, mal pôde a babá conter um gritinho curto. Talvez pelo susto, por não ter percebido a presença da ruiva. Ou o fato de que ainda não conseguira acreditar na história horrorosa que ouvira agora pouco.

-Está se sentindo bem? - indagou a adolescente preocupada com o estado da morena – Quer que eu chame alguém, Kurosaki-

-Não! - virou-se para a ex-namorada do príncipe – Estou bem! - tentou tranquilizá-la forçando um de seus mais gastos sorrisos – Er... Só estava um pouco tonta por conta do calor, sabe como é...

-É, isso é verdade! Aqui em Karakura o verão é insuportável – constatou Inoue, esquecendo-se do estado de Rukia minutos atrás – Aliás, Kurosaki-kun está esperando por você lá fora, e impaciente – riu descontraída.

Rukia riu também, tentando demonstrar alguma atenção ao que Inoue havia colocado-se a falar. Não que a achasse irritante – tá, só um pouquinho –, mas sua mente estava ocupada debatendo se deveria ou não contar o que sabia a alguém. Mas... Quem?

Shuuhei estava completamente fora de cogitação... Se não fosse pelas fotos que o mesmo havia tirado, talvez _ela_ nem estivesse nessa situação. Inoue não saberia como reagir e Ichigo iria piorar ainda mais o que já estava complicado. O jeito mesmo era ficar calada e procurar por esse tal de Ishida sozinha. Quanto menos pessoas se envolvessem, melhor.

-... E acho que agora estou bem, graças a você Rukia-chan! - ouviu Inoue concluir a frase e então soube que era a hora de sorrir.

-Tsc, deixa de bobagem! - riu, pegando sua bolsa encostada perto da pia – Acho melhor nós sairmos agora, não? Provavelmente Ichigo deve estar espumando de raiva pela demora – ambas concordaram – seu par também deve estar te procurando.

Quase que instantaneamente as bochechas da ruiva ganharam uma tonalidade parecia com a de seus cabelos, um pouco mais para o vermelho. O que não passou despercebido pela babá, ainda mais quando a estudante calou-se diante do comentário.

-E será que posso saber quem é seu par, dona vergonha? - riu divertida.

-Er... Ele não é exatamente meu par e veio apenas como um amigo... - olhava para as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto caminhavam para fora do banheiro e falavam – Acho que você o conhece.

Ahn?

-É, ele é amigo do Kurosaki-kun e também esteve lá no dia em que vocês me encontraram com... Você sabe – disse Inoue embaraçada. Talvez pelo passado ou pela companhia.

Se havia algo que Kuchiki Rukia odiava era sua memória e a incapacidade da mesma de exercer sua única função que era nada mais nada menos que guardar nomes, lugares, rostos... Seria pedir muito?

-Hm, é o Ishida-kun, lembra? Alto, usa óculos – Inoue colocou uma mão no queixo, tentando lembrar-se de mais alguns detalhes para descrevê-lo.

A expressão da ruiva ao fazê-lo teria sido engraçadinha na visão da babá se a surpresa não fosse maior. E maior ainda quando Inoue rapidamente voltou a corar e acenar para alguém que estava atrás dela.

É, na falta de uma boa memória, talvez a sorte não fosse tão ruim.

-Ishida-kun! - Inoue continuou acenando por alguns segundos.

Por _sorte_ estava distraída agitando a mãozinha pela multidão de adolescentes movidos a hormônios, e não percebeu o quão rígido a postura da babá estava; muito menos seu semblante de paisagem.

-Inoue-san, até que enfim te achei, estava começando a ficar preocupado – disse uma voz grossa e aveludada atrás da morena, um tanto quanto familiar.

-Ah, me desculpe Ishida-kun. É que eu precisava encontrar a Rukia-chan! Ah, você se lembra dela né? - apontou para a figura diminuta à sua frente.

E como poderia ele, Ishida Uryuu, esquecer-se dos mais violáceos – e belos – olhos como os da babá do melhor amigo? Não que os mesmos o encantassem – de forma alguma. Seria algo mais como... Como se o fascinassem, e que guardassem dentro deles algo que a deixava assim, com um aspecto enigmático e agradável. Incomparável.

Em questão de segundos Uryuu sabia reconhecer que a pequena figura carregava algo muito interessante.

-Olá, Kuchiki-san, acho que nós ainda não fomos apresentados devidamente – sem muitas cerimônias o jovem tomou a delicada mão de Rukia e depositou sobre os gélidos dedos um beijo – Prazer, Ishida Uryuu e amigo de infância do Kurosaki – abriu um sorriso.

_Isso_ sim definia o que era ser cavalheiro. Talvez Ichigo devesse ter umas aulas particulares com Ishida, não seria uma péssima ideia. Apesar de não conseguir imaginar o ruivinho sendo tão educado com que quer que seja.

_Não custava sonhar, certo?_

-Kuchiki Rukia, o prazer é meu – sorriu de volta – desculpe tomar Inoue de você, ela só estava-

-Não se preocupe Kuchiki-san – ajeitou os óculos caídos – as mulheres necessitam fazer os homens impaciente, é completamente descartável uma desculpa.

Okay, por que mesmo não existiam mais homens como aquele à sua frente? É, obrigada machismo idiota.

Por um momento, a pequena _quase_ se esqueceu do por que passou trinta minutos num banheiro refletindo sobre o que fazer. Bom, pelos menos o que queria estava bem ali diante dela... O problema realmente estava em como abordá-lo. Não que distrair Inoue fosse algo difícil – na verdade, o oposto – mas, como fazê-lo sem levantar suspeitas?

Num movimento rápido, observou que a ruivinha tagarelava sobre algo e Ishida mostrava-se inteiramente entretido – não sabia se era nas palavras, no assunto, ou em admirar a beleza estonteante da colegial. Um bom sinal.

Discreta, Rukia pegou o celular dentro da bolsinha de mão com detalhes em preto.

_To:__ Hisagi Shuuhei_

_Text:__ Preciso de um favor urgente, mais tarde eu explico... Mas preciso que venha em direção ao banheiro feminino e distraía Inoue por alguns minutos, obrigada, ;*_

Ao apertar o botão 'enviar', soltou a respiração, que nem ao menos se lembrava de ter segurado, e o mundo a sua volta também parecia voltar.

-Então Kuchiki-san, onde está o cabeça dura? - resolveu Ishida perguntar. Se eram melhores amigos por que continuavam na base de sobrenome?

-Por favor, me chame de Rukia – pediu amigável, escaneando o salão à 'procura' de Ichigo – e quanto a Ichigo, não sei bem onde está – o que a principio deveria preocupá-la, afinal, estava ali naquele baile apenas para tomar conta dele e de Yuzu, o que lhe remetia também o pedido de Karin quando a convenceu acompanhar os irmãos Kurosaki.

Droga de senso de justiça que Rukia possuía! Se não fosse pela angústia que sentia naquele momento, poderia muito bem largar aquilo tudo e procurar por ambos os irmãos e sair daquela rede de maldade que era compartilhada e usufruída pelos próprios alunos da KHS. Realmente, o tempo mudava tudo... Menos o Kuchiki em seu sobrenome, impedindo-a de ignorar o absurdo que estava prestes a acontecer.

-E aí pessoal! Estão se divertindo? - ouviu uma risada estranhamente familiar e então o aperto sufocante no peito de Rukia diminuiu o ritmo, possibilitando-a a reconhecer o mar de cabelos negros recém-chegados.

-Shuu-chan, que bom que está aqui! - Inoue sorriu ao abraçar o amigo, um tanto quanto bêbado – Olha, agora só falta o Kurosaki-kun e a Tatsuki-chan – concluiu a ruivinha em um comentário constrangedor que levou todos os pensamentos a uma coisa _desagradável._

-Bom, desculpa Ishida, mas estou sendo _obrigado_ a puxar a Hime-chan para a pista de dança, se importa? - a babá quase engasgou no próprio receio ao ouvir o convite. Pelo menos em nenhum momento os olhos negritos fizeram contato com os amendoados violáceos.

-Haha, fique à vontade – garantiu o jovem de óculos, vendo ambos os amigos perderem-se no meio daquela gente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nem Ishida, nem Rukia abriram as bocas para falar algo. Não tinham assunto em comum, mas esse não era o maior dos problemas.

A babá respirou fundo, tentando controlar os tremores do corpo inteiro que eram causados pela ansiedade. Não queria parecer intrometida; contudo, agora não era uma boa hora para se auto questionar sobre valores sociais.

-Hmm, Ishida-kun... Acho que nós precisamos conversar – começou ela, sem muito jeito – por um acaso sabe onde fica a sala de audiovisual? - viu o semblante do jovem enrugar, talvez por dúvida ou por inconveniência da parte dela – a vida de uma pessoa depende disso – finalizou quase num murmuro.

-E quem seria essa pessoa? - quis saber intrigado. Mais precisamente... Hã?

_Continua..._


End file.
